Ein schwerer Weg zurück ins Leben
by Brchen
Summary: Lily wird von ihrer eigenen Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater misshandelt, ob sie je wieder ein normales Leben führen kann und was für eine Rolle James in diesem Leben für sie spielt, werdet ihr in dieser FF erfahren, könnten auch Inhalte in dieser FF enthalten
1. Default Chapter

Ein schwerer Weg zurück ins Leben (Lily u. James) Kapitel 1 

Ein 16 jähriges Mädchen lag zusammen gerollt auf einer dünnen Decke, die sich auf dem Boden eines dunklen Kellerraumes befand. Sie blinzelte, als sich plötzlich die Tür des Raumes geöffnet wurde, da sie durch das Licht, welches durch die geöffnete Tür in den Raum fiel geblendet wurde.

„Steh auf du nichtsnutzige Missgeburt!" schrie Roger Brosley das Mädchen an.

Dieses quälte sich in eine sitzende Position und versuchte aufzustehen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang, da ihre Beine immer wieder nachgaben, was wohl daran lag, dass sie seid zwei Tagen nur 3x am Tag eine Scheibe Brot und ein Glas Milch zu essen bekam, seid sie wieder im Haus ihres Stiefvaters war. Der Kellerraum war ihr Zimmer, welcher nur 3x am Tag geöffnet wurde, damit sie sich waschen oder zur Toilette gehen konnte, ansonsten wurde sie nur herausgelassen, wenn sie irgendwelche Arbeiten zu erledigen hatte, die ihre Stiefschwester Petunia nicht machen wollte. Als Mr. Brosley sah, dass das Mädchen nicht alleine aufstehen konnte oder wie er der Meinung war wollte, ging er auf sie zu, zog sie mit einem eisernen Griff und grober Gewalt auf die Beine und zerrte sie aus der Tür zur Treppe die nach oben führte.

„Dein missratener Vater ist am Telefon und sagt dass er dich unbedingt abholen will, er lässt sich nicht davon abbringen!" zischte er ihr ins Ohr und zerrte sie die Kellertreppe hinauf. „Überzeuge ihn, wie all die ganzen Jahre zuvor, dass er dich nicht abholen braucht und du mit dem Bus zu ihm fahren willst, sonst bekommst du noch einen extra Bonus an Schläge, bevor du von hier weg zu ihm gehst, dann kannst du zusehen, wie du dich wieder zurecht machst, bevor du zu ihm fährst!" fügte er drohend hinzu und drückte ihr den Hörer in die Hand.

„Dad!" sagte sie zaghaft in den Hörer.

„Lily, sag einfach das was er dir eben befohlen hat!" hörte sie ihren Vater am anderen Ende der Leitung sagen, da dieser mitbekommen hatte, was Roger Brosley zu ihr auf dem Weg zum Telefon gesagt hatte.

„Nein Dad, du brauchst mich nicht abholen, ich wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus, du hast mich gerade noch erwischt. Ich muss jetzt los, der Bus fährt in 15 Minuten, wir sehen uns ja in einer Stunde!" sagte Lily.

„Lily, wir treffen uns an der Bushaltestelle okay!" sagte Mr. Gray Evans.

„Okay Dad, ich habe dich auch lieb!" erwiderte Lily, legte auf und sah ihren Stiefvater ängstlich an.

„Dein Koffer steht da an der Haustür und du kannst froh sein, dass ich dir erlaubt habe diese abartigen Sachen, die sich in ihm befinden bei mir unterstellen zu dürfen!" teilte er ihr mit und grinste sie hämisch dabei an.

Lily nickte nur, nahm ihren Mantel von der Garderobe, zog diesen an, nahm ihren Koffer und wollte zur Haustür gehen, als Mr. Brosley sie aufhielt.

„Wenigstens könntest du dich bei deiner Mutter und mir verabschieden und dich bei uns dafür bedanken, dass wir dich 6 Wochen hier haben wohnen lassen und dich mit durchgefüttert haben!" sagte dieser in einem scharfen Ton.

„Und wahrscheinlich auch dafür, dass ihr mich geschlagen habt!" fügte Lily seinen Worten leise hinzu, was Mr. Brosley zum Leidwesen von Lily jedoch gehört hatte.

Dieser ging auf sie zu, fasste sie grob an die Schulter, drehte sie zu sich, hob die Hand und gab Lily eine kräftige Ohrfeige, sodass sie zur Seite geschleudert wurde und mit der Stirn gegen die Wand prallte.

„Das war für deine freche Bemerkung! Verschwinde aus meinem Haus und lass dich bis auf weiteres hier nicht mehr sehen!" schrie er sie an, öffnete die Haustür und schupste Lily samt Koffer aus dieser hinaus, sodass sie die drei Stufen hinunter fiel und unsanft bäuchlings am Ende dieser aufkam.

Lily stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf, erfasste den Griff ihres Koffers und ging diesen hinter sich herziehend in die Richtung, die zur Bushaltestelle führte. Schon von weitem sah sie einen Mann mit dunkelroten Haaren auf sich zu kommen und erkannte, als dieser sich ihr näherte, dass es ihr Vater war, der sie, als er bei ihr ankam mit seinen blauen Augen schockiert ansah. Er nahm ihr ihren Koffer ab, legte stützend einen Arm um ihre Taille und führte sie zu seinem Wagen, wo der Chauffeur schon die hintere Wagentür aufhielt. Mr. Evans half Lily vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz, während der Chauffeur ihren Koffer in den Kofferraum lud. Gray Evans stieg auf der anderen Seite des Wagens ein, setzte sich neben Lily auf den Rücksitz und wies den Chauffeur an ins St.- Mungos zu fahren, danach wandte er sich seiner Tochter zu.

„Lil, sag mir bitte, was passiert ist!" bat er und sah sie besorgt dabei an.

„Ich bin über eine Teppichfalte gestolpert und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geprallt, ehrlich Dad, ich hab die Falte wohl übersehen, als ich aus der Tür gehen wollte!" erklärte diese und sah auf ihre Hände, da sie ihrem Vater nicht in die Augen sehen wollte, da dieser wahrscheinlich erkennen würde, dass sie in angelogen hatte.

„Sie mir bitte nicht böse Lily, aber das glaube ich dir nicht!" erwiderte er, legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, hob ihren Kopf etwas an, drehte diesen zu sich, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Bitte Dad, ich kann es dir nicht sagen, sonst…" begann sie, doch sprach nicht weiter, da ihr ein schluchzen entwich und plötzlich Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zurückzuhalten über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Du darfst es mir nicht sagen, da dich sonst deine Mutter und Roger bestrafen, wenn du irgendjemanden erzählst, dass sie dich quälen, schlagen und regelrecht misshandeln, hab ich Recht Kleines?" fragte er, wobei Wut auf seine Exfrau und deren jetziger Mann in ihm hoch kam.

„Dad, ich…"

„Hab ich Recht Lily, antworte mir!" forderte Mr. Evans sie unnachgiebig auf, nachdem er sie unterbrochen hatte.

Lily nickte bestätigend. Er zog sie sanft, aber vorsichtig in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend, aber sehr behutsam über ihr Haar. Lily fühlte seit langer Zeit wieder die Geborgenheit, die seid etlichen Jahren, genauso genommen seid sie zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kam, vermisst hatte. Als sie beim St.- Mungos ankamen, stieg Mr. Evans, nachdem der Chauffeur ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte aus, ging um den Wagen und half Lily beim aussteigen, umfasste ihre Taille, betrat mit ihr die Eingangshalle des St.- Mungos und führte sie zu einem Stuhl, auf den sie sich auf seine Anweisung hin niederließ, während ihr Vater auf einen Heiler zuging und mit diesem zu Lily zurückkam.

„Komm Liebes!" sagte er sanft und zog sie vorsichtig vom Stuhl hoch.

Er ging mit ihr und dem Heiler den Flur entlang und hielten vor einem Untersuchungszimmer, in das der Heiler mit Lily hineinging, während sich Mr. Evans vor dem Untersuchungszimmer auf einen Stuhl setzte. Als dieser plötzlich von jemanden begrüßt wurde.

§§§§§§§§

James Potter und Sirius Black traten gerade aus einem Fahrstuhl auf den Flur in die Eingangshalle des St.- Mungos, als Sirius plötzlich stehen blieb und James ebenfalls aufforderte stehen zu bleiben, in dem er ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Hey Krone, ist dass da vorne mit Mr. Evans nicht Lily?" fragte er und deutete unauffällig in die Richtung, aus der Mr. Evans gerade mit Lily und einem Heiler auf sie zukam.

„Ja, sieht so aus!" antwortete James.

„Ist sie seine Tochter?" fragte Sirius und sah James gespannt auf dessen Antwort an.

„Glaube ich nicht, seine Tochter Chyntia ist gerade erst 10 Jahre alt!" antwortete James und sah immer noch zu Mr. Evans und Lily.

„Ey, was macht dich so sicher, dass sie nicht seine Tochter ist?" bohrte Sirius weiter.

„Gar nichts, ich weiß nicht ob sie seine Tochter ist, ich kenne ihn zwar schon seit ich 3 war, aber über sein Privatleben weiß ich so gut wie nichts, da musst du schon meinen Dad fragen, wenn Mum und er wieder zu Hause sind!" antwortete er leicht genervt.

„Komm, lass uns mal zu ihm gehen!" schlug Sirius vor, da er beobachtet hatte, dass Lily mit dem Heiler ins Untersuchungszimmer verschwunden war.

„Guten Tag Mr. Evans!" grüßte James höflich, blieb vor diesem stehen und reichte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand, als dieser vom Stuhl aufstand.

„Guten Tag James, Sirius!" grüßte dieser zurück und schüttelte die ihm entgegen gehaltene Hand. „Wie geht es deinen Eltern James?"

„Soweit ganz gut, Heiler Mathews sagte, dass sie übermorgen wieder nach Hause können!" antwortete er.

„Dann grüß sie recht herzlich von mir und richte ihnen bitte aus, dass ich sie in den nächsten Tagen mit meinen beiden Töchtern besuchen komme!" sagte Mr. Evans freundlich.

„Wieso Töchter?" fragte James.

„Meinen Töchtern Chyntia und Lilian!" erklärte er und wandte sich der Tür des Untersuchungszimmers zu, da diese gerade geöffnet wurde und der Heiler mit Lily auf den Flur zu ihnen heraustrat.

Als Lily James und Sirius sah, schaute sie sie nicht an, sondern wandte ihren Blick ihrem Vater zu.

„Mr. Evans könnte ich sie einen Augenblick sprechen?" fragte der Heiler und sah ihn mit einem besorgten Blick an.

„Natürlich!" antwortete er. „Lily, gehst du bitte in die Cafeteria und wartest dort auf mich!" wandte er sich an diese, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und gemeinsam mit dem Heiler ging er zu dessen Büro.

Lily wandte sich in die Richtung, die zu den Fahrstühlen führte, stieg in einen von ihnen und fuhr in den fünften Stock.

Während Lily mit dem Fahrstuhl in den fünften Stock fuhr, gingen James und Sirius zu einem der Kamine und reisten mittels Flohpulver zu James nach Hause.

§§§§§§§§

Als Mr. Evans mit Dr. Japp dessen Büro betreten hatte, wies dieser ihn an sich zu setzen.

„Mr. Evans, wissen sie sied wann ihre Tochter in einem solchen Zustand ist?" fragte Heiler Japp.

„Nein, ich sehe sie nur drei Mal im Jahr!" antwortete dieser. „Was meinen sie damit Dr. Japp?"

„Als ich ihre Tochter untersucht habe, stellte ich eine starke Unterernährung, sowie Prellungen, Schürfwunden und einige verheilte Knochenbrüche fest!" antwortete dieser ernst.

„Sie lebt bei meiner Exfrau und ihrem jetzigen Mann und wenn sie zu mir in den Ferien für ein oder zwei Wochen zu mir kommt, trug sie bislang immer weite Kleidung, doch als ich sie heute von meiner Exfrau abholte, sah ich zum ersten Mal was für Verletzungen sie im Gesicht hatte, daraufhin fuhr ich mit ihr sofort hierher!" erklärte Mr. Evans.

„Meiner Meinung nach, braucht sie jetzt eine ausgewogene Ernährung, damit sie wieder zunimmt und zu Kräften kommt, doch was sie in erster Linie braucht ist Zuwendung und Lieb, sowie Geborgenheit, denn ihre Tochter macht auf mich den Eindruck, dass sie auf dieses sehr lange verzichten musste!" beurteilte Dr. Japp Lilys Gesundheitszustand.

„Wenn sie bei mir ist bekommt sie dies alles von mir und meiner jetzigen Frau, auch meine Tochter Chyntia ist ihrer Stiefschwester sehr zugetan!" erwiderte Mr. Evans.

„Das glaube ich ihnen gern Mr. Evans, doch ich bezweifle, dass es bei ihrer Exfrau und ihrem jetzigen Mann so ist, da ihre Tochter, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, die meiste Zeit bei ihrer Exfrau und nicht bei ihnen ist!" sagte Dr. Japp.

„Ich habe meine Tochter gefragt und sie hat mir mit einem nicken bestätigt, dass sie von meiner Exfrau und deren Mann geschlagen, gequält, mit anderen Worten regelrecht misshandelt wird!" berichtete Mr. Evans dem Heiler.

„Ich werde ein Gutachten erstellen, was sie dazu berechtigen wird, ihre Tochter bei sich zu behalten, so dass sie nicht mehr zu ihrer Exfrau und deren jetzigen Mann zurückkehren muss!" erklärte Dr. Japp.

„Danke Stefan!" sagte Mr. Evans, stand vom Stuhl auf, gab diesem die Hand und verließ dessen Büro in Richtung Fahrstühle, um mit einem von ihnen in den fünften Stock zu fahren und Lily die gute Nachricht zu erzählen, dass sie nie mehr zu ihrer Mutter und dessen jetzigen Mann zurückkehren muss.


	2. Kapitel 2

Ein schwerer Weg zurück ins Leben 

Kapitel 2

Als James und Sirius im Wohnzimmer der Potters aus dem Kamin stiegen, verließen sie dieses und gingen in die Küche, wo die Hauselfe Pinky schon den Tisch gedeckt und das Mittagessen zubereitet hatte. James setzte sich an den Tisch und Sirius sich ihm gegenüber, wobei er seinen besten Freund verwundert ansah, da ihm auffiel, dass dieser abwesend irgendeinen Punkt auf dem Tisch fixierte.

„Krone?" sprach Sirius ihn an. „Hey James!" versuchte er es noch einmal, wobei er mit seiner Hand vor dessen Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„He, was?" fragte James und sah Sirius verwirrt an.

„Hey, du warst ja eben völlig abwesend, wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken?" fragte er.

„Ich musste gerade an Lily denken, hast du das Pflaster auf ihrer Stirn gesehen und den blauen Fleck am Wangenknochen?" fragte James und sah seinen Freund bestürzt dabei an.

„Ja hab ich, was könnte ihr passiert sein?" fragte Sirius.

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Kumpel, aber wir können sie ja schlecht fragen!"

„Stimmt und wenn, sagt sie immer sie wäre gefallen oder gibt ausweichende Antworten, mit ihr stimmt was nicht, wenn du mich fragst!" erwiderte Sirius. „Auch ihre Kleidung ist sonderbar, was ich meine ist, sie hat bestimmt keine schlechte Figur, aber trotzdem zieht sie Sachen an, die ihr bestimmt zwei Nummern zu groß sind, vielleicht nicht die Hosen, die sind meiner Meinung nach zwar auch zu groß für sie, aber die Pullover sind es auf jeden Fall!" fügte er hinzu.

James nickte zustimmend. „Du hast Recht, aber weißt du was mir gerade einfällt, sie hat damit angefangen diese ihr zu großen Sachen zu tragen, als wir ins zweite Schuljahr gekommen sind, mir kommt es bald so vor, als wenn sie etwas verstecken wollte, was wir und Susiana nicht sehen oder bemerken sollen!" sagte James nachdenklich.

„Mir ist heute aufgefallen, als sie zu Mr. Evans sah, dass ihr Gesicht sehr schmal und etwas eingefallen aussieht!" stellte Sirius fest. „Ich meine, sie sah noch nie so schmal im Gesicht aus, wenn wir sie nach den Ferien wieder gesehen haben!"

„Irgendetwas stimmt mit Lily nicht und ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass das nicht erst seid heute der Fall ist, sondern das es schon länger so ist und wir es nur nicht bemerkt haben, da Lily eigentlich seid unserem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts immer schon still und unauffällig war!" sagte James und sah Sirius ernst dabei an.

„Du hast Recht, im ersten Jahr hat sie viel mit uns gelacht und war auch fröhlicher, doch seid dem zweiten Jahr hat sie sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurückgezogen, bloß warum, dafür muss es doch einen Grund geben, doch wie finden wir es heraus, was mit ihr los ist?" fragte Sirius.

„Am besten reden wir mal mit Monny, er war mit Lily zwei Jahre lang Vertrauensschüler, vielleicht weiß er etwas!" sagte James und begann langsam zu mit dem Essen.

„Aber weißt du was mir noch auffällt?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein was?"

„Wenn sie die Tochter von Mr. Evans ist, warum heißt sie dann Brosley?" fragte Sirius und sah James fragend an.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Kumpel, ich wusste ja auch nicht, dass Lily seine Tochter ist!" antwortete er.

Ihr Gespräch wurde durch ein tock, tock am Fenster unterbrochen, woraufhin James vom Tisch aufstand, dieses öffnete und zwei Schuleulen in die Küche geflogen kamen, die sich auf eine Stuhllehne niederließen. James ging auf sie zu und nahm ihnen die Briefe von ihren Beinen ab, woraufhin die Eulen wieder aus dem Fenster in Richtung Hogwarts flogen.

„Es sind die Briefe aus Hogwarts!" sagte James und reichte Sirius den seinen.

Beide öffneten diese und waren gespannt, was sie für ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts an neuen Büchern und anderen Sachen brauchen würden.

„Ich glaub´s nich, Dumbledore muss nen Vollrausch gehabt haben!" sagte James und starrte verwirrt auf den Brief in seiner Hand.

„Hä, wieso?" fragte Sirius und sah seinen Freund erstaunt an.

„Er und die anderen Lehrer haben mich zum Schulsprecher ernannt!" antwortete James immer noch verwirrt.

„Die haben waaaasssss?" fragte Sirius und fiel fast vom Stuhl, als er dies hörte. „´Tschuldige Kumpel nichts für ungut, ich freu mich für dich, aber hey, dass muss sogar ich erst einmal verdauen, man du warst doch noch nicht mal Vertrauensschüler und dennoch haben die dich zum Schulsprecher ernannt!"

„Yup!" erwiderte James nur, setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und trank seine Flasche Butterbier in einem Zug leer.

„Hey hier im Brief steht auch noch, dass zwei Bälle veranstalted werden, ein Helloweenball und ein Abschlussball!" las Sirius vor und sah danach James belustigt an. „Und du darfst mit dem anderen Schulsprecher diese Bälle planen, vermute ich mal, da das sicher zu den Pflichten eines Schulsprechers gehört." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Wenn du fertig mit essen bist, können wir ja in die Winkelgasse gehen, um die Bücher und das andere alles zu besorgen, was wir außer den Büchern noch brauchen!" sagte James.

„Wieso, wir können doch auch morgen oder übermorgen in die Winkelgasse gehen, warum willst du gerade heute dort hin Krone?" fragte Sirius.

„Meine Eltern kommen übermorgen aus dem St.- Mungos nach Hause und da wollte ich eigentlich nicht in die Winkelgasse!" antwortete James.

„Schon klar Kumpel!" erwiderte Sirius.

Beide standen vom Tisch auf, verließen die Küche und gingen ins Wohnzimmer, um mit Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel zu reisen.

§§§§§§§§

Als Mr. Evans in die Cafeteria kam, sah er sich nach Lily um und entdeckte diese in einer Ecke des Cafe´s an einem kleinen Tisch sitzen. Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Lil, warum hast du dir nichts zu trinken bestellt?" fragte er und sah sie fragend dabei an.

„Ähm… ich hatte keinen durst Dad!" antwortete sie und sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Komm Liebes, lass uns nach Hause fahren!" sagte er und wollte vorsichtig ihre Hand in die seine nehmen, doch sie zog ihre erschrocken weg. Sodass er sie nicht berühren konnte.

Lily sah ihren Vater ängstlich an und dieser nickte ihr beruhigend zu.

„Komm Kleines!" sagte er sanft, stand auf und nachdem Lily auch aufgestanden war, verließen sie die Cafeteria und gingen zu den Fahrstühlen, um damit ins Erdgeschoß zu fahren. Als sie in diesem ankamen, gingen sie nebeneinander auf den Ausgang des St.- Mungos zu und stiegen vor diesem in den Wagen von Mr. Evans, der seinem Chauffeur anwies, Lily und ihn zu sich nach Hause zu fahren. Als sie bei Mr. Evans ankamen und der Wagen vorm Haus anhielt, Stieg Mr. Evans aus, ging um den Wagen herum und half Lily aus dem Wagen auszusteigen. Er legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, führte sie die Treppe zur Haustür hoch und ging mit ihr ins Haus.

„Celia!" rief er:

Celia Evans war eine schlanke Frau, mit braunem bis zur Taille reichendem Haar und tiefblauen freundlichen Augen. Als sie aus der Küche kam und Lily sah, blieb sie abrupt stehen, da sie regelrecht erschrak bei deren Anblick.

„Merlin Lily, was ist passiert?" fragte sie und sah ihren Mann dabei an.

„Ich erzähle es dir nachher Liebling!" antwortete Gray Evans für seine Tochter.

Mrs. Evans kam auf die beiden zu, legte sanft einen Arm um Lilys Hüfte und führte sie nach oben, wo sich Lilys Zimmer befand, in dem sie wohnte, wenn sie bei ihrem Vater in den Ferien war. Sie betrat mit Lily das Zimmer, führte sie zum Bett, drückte diese darauf sanft hinunter und setzte sich neben sie.

„Lil, was hältst du davon erst einmal ein wohltuendes Bad zu nehmen und ich hole dir frische Sachen, denn die die du anhast wirst du nicht mehr brauchen denke ich!" sagte Mrs. Evans freundlich.

Lily nickte, ging auf die Tür zum Badezimmer zu und verschwand augenblicklich darin. Celia Evans ging unterdessen zum Schrank, holte eine Jeans und einen Pullover, sowie einen BH, einen Tanga und Socken heraus, die sie als Lily bei Gray und ihr in den Ferien und danach wieder nach Hogwarts gefahren war gekauft hatte und die alle in Lilys passender Größe waren heraus und ging damit zur Badezimmertür.

„Lily, darf ich rein kommen?" fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ja!" war mit einem ängstlichen und unsicheren Ton in der Stimme hinter der Tür zu hören.

Mrs. Evans öffnete langsam die Tür und musste einen Entsetzensschrei unterdrücken, denn das was sie sah, erschrak sie zu tiefst. Sie legte Lily die Sachen auf den Stuhl, der in einer Ecke des Badezimmers stand und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu.

„Liebes, wenn du fertig bist, kommst du dann runter zum Essen?" fragte sie beim hinausgehen und als Lily nickte verließ sie das Badezimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche zu ihrem Mann.

„Gray, was ist mit Lily passiert? Ihr Körper hat überall dunkellilane, sowie blaue und grüne Flecke, auch hat sie Striemen am ganzen Rücken, was erst ein paar Tage her sein dürfte, als man sie ihr zufügte und sie sieht so mager aus, so dass man denken könnte deine Exfrau hätte sie die vier Wochen, die sie bei ihr war hungern lassen!" sagte Celia entsetzt.

„Bitte setz dich Liebling, ich muss dir was sagen!" erwiderte er und deutete auf einen Stuhl neben sich. „Als ich heute Morgen bei Roger und Rosalinde anrief…" begann er und erzählte seiner Frau, was Mr. Brosley von Lily verlangte, wie er ihr drohte und wie schockiert er war, als er sah in welchem Zustand Lily ist. „Heiler Japp wird ein Gutachten über die Verletzungen und den Gesundheitszustand von Lily erstellen, so dass Lily bei uns bleiben darf und nicht mehr zurück zu Rosalinde und ihren Mann muss!" beendete er seine Erzählung.

„Darf ich wirklich hier bleiben?" fragte eine zaghafte Stimme an der Küchentür.

Mr. Evans sah in die Richtung, von wo die Stimme kam und sah dass Lily in der Küchentür stand und wohl alles mit angehört hatte. Mrs. Evans stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, ging langsam auf Lily zu und nahm diese, immer damit rechnend abgewiesen zu werden sanft in den Arm.

„Ja Liebes, du bleibst jetzt bei uns, wir lassen nicht zu, dass du wieder zu deiner Mutter und deinem Stiefvater zurück musst!" sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Mr. Evans beobachtete Lily als seine Frau sie in die Arme nahm und konnte bei ihr kein Lächeln oder sonst irgendeine Gefühlregung erkennen. Oh Liebes, hätte ich davon gewusst, hätte ich dich schon viel früher dort weggeholt, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung wie du bei deiner Mutter und diesem Schw hund leiden musstest, vergib mir meine Kleine, vergib mir bitte! dachte er und sein Herz zog sich bei dem Anblick seiner Tochter, die kein Gefühl zeigt zusammen.

„Lily, was hältst du davon, wenn Chyntia, du und ich in die Winkelgasse reisen und deine Bücher kaufen?" fragte Celia Evans ihre Stieftochter.

„Aber der Brief aus Hogwarts ist doch noch gar nicht angekommen." antwortete Lily, duckte sich dabei gleichzeitig und sah ihre Stiefmutter dabei ängstlich an.

„Lily, was ist, warum duckst du dich?" fragte Celia, verbarg aber ihr entsetzen, damit Lily dieses nicht mitbekam.

„Entschuldige, ich mache es nie wieder Celia!" antwortete Lily.

Mrs. Evans sah, als Lily ihr antwortete Angst in deren Augen und sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ihren Mann zu, den sie mit entsetzen ansah.

„Doch Liebes, der Brief aus Hogwarts ist heute Morgen angekommen, Moment ich hole ihn dir." sagte Celia Evans und verließ kurz die Küche, um den Brief zu holen.

„Lily!" sprach Mr. Evans diese vorsichtig an.

Sie drehte abrupt zu ihm und trat gleichzeitig einen Schritt dabei zurück. „Ja?"

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass dich hier niemand und ich meine niemand in irgendeiner Art wehtun wird, wir lieben dich Lil und lassen nicht zu, dass dir noch einmal jemand weh tut!" sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Hier Liebes!" sagte Celia Evans und reichte Lily den Brief aus Hogwarts.

Lily öffnete diesen und begann zu lesen. Sie sah noch einmal verwirrt in den Umschlag und holte ein Abzeichen aus diesem heraus, dann sah sie verwirrt zu ihrem Vater und danach zu ihrer Stiefmutter.

„Das ist doch das Abzeichen des Schulsprechers oder?" fragte Celia lächelnd.

„Ja, doch ich weiß nicht, ob sie es nicht versehendlich in meinen Umschlag getan haben. Ich war zwar Vertrauensschülerin, doch ich habe es nicht verdient Schulsprecher zu sein, da andere es mehr verdient haben Schulsprecher zu sein als ich!" sagte Lily so leise, dass Mr. Evans sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer schon wussten warum sie dich zur Schulsprecherin ernannt haben!" sagte Mr. Evans lächelnd.

„Ich freu mich für dich Lily und gratuliere dir zur Schulsprecherin!" sagte Celia und versuchte ihr sanft über die Wange zu streichen, doch Lily wich von ihr zurück.

„Wenn ich darf geh ich in mein Zimmer!" sagte Lily ängstlich, damit rechnend angeschrieen zu werden, doch als sie sah, dass ihr Vater nickte, drehte sie sich zur Tür und verließ die Küche.

„Oh Gray, was wurde ihr alles angetan, sie ist so voller Angst und wenn man sie liebevoll berühren will, weicht sie vor einem zurück!" sagte Celia. „Ich möchte ihr so gern helfen Gray!" fügte sie hinzu und sah ihren Mann verzweifelt an.

„Lass ihr Zeit Liebling, sie hat jegliches Vertrauen in uns und andere verloren, sie muss erst langsam lernen wieder jemandem zu vertrauen, doch es wird ein schwerer Weg für Lil, da ihr wie ich vermute mehr als sieben Jahre lang wehgetan wurde und es wird lange dauern, bis sie wieder jemanden vertrauen kann, man hat ihrer Seele sehr großen Schaden zugefügt und ich mache mir vorwürfe, dass ich all die Jahre nichts bemerkt habe!" sagte Mr. Evans und nahm seine Frau in den Arm, da dieser bei dem Gedanken, was man Lily angetan hatte Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Ist Lily wieder da?" hörten sie eine Mädchenstimme fragen.

Mrs. Evans drehte sich in die Richtung, wo diese herkam und sah ihre Tochter Chyntia in der Terrassentür stehen.

„Ja Süße, sie ist auf ihrem Zimmer, doch ich weiß nicht ob sie jetzt jemanden bei sich haben möchte!" antwortete Celia.

„Ich frage sie einfach und wenn sie es nicht möchte, geh ich halt wieder!" sagte sie unbekümmert und verließ die Küche und ging nach oben in die Richtung zu Lilys Zimmer.


	3. Kapitel 3

Ein schwerer Weg zurück ins Leben Kapitel 3 

Als Chyntia an Lilys Zimmertür ankam, klopfte sie an diese, doch bekam keine Antwort, woraufhin sie leise die Tür öffnete und ins Zimmer trat. Sie sah sich suchend um, konnte Lily jedoch in diesem nicht entdecken. Chyntia verließ wieder das Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche zu ihren Eltern.

„Lily ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer!" teilte sie diesen mit, als sie die Küche betrat.

„Sie muss dort sein, sie sagte dass sie auf ihr Zimmer gehen wollte!" erwiderte Celia und sah ihren Mann verwundert an.

„Komm Chyntia, wir sehen noch einmal gemeinsam nach, dann können wir Lily gleich mitteilen, dass wir Mittagessen wollen!" wandte sich Mr. Evans an diese und gemeinsam mit ihr und seiner Frau, gingen sie in den ersten Stock und zu Lilys Zimmer.

Mr. Evans klopfte an die Tür, doch auch er bekam keine Antwort. Er öffnete genauso, wie zuvor seine Tochter die Tür zu Lilys Zimmer, trat in dieses und ging weiter in den Raum hinein. Als er um das Bett herumging, sah er Lily mit einer Decke auf dem Fußboden schlafend zusammengerollt liegen.

„Oh Merlin!" entfuhr es Celia Evans als dieses sah.

Mr. Evans hob seine schlafende Tochter hoch, legte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett und deckte sie mit der Bettdecke sanft zu.

„Dad, warum lag Lily auf dem Fußboden?" fragte Chyntia und sah diesen verwirrt an.

„Ich weiß es nicht Süße!" antwortete er, doch sah er dabei weiterhin zu Lily.

„Kommt, lassen wir sie schlafen!" sagte Mrs. Evans, nahm ihre Tochter an die Hand und gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann verließen sie das Zimmer.

Plötzlich tauchte neben ihnen die Hauselfe Buzzi auf.

„Master Evans, Lady Evans Professor Dumbledore möchte sie sprechen, ich habe ihn ins Wohnzimmer geführt und ihm einen Tee angeboten!" teilte diese ihnen mit.

„Danke Buzzi!" erwiderte Mr. Evans und seine Frau und er sahen sich verwundert an.

„Weswegen Albus wohl hierher kommt?" fragte Celia ihren Mann, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht Liebling, aber wir werden es sicherlich gleich erfahren!" antwortete er und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Guten Tag Albus, was verschafft uns das Vergnügen deines Besuches?" fragte Gray Evans als er auf ihn zu ging und ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand reichte.

„Guten Tag Gray, Celia!" antwortete er und schüttelte die ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand. „Der Grund warum ich hier bin ist deine Tochter Lilian Gray!" fügte er hinzu und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, aus dem er zuvor aufgestanden war.

Auch Celia und Gray setzten sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch und sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Aus welchem Grund willst du mit uns über Lily sprechen?" fragte Mr. Evans und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Heiler Japp informierte mich, in welchem Zustand du Lily ins St.- Mungos gebracht hast und was er bei seiner ersten Untersuchung herausfand. Gray ist dir nie, wenn sie in den Ferien bei euch war ihr Verhalten aufgefallen oder irgendwelche anderen Anzeichen dafür, was sie bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater erleiden muss?" fragte Dumbledore und sah diesen ernst an.

„Ich habe Heiler Japp gegenüber schon gesagt, dass ich Lily nur drei mal im Jahr sehe und dann nur für ein oder zwei Wochen, doch in einem solchen Zustand, in dem ich sie heute sah, habe ich sie in den ganzen Jahren zuvor noch nie gesehen. Auch war sie viel mit Chyntia zusammen und die beiden hat man in den Ferien, wenn Lily hier war außer zu den Mahlzeiten kaum zu Gesicht bekommen!" antwortete Gray Evans wahrheitsgemäß.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und auf ein Herein, erschien Lily in dieser.

„Entschuldigung!" sagte sie ängstlich und schloss wieder die Tür.

Dumbledore stand von seinem Sessel auf, ging zur Tür, öffnete diese und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Kurz darauf kam er mit einer ängstlich zitternden Lily wieder und deutete ihr sich in einen Sessel der neben seinem Stand zu setzen.

„Lily, erzählst du mir bitte, was in den letzten vier Wochen bei deiner Mutter mit dir passiert ist!" forderte Dumbledore diese freundlich auf.

„Mit mir ist nichts passiert Professor!" erwiderte sie und sah ihn mit einer panischen Angst in den Augen an.

„Nun gut Lily, du wirst bei deinem Vater bleiben und nicht mehr zu deiner Mutter zurückkehren, dafür werde ich sorgen!" erklärte Dumbledore ihr freundlich.

„Darf ich dann auch Evans heißen oder behalte ich den Namen Brosley?" fragte Lily, wobei sie im Sessel immer kleiner zu werden schien, so sehr sank sie bei dieser Frage in sich zusammen.

„Nein, du wirst dann Evans heißen, wie dein Vater!" antwortete Dumbledore freundlich und sah sie mit einem warmen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Darf ich wieder gehen?" fragte sie ängstlich und sah sich um, als würde ihr jemand jeden Augenblick eine Ohrfeige geben, weil sie es gewagt hat eine Frage zustellen.

Dumbledore nickte ihr lächelnd zu und Lily verließ fluchtartig das Wohnzimmer.

„Was meinte sie damit, ob sie dann auch Evans heißt?" fragte Gray und sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Deine Ex- Frau schrieb mir, dass Lily ab sofort mit Brosley in Hogwarts angesprochen werden soll, da du deine Einwilligung dazu gegeben hättest, dass ihr jetziger Mann Lily adoptierten und somit nun den Namen Brosley trägt darf!" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Sie hat waaaasssss? Ich habe ihr die Einwilligung dazu niemals gegeben, ich hätte nie zugelassen dass dieser Brosley Lily adoptiert!" schrie Mr. Evans wütend. „Ich hätte ihm meine Tochter nie im Leben überlassen, es war für mich schon schwer, nachdem ich alles versucht hatte das Sorgerecht für Lily zu bekommen, zu akzeptieren, dass meine Ex- Frau das Sorgerecht für Lily bekommen hat, doch ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Lily jemals wieder zu ihr und ihrem jetzigen Mann zurückkehrt!" fügte er sehr aufgebracht hinzu.

„Gray beruhige dich!" sagte Celia sanft und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Sie bleibt bei uns, auch ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass diese… diese… diese unmögliche Frau jemals wieder eine Hand gegen Lily erheben kann!"

„Ich werde der Lehrerschaft mitteilen, dass Lily ab sofort mit dem Namen Evans angesprochen wird und alles weitere besprechen wir, wenn es soweit ist!" sagte Dumbledore, stand auf, verabschiedete sich von Mr. und Mrs. Evans und reiste mittels Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts.

Mr. und Mrs. Evans verließen ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer und begaben sich in die Küche, wo sie Lily und Chyntia am Tisch sitzend trafen.

„Was meint ihr beiden, wollen wir nach dem Mittagessen in die Winkelgasse reisen und die Bücher für Hogwarts und einige Sachen für Lily zum anziehen zu kaufen?" fragte Celia und sah Chyntia und danach Lily freundlich an.

„Oh ja super Mum, weißt du Lily, ich komme dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts!" teilte Chyntia dieser begeistert mit.

Lily nickte nur schüchtern und sah dabei auf ihren Teller.

„Gehen wir dann auch zu Tante Marcy?" fragte Chyntia und sah ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, sie hat immer noch die besten Muggelsachen, auf der Muggelseite von London, auch wenn kein Muggel weiß, dass sie eine Hexe ist!" antwortete Celia lächelnd. „Darf ich mal in deinen Koffer sehen, damit ich weiß, was du neues an Kleidung brauchst Liebes?" fragte sie an Lily gewandt.

Diese sah sie mit einem entsetzten Blick an, doch als sie den freundlichen Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Stiefmutter sah nickte sie zurückhaltend. Celia stand auf und ging nach oben in Lilys Zimmer, öffnete deren Koffer und schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie in diesem sah. Alles was nach eher Lumpen aussah, nahm sie aus dem Koffer heraus, rief einen der Hauselfen und sagte ihm, dass er diese Sachen vernichten solle. Danach ging sie wieder hinunter in die Küche und nachdem Lily und Chyntia ihren Teller geleert hatten, wobei Celia auffiel, dass Lily so gut wie gar nichts gegessen hatte, reisten sie mittels Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie von Tom dem Wirt herzlich begrüßt wurden. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit ihm, wandten sie sich der Tür, die zum Hinterhof führte zu, gingen auf den kleinen Hinterhof und Mrs. Evans tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge gegen die Backsteine, woraufhin sich Augenblicke später der Torbogen, der zur Winkelgasse führte öffnete. Sie gingen hindurch, wandten sich nach rechts und gingen erst einmal nach Gringotts, danach kauften sie für Lily und Chyntia die Bücher, die sie für Hogwarts benötigten und alles andere was noch für das kommende Schuljahr in Hogwarts nötig war, danach lud Celia Lily und Chyntia zu einem Eis nach Fortescaue ein.

„Lily such dir ein Eis aus!" forderte Celia diese auf und beobachtete sie unauffällig dabei.

Celia fiel auf, dass Lily die Eiskarte mit Unbehagen durchlas und sich nicht zu trauen schien sich eins von den Eis, die in der Karte aufgeführt waren zu bestellen.

„Ich nehme den Rieseneisbecher Spezial!" rief Chyntia begeistert.

„Und was darf ich dieser bezaubernden jungen Dame bringen?" fragte Mr. Fortescaue an Lily gewandt.

Diese zuckte heftig zusammen und sah Mr. Fortescaue mit ängstlichem Blick an.

„Liebes, Mr. Fortescaue möchte wissen was für ein Eis du möchtest!" erklärte Celia Lily und spürte, wie Lily zusammen gezuckte, sowie die Angst, die diese in den Augen hatte, dass es ihr regelrecht einen Stich versetzte das zu sehen.

Lily zeigte Mr. Fortescaue auf der Karte was sie haben möchte und dieser sah sie verwundert an. „Nun gut, wenn du meinst!" sagte er und nachdem sich Celia einen Bananensplit nach Art des Hauses bestellt hatte, ging er in sein Cafe und kam kurze Zeit später mit dem Bestellten wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Guten Tag Mrs. Evans!" hörten sie plötzlich, wobei Lily sich dermaßen erschrak, dass sie ihr Eis mit einer ungeschickten Bewegung zu Boden warf.

Sie sah Celia mit Angst in den Augen an und sank etwas auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

„Hallo James, Sirius!" grüßte Mrs. Evans die beiden, die auf sie, mit Tüten in den Händen zukamen.

„Dürfen wir uns zu ihnen setzen?" fragte Sirius freundlich.

„Ja gern!" antwortete sie lächelnd.

James setzte sich neben Lily und Sirius neben Chyntia.

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, wobei Lily nur still daneben saß und alles unsicher beobachtete, da sie Angst hatte etwas Falsches zu sagen. Als sie ihr Eis aufgegessen hatten, standen Celia, Chyntia und Lily auf, nahmen ihre Tüten und wollten gerade gehen, als James sie aufhielt.

„Mrs. Evans, dürfen wir sie noch bis zum Tropfenden Kessel begleiten?" fragte er und sah Lily dabei unauffälig an.

„Gern, doch wir wollen noch zu Marcy´s Kleidershop!" antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Ist der auch hier in der Winkelgasse?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Nein, der befindet sich auf der Muggelseite vom Tropfenden Kessel!" antwortete Mrs. Evans.

„Dürfen wir sie dorthin begleiten, ich war noch nie in Muggellondon!" sagte Sirius begeistert.

„Ja von mir aus gern!" erwiderte sie lachend.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, durchquerten diesen und gingen durch die Tür, die sie auf die Muggeldseite von London führte. Mrs. Evans wandte sich nach links und vier Läden weiter, standen sie vor einem Kleidungsgeschäft mit einem Schild über der Tür auf dem stand: „MARCYS KLEIDERSHOP"

„WOW!" entfuhr es James und Sirius.

„Na dann kommt, wollen mal sehen, was wir für meine beiden Mädchen schönes zum Anziehen finden!" sagte Mrs. Evans, zog die Tür des Ladens auf und ging gefolgt von Chyntia, Lily, James und Sirius in diesen hinein, wo sie von einer schlanken jungen Frau, mit bis zu den Schulternreichenden braunen Haaren und grünen Augen begrüßt wurde.

„Celia, wie schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!" rief die Besitzerin des Ladens begeistert, ging auf diese zu und umarmte sie herzlich.

„Marcy, ich freue mich auch die wieder zu sehen!" erwiderte Mrs. Evans.

„Was führt dich zu mir?" fragte diese.

„Ich möchte für meine Töchter Lilian und Chyntia einige Sachen, die sie in der Schule tragen können kaufen!" antwortete sie.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du zwei Töchter hast Celia!" sagte Marcy erstaunt.

„Lily ist meine Stieftochter, doch ich liebe sie ebenso wie Chyntia!" erwiderte Mrs. Evans.

„Und du bist gar nicht eifersüchtig Chyntia?" fragte Marcy.

„Nö, ich hab Lily ja auch lieb, sie ist meine Schwester, warum soll ich auf sie eifersüchtig sein?" fragte diese zurück:

James und Sirius sahen sich mit einem viel sagenden Blick an und begannen daraufhin an zu grinsen.

Marcy sah sie Lily von allen Seiten her an und zog die Augenbraun hoch.

„Celia, sie ist aber recht dürr, ich weiß nicht, ob ich für sie das passende habe!" erklärte sie ihrer Freundin.

Als Lily das hörte, sah sie beschämt zu Boden, woraufhin Celia sie zu einem Stuhl führte und die darauf sanft hinunterdrückte.

„Ahhhhh, sie dir das an Petunia Liebes, dieses Miststück kann sich einen solchen Nobelladen leisten und uns liegt sie in den Ferien, die sie bei uns ist auf der Tasche!" keifte plötzlich jemand, der gerade in den Laden gekommen war.

Lily hob den Kopf und sah denjenigen mit panischer Angst in den Augen entgegen, sprang vom Stuhl auf und lief zu einer Ecke, wo sie an der Wand herunterrutschte und zusammengekauert sitzen blieb.

„Du Missgeburt hast mir die Polizei auf den Hals gehetzt, dafür wirst du noch die gerechte Strafe bekommen, du Miststück!" schrie Mrs. Brosley, die Mutter von Lily, die gerade in den Laden gekommen war und ging mit großen Schritten auf die Ecke zu, in der Lily zusammengekauert saß.

Mrs. Brosley hielt vor ihr an, zog sie mit Gewalt von ihrer kauernden Position hoch und schlug ihr kräftig mit der Hand ins Gesicht, sodass Lily zur Seite geschleudert wurde, am Boden liegen blieb und sich nicht mehr rührte.

James war sofort mit drei Schritten bei ihr und Sirius baute sich vor Mrs. Brosley auf, sodass diese Lily nicht noch einmal schlagen konnte.

„Geh zur Seite du Wicht!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun!" erwiderte er und sah sie mit einem zornigen Blick dabei an.

„Sie ist immerhin meine Tochter und ich kann mit ihr machen was ich will!" schrie sie.

„Sie haben kein Recht Lily zu schlagen, sie hat ihnen überhaupt nichts getan!" schrie James ihr entgegen.

„Lily wird nie wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren, dafür wird Gray und Dumbledore Sorgen!" teilte Celia Mrs. Brosley mit. „Sollten sie noch einmal in Lilys Nähe kommen, werden sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben!" fügte sie zornig hinzu und sah Mrs. Brosley mit einem eisigen Blick an, dass diese zurückschreckte.

„Verlassen sie augenblicklich meinen Laden und sie brauchen sich hier nie wieder blicken zu lassen, ansonsten lasse ich sie mit der Polizei aus meinen Laden entfernen!" sagte Marcy und packte Mrs. Brosley, sowie Petunia am Kragen und setzte sie vor die Tür ihres Geschäfts.

„Wir müssen sie ins St.- Mungos bringen!" sagte Celia, kniete sich neben Lily und legte deren Kopf auf ihre Knie, dann holte sie etwas aus ihrer Tasche, klappte es auf und sprach in dies hinein. „Gray Eavans!"

„Was gibt es Liebling?" fragte er, während sein Gesicht im Spiegel erschien.

Celia erzählte ihm in Kurzfassung, was sich im Laden von ihrer Freundin Marcy zugetragen hatte und kurz darauf war das Spiegelbild von Mr. Evans in diesem verschwunden und er tauchte neben James plötzlich auf. Hob Lily ohne ein Wort zu sagen vom Boden Hoch und apparierte mit ihr ins St.- Mungos.

James sah Mrs. Evans geschockt an. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nicht hier, am besten kommt ihr mit zu uns!" sagte sie, stand auf und wandte sich ihrer Freundin zu.

„Ich werde die Tage noch einmal herkommen und einige Sachen für Lily und Chyntia bei dir einkaufen, doch im Moment, mach ich mir große Sorgen, was mit Lily ist!" teilte sie ihrer Freundin mit.

„Ich schicke einige Sachen zu dir nach Hause, dort können die beiden es in ruhe anprobieren und alles weiter regeln wir, wenn es eurer Tochter wieder besser geht!" erwiderte diese, woraufhin ihr Celia dankbar zunickte und gemeinsam mit James, Chyntia und Sirius den Laden verließ, um ebenfalls ins St.- Mungos vom Tropfenden Kessel aus zu reisen.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 

Als Celia, Chyntia, James und Sirius nacheinander im St.- Mungos aus dem Kamin stiegen, sah Celia ihren Mann vor dem Untersuchungszimmer auf einen Stuhl sitzend, das Gesicht mit den Händen verdeckt. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Gray!" sprach sie ihn vorsichtig an.

Dieser nahm seine Hände vom Gesicht, blickte zu ihr hoch und sah sie mit sorgenvollem Blick an.

„Gray, was ist los, ist etwas Schlimmes mit Lily?" fragte sie mit Sorge in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß noch nicht was mit Lily ist, Heiler Japp und noch zwei weitere Heiler sind bei ihr im Untersuchungszimmer!" antwortete er.

Plötzlich trat ein Bote an ihn heran und übergab ihm einen Brief. Mr. Evans öffnete diesen und begann zu lesen, während er ihn las, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht entsetzen aus und er sackte förmlich in sich zusammen.

„Gray was ist, was steht in dem Brief?" fragte Celia, wobei sie ihren Mann besorgt ansah.

Dieser reichte ihr den Brief und nachdem sie ihn ebenfalls gelesen hatte, sah sie ihren Mann mit bestürzt an.

„Oh nein, bei Merlin, dass können sie doch nicht machen!" rief sie entsetzt und ließ sich neben ihren Mann, auf den daneben stehenden Stuhl regelrecht fallen.

„Leider können sie es Celia!" sagte Mr. Evans niedergeschlagen.

„Aber… aber dagegen muss man doch etwas unternehmen können!" erwiderte sie fassungslos. „Gray, wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass Lily zu dieser, dieser ekelhaften Person zurück muss, nur weil sie dir eins auswischen will!"

„Sind sie Mr. Gray Evans?" fragte plötzlich jemand neben ihm.

„Ja, der bin ich!" antwortete er und stand vom Stuhl auf.

„Ich bin Kommissar Kling und soll ihre Tochter Lilian Monique Rebecca Brosley zu ihrer Mutter zurück bringen, wo befindet sie sich?" fragte er und baute sich mit geschwelter Brust vor Mr. Evans auf.

„Dort im Untersuchungszimmer!" teilte Mr. Evans ihm mit und deutete auf die Tür neben sich.

James und Sirius sahen sich und danach Mr. Evans fragend an.

Kommissar Kling klopfte an die Tür und Heiler Japp kam aus dieser heraus und wurde von Mr. Kling zur Seite geschoben.

„Was fällt ihnen ein, da dürfen sie nicht so ohne weiteres rein, das ist ein Untersuchungszimmer!" schrie Heiler Japp den Kommissar an.

Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren, betrat das Zimmer, doch was er dort sah, ließ sogar einen streng nach Dienstvorschrift gehenden alten Hasen wie ihn nicht kalt. Er sah Lily nur mit BH und Slip bekleidet auf der Untersuchungsliege liegen und als er die Spuren der Misshandlung, die ihre Mutter und deren Mann ihr zugeführt hatten sah, musste er sich auf einen neben der Liege stehenden Stuhl setzen. Auch James, Sirius, Celia und Gray waren hinter dem Kommissar her ins Zimmer gekommen, um diesen davon abzuhalten, Lily einfach so mit sich zu nehmen. Doch als James und Sirius die Verletzungen auf Lily Körper sahen, bekamen sie vor entsetzen große Augen und verließen sofort geschockt wieder das Zimmer, da er ihnen unangenehm war, Lily so bloß dort liegen zu sehen.

„Sie können Miss Brosley in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht mitnehmen!" erklärte Heiler Japp und sah dabei den Kommissar ernst an.

„Was hat man diesem Mädchen angetan?" fragte dieser und sah Heiler Japp voller entsetzen an.

„Meine Tochter wurde, wie wir vermuten von meiner Ex- Frau etliche Jahre lang misshandelt, doch ich habe leider erst jetzt davon erfahren, wenn ich es eher gewusst hätte, hätte ich sie schon längst von ihrer Mutter weggeholt. Und sie wollen jetzt allem ernstes meine Tochter wieder zu dieser Frau zurückbringen, damit diese und ihr jetziger Mann weiterhin ihre Wut an Lily auslassen!" erklärte Mr. Evans und sah den Kommissar fassungslos dabei an.

„Ich sage ihnen mal was, wenn sie ihre Tochter jetzt mit nach Hause nehmen, habe ich nichts gesehen, da ich ja erst eine Stunde nachdem sie sie wieder mit nach Hause genommen haben hier eingetroffen bin. So werde ich es zumindest in meinem Bericht schreiben, außerdem werde ich noch erwähnen, dass ich mir den Untersuchungsbericht vom Doktor habe geben lassen und gesehen habe, was dieser bei seiner Untersuchung herausgefunden hat, so dass ich falls ihre Ex vor Gericht gehen sollte, dies bezeugen kann! So und nun nehmen sie ihre Tochter und verschwinden sie, ich habe sie hier nicht gesehen, KLAR!" sagte Kommissar Kling und schloss seine Augen.

„Danke!" flüsterte Mr. Evans ihm zu, ging auf die Liege, auf der Lily lag zu, wickelte sie in eine Decke, verließ gefolgt von Heiler Japp und Celia das Zimmer, ging zum nächsten Kamin und mit Lily auf den Armen reiste er mittels Flohpulver zu sich nach Hause.

Celia nahm Chyntia an die Hand und an James und Sirius gewandt sagte sie: „Wenn ihr eure Einkäufe nach Hause gebracht habt könnt ihr, wenn ihr Lust hab zu uns zum Abendessen kommen!"

„Wir kommen gern Mrs. Evans und danke für die Einladung!" erwiderte James.

„Ja danke Mrs. Evans!" sagte auch Sirius und ging gemeinsam mit James zu einem Kamin, um nach Green Castle mit Flohpulver zu reisen.

Celia reiste, nachdem Heiler Japp ihrem Mann zu ihnen nach Hause gefolgt war, ebenfalls mit Chyntia nach Hause, lächelte dem Kommissar, der gerade aus dem Untersuchungszimmer trat noch einmal dankbar zu und reiste dann ebenfalls mit Flohpulver nach Hause.

§§§§§§§§

Als James und Sirius in Green Castle aus dem Kamin stiegen, brachten sie ihre Einkäufe, die sie in der Winkelgasse getätigt hatten nach oben in ihre Zimmer und vereinbarten, sich unten im Wohnzimmer wieder zu treffen, um gemeinsam nach Evanshall per Flohpulver zu reisen. James stellte, als er in seinem Zimmer ankam, die Tüten mit den Büchern und den anderen Sachen, die er außerdem noch besorgt hatte, neben seinem Schreibtisch ab, ging zum Schrank, holte frische Sachen heraus und ging anschließend ins Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, ging er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften wieder in sein Zimmer, zog sich an und verließ dieses, um nach unten ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Als er dort ankam, stellte er fest, dass Sirius noch nicht da war und so setzte er sich auf die Couch, um auf diesen zu warten.

„Hey Krone, was ist mit dir, du wirkst so abwesend!" sprach Sirius ihn an, als er James nachdenklich auf der Couch sitzen sah.

„Ich dachte gerade an Lily wie sie aussah, als wir ins Untersuchungszimmer kamen, um diesen Kommissar davon abzuhalten, sie wieder zu ihrer Mutter zurück zu bringen. Mann, als ich sah, was für Verletzungen sie hatte und auch die Narben am ganzen Körper war ich wie zu Eis erstarrt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Mutter ihrem Kind so etwas antun könnte!" erklärte James fassungslos.

„Auf jeden Fall wissen wir jetzt, warum sich Lily immer mehr in sich zurück gezogen und kaum noch mit jemanden außer uns und Susiana Kontakt hatte, wenn ich daran denke, dass keiner von uns all die Jahre hinweg bemerkt hat, was mit ihr los ist, könnte ich mich heute dafür Ohrfeigen. Immerhin waren wir die meiste Zeit mit ihr zusammen!" erwiderte Sirius bedrückt.

„Was meist du, wird sie je wieder die Lily werden, die mit uns im ersten Hogwartsjahr so fröhlich gewesen ist und so viel gelacht hat?" fragte James und sah seinen besten Freund dabei traurig an.

„Ich glaube sie wird lange dazu brauchen, um überhaupt wieder lachen zu können, was ich meine ist, dass sie zu niemanden mehr nach dem, was sie bei ihrer Mutter und dessen jetzigen Mann durchleben musste, wieder so richtig Vertrauen haben wird!" antwortete Sirius.

„Vielleicht können wir ihr dabei helfen, sich irgendwann jemanden anzuvertrauen, dass wäre zumindest ein kleiner Schritt vorwärts, doch ich glaube es wird lange dauern, bis es mal soweit ist, dass sie wieder Vertrauen zu jemanden hat, ihr wurde zu sehr weh getan und das nicht nur in Körperlicher Hinsicht!" sagte James.

„Komm. Lass uns zu den Evans gehen, vielleicht erfahren wir, wie es ihr geht!" schlug Sirius vor.

James nickte, stand von der Couch auf und ging zum Kamin, nahm etwas Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen, stieg in diese und sagte laut und deutlich: „EVANSHALL!" kurz darauf war er auch schon verschwunden. Danach stieg auch Sirius in den Kamin und folgte seinem Freund mittels Flohpulver zu den Evans.

§§§§§§§§

Als James in Evanshall aus dem Kamin stieg, trat er schnell zur Seite, da kurz nach ihm auch schon Sirius aus diesem heraustrat.

„Hallo ihr beiden!" wurden sie von Mrs. Evans begrüßt.

„Wie geht es Lily Mrs. Evans?" fragte James, kaum dass er im Wohnzimmer der Evans angekommen war.

„Sie ist noch nicht aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit aufgewacht, doch Heiler Japp erklärte uns, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut gehen würde, doch sie muss unbedingt zu nehmen, damit sie wieder zu Kräften kommt und es ihr wenigstens in Körperlicher Hinsicht wieder besser geht!" antwortete Mrs. Evans und sah die beiden nacheinander mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Aber kommt erst einmal mit in die Küche, damit wir Abendessen können, danach können wir uns immer noch darüber unterhalten, wie wir Lily am besten helfen können, damit es ihr bald wieder besser geht!"

James und Sirius nickten und folgten Celia in die Küche, wo sie auf Mr. Evans und Chyntia trafen, die am Tisch auf sie gewartet hatten.

„Guten Abend Mr. Evans!" grüßte James höflich und reichte ihm die Hand.

Auch Sirius begrüßte diesen und danach begrüßten sie auch Chyntia und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Während des Abendessens sah Chyntia ihre Mutter sehr lange an, plötzlich legte sie ihr Besteck zur Seite und fragte: „Mum, warum hat diese Frau Lily im Laden von Tante Marcy geschlagen und wer war diese Frau, die meiner Schwester so wehgetan hat?"

Mr. und Mrs. Evans sahen sich kurz an und tauschten einen raschen Blick miteinander aus. Mr. Evans nickte und wandte sich dann seiner Tochter zu.

„Chyntia, diese Frau die ihr in Marcys Laden gesehen habt ist Lilys Mum, bei der Lily in den ersten vier Wochen der Ferien, bevor sie immer zu uns kommt vom Gesetz der Muggel her sein muss, doch ich weiß nicht warum sie Lily immer so weh tut, wenn sie bei ihrer ist. Wenn ich eher gewusst hätte, was Lily bei ihrer Mutter erleiden muss, hätte ich sie schon vor Jahren zu uns geholt Süße!" erklärte Gray seiner Tochter.

Mr. und Mrs. Evans kann ich sie mal kurz sprechen?" fragte Heiler Japp, als er zu ihnen in die Küche kam.

Beide nickten, standen auf, verließen die Küche und gingen mit Heiler Japp ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe bei meiner jetzigen sehr gründlichen Untersuchung bei ihrer Tochter Mr. Evans, nicht nur wie ich ihnen heute morgen schon sagte, Prellungen, Schürfwunden und verheilte Knochenbrüche festgestellt, sonder ihre Frau oder deren Mann, müssen ihre Tochter auch damit bestraft haben indem sie ihr kochendes Wasser über die Beine als Strafmaßnahme gegossen haben, ich konnte zwar die Brandnarben fast unsichtbar machen doch außer diesen Brandnarben wies ihre Tochter noch etliche andere Narben in Form von tiefen Wunden auf, die man ihr vor einigen Jahren zugefügt haben muss. Doch viel schlimmer als die Körperlichen Verletzungen, sind die Verletzungen die ihre Seele davon getragen hat und bis diese verheilen, wenn sie jemals verheilen sollten, wird es sehr lange dauern!" teilte ihnen der Heiler mit.

Celia sah diesen entsetzt an und ihre Augen füllten sich bei dem eben gehörten mit Tränen. Als Gray dies sah, nahm er sie liebevoll tröstend in den Arm.

„Dr. Japp, darf ich ihnen eine sehr heikle Frage stellen?" fragte Mr. Evans diesen.

„Natürlich, was möchten sie wissen?" fragte er und sah Mr. Evans gespannt an.

„Wurde… wurde Lily, ich meine…" begann Mr. Evans, wurde aber von Heiler Japp unterbrochen.

„Wenn sie wissen wollen, ob der Stiefvater ihrer Tochter diese in irgendeiner Form missbraucht hat, was das sexuelle betrifft, kann ich sie beruhigen, dies ist nicht der Fall! Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er dies, wenn sie noch länger bei ihrer Ex- Frau geblieben wäre irgendwann versucht hätte!" erklärte er und sah diesen ernst dabei an. „Ich muss leider wieder ins St.- Mungos, doch wenn etwas mit ihrer Tochter sein sollte, können sie mich jeder Zeit erreichen!"

„Vielen Dank Dr. Japp!" sagten Mr. und Mrs. Evans gleichzeitig und dieser verschwand mittels Flohpulver zum St.- Mungos.

Celia und Gray verließen das Wohnzimmer und begaben sich wieder in die Küche zu James, Sirius uns Chyntia.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste seid wann meine Ex- Frau und deren Mann angefangen haben Lily zu schlagen, ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe, dass ich in den ganzen Jahren, wenn sie zu uns in die Ferien gekommen ist, nichts davon bemerkt habe, dass sie von ihnen so misshandelt wird!" sagte plötzlich Mr. Evans in die Stille hinein, die nach dem sie wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche kamen entstanden war.

„Sirius und mir ist heute Mittag, als wir bei mir zu Hause waren eingefallen, dass sich Lily am Anfang des zweiten Jahres plötzlich veränderte, sie zog sie seid dem immer mehr in sich und von anderen zurück, auch fing sie in diesem Jahr an, weite ihr viel zu große Sachen zu tragen!" erklärte James. „Auch war sie nicht mehr so fröhlich und hat auch nicht mehr so viel mit uns gelacht wie im ersten Jahr!"

„Dann muss sie Lily angefangen haben zu schlagen, als diese in den Sommerferien nach dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zu ihr zurückkam. Da sie ihren ersten Brief damals von Hogwarts bekam, als sie bei mir die letzten zwei Wochen der Sommerferien war und Rosalinde somit nicht verhindern konnte, dass Lily nach Hogwarts und nicht in das Internat nach New Hamshire geht. Somit hat sie ihren Hass gegen mich auf Lily übertragen, als diese in den großen Ferien zu ihr zurückkam. Sie hat Lily in New Hamshire angemeldet und als ich ihr mitteilte, dass Lily dort nicht hingehen würde, da sie einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hätte und somit dorthin geht, war sie außer sich und hat mich dermaßen beschimpft, dass ich den Kontakt zu dieser Frau ganz abgebrochen habe, doch zu Lily hielt ich ihn immer aufrecht und wir schickten uns regelmäßig Eulen, doch Lily hat mir in ihren Briefen nie etwas geschrieben, dass ihre Mutter sie dermaßen schlägt!" erzählte Mr. Evans.

„Lily hat auch nur zu uns und Susiana Kontakt, doch auch uns hat sie nie erzählt, dass ihre Mutter sie so zu Hause behandelt!" sagte James.

„Ich werde mal nach Lily sehen!" sagte Celia, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

Plötzlich ertönte ein tock, tock am Fenster, woraufhin Mr. Evans sich vom Stuhl erhob, dieses öffnete und die Eule herein ließ, die sich auf eine Stuhllehne setzte und ihm ein Bein, an dem ein Brief befestigt war entgegenstreckte. Mr. Evans löste diesen vom Bein der Eule, öffnete den Umschlag und begann zu lesen.

„Möchte mal wissen, wie sie es geschafft hat so schnell einen Gerichtstermin zu bekommen, um die Besuchzeiten, die Lily bei mir verbringt per Gerichtsurteil zu verbieten. Ihr seid auch als Zeugen geladen, um gegen mich in dieser Sache auszusagen, doch ich bezweifle, dass sie damit durchkommen wird!" erklärte Mr. Evans James und Sirius. „Und die größte Unverfrorenheit ist, dass sie auch Lily dazu anhören wollen, doch ich weiß was sie aus Angst nicht gegen ihre Mutter aussagen wird! Ich werde mich am besten gleich mit Albus in Verbindung setzen, da der Gerichtstermin schon für morgenfrüh 10:00 Uhr anberaumt ist! Würde es euch etwas ausmachen hier zu bleiben, bei uns zu übernachten und morgenfrüh mit uns zum Gericht zu gehen?" fragte Mr. Evans an James und Sirius gewandt.

„Nein, wenn sie es wünschen bleiben wir hier und begleiten sie morgen zum Gericht, doch wenn ihre Ex- Frau glaubt, dass wir für sie aussagen, hat sie sich gewaltig geirrt!" erwiderte James und Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Danke Jungs, ich weiß dass ihr damit Lily helfen wollt, damit sie nie mehr zu ihrer Mutter zurück muss und ich hoffe, dass ich bei diesem Gerichtstermin, bei dem meine Ex- Frau mir eher schaden will, ihr das Sorgerecht für Lily gerichtlich entziehen lassen kann, damit Lily nie mehr zu ihr und ihrem jetzigen Mann zurück muss!" erklärte er, stand vom Stuhl auf und verließ die Küche, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und von dort aus in Dumbledores Büro mittels Flohpulver zu reisen.

„Na dann kommt mal mit!" sagte Chyntia und deutete ihnen ihr zu folgen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben und Chyntia erzählte ihrer Mutter, als diese aus Lilys Zimmer kam, was Mr. Evans zu James und Sirius gesagt hatte und was in dem Brief stand, welchen ihr Vater bekommen hatte. Celia führte Die Jungs zu zwei neben einander liegenden Zimmern und nachdem sie ihnen Gute Nacht gesagt und Chyntia in ihr Zimmer geschickt hatte, ging sie hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, um auf die Rückkehr ihres Mannes zu warten.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 

Nachdem Celia James geweckt hatte, ging er ins Bad und nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche zog er sich an und verließ das Zimmer, fast Zeitgleich trat auch Sirius auf den Flur und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche. Als sie an Lilys Zimmer vorbeikamen, hörten sie aus diesem eine Stimme, doch James hatte zuvor Celia die Treppe nach unten gehen sehen und somit konnte er sich nicht erklären, was das für eine Stimme war, die sie aus dem Zimmer kommend hörten. Nach einem zustimmenden nicken von Sirius, öffnete er die Tür von Lilys Zimmer und beide traten leise in den Raum. Als sie weiter ins Zimmer hinein gingen, stellten sie fest, dass Lilys Bett leer war, doch hörten sie weiterhin die Stimme, die auf der anderen Seite des Bettes zu hören war. James und Sirius gingen um das Bett herum und was sie dort sahen, ließ sie wie erstarrt stehen bleiben. James sah Sirius an und stellte fest, dass dieser ebenso entsetzt war wie er selbst. Beide sahen Lily auf einer Decke zusammengrollt auf dem Boden liegen und die Stimme von der am Boden liegenden schlafenden Lily stammte. Doch was sie hörten, ließ ihnen das Blut regelrecht schneller durch ihre Adern fliesen und ihr Herz begann, bei dem was sie hörten um einiges schneller zu schlagen.

„Nein Mum, ich tu´s nie wieder, ich habe es nicht mit Absicht gemacht, bitte Mum nicht, bitte nicht den Schürhacken, bitte nicht, ich werde den Teller ersetzen und alles tun was du verlangst, aber bitte Mum nicht mit dem Schürhacken!" schluchzte Lily und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter, bei jedem Wort was sie sprach, krümmte sie sich zusammen, als würde sie die Schläge immer noch spüren, die ihr ihre Mutter irgendwann mit dem Schürhacken zugefügt hatte.

James sah entsetzt zu Sirius und dieser schüttelte nur über das was sie gerade miterlebt hatten geschockt den Kopf.

„Hol Mr. und Mrs. Evans, ich werde Lily wieder in ihr Bett legen!" sagte James zu Sirius und dieser verließ, nach einem nicken das Zimmer und lief hinunter in die Küche.

James kniete sich neben Lily, hob diese vorsichtig hoch und legte sie ebenso vorsichtig in ihr Bett. Er hatte sie gerade zugedeckt, als Mr. und Mrs. Evans in der Tür von Lilys Zimmer erschienen.

„James, was…" begann Mr. Evans, doch dieser deutete ihm, dass er es ihm nicht in Lilys Gegenwart erzählen wollte, da diese aufgewacht war und ihren Vater sowie James ängstlich ansah.

Celia trat an das Bett und deutete den drei Männern, dass sie das Zimmer verlassen sollten und sagte bevor sie die Zimmertür schloss: „Ich kümmere mich um sie, ihr solltet Frühstücken, da ihr in einer Stunde beim Gericht sein müsst!"

Nach einem nicken der drei, schloss sie die Tür und Mr. Evans sowie James und Sirius gingen hinunter in die Küche, setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen zu Frühstücken, wobei James und Sirius nach dem eben erlebten nicht mehr so richtig hungrig waren.

„James, Sirius was ist in dem Zimmer von Lily passiert?" fragte Mr. Evans und sah die beiden dabei ernst an.

„Als wir aus unseren Zimmern kamen und an Lilys vorbei gingen, hörten wir eine Stimme in Lilys Zimmer, doch ich hatte ihre Frau die Treppe hier nach unten gehen sehen und somit…" begann James und erzählte Mr. Evans, wie sie Lily vorfanden als sie dessen Zimmer betraten und was sie Lilys im Schlaf gesagt hatte. „Lily zuckte bei jedem Wort zusammen, als wenn sie jeden Schlag gerade spüren würde!" beendete James seine Erzählung und sah in das entsetzte Gesicht von Mr. Evans.

„Sie hat Lily mit dem Schürhacken geschlagen? Oh Merlin, wer weiß mit was sie sie noch geprügelt hat!" sagte Mr. Evans entsetzt. „Und ich habe all die Jahre nichts davon gemerkt, wer weiß was ihr der Mann meiner Ex- Frau alles angetan hat, vor allem mit was er sie misshandelt hat!"

„Gray, was ist los, du bist ja ganz blass im Gesicht!" stellte Celia fest und sah ihren Mann erschrocken an.

Dieser erzählte ihr in Kurzform, was er soeben von James erfahren hatte und auch Celia wurde mehr als blass im Gesicht, als sie das hörte.

„Oh Merlin!" entfuhr es ihr, wobei sie sich eine Hand an den Mund hielt.

„Celia, wenn irgendetwas mit Lily ist, lass mir durch jemanden Bescheid sagen, dann komme ich so schnell ich kann nach Hause!" forderte er diese auf.

„Ist gut Schatz!" erwiderte sie.

„Es ist Zeit aufzubrechen, wünsch mir Glück Liebling, dass das Leiden für Lily heute ein Ende hat und der Richter zu Lilys Gunsten entscheidet, damit sie nie wieder zu Rosalinde muss!" sagte Mr. Evans, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und verließ gemeinsam mit James und Sirius die Küche , um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und von dort aus mit Flohpulver zum Tropfenden Kessel zu reisen, von wo aus sie zu Fuß zum Muggelgericht gehen wollten, was sich nur einige Straßen von diesem befand.

Als sie die Eingangshalle des Gerichtsgebäudes betraten, trafen sie auf Dumbledore, der dort auf sie gewartet hatte und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Fahrstühlen, um damit in den zweiten Stock zu fahren. Vor einer Tür, die in einen Gerichtssaal führte, sah Mr. Evans seine Ex- Frau, die ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick ansah.

„Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde Mr. Evans jetzt tot umfallen!" flüsterte Sirius James ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser leicht nickte, dabei aber immer Mrs. Brosley beobachtete und diese nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Guten Tag Gray, Albus!" sagte Mr. Wathership, der Anwalt von Mr. Evans.

„Danke dass du heute Zeit hattest mich hier, gegen die Anschuldigungen, die Rosalinde gegen mich bestimmt vorbringen wird zu verteidigen, Daniel!" sagte Mr. Evans und sah diesen dankbar an.

„Für dich habe ich immer Zeit Gray, du hast mir auch schon oft geholfen!" erwiderte dieser, wandte sich dann James und Sirius zu, welchen er grüßend die Hand gab.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Gerichtssaal und der Gerichtsdiener erschien in dieser.

„Brosley gegen Evans!" sagte er mit einer monotonen Stimme.

Die Schaulustigen strömten dem Saal entgegen, doch der Gerichtsdiener hielt diese zurück.

„Die Verhandlung der beiden Parteien, findet unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit satt!" erklärte er, woraufhin ein lautes Gemurmel zu hören war.

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Mrs. Brosley aufgebracht, da sie ihre Chance ihren Ex- Mann zu blamieren davon schwimmen sah.

„Auf Anordnung von Richter Devenshire, der dem Antrag von Anwalt Wathership stattgegeben hat!" antwortete der Gerichtsdiener.

Mrs. Brosley bedachte dem Anwalt ihres Ex- Mannes mit einem Blick, der anderen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, doch dieser ignorierte dies.

Mr. Evans, Dumbledore, Mr. Wathership. Mrs. Brosley, deren jetziger Mann und deren Anwalt betraten den Gerichtssaal, doch als James, Sirius, Marcy Strewbeery, und Heiler Japp diesen ebenfalls betreten wollten, hielt sie der Gerichtsdiener zurück.

„Sie als Zeugen müssen hier draußen warten, bis sie zu ihrer Befragung aufgerufen werden!" erklärte er ihnen und schloss die Tür.

Während sie draußen darauf warteten, dass sie aufgerufen werden, nahmen im Gerichtssaal die Kläger und die Beklagten mit jeweils ihren Anwälten an einem Tisch vorm Richtertisch Platz.

„Bitte erheben sie sich! Den Vorsitz dieser Verhandlung führt der ehrenwerte Richter Devenshire!" erklärte der Gerichtsdiener und alle standen von ihren Plätzen auf.

Als dieser sich an den Richtertisch gesetzt hatte, nahmen auch alle anwesenden wieder auf ihren Plätzen platz.

„Die Verhandlung der Parteien Brosley gegen Evans in der Sache des Sorgerechtstreits der gemeinsamen Tochter Lilian Monique Rebecca Brosley und die Klage der hier anwesenden Mrs. Brosley gegen ihren Ex- Mann Gray Evans, diesem das Besuchsrecht aberkennen lassen will, wird hier mit eröffnet!" ratterte der Gerichtsdiener, was auf einem Blatt stand herunter.

„Euer Ehren!" ergriff der Anwalt von Mr. Evans das Wort.

„Bitte?" fragte dieser.

„Mein Mandant möchte gegen seine Ex- Frau ebenfalls Klage erheben, da diese ohne sein Wissen, den Behörden vorgetäuscht hat, er wäre damit einverstanden, dass Mr. Brosley seine Tochter Lilian Monique Rebecca adoptieren dürfte, was laut meines Mandanten nicht der Fall ist, da dieser nie einer Adoption von seiner Seite her zugestimmt hat!" erklärte Mr. Wathership.

„Gerichtsschreiber nehmen sie das mit ins Protokoll!" ordnete der Richter an. „Wenn das zutrifft Mrs. Brosley, sind sie sich doch hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, dass sie sich der Unterschriftsfälschung laut Paragraph 234 des BGB(A./N. hab mir den Paragraphen ausgedacht) strafbar gemacht haben!" erklärte der Richter und sah diese ernst dabei an.

Woraufhin diese anfing trocken zu schlucken, doch sich nichts anmerken ließ.

„Mr. Evans, sie werden von ihrer Ex- Frau beschuldigt ihre gemeinsame Tochter geschlagen zu haben, woraufhin diese in ein Krankenhaus gebracht werden musste!" erklärte der Richter Mr. Evans, woraufhin dieser tief Luft holte und kurz davor war vor Wut zu explodieren, doch Dumbledore legte beruhigend eine Hand auf dessen Unterarm.

„Euer Ehren, Mrs. Brosley schließt offensichtlich von sich auf andere und schiebt meinem Mandanten den schwarzen Peter zu, obwohl sie diejenige ist, welche gemeinsam mit ihrem jetzigen Mann, die Tochter von Mr. Evans und sich misshandelt!" erwiderte Mr. Wathership.

„Das ist eine bodenlose Frechheit mir so etwas zu unterstellen!" schrie Mrs. Brosley.

„Nun, ich entnehme den Akten von ihrer damaligen Scheidung, dass sie Mrs. Brosley das alleinige Sorgerecht für ihre gemeinsame Tochter erhalten haben und Mr. Evans nur ein Besuchsrecht, welches er auf drei Mal im Jahr, durch Zusammenlegung der im Jahr anfallenden Besuchstage beantragt hatte und dieses ihm auch bewilligt wurde. Doch wie ich sehe, leistet Mr. Evans mehr Unterhalt für ihre gemeinsame Tochter, als es damals vom Gericht angeordnet wurde, wenn sie ihre Tochter laut damaliger Anordnung, dass zu viel an Unterhalt gezahlte Geld auf ein Sparkonto welches sie für sie anlegen sollten und über welches sie bei ihrer Volljährigkeit verfügen kann!" erklärte Richter Devenshire und sah diese durchdringend an.

„Meine Mandantin hat Zeugen, die bezeugen können, dass Mr. Evans seine Tochter misshandelt!" sagte Mr. Brownstone, der Anwalt von Lilys Mutter.

„Na dann wollen wir doch mal hören, was diese zu sagen haben!" erwiderte der Richter und deutete dem Gerichtsdiener, dass er den ersten Zeugen von Mrs. Brosley in den Gerichtsaal bringen sollte.

„Mrs. Bruthter!" rief der Gerichtsdiener durch eine Anlage auf seinem Tisch.

Diese betrat den Gerichtssaal und ging auf den Stuhl zu, der vorm Richtertisch stand.

„Heben sie bitte die rechte Hand und sprechen sie mir nach!" forderte der Gerichtsdiener diese auf.

Mrs. Bruthter sah mit einem ängstlichen Gesicht zu Mrs. Brosley und diese sah ebenso zurück.

„Ich Emma Bruthter schwöre hiermit, dass ich die Wahrheit sage, die reine Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit, so war mir Gott helfe!" sprach der Gerichtsdiener vor und Mrs. Bruthter sprach ihm nach.

„So Mrs. Bruthter, sie haben also gesehen, dass Mr. Evans seine Tochter geschlagen hat! Dann erzählen sie uns doch mal, was sie gesehen haben, doch ich weiße sie daraufhin, dass sie, wenn sie hier vor Gericht einen Meineid begehen sollten, dieses mit bis zu zwei Jahren Gefängnis bestraft wird!" erklärte der Richter ihr, woraufhin diese mit einem Mal sehr blass um die Nase wurde und die Aussage verweigerte. „Gibt es noch weitere Zeugen von ihrer Seite Mr. Brownstone?"

„Nein Euer Ehren!" antwortete dieser.

„Euer Ehren, dürfte ich von unserer Seite einige Zeugen aufrufen lassen, die unter Eid bezeugen können, dass Mrs. Brosley ihre Tochter in der Öffentlichkeit geschlagen hat, so dass diese von Mr. Evans in ein Krankenhaus gebracht werden musste und der zuständige Arzt, darüber Auskunft geben wird, wie der derzeitige Gesundheitszustand von Miss Evans ist!" sagte Mr. Evans Anwalt.

„Meine Tochter heißt Brosley mit Nachnamen und nicht Evans!" schrie Mrs. Brosley den Anwalt von Mr. Evans an.

„Das können wir sofort klären, ich habe hier den Antrag auf Adoption vor mir liegen und auch die Einverständniserklärung, die ihr Mann, laut ihrer damaligen Aussage unterschrieben haben soll, doch ich habe auch ein älteres Schriftstück, mit ebenfalls einer Unterschrift von Mr. Evans, so dass wir diese vergleichen lassen können, ob beide Unterschriften Identisch sind!" erklärte Mr. Wathership, woraufhin Mrs. Brosley starr auf den Boden sah.

„Mr. Wathership, wie viel Zeugen können bezeugen, dass Mrs. Brolsey ihre Tochter in der Öffentlichkeit geschlagen hat?" fragte Richter Devenshire diesen.

„Vier euer Ehren, doch nur drei der Zeugen sind anwesend!" erklärte er, woraufhin der Richter die Augenbraun hochzog.

„Wieso sind nur drei von den vier Zeugen anwesend?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Die vierte Zeugin ist die jetzige Ehefau von Mr. Evans und diese kümmert sich zu dieser Zeit führsorglich um Mr. Evans Tochter, da diese sich von den Schlägen, die Mrs. Brosley gestern Nachmittag gegen sie anwandte noch nicht erholt hat und somit pflege bedarf." antwortete Wathership.

„Rufen sie die Zeugen Mr. Potter, Mr. Black und Mrs. Strewberry in den Gerichtssaal!" forderte Richter Devenship den Gerichtsdiener auf.

Der Gerichtsdiener tat wie ihm geheißen und sprach in die Anlage auf seinem Tisch. Kurz darauf kamen ein geschockt aussehender James und ein ebenso geschockt au7sehender Sirius, sowie eine amüsiert lächelnde Marcy in den Gerichtssaal.

„Würden sie und auch die beiden jungen Herrenb, mir bitte erzählen, was sich in dem Bekleidungsgeschäft von ihnen Miss Strawberry zugetragen hat, als die hier anwesende Mrs. Brosley mit ihrer Stieftochter Petunia Brosley diesen betreten hatten!" forderte der Richter James, Sirius und Marcy auf.

Alle drei erzählten, sich dabei gegenseitig ergänzend dem Richter, was sich im Laden von Marcy Strewberry gestern Nachmittag ereignete, als Mrs. Brosley diesen betreten hatte.

„Ich danke ihnen meine Herren und auch ihnen Miss Strewberry für ihre Aussage, welche wir noch beeidigen werden! Gerichtsdiener, rufen sie bitte Dr. Japp in den Gerichtssaal!" sagte Richter Devenshire.

Kurz nachdem der Gerichtsdiener, diesen durch seine Sprechanlage aufgefordert hatte in den Gerichtssaal zu kommen, betrat dieser den Saal und stellte sich vor den Richtertisch.

„Dr. Japp, wenn es sich einrichten läst, würde ich mir gern Miss Evans ihre Verletzungen, die sie auf Grund der Misshandlungen, die laut Aussage seiner Ex- Frau Mr. Evans angeblich seiner Tochter zugefügt haben soll ansehen?" fragte Richter Devenshire.

„Es wäre möglich, doch ich würde vorschlagen, dass dies an einem anderen Ort als hier im Gerichtssaal geschehen sollte, da ich meiner Patientin nicht zumuten möchte, ihre Peinigerin in die Augen sehen zu müssen, da ich Zeuge eines Alptraumes, den Miss Evans in meiner Gegenwart hatte war und sie in diesem ihre Mutter bat, nicht die Reitpeitsche zur Bestrafung zu nehmen!" erklärte Heiler Japp.

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen und wie sie sicherlich gehört haben Mrs. Brosley, hat ihre Tochter nicht ihren Vater gebeten, sie nicht mit der Peitsche zu schlagen, sondern sie und womit nun erwiesen ist, dass nicht ihr Ex- Mann Ihre gemeinsame Tochter geschlagen hat, sondern sie und nachdem ich mir die von ihnen und ich nehme an auch die von ihrem jetzigen Mann zugefügten Verletzungen angesehen habe, werde ich über eine angemessene Strafe für ihr Handeln nachdenken, denn dass sie die Schuldige an dem Zustand ihrer Tochter sind, steht hier ja wohl außer Frage!" stellte der Richter fest.

Heiler Japp verließ den Gerichtssaal, um Lily von den Evans zu holen, damit der Richter sich von den Verletzungen, die ihr ihre Mutter zugefügt hatte, selbst überzeugen konnte.

Nachdem Heiler Japp mit Lily wieder zum Gericht zurückkam, ging er mit ihr in einen Raum, den ihnen der Gerichtsdiener zuwies und Dr. Japp forderte Lily auf, sich bis auf die Jeanshose und T-Shirt auszuziehen. Als dann der Richter den Raum betrat, hob Dr. Japp das T-Shirt an, so dass der Richter die Verletzungen, auch ohne dass sich Lily bis auf BH und Slip ausziehen musste sehen konnte.

„Oh Merlin!" entfuhr es dem Richter und wies dem Heiler an, dass sich Lily wieder den Pullover anziehen konnte. „Für mich steht das Strafmaß bereits fest und nun, da ich mich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, werde ich dieses Mrs. Brosley mitteilen.

Als der Richter den Namen ihrer Mutter sagte, zuckte Lily heftig zusammen und sah diesen mit panischer Angst in den Augen an. Richter Devenshire verließ, als er den Blick von Lily sah den Raum und begab sich wieder in den Gerichtssaal, um der Mutter von Lily und deren Stiefvater das von ihm gefällte Urteil mitzuteilen.

„Erheben sie sich!" forderte der Gerichtsdiener die im Saal anwesenden auf.

„Hiermit ergeht folgendes Urteil!" sagte Richter Devenshire. „Ich verurteile sie Mr. Brosley und sie Mrs. Brosley zu jeweils drei Jahren Haft ohne Bewehrung, außerdem erhalten sie Mrs. Brosley eine weitere Haftstrafe von zwei Jahren wegen Urkundenfälschung, da sie die Unterschrift ihres Ex-Mannes gefälscht haben, der wie sich herausgestellt hat, nie einer Adoption zugestimmt hätte. Außerdem entziehe ich ihnen Mrs. Brosley das Sorgerecht für ihre Tochter Lilian Monique Rebecca Evans und sie dürfen sich ihr in keiner Weise nähern, sie nicht besuchen und auch nie wieder Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen, ansonsten werden sie, wenn sie gegen dieses Urteil verstoßen für mehr als fünf Jahre ins Gefängnis gehen!" teilte Richter Devenshire ihr und ihrem jetzigen Mann mit.

„Oh Roger, das schöne Geld ist nun futsch!" sagte sie zu ihrem Mann, woraufhin sie der Richter sehr aufmerksam ansah.

„Außerdem werden sie das Geld was sie, wie ich annehme nicht für ihre Tochter, sondern für sich, ihren Mann und ihre Stieftochter ausgegeben haben, ihrer Tochter Lilian wieder zurückzahlen und zwar jedes Pfund und jeden Penny, denn sie von Mr. Evans die ganzen Jahre als Unterhalt für ihre Tochter bekommen haben!" erklärte Richter Devenshire ihr noch mit, nachdem er gehört hatte, was sie zu ihrem jetzigen Mann gesagte. „Wachtmeister, nehmen sie Mr. und Mrs. Brosley in Haft!" fügte er noch hinzu und verließ durch eine Tür, die sich hinter dem Richtertisch befand den Gerichtssaal.

Als Mr. Evans mit James, Sirius und Dumbledore das Gerichtsgebäude verließen, warteten davor Celia, Lily und Heiler Japp auf sie.

„Gray, wie ist die Gerichtsverhandlung ausgegangen?" fragte Celia als sie bei ihnen ankamen.

Lily sah ihren Vater ängstlich an, da sie damit rechnete zu ihrer Mutter zurück zu müssen.

„Lily bleibt bei uns, der Richter hat Rosalinde das Sorgerecht für Lily entzogen, so dass ich das alleinige Sorgerecht für Lily habe und Rosalinde darf sich nie wieder in der nähe von Lily blicken lassen, sie nicht Kontaktieren und auch nicht besuchen!" antwortete er seiner Frau übers ganze Gesicht strahlend und ging auf Lily zu.

„Liebes, du brauchst nie wieder zu deiner Mutter zurück und wirst ab sofort bei Celia, Chyntia und mir leben!" sagte er mit einer sanften Stimme und sah Lily dabei liebevoll an.

Dieser rannen Tränen über die Wange und sie sah ihren Vater ungläubig an. „Ist das auch wirklich wahr?" fragte sie und ging in Abwehrhaltung, aus Angst eine Ohrfeige für diese Frage von ihrem Vater zu bekommen.

„Ja Liebes, es ist wirklich wahr!" antwortete er und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig.

Lily wich vor ihm angstvoll zurück und Sirius der in ihrer Nähe stand, nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm, so verhinderte er, dass Lily rückwärts auf die Straße lief. Diese drehte sich erschrocken um, beruhigte sich aber wieder, als sie in Sirius Gesicht sah, auch als James auf sie zukam, wich sie nicht zurück und ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen, da sie wusste, dass sie ihr immer beigestanden hatten und sie beschützten.

Mr. Evans sah den dreien zu und freute sich, dass Lily die Jungs hatte, da er sicher war, dass sie Lily immer beistehen würden, da sie Freunde waren. Gemeinsam gingen alle zum Tropfenden Kessel und reisten von dort zurück nach Evanshall.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Als Mr. und Mrs. Evans gefolgt von Lily, James und Sirius aus dem Kamin in Evanshall nacheinander ausgestiegen waren, gingen sie in die Küche, wo Chyntia schon am, von den Hauselfen gedeckten Tisch auf sie wartete. Diese wandte sich den in die Küche kommenden zu und sah sie erwartend an.

„Dad, bleibt Lily für immer bei uns oder muss sie wieder zu ihrer bösen Mutter zurück?" fragte sie und sah ihren Vater mit ängstlichen, doch gleichzeitig auch gespannten Ausdruck im Gesicht an.

„Lily bleibt von heute an bei uns und braucht nie wieder zu ihrer Mutter zurück Süße!" antwortete dieser mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

Chytia sprang vom Stuhl hoch, lief auf Lily zu und umarmte diese stürmisch mit einem glücklich strahlenden Gesicht. „Jetzt hab ich eine richtige große Schwester, ist das nicht toll Lily?" rief sie begeistert und sah zu ihr hoch.

„Ja das ist toll Chyntia!" erwiderte sie und erwiderte zurückhaltend deren Umarmung, da sie es noch immer nicht fassen konnte und es ihr vorkam, als wäre es nur ein schöner Traum.

Als sich Chyntia wieder von Lily gelöst hatte, setzten sich alle an den Tisch und aßen zu Mittag. Nach dem Mittagessen, wobei sie sich über die Gerichtsverhandlung unterhielten, wobei Lily eher teilnahmslos daneben saß, erschien plötzlich neben ihr der Hauself Buzzi, woraufhin Lily erschrocken zusammenfuhr, das dieser neben ihr auftauchte.

„Missy Lily, für sie ist ein Brief gekommen!" teilte er dieser mit und übergab ihr diesen.

„Danke Buzzi!" erwiderte Lily verlegen.

Sie öffnete den Umschlag, nachdem sie den Absender gelesen hatte mit zitternden Händen, zog den Brief heraus, entfaltete diesen und begann ihn zu lesen, wobei sie von den am Tisch anwesenden beobachtet wurde.

Du abartiges Stück Mist,

du bist schuld daran,

das mein Dad und meine über alles geliebte

Stiefmutter im Gefängnis sind, nur wegen dir

sind sie jetzt dort, du unwürdige Kreatur!

Du wirst dafür büssen,

das schwöre ich dir du elendige Missgeburt!

Ich werde dir sein Leben,

vom heutigen Tage an zur Hölle machen

und du wirst vor mir keine Ruhe mehr haben,

das verspreche ich dir du mieses Stück Dreck!

Du hättest letztes Jahr, als mein Dad dich mit dem

Kopf in die mit Wasser gefüllte Wanne steckte,

darin ersaufen sollen wie eine widerliche Kakerlake!

Mach dich auf etwas gefasst,

wenn deine Mutter und mein Dad wieder aus dem

Gefängnis kommen, sie werden dich finden und dann

Kannst du was erleben, für das was du ihnen angetan hast

Du Miststück, verlass dich darauf!

Ich hasse dich du ekelhaftes Individuum!

Petunia

Während Lily den Brief las, begann sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern, welches sich noch verstärkte, je näher sie dem Ende des Briefes kam. Sie zitterte am Ende so heftig, dass ihr der Brief aus den Händen fiel und sie ihren Vater mit panischer Angst in den Augen ansah. Sirius der zwischen Lily und ihrem Vater saß, sah diesen Blick und tauschte danach einen kurzen Blick mit James aus, stand auf und zog Lily zu sich in die Arme. Diese schlang ihre um seine Taille und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Sirius strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und flüsterte, nur dass sie es hören konnte etwas zu.

„Shhh… kleine Schwester, ich pass auf dich auf, dir wird niemand mehr wehtun, wir beschützen dich das weißt du Kleine!" flüsterte er ihr ganz leise zu. „Komm ich bring dich in dein Zimmer Lil!" sagte er etwas lauter, löste langsam die Umarmung, führte sie aus der Küche, wobei er einen Arm schützend um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte und ging mit ihr die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer.

Mr. Evans sah James mit einer Mischung aus entsetzen und erstaunen an.

„Ist Sirius… ist er ihr Freund?" fragte er James.

„Sirius ist ihr Freund, jedoch nicht in dem Sinne, wie sie es meinen Mr. Evans!" antwortete James. „Er ist eher wie ein großer Bruder für Lily!" fügte er hinzu.

„Ich wusste nicht dass ihr mit Lily befreundet seid!" erklärte er.

„Wir wussten bis gestern auch nicht, dass Lily ihre Tochter ist!" erwiderte James.

„Wie lange seid ihr mit Lily befreundet?" fragte Mr. Evans.

„Befreundet sind wir seit unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, aber Freunde sind wir erst seit unserem 5. Jahr!" antwortete James. Seid sie uns geholfen hat, als wir Animagie wurden! dachte James. Bückte sich und hob den Brief vom Boden auf, faltete ihn zusammen und steckte ihn wieder in den Umschlag.

„Wie ihr seit erst seid dem 5. Jahr Freunde?" fragte Celia erstaunt.

„Wir sind gute Freunde im 5. Jahr geworden, als Lily uns bei einer Aufgabe in Verwandlung half, vorher waren wir nur befreundet und seid sie sich von den anderen und in sich zurückgezogen hat, sind Sirius, Remus, Susiana und ich für sie da, erst nur in befreundeter Form, doch seid dem 5. Jahr stehen wir ihr als gute Freunde zur Seite und obwohl sie eine sehr gute Hexe ist und sich selbst wehren und schützen könnte, stehen wir ihr bei und beschützen sie! Doch wie ich schon sagte, sie hat sich seid dem 2. Jahr in Hogwarts sehr verändert, man könnte Lilys seid diesem Jahr als scheues Reh bezeichnen!" antwortete James. Was sie in ihrer Animagusgestalt ja auch ist, wenn wir mit Remus nach seiner Verwandlung durch den Wald ziehen! fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Mr. Evans nickte. „Ich bin froh darüber, dass ihr bei ihr seid und auf sie aufpasst!" sagte er mit Erleichterung in der Stimme.

„Wir werden auf sie aufpassen, niemand wir Lily jemals wieder wehtun, wenn einer es wagen sollte, der bekommt es mit uns zu tun Mr. Evans!" erwiderte James und stand auf. „Ich werde nach oben zu Lily und Sirius gehen, auch müssen wir bald wieder nach Hause, da meine Eltern morgen aus dem St. Mungos nach Hause kommen!" fügte er hinzu, verließ die Küche und ging nach oben.

Vor Lilys Zimmertür hörte er die Stimmen von beiden, auch konnte er ihrer Unterhaltung durch die Tür hindurch vernehmen.

„Sirius, ich gebe dir das zur Aufbewahrung pass bitte darauf auf falls mir etwas passieren sollte….Bitte!" hörte er die Stimme von Lily.

„Dir wird nichts passieren Lily!" war die Stimme von Sirius zu vernehmen, als er ihr antwortete.

„Sirius, ich möchte nicht dass er erfährt!" sagte Lily.

„Warum denn nicht?" fragte Sirius.

„Er soll es nie erfahren, bitte versprich es mir Sirius!" hörte er Lily mit weinerlicher Stimme antworten.

„Okay ich versprechs!" sagte Sirius.

James klopfte an die Tür und auf ein herein, öffnete er diese und sah seinen besten Freund und Lily lächelnd an.

„Wie geht es dir Lily?" fragte James, ging auf die beiden zu und legte den Brief auf den Nachtschrank.

„Schon etwas besser, Danke James!" antwortete sie und sah auf ihre Hände.

„Lily, darf ich den Brief lesen?" fragte Sirius.

Diese nickte und er nahm ihn vom Nachtschrank, holte den Brief aus dem Umschlag und begann ihn zu lesen, wobei sein Gesicht einen wütenden Ausdruck annahm.

„Lily, wer ist diese Petunia?" fragte er, hielt aber seine Wut zurück, damit sie diese nicht mitbekam.

„Sie ist die Tochter von Roger, meinem Stiefvater!" antwortete sie.

Sirius reichte den Brief an James weiter und dieser begann ihn zu lesen, wobei auch bei ihm die Wut hochkam, über das was in dem Brief stand. Als er ihn zu Ende gelesen hatte, steckte er ihn wieder in den Umschlag und legte ihn wieder auf den Nachtschrank zurück.

„Wir sollten auch langsam nach Hause gehen!" sagte James und Sirius nickte.

„Lily, wenn du irgendwann mal darüber reden willst, ich meine über das was deine Mutter und dein Stiefvater dir angetan haben, ich höre dir zu okay!" sagte Sirius an Lily gewandt und stand von ihrem Bett auf.

„Okay und Danke!" erwiderte sie, sah ihn dabei mit einem ängstlichen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

James und Sirius verabschiedeten sich von Lily, nahmen sie dabei noch einmal in den Arm und verließen das Zimmer, um nach unten in die Küche zu gehen und sich dort von Mr. und Mrs. Evans zu verabschieden und ihnen für ihre Gastfreundschaft zu danken, wobei Mr. Evans sie zu Lilys Geburtstag einlud und sie dankend zusagten, danach gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer und reisten mittels Flohpulver nach Green Castle.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, schrak Lily zusammen und sagte mit ängstlicher Stimme: „Herein!"

Celia steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein und sah zu Lily, die auf ihrem Bett saß.

„Lily, was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch einmal zu Marcy gehen und für dich und Chyntia neue Sachen kaufen, es sind immerhin nur noch 11/2 Wochen, bis ihr beiden nach Hogwarts fahrt und da dachte ich mir, wir könnten euch beide neu einkleiden, außerdem müssen wir noch die Umhänge für den Halloween- und den Abschlussball abholen!" sagte sie und sah Lily fragend an.

Diese wagte nicht ihrer Stiefmutter zu widersprechen, da sie annahm, diese würde sie anschreien, wie es ihre Mutter immer getan hatte, wenn sie etwas nicht tun wollte.

„Ich komme!" erwiderte sie ängstlich, stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging gemeinsam mit Celia hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Chyntia schon auf sie wartete.

Nacheinander stiegen sie in den Kamin und reisten mittels Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel, von wo aus sie in das Geschäft von Celias Freundin gingen. Celia kaufte Lily Kleider, sowie Hosen, T-Shirts, Shortys mit den dazugehörigen Oberteilen und Pullover, außerdem kaufte sie noch für Lily einen dicken Wintermantel, damit sie im Winter, der sehr kalt in Schottland war nicht fror. Alle Sachen kaufte sie in der richtigen Größe von Lily, damit diese nicht mehr die zu großen Sachen tragen würde, die sie ohnehin schon von einem Hauselfen entsorgen ließ. Danach gingen sie noch gemeinsam zu einem Schuhgeschäft, was auf der Straßenseite gegenüber dem Laden von Celias Freundin lag, wo sie für Lily, sowie auch für Chyntia passende Schuhe und Stiefel kaufte, womit sie, nachdem Celia diese bezahlt hatte wieder über die Straße zum Tropfenden Kessel gehen wollten, doch plötzlich fuhr ein Auto rasend schnell direkt auf Lily zu, so dass diese nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und von dem Auto erfasst wurde.

„Lily pass auf!" schrie Celia noch, doch es war schon zu spät, das Auto hatte Lily schon erfasst und auf den Gehweg geschleudert, wo diese bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Marcy Kam aus ihrem Laden gelaufen, kam auf ihre Freundin, die neben Lily kniete zu.

„Wir müssen einen Krankenwagen rufen!" sagte sie, doch Celia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pass du bitte auf Chyntia auf, ich appariere mit Lily ins St.- Mungos das geht schneller, als wenn wir einen Krankenwagen rufen. Sag bitte Gray Bescheid, er soll Sirius und James informieren und dann ins St.- Mungos kommen!" forderte Celia ihre Freundin auf, hob Lily, die wie es ihr vorkam nicht viel wog hoch und apparierte, nachdem sie in den Laden ihrer Freundin mit Lily gegangen war, geradewegs mit dieser ins St.- Mungos.

Als sie dort angekommen war, sah sie Heiler Japp, der gerade aus einem Untersuchungszimmer kam und auf den Informationsschalter zuging.

„Heiler Japp, bitte helfen sie Lily!" rief sie ihm entgegen, bevor er den Informationsschalter erreicht hatte.

„Kommen sie schnell!" sagte er, nahm ihr Lily ab und ging mit dieser zu einem anderen Untersuchungszimmer, gleich in der nähe.

Celia ließ sich besorgt auf einen Stuhl, der neben der Untersuchungszimmertür stand nieder und vergrub weinend ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Celia, was ist passiert, Marcy sagte mir, dass Lily von einem Muggelauto angefahren wurde!" teilte Gray Evans seine Frau mit, während er auf sie zuging und diese vom Stuhl hoch in seine Arme zog.

James und Sirius, die von Mr. Evans benachrichtigt wurden, kamen nur kurz nach ihm im St.- Mungos an und hörten, was Mrs. Evans zu ihrem Mann sagte.

„Oh Gray, es war schrecklich, es hatte den Anschein, als wenn das Auto bewusst auf Lily zufuhr, da es nicht einmal den Versuch machte ihr auszuweichen, sie hatte überhaupt keine Chance, das Auto fuhr direkt mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu!" erzählte Celia schluchzend.

Sirius sah James, als er das hörte an und flüsterte ihm zu: „Der Brief!"

„Was denn für ein Brief?" flüsterte dieser leise zurück.

„Man, der Brief den Lily von dieser Petunia bekommen hat!" flüsterte Sirius leise.

„Du meinst, die könnte damit etwas zu tun haben?" flüsterte James.

„Ich fresse einen Drachen, wenn die da nicht dahinter steckt!" flüsterte Sirius.

„Aber wir wissen doch gar nicht wo die wohnt!" flüsterte James.

„Dann müssen wir eben nach Evanshall und auf den Umschlag nachsehen, da muss die Adresse von dieser Petunia draufstehen!" flüsterte Sirius.

James nickte und sie gingen auf Mr. und Mrs. Evans zu.

Gerade als Sirius diese ansprechen wollte, kam Heiler Japp aus dem Untersuchungszimmer und auf die Evans zu.

„Was ist mit meiner Tochter Dr. Japp?" fragte Mr. Evans.

„Beide Beine ihrer Tochter waren gebrochen und sie hatte auch einige innere Verletzungen, die wir zwar heilen konnten, sowie auch die Beine, als wir alles wieder geheilt hatten und ihre Tochter aufwecken wollten, wurde sie trotz Riechsalz nicht wach, woraufhin wir sie noch einmal gründlich untersuchten, da wir den Verdacht hatten, etwas übersehen zu haben, doch bei der Untersuchung stellte sich heraus, dass sie in ein Schockkoma gefallen ist, welches wir uns nicht erklären können!" antwortete dieser. „Hatte ihre Tochter früher schon einmal irgendwelche Kopfverletzungen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, ob meine damalige Frau mit ihr überhaupt in einem Krankenhaus gewesen ist, falls Lily nach den Misshandlungen irgendwelche schweren Verletzungen hatte!" antwortete Mr. Evans.

„Ich werde mich mal in den Muggelkrankenhäusern erkundigen, da ich auch in Muggellondon einige Studienjahre absolvierte, habe ich einige Kontakte in den Krankenhäusern von Muggellondon!" erklärte Heiler Japp, zog seinen Kittel aus und verließ das St.- Mungos durch die Eingangstür.

Währenddessen setzten sich Mr. und Mrs. Evans auf die Stühle die neben der Untersuchungszimmertür standen und warteten auf das, was Heiler Japp herausfand und hofften, dass Lily irgendwann aus dem Schockkoma erwachen würde. James und Sirius erklärten ihnen, dass sie noch einmal nach Hause gehen und etwas später wiederkommen würden. Doch anstatt nach Hause, reisten sie mittels Flohpulver nach Evanshall, gingen dort in Lilys Zimmer, worauf sie aber achteten, dass kein Hauself sie bemerkte und sahen auf dem Umschlag des Briefes nach, in welcher Straße die Stiefschwester von Lily wohnte. Nachdem sie dieses festgestellt hatten, verließen sie ungesehen von den Elfen, da sie einen Zauber kannten, welches sie für diese unsichtbar machte und reisten zurück nach Green Castle.

Als sie dort aus dem Kamin stiegen, verließen sie eilig das Wohnzimmer, gingen hinauf in ihre Zimmer, um noch eine extra Überraschung zu holen, die sie für die Stiefschwester von Lily in Peto hatten, damit diese Lily in Zukunft in Ruhe ließ und ihnen verriet, ob oder was sie mit dem Autofahrer, der direkt auf Lily zugefahren war zu tun hat oder nicht. James und Sirius verließen das Haus durch die Haustür, gingen vor das Gartentor von Green Castle, sahen sich grinsend an und apparierten zum Lingusterweg Nr. 4.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 

Als James und Sirius in einer Nebenstraße ankamen, gingen sie die paar Schritte bis zum Lingusterweg, bei der Hausnummer 6 blieben sie stehen, sahen zu Nr. 4 hinüber und sahen eine dürre Frau, die bis zum Kinn reichende blonde Haare und einen Hals, der Sirius und James an den eines Hippogreifs erinnerte.

„Man die braucht sich bei dem Hals noch nicht einmal auf die Zehnspitzen zu stellen, um ihren Nachbarn ins Fenster gucken zu können!" stellte Sirius fest und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, da sie von ihr nicht bemerkt werden wollten.

„Das ist bestimmt diese Petunia, Lilys gehässige Stiefschwester oder was meinst du Tatze?" fragte James und sah Sirius fragend an.

„Bestimmt, die sieht genauso hässlich aus wie ihr Vater dieser Brosley, nur dass der nicht so einen langen Hals hat!" erwiderte er fies grinsend.

Als Petunia ins Haus gegangen war, schlenderten James und Sirius an Nr. 4 vorbei, um sicher zu gehen, dass Petunia nicht aus einem der Fenster, die zur Straße zeigten hinaussah. Als sie sich sicher sein konnten, das dies nicht der Fall sein würde, gingen sie hinters Haus zur Terrasse und duckten sich hinter einen Stapel Kaminholz, da Petunia gerade in dem Moment auf die Terrasse hinaustrat und einen Eimer mit Abfällen auf diese abstellte. Plötzlich hörten die beiden ein klingeln, was aus dem Haus kam, welches Petunia veranlasste ins Haus zurück zu eilen.

„Ich werde mich mal hineinschleichen und die Lage peilen, wann es am günstigsten ist ins Haus zu kommen!" erklärte Sirius und nach einem zustimmenden nicken von James verwandelte er sich in einen großen schwarzen Hund mit dunkelbraunen fast schwarzen Augen.

Er lief um den Stapel Kaminholz herum und direkt auf die Terrasse zu, wobei er die Terrassentür genau im Auge behielt. Als er bei den Stufen, die zu dieser führten ankam, sprang er diese mit einem einzigen Sprung hinauf und landete weich auf seinen Pfoten. Er legte sich kurz abwartend hin und als er sicher sein konnte, dass Petunia noch beschäftigt war, robbte er vorsichtig auf die Terrassentür zu und durch diese ins Haus. Als er ins Haus trat, sah er sich schnell um und stellte fest, dass er sich in der Küche befand, leise ging er weiter zur Tür, die aus der Küche hinausführte und hörte Petunias Stimme, welche sich mit irgendjemanden unterhielt. Als Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt um die Ecke sah, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, da er nicht glauben konnte was er da sah.

Die spricht mit einem Knochen von einem Tier! dachte er und fand, dass man diese Petunia ins St.- Mungos für unheilbare Krankheiten einweisen müsste. Doch als er hörte, was diese in den Knochen sagte, stellte er seine Ohren aufmerksam hoch und lauschte dem, was sie sagte.

„Ah sie sind das! Haben sie meinen Auftrag ausgeführt? Gut! Sehr schön, sie haben ohne anzuhalten und mit Vollgas dieses Miststück über den Haufen gefahren? Ist sie wenigstens Tod? Nicht? Na macht nichts, beim nächsten Mal klappt es bestimmt! Ja, ich habe ihnen die 1000 Pfund auf ihr Konto überwiesen! Nein, beim nächsten Mal können wir nicht noch einmal mit einem Auto einen Unfall vortäuschen, das wäre zu auffällig! Das nächste Mal wird sie einen wirklich schrecklichen Unfall haben, sie wird aus dem fahrenden Zug fallen! Ja, ich habe schon jemanden beauftragt, der auch im Zug sein wird, wenn sie mit diesem wieder zu ihrer Schule fährt! Natürlich habe ich die Hälfte des Geldes, was er von mir für den Auftrag, den ich ihm erteilt habe schon auf sein Konto bei dieser komischen Bank überwiesen! Gut, sagen sie ihm dass er mich benachrichtigen soll, wenn er den Auftrag erfolgreich erledigt hat! In Ordnung, wir hören wieder voneinander! Wiederhören!" sagte Petunia und legte den Hörer auf die Gabel des Telefons. „Dich wird es bald nicht mehr geben du elendige Missgeburt!" sagte Petunia zu sich selbst, drehte sich vom Telefon weg, zu einer sich hinter ihr befindlichen Tür, öffnete diese und stieg die Treppe, die nach unten führte hinunter in den Keller.

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück, ging auf diese Tür zu und flüsterte: „Colloportus!" Danach ging er zur Terrassentür winkte James zu und deutete ihm an, das die Luft rein wäre. James kam hinter dem Stapel Kaminholz hervor und auf Sirius zu.

„Ich habe sie im Keller eingeschlossen, so können wir zumindest, bis sie es merkt für sie einiges vorbereiten!" erklärte Sirius grinsend.

„Hoffentlich lässt sie Lily dann in Ruhe!" erwiderte James und ging gemeinsam mit Sirius auf den Flur. Dort trennten sie sich und Sirius stieg die Treppe zum ersten Stock hoch, während James sich das Erdgeschoss vornahm.

Als sich Petunia durch lautes klopfen mit irgendeinem Gegenstand, mit dem sie gegen die Kellertür schlug bemerkbar machte, waren Sirius sowie auch James mit der Aktion, die sie für Petunia geplant und ausgeführt hatten fertig und nachdem Sirius sich vergewissert hatte, dass James das Haus wieder verlassen hatte, flüsterte er „Alohomora", verwandelte sich wieder in den Hund und versteckte sich unter dem Küchentisch, während James unauffällig durch das Küchenfenster sah. Petunia betrat fluchend die Küche. „Verdammt, die Kellertür müsste auch mal kontrolliert werden, wieso die mit einem Mal klemmt!" fluchte sie, während sie zur Spüle ging und die herauf geholten Kartoffeln, sowie das Gemüse dort hineintat. Als sie eine Schublade öffnete, um ein Schälmesser herauszuholen, gab es einen Knall und gelber stinkender Rauch kam aus dieser hervor, welcher Petunia vollständig einnebelte.

„Liiiiiiihhhhhhh, was ist das denn?" fragte sie sich selbst und trat aus dem Nebel auf eine Knallerbse, die mit einem lauten ohrenbetäubenden Knall explodierte, sodass sämtliche Schubladen aus den Schränken heraus und auf den Boden fielen. Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt und sich der Nebel einigermaßen verzogen hatte, ging sie zur Küchentür und hinaus auf den Flur, von wo aus sie ins Wohnzimmer ging und als sie ihre Hand auf die Türklinke der Wohnzimmertür legte, biss sie diese in die Hand, woraufhin Petunia vor Schreck aufschrie und ins Badezimmer lief, wo sie ihre Hand unter den Wasserhahn hielt, diesen Aufdrehte, doch anstatt Wasser kam ein grünlicher Schaum heraus, welcher sich von ihrer Hand aus, vorwärts kriechend auf ihrem ganzen Arm ausbreitete. Petunia, verließ wie von der Tarantel gestochen das Badezimmer und lief die Treppe hinauf in den oberen Stock, wo sie wiedererwartend auf der letzten oberen Stufe abrutschte und rücklings die Treppe wieder hinunterrutschte. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Haustür und sie rappelte sich hoch, um zu dieser zu gehen und sie zu öffnen.

„Gott sei Dank Vernon, dass du kommst, hier im Haus geht es nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!" rief sie, als sie diesen vor der von ihr geöffneten Haustür stehen sah.

„Petunia Liebling!" erwiderte er nur, ging auf diese zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, so dass Sirius, als er dies sah regelrecht schlecht vom Anblick der zwei wurde, auch James verzog das Gesicht, da er leise ins Haus gekommen war und vorsichtig aus der Küchentür auf den Flur schaute.

Als sie sahen, dass die beiden küssend und dabei rückwärtsgehend in Richtung Treppe gingen, diese gemeinsam immer noch küssend hinaufgingen, schlichen sie ihnen, nachdem sie oben angekommen waren und in Richtung Schlafzimmer gingen hinterher. Vor der geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür blieben Sirius, der sich wieder in sich selbst zurückverwandelt hatte und James stehen und lauschten. Plötzlich hörten sie einen spitzen Schrei und ein Grunzen, woraufhin sie sich das Lachen verkneifend, schnell wieder auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoß machten und sich dort neben der Treppe versteckten.

Petunia und Vernon kamen die Treppe herunter gestürmt und liefen zur Haustür und aus dieser hinaus, wobei Sirius und James sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten konnten, als sie die Krebse, die sich mit ihren Zangen in deren Hinterteil verkrallt hatten sahen. Plötzlich kamen Petunia und dieser Vernon wieder durch die Terrassentür ins Haus gelaufen und setzten sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.

„P… P… Petu… Petunia, dddd… da…." stotterte Vernon und zeigte diese entsetzt anstarrend auf die Küchentür, wo plötzlich ein Hirsch und ein Hund vom Flur aus zu ihnen in die Küche kamen und an ihnen vorbei zur Terrassentür liefen.

Plötzlich erschien eine Eule und warf einem roten rauchenden Umschlag auf den Tisch, den Petunia ergriff und öffnete, da sie vermutete das dieser von ihrem Vater aus dem Gefängnis kam. Nachdem sie den Brief geöffnet hatte, begann dieser sie in einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke anzuschreien.

„Wenn du Lily nicht in Ruhe lässt oder ihr irgendetwas antust oder sie durch dich in irgendeiner Form verletzt wird, kommen wir wieder und dann geht es dir an den Kragen, Petunia Brosley du Perdegesichtige, langhalsige ekelerregende Muggelfurie! Werden wir noch einmal gewahr, dass du Lily in irgendeiner Form Drohst oder ihr was zu Leide tust ergeht es dir schlecht und du wanderst ebenso wie dein abartiger Vater und deine ekelhafte Stiefmutter ins Gefängnis! Sieh dich vor Petunia Brosley, wir wissen dass du den Autofahrer angeheuert hast, Lily über den Haufen zu fahren! Es ist für uns ein Leichtes, die Polizei auf deine Spur zu bringen und dir die Anstiftung dieser Tat nachzuweisen! Sei gewarnt!" hörte diese und zuckte bei jedem Wort, welches ihr von diesem seltsamen Brief entgegen geschrieen wurde zusammen und rutschte dabei fast ganz von dem Stuhl auf dem sie saß herunter, so klein wurde sie mit einem Mal.

„Ich werde mich daran halten und Lily in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen!" erwiderte sie und sah den Brief, der plötzlich in Flammen aufging dabei an.

James und Sirius, die dieses von der Terrasse aus beobachtet hatten, schlichen sich wieder davon, gingen zu der Nebenstraße und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass sie niemand sah oder beobachtete, apparierten sie direkt zum St.- Mungos.

§§§§§§§§

Als Heiler Japp wieder das St.- Mungos betrat und direkt auf Gray und Celia Evans zukam, standen diese schnell von den Stühlen auf und sahen ihm abwartend entgegen.

„Ich habe das Krankenhaus gefunden, in welchem ihre Tochter Mr. Evans behandelt wurde. Es handelt sich um das St.- Ignatius welches nicht gerade einen guten Ruf in London hat, doch ich habe herausgefunden, dass ihre Tochter dort vor drei Jahren zweimal wegen einer schweren Gehirnerschütterung und vor zwei Jahren wegen einer großen Platzwunde behandelt wurde." teilte Heiler Japp diesem mit.

„Oh Merlin!" entfuhr es daraufhin Celia, als sie dies hörte.

„Ich nehme an, dass ihre Tochter ins Schockkoma gefallen ist, da sie durch den Aufprall auf den Bürgersteig einen zusätzlichen Schlag gegen den Kopf erhielt. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten und sie zu beobachten, da wir bei ihr auch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung festgestellt haben, wie mir mein Kollege per Eule mitteilte, als ich im St.- Ignatius war!" erklärte Heiler Japp.

Celia sah den Heiler entsetzt an. „Kann ich bei Lily bleiben?" fragte sie diesen.

„Ja, es wäre gut, wenn jemand dem sie vertraut bei ihr bleiben würde, damit falls sie aufwacht jemand bei ihr ist, den sie kennt und vertraut!" antwortete D. Japp.

„Dann bin ich nicht die Richtige, da sie eher einem ihrer Freunde vertraut als mir!" erwiderte Celia traurig.

„Mrs. Evans!" hörte sie Sirius Stimme, der gefolgt von James auf sie zukam und gehört hatten, was sie soeben zum Heiler gesagt hatte.

„Sirius, James!" sagte sie erleichtert.

„Gehen sie zu Lily, sie erzählte mir, dass sie sie auch sehr gern hat, doch sich nicht traut es ihnen zu sagen, was wie sie sicher verstehen, verständlich ist da sie, wenn sie etwas sagte immer nur angeschrieen wurde!" sagte Sirius, woraufhin er von dieser, Mr. Evans und James erstaunt angesehen wurde.

„Danke Sirius, es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du mir dies soeben gesagt hast!" erwiderte sie und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Kommen sie bitte mit Mrs. Evans, wir werden ihre Tochter in ein anderes Zimmer verlegen!" sagte Heiler Japp.

Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Mann, James und Sirius verabschiedet hatte, ging sie gemeinsam mit Heiler Japp zum Untersuchungszimmer, wo gerade Lily in einem Bett herausgefahren wurde. Als Celia diese sah, zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie fasste nach Lilys Hand und gingen neben dem Bett her zum Fahrstuhl, mit dem sie und der Pfleger in den dritten Stock fuhren.

„Ich werde Chyntia von Marcy abholen und sie nach Hause bringen!" sagte Mr. Evans, verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von James und Sirius und ging auf einen der Kamine zu, woraufhin er kurz darauf verschwunden war.

James und Sirius gingen ebenfalls zu einem der Kamine und reisten mittels Flohpulver nach Green Castle.

§§§§§§§§

Als sie in Green Castle nacheinander aus dem Kamin stiegen, gingen sie in die Küche und setzten sich an den schon gedeckten Abendbrottisch.

„Hat Lily dir wirklich erzählt, dass sie ihre Stiefmutter sehr gern hat?" fragte James, als sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten.

„Ja, sie hat es mir erzählt, als wir nach dem Mittagessen in ihr Zimmer gegangen sind!" antwortete Sirius und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot.

„Sie vertraut dir Sirius, mehr als uns anderen!" stellte James fest, wobei ein komisches Gefühl in ihm hochstieg.

„Kann sein, ich habe ihr mal erzählt, wie es mir bei meiner Familie ergangen ist!" erwiderte dieser.

„Sie sieht in dir einen großen Bruder nicht wahr?" fragte James.

„Ja James, aber mehr auch nicht, sie liebt einen anderen!" antwortete Sirius und biss von seiner Scheibe Brot mit Salami ab.

„Und wen liebt sie?" fragte James neugierig, da dieses Gefühl wieder in ihm hochkam, was er sich irgendwie nicht erklären konnte.

„Ich habe Lily versprochen es niemanden zu sagen!" antwortete Sirius und sah seinen besten Freund dabei fest in die Augen.

„Auch mir nicht?" fragte James, wobei er dem Blick von Sirius standhielt.

„Nein, auch dir nicht!" antwortete Sirius. Gerade dir nicht James, tut mir leid! fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Meinst du, diese Petunia wird sich daran halten, was sie gesagt hat, nachdem der Heuler in Flammen aufgegangen ist?" fragte James, um das Thema zu wechsel.

„Das schon, doch als ich in die Küche kam, nachdem sie zu diesem klingeln, was wir gehört hatten geeilt war, habe ich gehört…" begann Sirius und erzählte James was er, wie er gehört hatte, dass sie jemanden beauftragt hatte, Lily mit dem Auto über den Haufen zu fahren. „Auch hat sie jemanden beauftragt, Lily auf der Fahrt zurück nach Hogwarts, wenn die Ferien zu Ende sind aus dem Zug zu stoßen!" beendete er seine Erzählung.

„Ihr anderen müsst auf sie aufpassen, da ich ja als Schulsprecher nicht die ganze Zeit bei euch im Abteil bin!" sagte James.

„Wir passen schon auf sie auf James, wir haben das doch immer getan!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Stimmt!" sagte James.

„Krone, du bist nicht zufällig in Lily verliebt oder?" fragte Sirius und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun prüfend an.

„Ich habe dir schon letztes Mal, als du mich das gefragt hast gesagt, dass das nicht der Fall ist, ich bin nur ein Freund, genauso wie ihr auch!" antwortete James und widmete sich seinem Teller.

Wer´s glaubt! dachte Sirius und schmunzelte in sich hinein.

§§§§§§§§

Als Celia mit dem Pfleger und dem Bett, in dem Lily lag im dritten Stock ankamen, stiegen sie aus dem Fahrstuhl aus und wandten sich nach rechts. Sie lief neben Lilys Bett, wobei sie immer noch deren Hand in der ihren hielt den langen Gang hinunter und hielten vor einem Zimmer mit der Nummer 128. Celia löste ihre Hand von der von Lily, öffnete die Zimmertür, sodass der Pfleger, das Bett ins Zimmer schieben konnte, welches er in der Nähe des Fenstern stellte. Celia ging auf das Bett zu, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Lilys Hand wieder in die ihre. Sie sah ihre Tochter, nicht ihre Stieftochter, wie Celia für sich beschlossen hatte an und strich ihr mit der freien Hand liebevoll eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Du bist ein so wunderschönes und herzensgutes Mädchen Lily! Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie deine eigene Mutter dir so etwas antun und zulassen konnte, dass dein Stiefvater dich so dermaßen misshandelt! dachte Celia, wobei sie Lily liebevoll ansah. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, während sie Lily weiterhin ansah, dass dich deren Augen unter den Lidern bewegten und Lily kurz darauf langsam die Augen öffnete und sich mit panischer Angst in den Augen im Zimmer umsah.

„Lily Liebes!" sprach Celia diese leise mit sanfter Stimme an, woraufhin Lily ihren Blick auf diese richtete.

Celia konnte außer der Angst auch Erleichterung in den Augen von Lily erkennen. Sie bewegte langsam und sehr vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Lilys Gesicht zu und strich ihr sanft über die Wange, wobei sich die Angst, die sich eben noch in Lilys Augen befand langsam verschwand.

„Ich hab dich lieb Kleines!" flüsterte Celia mit sanfter Stimme und sah Lily dabei liebevoll in die Augen.

Als Lily diesen Ausdruck in Celias Augen sah, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und liefen ihr seitlich an den Schläfen herunter.

„Ich hab dich auch sehr gern Celia!" flüsterte Lily schluchzend.

Celia wusste, das es noch ein langer Weg sein würde, bis Lily soweit war, auch zu ihr zu sagen, dass sie sie lieb hatte, doch war sie glücklich, dies von Lily zu hören, spürte sie doch, dass diese nicht mehr vor ihr zurückweicht, wenn sie sie liebevoll berühren würde, wie es vorher der Fall war. Als Lily versuchte sich aufzurichten, half Celia ihr dabei. Plötzlich schlang Lily ihre Arme um deren Taille, woraufhin Celia diese sanft in die Arme nahm und sie zärtlich, aber dennoch vorsichtig an sich drückte.

Als Mr. Evans die Tür des Zimmers ohne anzuklopfen öffnete, da er dachte Lily wäre noch nicht aus dem Koma erwacht und dies sah, lief ihm eine Träne, der Erleichterung die Wange herunter. Er schloss wieder ohne das Zimmer betreten zu haben leise die Tür und beschloss wieder nach Hause zu gehen, da er das bisschen Vertrauen, was Lily begann Celia entgegen zubringen nicht stören wollte. Er ging zu den Fahrstühlen, fuhr hinunter ins Erdgeschoß und von einem der Kamine, die sich dort befanden reiste er mittels Flohpulver zurück nach Evanshall.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 

Als Celia am nächsten Morgen im St.- Mungos aus dem Kamin trat, kam Heiler Japp als er sie sah auf sie zu.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Evans!" begrüßte er sie.

„Guten Morgen Dr. Japp!" erwiderte sie und wollte gerade in Richtung Fahrstühle weiter gehen, als dieser sie zurück hielt.

„Mrs. Evans, könnte ich sie einen Augenblick sprechen?" fragte er und diese nickte.

Gemeinsam mit dem Heiler ging sie den Gang entlang und sie blieben vor einer Tür im hinteren Teil des Ganges stehen. Heiler Japp öffnete die Tür und deutete Celia in sein Büro zu gehen, diese trat an ihm vorbei in den Raum und nachdem Heiler Japp die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, deutete er ihr Platz zu nehmen und nahm ebenfalls hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz.

„Wie sie sich sicher denken können, möchte ich mit ihnen über ihre Tochter sprechen!" sagte Dr. Japp und Celia nickte verstehend. „Wie ich mich gestern Abend noch selber überzeugen konnte, geht es ihrer Tochter den Umständen entsprechend gut und sie kann unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich noch schont heute gegen Mittag wieder mit ihnen nach Hause!"

„Muss ich auf irgendetwas besonders achten, wenn ich Lily heute Mittag wieder mit nach Hause nehme?" fragte Mrs. Evans.

„Nein, das einzige was ihre Tochter braucht, doch wir Mediziner ihr nicht geben können ist, Zuwendung, Liebe und Geborgenheit, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dies bei ihnen bekommen wird!" erklärte Heiler Japp.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern Dr. Japp, dass sie dies alles bei meinem Mann, Chyntia und mir bekommen wird!" erwiderte Celia ernst. „Wir lieben Lily über alles und wollen nicht dass ihr noch einmal so wehgetan wird!"

„Das bezweifle ich in keinster Weise Mrs. Evans, ich werde ihnen für ihre Tochter noch zwei Tränke mitgeben, der eine Trank ist ein Stärkungstrank, den sie zum Mittag- und Abendessen einnehmen sollte, damit sie wieder zu Kräften kommt und der andere ist ein Trank, der ihren Appetit anregen soll, damit sie wieder an Gewicht zunimmt, denn sollte sie Morgens vor dem Frühstück einnehmen, so dass sie sich wenigstens wieder in körperlicher Hinsicht erholt. Sie wird zwar, bis sie wieder zur Schule geht noch längst nicht ihr normales Gewicht erreicht haben, doch Madame Pomfrey wird sich in Hogwarts ihrer annehmen, so dass sie in einigen Monaten wieder ihr normales Gewicht erreicht hat." erklärte Heiler Japp.

„Dann werde ich jetzt nach Hause gehen und für meine Tochter frische Kleidung holen, da sie die die sie gestern trug von ihnen auf Grund ihrer gebrochenen Beine und ihrer anderen Verletzungen vernichten mussten!" erwiderte Mrs. Evans, stand vom Stuhl auf, verabschiedete sich vom Heiler und verließ dessen Büro in Richtung der Kamine und reiste mittels Flohpulver nach Evanshall.

§§§§§§§§§

„Man Tatze, nun steh endlich auf, es ist schon 10:30 Uhr und wir wollten meine Eltern um 11:30 Uhr aus dem St.- Mungos abholen!" sagte James leicht genervt.

„Nur noch 5 Minuten Krone!" kam es von Sirius, der sein Gesicht im Kissen vergraben hatte.

„Na gut, dann hast du eben nicht mehr viel Zeit, dich zu duschen, anzuziehen und zu Frühstücken bevor wir ins St.- Mungos müssen!" erwiderte James hinterhältig grinsend und drehte sich zur Tür.

„Gib mir 15 Minuten Krone und ich bin fertig!" rief Sirius, sprang aus seinem Bett und rannte ins Bad.

10 Minuten später kam er aus dem Badezimmer wieder heraus, zog sich an und spurtete aus seinem Zimmer nach unten in die Küche, wobei er James zurief: „Hey Krone, wo bleibst du denn?"

Dieser verließ grinsend das Zimmer, ging ebenfalls hinunter in die Küche und setzte sich gegenüber Sirius an den Tisch.

„Wir müssen für Lily noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk besorgen Krone!" sagte Sirius und biss in sein mittlerweile viertes Brötchen.

„Ja aber was?" fragte James.

„Ich wüsste schon was!" antwortete Sirius und grinste sein gegenüber an.

„Und was?" fragte James verwundert.

„Als wir letztes Jahr zu Halloween in Hogsmeade waren, stand Lily sehr lange vor dem Geschäft für Quidditchzubehör und als ich sie daraufhin ansprach sagte sie nur, dass sie sich nur die Auslagen angesehen hätte, doch ich sah ein leuchten in ihren Augen, was zwar nur kurz war, aber ich habe es dennoch bemerkt!" antwortete Sirius.

„Lily interessiert sich für Quidditch!" entfuhr es James erstaunt.

„Ich nehme es an Krone, auch kann Lily echt gut fliegen!" erwiderte Sirius beiläufig.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass sie gut fliegen kann?" fragte James.

„Du weißt doch noch, dass ich mich vor den Ferien mit Celina an der Eiche unten am See verabredet hatte und da sie noch nicht da war, beschloss ich auf sie zu warten. Während ich also auf sie wartete, sah ich zum Quidditchfeld hinüber und sah jemanden auf einem Besen, der echt waghalsige Flugmanöver flog. Erst dachte ich, dass du es wärst, doch als ich sah, dass derjenige den Salto anders flog als wie du ihn fliegst und Celina noch nicht zu sehen war, wurde ich neugierig und ging zum Quidditchfeld hinüber. Je näher ich kam um so mehr konnte ich denjenigen erkennen und du kannst mir glauben Krone, wie erstaunt ich war, als ich Lily erkannte, die dort in der Luft auf einem Besen solche Manöver flog. Ich versteckte mich unter einer der Tribünen und sah ihr beim fliegen zu. Echt Krone, sie ist wirklich gut!" antwortete Sirius.

„Warum wussten wir von alledem nichts, ich meine, wir sind mit Lily seit unserem 1. Jahr in Hogwarts befreundet und seid unserem 5. Jahr sogar gute Freunde und jetzt müssen wir feststellen, dass wir fast überhaupt nichts von ihr wissen!" stellte James fest.

„Was wohl daran liegt, dass sie sich seid dem 2. Jahr in Hogwarts in sich und von anderen zurückgezogen hat. Mann wenn ich bedenke, wie wenig wir sie in Wirklichkeit kennen, könnte ich regelrecht ausrasten, denn wenn wir mehr Zeit als sonst mit ihr verbracht hätten, wüssten wir vielleicht mehr über sie!" sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Aber auch nur vielleicht Tatze!" erwiderte James ernst. „Warum hat sie dir nicht erzählt dass sie Quidditch mag und Fliegen kann, denn so wie es aussieht, vertraut sie dir!" fügte er hinzu.

„Sie vertraut mir nicht so wie du es tust Krone, außerdem erzählt sie mir nicht alles was in ihr vorgeht!" antwortete Sirius.

„Aber dennoch hat sie dir gesagt in wenn sie verliebt ist und hat dir auch etwas zur Aufbewahrung gegeben!" entgegnete James.

„Das schon, doch ich musste ihr versprechen, es niemanden zu sagen! James, du führst dich auf, als wenn ich dir deine Freundin ausspannen will!" erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

„Quatsch, los lass und ins St.- Mungos gehen!" sagte James, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Beide standen vom Tisch auf, gingen ins Wohnzimmer und reisten übers Flohnetzwerk ins St.- Mungos.

§§§§§§§§

Als Celia mit frischer Kleidung wieder im St.- Mungos ankam, ging sie geradewegs zu den Fahrstühlen und fuhr in den dritten Stock. Dort angekommen ging sie den Gang hinunter und blieb an der Tür mit der Zimmernummer 128 stehen, klopfte an und auf ein Herein betrat sie das Zimmer, wo sie Lily im Bett sitzend vorfand.

„Guten Morgen Kleines!" grüßte Celia diese mit sanfter Stimme.

„Guten Morgen Celia!" grüßte Lily schüchtern zurück.

„Heiler Japp hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich heute Mittag wieder mit nach Hause nahmen kann und daraufhin habe ich dir frische Sachen mitgebracht!" erklärte Mrs. Evans während sie auf das Bett in dem Lily lag zuging.

„Ich darf wirklich mit dir nach Hause?" fragte Lily schüchtern.

„Ja Kleines!" erwiderte Celia und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Komm Lily, mach dich frisch und wenn du dich angezogen hast, gehen wir nach Hause Kleines!"

Lily sah Celia verlegen an, stieg mit deren Hilfe aus dem Bett und Celia begleitete sie noch bis zur Badezimmertür. Nachdem Lily sich geduscht und angezogen hatte, verließen sie gemeinsam das Zimmer und gingen zu den Fahrstühlen, stiegen in einen und fuhren hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Dort trafen sie auf Heiler Japp, der Celia noch die Tränke für Lily gab und sich dann von ihnen verabschiedete.

Celia und Lily wollten gerade zu einem der Kamine gehen, als jemand nach Mrs. Evans rief.

„Celia, wie kommt es, dass wir dich hier antreffen?" fragte jemand hinter ihr.

Diese drehte sich zu demjenigen um und erkannte Mr. und Mrs. Potter, die in Begleitung von James und Sirius auf Lily und sie zukamen.

„Elena, Rene, schön dass es euch wieder gut geht!" erwiderte Celia lächelnd.

„Und was machst du hier im St.- Mungos?" fragte Elena Potter, eine schlanke Frau, welche blonde bis zu den Schultern reichende Haare und blaue Augen hatte.

„Ich hole meine Tochter Lilian wieder nach Hause!" antwortete Celia.

„Deine Tochter Lilian, ich dachte du hast nur eine Tochter und die heißt soweit ich mich erinnern kann Chyntia!" sagte Elena Potter verwundert.

„Lilian ist die Tochter von Gray aus erster Ehe, doch sie ist mir ebenso ans Herz gewachsen, als wenn sie meine eigene Tochter wäre!" erklärte Mrs. Evans freundlich lächelnd, wobei sie Lily einen Arm um die Hüfte legte und diese sanft an sich drückte.

„Elena, ich hatte dir doch von Grays Tochter aus erster Ehe erzählt!" mischte Mr. Potter sich ein und sah seine Frau verwundert an. Mr. Potter hatte eine schlanke, muskulöse Figur, verstrubbelte Haare und braune Augen, die einen immer mit einem gewissen schelmischen Funkeln ansahen.

„Stimmt, ich erinnere mich!" erwiderte sie und sah Celia entschuldigend an.

„Wenn es euch soweit wieder gut geht, würde ich euch gern zu Lilys Geburtstag morgen einladen, aber nur wenn ihr euch wirklich gesundheitlich dazu stark genug fühlt, ansonsten kann ich es gut verstehen, wenn ihr absagen würdet!" sagte Celia lächelnd.

„Danke für die Einladung Celia, wir kommen gern!" erwiderte Elena und Mr. Potter nickte zustimmend.

Während sich James Eltern und Celia unterhielten und Lily verlegen auf den Boden sah, bemerkten Sirius und James, dass Lily irgendwie anders aussah als sonst.

„Hey Krone, ist dir aufgefallen, dass Lily nicht mehr die zu weiten Sachen trägt!" flüsterte Sirius James ganz leise zu.

„Ja, sie sieht echt gut aus in den Sachen, jetzt sieht man, was für eine Figur sie eigentlich hat, doch sie ist immer noch sehr dünn!" erwiderte James ebenso leise flüsternd.

„Ja, sie ist zwar immer noch sehr dünn, aber sie sieht echt klasse in den Klamotten aus, besser als mit den anderen!" flüsterte Sirius ganz leise zurück.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen Celia und grüß Gray und Chyntia von uns!" hörten die beiden Mrs. Potter sagen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und die Potters mit James und Sirius gingen zu einem der Kamine und waren Augenblicke später nacheinander in diesem verschwunden. Auch Celia und Lily gingen zu einem Kamin und reisten nacheinander mittels Flohpulver nach Evanshall.

§§§§§§§§

Als Lily in Evanshall nach Celia aus dem Kamin trat, wurde sie von Chyntia stürmisch begrüßt, so dass sie beinahe gegen den Tisch geprallt wäre, wenn sie ihr Vater nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Chyntia, nicht so stürmisch!" sagte er lächelnd, da er wusste wie sehr sich seine jüngste Tochter darüber freute, dass es ihrer Schwester wieder gut ging.

Nachdem Chyntia Lily wieder losgelassen hatte, gingen alle gemeinsam in die Küche, setzten sich an den Tisch und nachdem Lily ihren Stärkungstrank, wobei sie angewidert das Gesicht verzog genommen hatte begannen sie mit dem Mittagessen. Nach diesem wandte sich Celia Lily zu.

„Was wünscht du dir zum Geburtstag Kleines?" fragte sie diese freundlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir wünschen soll!" erwiderte Lily und zuckte etwas vor ihr zurück.

„Gibt es nicht etwas, was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast?" fragte Mr. Evans.

Lily sah verlegen auf ihre Hände und flüsterte so leise, das man es kaum verstehen konnte: „Doch, ich wollte schon immer einen Besen haben!"

„Einen Besen?" fragte Celia überrascht.

Lily nickte verlegen, sah sie aber nicht dabei an.

„Nun gut, dann werden wir gleich heute, nachdem Lily sich etwas ausgeruht hat in die Winkelgasse gehen und ihr einen Besen kaufen!" erklärte Gray Evans und sah seine Tochter lächelnd an.

„Wirklich?" fragte Lily unsicher und sah ihren Vater ungläubig an.

„Wirklich Kleines!" antwortete er lächelnd.

„Aber erst ruhst du dich noch etwas aus!" sagte Celia freundlich.

Lily nickte, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und verließ die Küche.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie fliegen kann, aber wenn ich recht überlege, weiß ich sehr wenig von Lily!" erklärte Mr. Evans.

„Dass wird sich ja nun ändern Liebling!" erwiderte Celia und sah ihren Mann liebevoll an.

„Ist das nicht schön, dass ich jetzt eine große Schwester habe und wir beide nach Hogwarts gehen!" sagte Chyntia freudestrahlend.

„Denk aber daran, dass Lily nicht immer Zeit für dich haben wird Süße, sie ist Schulsprecherin und damit sind auch so einige Pflichten verbunden!" erklärte Celia ihrer Tochter.

„Aber ich sehe sie wenigstens öfter als in den letzten Jahren!" erwiderte diese und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ja, du siehst sie öfters als sonst Süße!" sagte Celia lachend.

„Mrs. Evans!" hörten sie aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer die Stimme von James.

Celia stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin.

„Hallo James, was gibt es?" fragte sie.

„Ich wollte sie nur fragen, was Lily zum Geburtstag von ihnen bekommt, da wir dann zu ihrem Geschenk etwas passendes kaufen könnten!" erklärte James.

„Lily hat sich von uns einen Besen gewünscht!" antwortete Celia lächelnd.

„Einen Besen?" fragte James erstaunt, da sich das bestätigte, was Sirius ihm erzählt hatte.

„Ja einen Besen!" antwortete Celia und musste über James Gesicht lachen.

„Oh, na dann werden wir ihr das dazu passende Pflegeset schenken!" erwiderte James. „Vielen Dank Mrs. Evans und bis Morgen dann!"

„Bis Morgen James und nichts zu Danken!" sagte sie lächelnd.

James Kopf verschwand wieder aus den Flammen und Celia begab sich wieder zu ihrem Mann in die Küche.

„Was wollte James von dir Liebling?" fragte Gray.

„Er wollte nur wissen, was wir Lily zum Geburtstag schenken!" antwortete Celia.

„Ich muss noch einmal ins Ministerium, bevor wir in die Winkelgasse gehen, bin aber in einer Stunde wieder zurück!" erklärte Mr. Evans, stand auf, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und verließ die Küche um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und von dort aus mit Flohpulver ins Ministerium zu reisen.

Celia stand ebenfalls auf und ging auf die Terrasse, wo sie sich in einen Liegestuhl legte und entspannt die Augen schloss.

§§§§§§§§§

Nachdem James mit Mrs. Evans gesprochen hatte, ging er hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo Sirius auf dem Boden in einem Berg von Kissen sitzend auf ihn wartete.

„Und, was hat Mrs. Evans gesagt, was wünscht sich Lily von ihren Eltern zum Geburtstag?" fragte er neugierig.

„Sie wünscht sich von ihnen einen Besen!" antwortete James und setzte sich zu Sirius auf eins der Kissen.

„Ha, dann hab ich doch recht gehabt, sie liebt das Fliegen Kumpel!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Ja, hast du!" gab ihm James recht.

„Und was kaufen wir ihr für ein Geschenk zum Geburtstag?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich habe zu Mrs. Evans gesagt, dass wir für Lily ein Besenpflegeset kaufen!" antwortete James.

„Ja, aber wir sollten ihr noch etwas dazu schenken, ich denke da an eine Kette mit einem Anhänger, der ein kleines Reh darstellt!" sagte Sirius.

„Nur von uns beiden?" fragte James.

„Nein, von uns allen!" antwortete Sirius.

„Keine schlechte Idee, wir sollten mit Remus, Susiana und Peter besprechen!" erwiderte James.

„Geht klar, dann lass uns mal in die Winkelgasse gehen, damit wir die Sachen besorgen können!" sagte Sirius.

„Ich schicke Remus, Susiana und Peter noch eine Nachricht, dass wir uns in der Winkelgasse treffen wollen!" erwiderte James, stand auf, nahm ein Blatt Pergament und riss es in drei Teile, auf jedes schrieb er eine Nachricht. Je eine Nachricht band er an das Bein von seiner Eule, der Eule seiner Eltern und der Eule von Sirius, welche er zu ihren Freunden schickte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, kamen alle drei Eulen mit einer Antwort ihrer Freunde wieder und nachdem alle drei ihnen bestätigt hatten, dass sie sich mit James und Sirius in der Winkelgasse treffen würden, beide gingen hinunter in die Küche und James sagte seiner Mutter bescheid, wo sie hingehen wollten, danach begaben sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, von wo aus sie mit Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse reisten.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Als James und Sirius in der Winkelgasse ankamen, gingen sie direkt zu Qualitäten für Quidditch, wo sie sich mit Susiana, Peter und Remus treffen wollten. Als sie dort ankamen, wurden sie von ihren Freunden freudig begrüßt und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Laden. James ging in die hinterste Ecke zu einem Regal und entnahm diesem ein Besenpflegeset, mit welchem er zur Kasse ging und dieses bezahlte. Er nahm die Tüte, in der der Verkäufer das Pflegeset hineingetan hatte, drehte sich um und wollte zur Tür und wieder aus dem Laden gehen, als er Lily und ihren Vater bei den Besen stehen sah. Er beobachtete die beiden unauffällig indem er so tat, als würde ihn eine Quidditchausrüstung brennend interessieren. Er konnte beobachten, wie Lily vorsichtig über das Holz des Besens strich, welcher in der Auslage als Anschauungsobjekt im Schaufenster lag. Auch konnte er hören, was Mr. Evans und Lily miteinander sprachen.

„Gefällt dir der Besen Lily?" fragte Mr. Evans lächelnd, als er sah wie Lily sanft über den Stiel des Besens strich.

„Ja, er ist einfach wunderbar!" flüsterte Lily verlegen.

„Na dann kaufen wir ihn!" beschloss Mr. Evans freundlich und sah Lily dabei zärtlich an.

Diese schaute zu ihm hoch und er konnte seid langem ein leuchten in ihren Augen sehen, was ihn zu tiefst bewegte.

„Danke Dad!" flüsterte Lily, schlang ihre Arme um dessen Hüften und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

Mr. Evans legte vorsichtig seine Arme um sie und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Für dich immer mein Schatz!" erwiderte er und schluckte, da ihn die Geste von Lily sehr berührte. „Ich hab dich Lieb mein Kleines!"

Lily sah zu ihm hoch und flüsterte: „Bitte Dad, nenn mich nicht mehr Kleines!"

Mr. Evans spürte dass sie, als sie dies sagte leicht zusammen zuckte, wie wenn sie befürchten würde etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.

„In Ordnung Lil, immerhin wirst du morgen 17 und klein bist du auch nicht mehr, wie ich letztes Jahr in den Weihnachtsferien festgestellt habe!" sagte er lächelnd und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Komm, lass uns den Besen bezahlen und wieder zu Celia und Chyntia gehen!"

Lily nickte und begab sich mit ihrem Vater zur Kasse, wo Mr. Evans den Besen bezahlte, danach gemeinsam mit Lily den Laden verließ und auf Celia und Chyntia zugingen, die bei Remus, Susiana, Sirius und Peter standen.

„Hallo Lily!" grüßten Remus und Susiana gleichzeitig, wobei Susiana diese leicht umarmte.

„Hallo!" grüßte sie verlegen zurück.

„Wollen wir noch ein Eis essen, bevor wir wieder nach Hause gehen?" fragte Celia an alle gewandt.

„Tut uns leid Mrs. Evans, doch wir haben noch einiges zu besorgen!" lehnte Sirius ab und die anderen drei nickten zustimmend.

„Na da kann man nichts machen, bis morgen dann, kommt doch zum Mittag, dann könnt ihr noch vor der Feier etwas im Garten unternehmen!" sagte sie lächelnd und nachdem Sirius zugestimmt hatte, ging sie mit Chyntia, Lily und ihrem Mann in Richtung Fortesceus Eiscafe.

Als James aus dem Laden Qualitäten für Quidditch heraus und auf seine Freunde zu kam, wurde er von diesen gleich ausgefragt.

„Warum warst du denn so lange da drin, es kann ja wohl nicht soooo lange dauern ein Besenpflegeset zu kaufen oder?" fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Das hat es auch nicht, ich habe nur mitbekommen, was für einen Besen Mr. Evans für Lily gekauft hat!" antwortete James.

„Und was ist es für einer?" fragte Susi.

„Ein Feuerblitz 1500!" antwortete James ihr.

„Wow, das ist der beste den es zur Zeit auf dem Markt gibt!" erklärte Sirius und James nickte nur.

„Und sie kann wirklich fliegen?" fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Ja, ich hab es selber gesehen, sie kann wirklich fliegen und das sogar sehr gut!" antwortete Sirius und schielte unauffällig zu James.

„Hey, lasst uns noch das andere Geschenk besorgen, ich muss in einer halben Stunde wieder zu Hause sein!" quängelte Peter unruhig.

„Ja kommt!" sagte Sirius und gemeinsam gingen die Freunde zu einem Geschäft in dem sie die Kette kaufen konnten.

§§§§§§§§

Als Celia am nächsten Morgen in Lilys Zimmer kam, stellte sie mit Freuden fest, dass diese zum ersten Mal, seid sie bei ihr und Gray war in ihrem Bett schlief und nicht mit einer Decke auf dem Boden. Sie ging zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante.

„Lily aufwachen!" sagte Celia mit sanfter Stimme, wobei sie ihr zärtlich mit der Hand über die Wange strich.

Diese öffnete langsam die Augen und sah in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Stiefmutter.

„Guten Morgen Liebes, ich dachte mir, dass ich dich langsam wecken sollte, damit wir gemeinsam frühstücken können!" sagte Celia sanft lächelnd.

„Wie… wie spät ist es denn Celia?" fragte Lily unsicher.

„10:30 Uhr!" antwortete diese. „Wenn du fertig bist, komm runter zum Frühstücken okay!"

Lily nickte verlegen und ließ ihre Beine aus dem Bett gleiten, währenddessen verließ Celia das Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche.

Lily ging ins Bad und nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, kam sie wieder ins Zimmer und ging zum Schrank hinüber, wo sie sich eine schwarze Jeans und ein mint-grünes T-Shirt herauszog. Als sie angezogen war, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging ebenfalls hinunter in die Küche, wo sie von Celia, Chyntia und ihrem Vater schon erwartet wurde.

„Alles liebe zum Geburtstag Lily!" sagte Mr. Evans, ging auf sie zu und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm, da er vermutete, das die Umarmung von ihr gestern nur einmalig gewesen war, doch zu seiner Freude erwiderte Lily die Umarmung.

„Ich wünsche dir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag Lily!" rief Chyntia und umarmte Lily stürmisch.

„Von mir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag Liebes!" sagte Celia und umarmte sie ebenfalls vorsichtig, aber mit aller Liebe, die sie für sie empfand.

Nachdem sie sich wieder von Lily gelöst hatte, setzten sie sich an den Tisch und nachdem Lily ihren Trank genommen hatte, begannen sie mit dem Frühstück.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, begaben sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lily von ihrem Vater den Besen überreicht bekam, denn sie mit einem leuchten in den Augen entgegennahm und auszupacken begann, doch hielt sie in der Bewegung inne, als sie ein Geräusch aus dem Kamin vernahm, aus welchem kurz darauf James gefolgt von Sirius und James Eltern heraustraten.

„Hallo alle zusammen!" grüßte Rene Potter alle im Wohnzimmer anwesenden.

„Hallo Rene, Elena, wie geht es euch beiden?" fragte Gray Evans, stand von der Couch auf und ging auf diese zu, um sie zu begtrüßen.

„Unkraut vergeht nicht Gray!" scherzte Mr. Potter lachend.

„Oh, haben wir gerade bei irgendetwas gestört?" fragte Mrs. Potter, als sie Lily mit dem Packet auf den Beinen sah.

„Nein, Lily war nur gerade dabei ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk auszupacken!" antwortete Celia lächelnd, wobei Lily als sie von den Potters, James und Sirius angesehen wurde leicht errötete.

„Mach weiter Lily, ich möchte auch sehen, was du bekommen hast." sagte Sirius neugierig und zwinkerte ihr zu, was von James nicht unbemerkt blieb.

Lily packte ihr Geschenk zu ende aus und strich liebevoll über das Holz des Stiels.

„Lily, willst du ihn nicht mal ausprobieren?" fragte Mr. Evans lächelnd.

Diese sah ihn mit einem leuchten in den Augen an und nickte leicht.

„Gut, weißt du was, ich hole schnell meinen Besen und dann spielen wir uns etwas den Ball zu okay?" fragte Gray.

„Gern Dad!" erwiderte Lily verlegen.

Mr. Evans ging auf den Flur zu einem Schrank, holte aus diesem seinen Besen und ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Na dann komm, wollen doch mal sehen, wer besser fliegen kann von uns beiden!" sagte er herausfordernd lächelnd zu Lily, woraufhin diese nickte und vom Sessel aufstand.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht zusehen?" fragte Sirius.

„Lily, was meinst du?" fragte Mr. Evans diese.

„Okay!" erwiderte sie nur und gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus auf die Terrasse und von dort aus zur Großen Wiese, die sich auf dem Anwesen der Evans befand.

„Üb schon mal ein bisschen, nicht dass du nachher sagst ich hätte dir keine Chance gelassen!" sagte Mr. Evans lachend.

Lily stieg auf ihren Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Sirius, James, Celia, Chyntia, Gray, Mr. und Mrs. Potter sahen zu ihr hoch, wo sie erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend einige Runden flog. Plötzlich stieß Celia einen kurzen Schrei aus, als sie sah, dass Lily einen waghalsigen Sturzflug vollzog, doch kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, zog sie den Besen wieder in die Luft und drehte danach einen perfekten Salto. James der sie beim fliegen beobachtete, bekam immer größer werdende Augen und auch seine Kinnlade öffnete sich bei dem was er sah.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass Lily sehr gut fliegen kann Krone!" flüsterte Sirius diesem zu.

Als Lily wieder auf dem Boden gelandet war, konnte man ein begeistertes leuchten in ihren Augen sehen, was James schon lange nicht mehr in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, wenn er nachdachte, schon seid ihrem zweiten Jahr nicht mehr.

„Lily was hältst du davon, wenn auch James und ich unsere Besen holen und wir gemeinsam mit deinem Vater ne Runde Quidditch zu vier spielen?" fragte Sirius.

„Hey, wir wollen auch mitmachen!" hörten sie hinter sich die Stimme von Susiana(Susi).

„Dann mache ich auch mit und bin bei dem Spiel der Hüter!" sagte Mr. Potter begeistert.

„Was meinst du Lily, wollen wir?" fragte Sirius sie noch einmal.

„Gern!" antwortete sie und man konnte zum ersten mal wieder ein leichtes lächeln in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Sirius reiste mit Flohpulver nach Green Castle und Remus, sowie auch Susi zu sich nach Hause, um ihre Besen zu holen. Nach kurzer Zeit, kam Sirius mit dem Besen von James, Mr. Potter und sich wieder auf die Wiese von Evanshall und nur Augenblicke nach ihm kamen auch Remus und Susi mit ihren Besen wieder zu ihnen.

„Wer spielt mit wem?" fragte Mr. Evans.

„Ich würde sagen, Lily, James und Ich spielen zusammen und sie Mr. Evans mit Remus und Susi!" schlug Sirius vor.

„Na gut, aber es wird fair gespielt okay!" sagte Mr. Evans grinsend.

„Wir sind Gryffindors, die spielen immer fair!" entrüsteten sich James und Sirius, woraufhin alle außer Lily lachten.

„Lily bekommt den Ball zuerst okay?" fragte Susi.

Alle nickten und stießen sich vom Boden ab. Susi warf Lily den Ball zu und diese flog auf den Ring zu, vor dem Mr. Potter als Hüter hin und her flog. Susi und Remus flogen auf Lily zu, so dass sie sie in die Zange nehmen und ihr den Ball abnehmen konnten, doch diese flog einen Slay und tauchte unter ihnen hindurch, wobei sie einen kleinen Salto flog, damit sie wieder in die Richtung zum Ring fliegen würde. Sie holte mit dem Arm weit aus und warf den Ball mit einem kleinen Schlenker in Richtung Ring, so dass Mr. Potter diesen nicht halten konnte und der Ball durch den Ring flog. Lily machte einen Schlenker um den Ring und fing den Ball, bevor dieser zu Boden fallen konnte auf, stieg wieder senkrecht in die Luft und warf den Ball Sirius zu. Sirius warf ihn zu James und dieser warf aus dem Handgelenk auf den Ring, doch dieses Mal hielt Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter warf den Ball zu Remus, dieser warf ihn weiter zu Mr. Evans, doch Lily flog dicht an ihrem Vater vorbei und entwand ihm den Ball, so dass er ihr nur erstaunt hinterher sah. Lily flog mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit, so dass die anderen schon befürchteten, sie würde gegen Mr. Potter prallen auf den Ring zu, warf den Ball in Richtung Ring, traf und bremste abrupt kurz vor Mr. Potter, der seine Augen zugekniffen und auf den Aufprall gewartet hatte ab. Dann schwenkte sie ihren Besen wieder in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung des Ringes und gab Sirius eine High Five. Dieser grinste sie an und Susi flog lachend mit dem Ball an ihnen vorbei auf den Ring zu, doch sie hatte nicht mit Lily gerechnet, diese drehte ihren Besen und flog hinter Susi her und so dicht an ihr vorbei, dass sich diese erschrak und den Ball fallen ließ, den James, der unter ihr geflogen war ihn auffing und seinerseits den Ball in Richtung Ring warf und dieses Mal traf. Plötzlich hörten sie einen Pfiff und sanken alle dem Boden entgegen, da Mrs. Evans während sie den Pfiff ausstieß, alle zu sich nach unten winkte. Als alle wieder gelandet waren und auf festem Boden standen, sahen sie Mrs. Evans erstaunt an.

„Ihr habt jetzt ganze zwei Stunden Quidditch gespielt und ich würde mal sagen, dass wir zu Mittag essen und uns danach noch etwas ausruhen, bevor die Feier für Lily stattfindet!" erklärte sie.

„Was, wir haben zwei Stunden Quidditch gespielt?" fragte Mr. Evans erstaunt und sah seine Frau ungläubig an.

Diese nickte und begann zu lachen, als sie die Gesichter von James, Sirius und Mr. Potter sah, da diese sie ebenso ungläubig ansahen, wie ihr Mann. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche, setzten sich an den Tisch und nachdem Lily ihren Trank, wobei sie wieder ihr Gesicht verzog genommen hatte aßen sie zu Mittag, welches sehr fröhlich und wobei sie, außer Lily ausgiebig lachten. Lily zeigte nur ab und zu ein verstecktes lächeln, doch niemand außer Sirius und James bemerkten es.

Nach dem Essen ging Lily in den Garten und zum See, wo sie sich unter eine dicke Buche setzte. Sie zog ihre Beine zu sich heran und umschlang diese mit den Armen, so da sitzend ließ sie ihren Blick über den See wandern. Sie saß einige Zeit so dar, bis ihr plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Lily schrak zusammen und sah zu demjenigen hoch.

„Entschuldige ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken Lil!" sagte Sirius und setzte sich neben sie.

Eine ganze Weile sagte Sirius nichts, sondern ließ auch seinen Blick über den See schweifen.

„Lily, warum hast du uns nie erzählt, dass du so gut fliegen kannst?" fragte Sirius nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Es war mein kleines Geheimnis, was nur mir gehörte, doch jetzt ist es kein Geheimnis mehr!" erwiderte sie und sah weiterhin über den See.

„Aber wer hat dir das fliegen beigebracht, ich meine, die paar Flugstunden im 1. Jahr reichen nie aus, so zu fliegen wie du es kannst!" sagte Sirius und sah sie dabei von der Seite her an.

„Ich habe es mir selber beigebracht!" erwiderte sie und sah verlegen auf den Boden.

„Du hast es dir selber beigebracht? Aber wie?" fragte Sirius perplex.

„Ich habe öfter beim Quidditchtraining zugesehen und James beobachtet, wie er seine Manöver fliegt und wenn keiner mehr auf dem Quidditchfeld war, hab ich mir einen Schulbesen geholt und die Manöver von James selber ausprobiert und so hab ich so fliegen gelernt!" gab sie verlegen zu.

„Hey, du kannst echt super fliegen und wenn ich es dir sage, kannst du mir ruhig glauben!" sagte Sirius und lächelte sie an.

„Danke Sirius!" erwiderte sie und ließ ihren Blick wieder über den See gleiten.

„Hier seid ihr!" hörten sie die Stimme von James, der auf sie zukam.

„Ja hier sind wir!" erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

„Mrs. Evans sagte mir, dass ich euch suchen und euch bescheid sagen soll, dass es Zeit ist sich langsam umzuziehen!" erklärte er und sah Sirius mit einem gewissen Ausdruck in den Augen an, woraufhin dieser noch mehr grinste.

Sirius stand auf, half Lily ebenfalls aufzustehen und gemeinsam mit James gingen sie zum Haus zurück. Dort begab sich Lily auf ihr Zimmer und ging ins Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, zog sie ein hellgrünes, bis zu den Knien reichenden Cocktailkleid an, welches ihr von Celia aufs Bett gelegt wurde, dies hatte dünne Spagettiträger und eine dunkelgrüne Schärpe, die sich in Höhe der Taille angebracht war an, dazu trug sie weiße Sandaletten und eine weiße Korallenkette, die Celia ihr zu ihrem 15. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Als sie mit anziehen fertig war, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab über ihren Kopf und in wenigen Augenblicken flocht sich ihr dunkelrotes leicht gewelltes Haar zu einem Fischgrätenzopf, welcher mit einer hellgrünen Schleife am Ende zugebunden war. Als sie damit fertig war, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche, wo die anderen schon auf sie warteten. Als Sirius und James, sowie Remus und Susi Lily in dem Kleid sahen, klappte ihnen vor staunen die Kinnlade herunter, so dass Lily sich verschämt umdrehte und wieder in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte.

„Lily, warte!" rief ihr Sirius hinterher und holte sie an der Treppe ein. „Hey kleine Schwester, wir haben dich nicht so angestarrt weil du nicht gut aussehen würdest, sondern eher das Gegenteil davon!" flüsterte er und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich…" begann Lily, doch Sirius legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Lil, du siehst einfach wunderschön aus!" sagte er.

„Bitte Sirius nicht!" bat sie und sah auf den Boden.

„Hey, du hast heute Geburtstag, komm die anderen warten auf dich!" sagte er und führte sie, einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt wieder zu den anderen in die Küche.

„Kommst du mal mit Lily?" fragte Celia, nahm deren Hand, führte sie gefolgt von den anderen aus der Küche in einen hinteren Teil des Hauses und blieb mit ihr vor einer Tür stehen.

Celia öffnete diese und schob Lily sanft vor sich her in den Raum, welcher mit Luftballons, Girlanden, Luftschlangen und Glaskugeln, die von der Decke hingen geschmückt war und in einer Ecke des Raumes, stand ein Buffet, auf welches allerlei Köstlichkeiten standen. Lily sah sich in dem Raum um und danach ungläubig zu Celia, welche ihr lächelnd zunickte.

„Noch einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag Lily!" sagte sie und nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme.

Auch die anderen gratulierten ihr und als die Musik begann zu spielen, trat Sirius an sie heran, verbeugte sich leicht und fragte grinsend: „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Lily nickte schüchtern, nahm Sirius dargebotenen Arm und ließ sich von ihm auf die mitten im Raum befindliche Tanzfläche führen, wobei sie von James, Remus und Susi beobachtet wurden.

„Die beiden würden ein wirklich gutes Paar abgeben oder was meinst du Remus?" fragte Susi, zwinkerte diesem zu und schaute unauffällig zu James hinüber.

„Du hast recht, sie wären wirklich ein schönes Paar!" antwortete er und zwinkerte ihr ebenfalls unbemerkt zu.

„Man, wisst ihr was mir gerade einfällt, wir haben Lily unser Geburtstagsgeschenk noch gar nicht gegeben!" sagte Susi und schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

Das können wir ja immer noch!" erwiderte James, wobei er Lily und Sirius nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Nach drei Tänzen kamen Lily und Sirius zu ihren Freunden zurück und Susi zwinkerte Sirius zu, wobei sie unauffällig zu James zeigte.

„Lily, die Jungs und ich haben auch etwas für dich zum Geburtstag!" sagte Susi und übergab ihr ein kleines braunes Kästchen.

Lily sah sie alle nacheinander an, öffnete dieses und bekam große Augen, als sie die silberne Kette mit dem Anhänger sah. Sie wusste sofort, was dieser Anhänger in Gestalt eines Rehs zu bedeuten hatte.

„Danke, vielen Dank euch allen!" sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und nahm einen nach dem andern verlegen in den Arm.

„Das ist auch noch von uns!" sagte James und überreicht ihr ein etwas größeres Päckchen.

Als Lily dieses öffnete und ein Besenpflegeset sah, liefen ihr Tränen über die Wange.

„Danke!" flüsterte sie schluchzend, woraufhin Susi sie in den Arm nahm.

„Shhh Lil, nicht weinen, du hast Geburtstag, da wird nicht geweint!" flüsterte Susi ihr zu und wischte ihr vorsichtig mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Komm, lass uns lieber tanzen!" sagte Remus, nahm Lilys Hand und zog sie sanft mit zur Tanzfläche.

Der Geburtstag war ein voller Erfolg und alle gingen nicht vor zwei Uhr Nachts nach Hause. Als alle gegangen waren, gingen auch Mr. und Mrs. Evans, sowie Lily und Chyntia ins Bett.


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Die letzten Ferientage vergingen wie im Flug, da James, Sirius, Remus und Susiana noch einige Male nach Evanshall kamen und gemeinsam mit Lily Quidditch spielten oder mit ihr und Chyntia etwas anderes unternahmen.

Am Morgen vom 1. September weckte Celia Lily und danach Chyntia und nachdem die beiden bei ihr in der Küche angekommen waren, setzten sie sich gemeinsam an den Tisch und begannen gemütlich zu Frühstücken.

„Mum, frühstückt Dad nicht mit uns zusammen?" fragte Chyntia diese.

„Nein, er musste zu einem Einsatz und wird wahrscheinlich nicht vor heute Abend zurück sein Liebes!" antwortete Celia. „Ich werde euch zum Bahnhof Kings Cross bringen!"

Nach dem Frühstück ging Celia mit Lily nach oben, Celia holte Chyntias und Lily ihren Koffer, mit denen sie vor sich herschwebend hinunter ins Wohnzimmer gingen, von wo aus sie übers Flohnetzwerk nacheinander zum Tropfenden Kessel reisten.

§§§§§§§§§

„Sie müssen aufstehen Master James!" piepste die Stimme von Pinky.

„Ja, ja ich steh gleich auf!" murmelte James und vergrub das Gesicht in sein Kissen.

„Sie müssen aufstehen Master James, Lady Elena hat mich, bevor sie mit Master Rene zu einem Einsatz aufgebrochen ist beauftragt, sie frühzeitig zu wecken!" teilte die Hauselfe ihm mit, schnipste mit den Fingern und die Bettdecke von James war verschwunden.

„Ahhhh Pinky!" rief er, sah diese vorwurfsvoll an und stand, da er deren Unnachgiebigkeit kannte letztendlich auf, schlurfte ins Bad und unter die Dusche.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, ging er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschwungen zurück ins Zimmer, zog sich an und ging mit dem Koffer, den er mit einem Schwebezauber vor sich herschweben ließ hinunter, stellte den Koffer auf dem Flur ab und danach betrat er die Küche, wo Sirius schon am Tisch sitzend auf ihn wartete.

„Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen Tatze?" fragte James, nachdem er gegenüber von ihm Platz genommen hatte.

„Nö, aber wir hatten doch gestern mit Remus und Peter abgemacht, dass wir uns mit ihnen im Tropfenden Kessel treffen, um gemeinsam zum Bahnhof zu gehen!" antwortete Sirius.

„Hab ich ganz vergessen!" gab James zu und biss in sein Marmeladenbrötchen.

„Los Krone, lass uns aufbrechen, es ist schon halb elf!" sagte Sirius, stand auf und nachdem auch James aufgestanden war, verließen sie die Küche, nahmen ihre Koffer und gingen mit diesen ins Wohnzimmer, von wo aus sie mittels Flohpulver zum Tropfenden Kessel reisten.

§§§§§§§§

Als Celia, Chyntia und Lily nacheinander im Tropfenden Kessel aus dem Kamin gestiegen waren, kam Susi auf sie zu.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Evans!" grüßte sie diese.

„Guten Morgen Susiana!" erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Sie begrüßte auch Chyntia und danach Lily, welcher sie zuflüsterte: „Ich muss dir im Zug etwas sagen!"

Lily nickte. „Aber ich muss ins Schulsprecher Abteil, doch ich denke, dass ich auch kurz zu dir ins Abteil kommen kann, nachdem der andere Schulsprecher und ich, die Vertrauensschüler in ihre Pflichten eingewiesen haben!" flüsterte Lily verlegen.

„Du bist Schulsprecherin?" fragte Susi.

„Ja, doch ich glaube Dumbledore hat sich geirrt, jemand anders hätte eher verdient Schulsprecher zu werden, als ich!" sagte Lily und sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Quatsch Lil, Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer werden schon wissen, warum sie dich zur Schulsprecherin ernannt haben!" sagte Susi und umarmte sie herzlich. „Ich freu mich für dich Lily!"

„Was ist denn hier los?" hörten sie Sirius Stimme hinter sich.

„Ach es ist nichts!" sagte Lily und sah auf den Boden.

„Von wegen, Lily ist Schulsprecherin!" flüsterte Susi Sirius ins Ohr.

Dieser begann breit zu grinsen, drehte sich um und sah zu James hinüber, der sich gerade mit Remus unterhielt.

„Lily kommst du, wir sollten langsam zum Bahnhof gehen, sonst verpasst ihr noch euren Zug!" sagte Celia.

Lily nickte, hob ihren Koffer an, zog diesen hinter sich her und verließ gemeinsam mit den Maraudern, Susi, Celia und Chyntia den Tropfenden Kessel durch die Tür zur Muggelseite von London, wandten sich danach nach links und gingen in die Richtung, die zum Bahnhof Kings Cross führte. Dort nahmen sie sich jeder einen Gepäckwagen, stellten ihren Koffer auf diesen und begaben sich zu den Gleisen 9 und 10. Einer nach dem anderen sah sich unauffällig nach allen Seiten um und als sie sich sicher waren dass kein Muggel sie beobachtete, lehnten sie sich einer nach dem anderen an die Absperrung 9 ¾ und gingen hindurch. Als Sirius, James und Remus Gleis 9 ¾ betraten, kicherten einige Mädchen in ihrer Nähe, woraufhin Sirius ihnen sein charmantes Marauderlächeln schenkte. Als auch Susi, Lily, Chyntia, Peter und Celia durch die Absperrung Gleis 9 ¾ betreten hatten, gingen alle gemeinsam zum mittleren Teil des Zuges. Dort verabschiedete sich Celia von Lily und Chytia und als sie der Zug langsam in Bewegung setzte, apparierte Celia, nachdem sie Chyntia und Lily noch kurz zu gewunken hatte.

„Lil, wir treffen uns nachher okay?" rief Susi dieser hinterher.

„Okay!" rief sie zurück und machte sich dann durch die Gänge auf den Weg zum Schulsprecherabteil.

Als sie beim Schulsprecherabteil ankam, wollte sie gerade die Tür von diesem öffnen, als sie von jemandem angesprochen wurde.

„Sind sie Miss Lilian Brosley?" fragte derjenige.

Lily drehte sich zu diesem um und nickte. „Ja!"

„Dann soll ich ihnen dies von ihrer Schwester Miss Petunia Brosley geben!" sagte er, zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, richtete diesen auf sie und rief: „Direntarus!"

Lily sackte in sich zusammen, doch sie musste feststellen, dass sie alles mitbekam, was um sie herum vorging. Sie konnte hören, sehen und auch, als dieser ihr Fremde Mann sie hochhob dessen Berührungen fühlen, doch sie stellte schnell fest, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte und auch kein Ton aus ihrer Kehle entwich, als sie versuchte zu schreien, wie er mit ihr Richtung Wagontür ging.

„Sie werden keinen Erfolg haben, auf sich aufmerksam machen zu wollen, dieser Fluch, lähmt ihre Stimmbänder und ihre Bewegungen, doch er lässt sie alles mitbekommen und auch fühlen was mit ihnen passiert, wäre doch schade, wenn sie den Aufprall, wenn ich sie aus dem Zug schmeiße nicht mitbekommen würden!" erklärte er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was machen sie mit ihr und was haben sie mit ihr vor?" hörte Lily Sirius Stimme.

„Was geht es dich an?" stellte der Mann eine Gegenfrage.

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, sie ist meine Freundin!" antwortete Sirius, zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Stupor!"

Der Fremde fiel gegen die Wand und ließ Lily los, diese fiel dem Boden entgegen, doch James hechtete auf sie zu und konnte sie gerade noch abfangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden schlug. Er hob sie vorsichtig hoch und nachdem Sirius ihm die Tür zum Schulsprecherabteil geöffnet hatte, ging er mit Lily in dieses und legte sie auf die sich dort befindende rote Couch. Nachdem Sirius den Mann in einem leeren Abteil eingeschlossen hatte, kam er zu James und Lily uns Abteil, setzte sich auf die Kante der Couch und sah Lily besorgt an. Dieser liefen Tränen über die Wangen und sie sah ihn Hilfe suchend an.

„Er hat den Direntarusfluch auf sie gelegt, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, welchen Gegenfluch man bei diesem anwenden muss!" sagte er an James gewandt.

„Wir sollten Dumbledore eine Nachricht schicken und ihm berichten, was hier im Zug vorgefallen ist!" erklärte James, nahm ein Stück Pergament vom Tisch, schrieb eine Nachricht darauf, band es seiner Eule Nostradamus ans Bein und schickte diese nach Hogwarts zu Dumbledore.

„Was ist mit Lily?" hörten sie Susis Stimme, die in der Abteitür erschienen war und James, sowie Sirius entsetzt ansah.

Sirius erklärte es ihr, woraufhin sie zu ihnen zur Couch kam und nachdem Sirius von dieser aufgestanden war, sie sich zu Lily setzte und ihre Hand in die ihre nahm.

„Wir haben noch nicht mal die Hälfte der Strecke hinter uns und es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis Lily geholfen werden kann!" stellte Remus, der ebenfalls zu ihnen ins Abteil gekommen war fest.

„Wo ist Peter?" fragte Sirius und sah Remus fragend an.

„Er ist in unserem Abteil geblieben, sagte irgendwas von auf unsere Sachen aufpassen oder so." antwortete Remus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte ihn doch noch fragen, warum er nicht zu Lilys Geburtstag gekommen ist!" sagte Sirius und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die neben der Couch standen.

„Ich habe ich das schon gefragt und er sagte, seine Mutter hätte schon einer anderen Einladung zugesagt gehabt und sie hätte darauf bestanden, dass er sie dorthin begleitet!" erklärte Remus und verdrehte die Augen.

„Er hätte ja wenigstens bescheid sagen können, dass er nicht kommt oder?" fragte Sirius und sah die anderen nacheinander an.

„Du kennst doch Peter!" antwortete Susi.

Plötzlich bremste der Zug und alle sahen sich verwundert an.

„Was ist den jetzt?" fragte Susi erstaunt.

Alle anderen zuckten mit den Schultern und sahen einen Augenblick später zur Abteiltür, da diese geöffnet wurde und Dumbledore in Begleitung von Madame Pomfrey zu ihnen ins Abteil trat.

„Wo ist Miss Evans?" fragte Madame Pomfrey.

„Hier!" antwortete Susi, stand von der Couch auf und gab den Blick auf Lily frei.

„Ich möchte sie bitten, das Abteil zu verlassen, damit ich mich um Miss Evans kümmern kann." sagte Madame Pomfrey an James, Remus, Sirius und Susi gewandt.

Diese nickten und verließen gemeinsam mit Dumbledore das Abteil.

„Bitte berichten sie mir was sich hier im Zug zugetragen hat!" forderte er Sirius auf.

„Als ich zu Miss Shaitana ins Abteil kam, fragte ich sie wo Lily ist und als sie mir sagte, dass diese auf dem Weg zum Schulsprecherabteil sei, rannte ich ihr hinterher, damit sie nicht allein die Gänge im Zug entlangläuft!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Was gab ihnen die Veranlassung so zu handeln Mr. Black?" fragte Dumbledore und zog verwundert die Stirn kraus.

Sirius erzählte ihm von dem Brief, den Lily von ihrer Schwester erhalten hatte und dass James und er ihr daraufhin einen Besuch abstatteten. „Als ich hörte, was sie sagte, wie sie sagte, dass sie jemanden beauftragt hätte Lily aus dem Zug zu stoßen, nur um sich an sie zu Rächen, dass ihr Vater und ihre Stiefmutter im Gefängnis sitzen, haben James und ich beschlossen, auf Lily aufzupassen und sie nicht hier im Zug allein zu lassen!" beendete Sirius seine Erzählung.

„So, so sie haben also Miss Brosley auf Grund des Briefes, den sie an Miss Evans schrieb einen Besuch abgestattet!" stellte Dumbledore amüsiert fest. „Und was hat sich nun hier im Zug ereignet?"

„Als wir, James und ich hier zum Schulsprecherabteil kamen, hörten sie, wie jemand Lily fragte, ob sie Miss Lilian Brosley sei und als diese bejahte, Sagte er, dass er ihr etwas von ihrer Schwester Miss Petunia Brosley geben solle und dann hörten wir nur noch „Direntarus!" Wir kamen noch gerade Rechtzeitig, da der Fremde mit Lily schon bei der Wagontür war!" beendete Sirius seine Erklärung.

„Gut, wo ist dieser Mann jetzt?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Hier drin!" antwortete Sirius, ging auf ein Abteil zu, nahm den Fluch von der Tür, zog diese auf und ging gefolgt von Dumbledore ins Abteil, wo der immer noch unter dem Stupor stehende Fremde auf dem Boden lag.

„Das ist Mr. Birnsley, den das Ministerium schon seid einer Ewigkeit auf den Fersen ist, doch er ist ihnen immer wieder entwischt!" erklärte Dumbledore. „Wir lassen ihn in diesem Abteil, bis wir in Hogsmeade angekommen sind!"

„Albus!" rief Madame Pomfrey, die an der Abteiltür stand.

„Was ist Popy?" fragte dieser.

„Miss Evans ist soweit in Ordnung, doch ich kann den Fluch nicht von ihr nehmen, da ich nicht weiß um welchen Fluch es sich handelt!" erklärte sie.

„Ich komme Popy!" erwiderte Dumbledore, betrat das Schulsprecherabteil, nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen komplizierten Gegenfluch.

Madame Pomfrey half Lily sich aufzusetzen und winkte die anderen wieder ins Abteil. Susi setzte sich neben Lily und nahm diese beruhigend in den Arm.

„Popy ich würde sagen, wir bleiben gleich hier im Zug und leisten unserem Schulsprecherpaar bis Hogsmead Gesellschaft, so kann ich ihnen auch gleich ihre Pflichten die sie als Schulsprecher haben mitteilen!" sagte Dumbledore grinsend und zwinkerte dieser zu.

„Wenn du meinst Albus, dass das notwendig ist!" erwiderte sie und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben die Couch.

„Ihnen würde ich vorschlagen, sich wieder in ihr Abteil zu begeben!" sagte er an Sirius, Remus und Susi gewandt.

Diese nickten, verließen das Abteil und begaben sich wieder in ihr Abteil, wo sie schon von Peter ungeduldig erwartet wurden.

„Ihr ward aber lange weg!" stellte er fest.

„Hättest ja mitkommen können!" erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch, woraufhin Peter beleidigt aus dem Fenster sah.

„Wir sollten uns langsam umziehen!" sagte Susi plötzlich, nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr und aus dem Fenster. „Wir dürften gleich in Hogsmeade ankommen!"

Kurze Zeit später, nachdem sie sich alle umgezogen hatten, begann der Zug langsam abzubremsen und als dieser stehen blieb stiegen sie aus und gingen auf die Suche nach Lily und James. Als sie diese gefunden hatten, gingen sie zu den Kutschen und nachdem sie Hagrid auf dem Weg dieser begrüßt hatten, stiegen sie in eine der Kutschen ein.

„Lil, wie geht es dir?" fragte Susi besorgt und sah ihre Freundin direkt an.

„Es geht schon wieder!" antwortete diese sah dabei aber aus dem Fenster.

Sirius beobachtete sie mit Sorge, da er sich ungefähr vorstellen konnte, wie Lily sich fühlen musste, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass ihre Stiefschwester sie umbringen lassen wollte. Lily die seinen Blick bemerkte, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und nickte auf seine unausgesprochene Frage hin, was bei James wieder dieses komische Gefühl hervorrief.

Als sie beim Schloss angekommen waren, half Sirius Lily beim aussteigen, legte beschützend einen Arm um ihre Schulter und gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden, gingen sie die Treppen zum Schloss hoch und in Richtung Eingangshalle, von der aus sie die Große Halle betraten. Sie setzten sich in die Mitte des Gryffindor Tisches und hörten der Einteilung der Erstklässler nur teilweise aufmerksam zu. Nach einer nicht sehr kurzen Rede von Dumbledore füllte sich der Tisch mit Essen und alle langten hungrig zu.

„Endlich, ich dachte schon Dumbledore wird nie fertig mit seiner Rede, ich bin am verhungern!" erklärte Sirius und belud seinen Teller mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten.

„Du bist immer am verhungern Tatze!" stellte Susi lachend fest, woraufhin dieser sie nur angrinste und anfing zu essen.

Plötzlich hörten sie neben sich die Stimme von Talina Greenwoth und Sirius verschluckte sich fast, als er sie hörte.

„Hi Jamesie!" zwitscherte sie, drängte Susi zur Seite und setzte sich neben James.

„Hi Talina!" grüßte er zurück und lächelte diese charmant an.

„Treffen wir uns nachher Süßer?" fragte sie zuchersüß, woraufhin Sirius schlecht wurde.

„Na klar Schatz!" erwiderte James und aß unbekümmert weiter.

Während dessen sich die beiden weiter in einer Form unterhielten, bei der nicht nur Sirius, sondern auch Susi und Remus, sowie Peter schlecht wurde, schielte Sirius unauffällig neben sich zu Lily. Er sah, dass diese mühe hatte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten und legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!" flüsterte sie ihm zu, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle.

„Was ist denn mit der?" fragte Talina.

„Wenn was mit ihr wäre, würde es dich nichts angehen!" antwortete Susi spitz, stand auf, sah James und Talina angeekelt an und verließ ebenfalls die Große Halle.

„Ich gehe auch nach oben, mir ist der Appetit vergangen!" sagte Sirius, woraufhin Remus nickte und gemeinsam standen sie auch vom Tisch auf und verließen die Große Halle in Richtung Treppe die zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum führte.

James sah ihnen mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck hinterher, ließ sich aber gegenüber Talina nichts anmerken.

„Wir sehen uns nachher Süße!" sagte er, stand auf gab ihr einen Kuss und verließ die Große Halle.

Als James im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, konnte er seine Freunde nirgendwo entdecken und so setzte er sich in einen Sessel beim Kamin und sah nachdenklich in die Flammen. Als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und Sirius, sowie seine anderen Freunde, außer Lily in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, sah er zu ihnen, diese kamen auf ihn zu und setzten sich auf die Couch und die Sessel beim Kamin.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte James.

„Sie wird wohl schon im Mädchenschlafsaal sein, am besten ich gehe auch schlafen, morgen ist ja immerhin Unterricht!" erklärte Susi, sah Remus und Sirius kurz an, stand vom Sessel auf und ging, nachdem sie ihren Freunden eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatte die Treppe hoch die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führt.

„Ich geh auch schlafen!" verkündete Sirius, stand von der Couch auf und ging auf die Treppe zu, die in den Jungenschlafsaal führt.

„Warte wir komme mit!" erklärten Remus und Peter gleichzeitig, standen ebenfalls auf und folgten Sirius in den Jungenschlafsaal.

James sah ihnen verwundert hinterher, stand von seinem Sessel auf und verließ durch das Portrait den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hoffe euch hat das Chap auch einigermaßen gefallen, wenn ja, dann bitte den kleinen Knopf daunten drücken ja?

küsschen

Brchen


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Als James kurz nach 23:00 Uhr in den Schlafsaal kam, sah er Sirius auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett liegen und zur Decke starren.

„Hey was ist mit dir los Tatze?" fragte er, sah seinen besten Freund, während er auf sein eigenes Bett zuging verwunderte an.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen Krone!" antwortete Sirius, richtete sich im Bett auf und sah nun James direkt an.

„Was meinst du damit Kumpel?" fragte dieser.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, welcher Troll dir eins über den Schädel gegeben hat, dass du dich mit einer Slytherin und noch dazu mit der größten Schulschl Hogwarts einlässt!" antwortete Sirius.

„Das geht dich nichts an Tatze!" entgegnete James leicht sauer.

„Wenn du meinst, du musst selber wissen mit welchem Mädchen du rumhängen willst, nur hätte ich dir doch etwas mehr Geschmack zu getraut, aber du wirst schon sehen auf was du dich mit der eingelassen hast! Außerdem hast du uns nichts davon erzählt, dass sie deine Freundin ist, aber na ja, du musst es wie gesagt selber wissen, ich sage dazu nur „Mein herzlichstes Beileid Krone!" erwiderte Sirius, stand auf und ging ins Bad.

James sah ihm wütend hinterher, zog sich aus und ging ins Bett. Ich mache was ich will, sie ist eine Slytherin na und! dachte James stur, zog die Vorhänge von seinem Bett zu und schloss die Augen. Doch er konnte nicht einschlafen, da ihm die Worte von Sirius keine Ruhe ließen, er bekam noch mit, wie Sirius in sein Bett ging und fiel dann doch in eine Art Dämmerschlaf. Plötzlich wurde James durch eine Stimme geweckt und sah sich verwundert um, woher diese kommen könnte, doch da er seine Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, hörte er diese Stimme nur neben seinem Bett und registrierte, dass Susi diejenige war, die zwischen seinem und Sirius Bett stehen musste.

„Sirius wach bitte auf, Sirius bitte!" hörte er die Stimme von Susi.

„Hey Susi, was ist los?" fragte James, der die Vorhänge von seinem Bett geöffnet hatte.

„Es geht um Lily!" antwortete sie und wandte sich wieder Sirius zu. „Sirius bitte so wach doch auf, Lily ist nicht mehr in ihrem Bett!" flüsterte sie und rüttelte ihn etwas stärker an der Schulter.

„Was meinst du damit, Lily ist nicht mehr in ihrem Bett?" fragte Sirius, der plötzlich hellwach war.

„Ich wurde von Camila geweckt, die vor ungefähr 15 Minuten erst in den Schlafsaal kam und als ich mich auf die andere Seite drehte, um wieder einzuschlafen, fiel mein Blick hinüber zu Lily und da sie ihre Vorhänge nicht zugezogen hatte, sah ich dass sie nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag!" erklärte Susi leise.

Sirius sah kurz zu James und dann wieder Susi an.

„Hast du im Badezimmer nachgesehen, ich meine vielleicht ist sie ja nur mal zur Toilette gegangen!" sagte er.

„Ja, da habe ich gleich als erstes nachgesehen, doch nur Camila war im Badezimmer und die wollte ich nicht fragen ob sie Lily gesehen hat, du weißt ja, dass sie Lily nicht besonders mag!" erwiderte Susi.

„Ja ich weiß, sie lässt kein gutes Haar an Lily!" bestätigte Sirius, woraufhin James ihn verwundert ansah.

„Ich habe auch beim Fenster nachgesehen, ob sie wieder mit einer Decke auf dem Boden liegt und schläft, aber das war auch nicht der Fall!" sagte Susi und sah Sirius mit besorgtem Blick an.

„Was meinst du damit, mit einer Decke auf dem Boden?" fragte Sirius und tat so als würde davon nichts wissen.

„Das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal. Bitte Sirius, du musst mir helfen sie zu suchen, du bist der einzige von uns, dem Lily ein wenig vertraut und nicht gleich zurückweicht, wenn du dich ihr näherst!" antwortete Susi. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum sie dir etwas mehr vertraut, doch ich bin froh darüber dass sie es tut, sie sagte mal zu mir, dass sie dich als so etwas wie einen großen Bruder sieht, der immer zu ihr steht, wo andere sich von ihr abwenden!"

„Ich weiß, warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich, ich ziehe mir nur etwas an okay!" sagte Sirius leise.

„Okay!" erwiderte Susi und verließ leise den Jungenschlafsaal.

Sirius stand auf, zog sich an und wandte sich danach James zu.

„Kann ich deinen Tarnumhang nehmen?" fragte er ihn.

James nickte, woraufhin Sirius zu dessen Schrank ging und den Tarnumhang aus diesem holte, danach ging er zu James Koffer, holte die Karte der Marauder heraus und flüsterte: „Ich schwöre feierlich dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" und tippte nach diesen Worten mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Pergament.

Kurz darauf bildeten sich auf diesem Linien, die die Räume und Gänge, sowie die Geheimgänge und die Ländereien von Hogwarts, aber auch den Verbotenen Wald zeigten.

„Sie ist auf dem Nordturm!" murmelte Sirius vor sich hin und löschte mit den Worten „Unheil angerichtet" wieder die Karte.

Er packte sie wieder zurück in James Koffer, nahm den Tarnumhang, verließ leise den Schlafsaal und lief die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

„Warte hier!" sagte er an Susi gewandt, warf sich den Tarnumhang über und verließ durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Vor dem Portraitloch wandte er sich nach links und ging leise einen Gang entlang, der ihn zu der Treppe, welche zum Nordturm hinauf ragte führte. Als er die Tür vom Nordturm erreicht hatte, durch welche er auf die Plattform des Turms betreten konnte, öffnete er diese und betrat den Turm. Er nahm den Tarnumhang herunter und sah sich auf der Plattform nach Lily um. Als er sie entdeckte, ging er auf sie zu und sah, dass sie zusammengerollt, vor sich hinflüsternd und am ganzen Körper zitternd auf dem Boden lag. Er kniete sich zu ihr hinunter und berührte sie sanft an der Schulter.

„Lily!" sagte er leise. „Lil!" versuchte er es noch einmal etwas lauter, da diese beim ersten Mal keine Reaktion zeigte.

Doch Lily reagierte noch immer nicht und so stand Sirius wieder auf, holte den Tarnumhang, den er neben der Tür vom Turm hingelegt hatte, ging zurück zu Lily, hockte sich zu ihr hinunter und warf den Tarnumhang über Lily und sich. Dann hob der sie hoch, verließ mit ihr auf dem Arm die Plattform des Nordturms und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch betrat, ging er mit Lily auf die Couch vorm Kamin zu und legte sie vorsichtig darauf ab. Danach nahm er den Tarnumhang von sich herunter und sah in Susis besorgtes Gesicht, als diese die blasse Lily auf der Couch liegen sah.

„"Wo… wo hast du sie gefunden Sirius?" fragte sie.

„Auf dem Nordturm, doch ich habe sie nicht wach bekommen und so habe ich sie hierher getragen." antwortete dieser, holte eine dicke Decke aus einem der Sessel, die etwas abseits in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes standen und deckte Lily damit zu, da diese immer noch am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Aber sie geht doch nur dorthin, wenn sie eine schlimme Nachricht verarbeiten muss oder wenn es ihr mal nicht gut geht. Das letzte Mal an das ich mich erinnere, war sie auf dem Nordturm, als sie die Nachricht bekam, dass ihre Oma gestorben ist und dass ist über zwei Jahre her!" sagte Susi.

„Susi, Lily hat heute eine Enttäuschung erlebt und mit dieser muss sie erst fertig werden!" erwiderte Sirius und deutete unauffällig mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppe, wo er, als er durch das Portraitloch stieg James so auf den Stufen der Treppe sitzen sah, das man ihn von der Couch beim Kamin nicht sehen konnte.

„Es muss für sie schlimm gewesen sein, zu sehen dass der in den sie verliebt ist, plötzlich nach den Ferien eine Freundin hat!" sagte Susi und formte lautlos mit den Lippen den Namen „James", woraufhin Sirius unauffällig nickte. „Aber sie ist nicht allein, wir werden ihr helfen über ihn hinwegzukommen und irgendwann wird sie sich neu in jemanden verlieben, der sie auch von ganzen Herzen liebt und ihre Liebe erwidert!" fügte Susi hinzu.

„Es wird nicht einfach für Lily sein, du darfst nicht vergessen, dass sie in denjenigen schon seid dem 5. Jahr verliebt ist, doch sich nie getraut hat es ihm zu sagen. Doch wie blind muss jemand sein nicht die Blicke zu bemerken, mit denen sie ihn so manches Mal angesehen hat. Wenn er diese gesehen hätte, wäre ihm spätestens vor den Sommerferien ein Licht aufgegangen!" erklärte Sirius grinsend.

„Leider musste ich feststellen, dass manche Jungs in dieser Hinsicht was an den Augen haben und ihr Glück, auch wenn es direkt vor ihnen steht einfach nicht sehen oder sehen wollen!" gab Susi, nun ebenfalls grinsend ihren Senf dazu.

„Wir sollten Lily in euren Schlafsaal bringen!" sagte Sirius.

„Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass ihr Jungs bei dem Versuch in die Mädchenschlafsäle zu kommen eine unfreiwillige Rutschpartie macht!" erwiderte Susi und lachte leise.

„Nicht wir Marauder liebste Susi!" erklärte Sirius mit einem verschmitzen grinsen.

„So, so nicht ihr Marauder!" entfuhr es ihr.

Sirius stand grinsend auf, ging zur Treppe die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die drittunterste Stufe und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und auf dem Weg zurück zu Lily und Susi, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass James immer noch auf den Stufen der Treppe saß. Als er wieder bei ihnen ankam, hob er die schlafende Lily samt Decke von der Couch hoch und stieg mit ihr auf dem Arm die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf. Susi öffnete leise, damit Camila nicht aufwachte die Tür von ihrem und Lilys Schlafsaal, sodass Sirius diesen betreten und hinüber zu Lilys Bett gehen konnte, in welches er Lily vorsichtig hinein legte.

„Danke Sirius und Gute Nacht!" sagte Susi und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du weißt, für meine Freunde tu ich alles! Schlaf gut!" erwiderte er leise und lächelte sie an, dann verließ er den Schlafsaal, schloss hinter sich die Tür und ging die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo er sich noch immer bewusst darüber, dass James auf der Treppe saß zum Kamin und setzte sich dort in einen der Sessel. Er sah nachdenklich zum Kamin und sah den Flammen dabei zu, wie sie die restlichen Holzscheite zu Asche verbranden.

„Hast du Lily auf dem Nordturm gefunden?" fragte James, der die Treppe herunter und auf Sirius zukam.

„Hmmm!" machte dieser nur.

„Sirius, was ist, worüber denkst du nach?" fragte James und setzte sich neben ihn in einen Sessel.

„Über so einiges Krone!" antwortete dieser.

„Und das wäre?" fragte James.

„Über das was Lily flüsterte, als ich sie schlafend auf dem Boden liegend oben auf dem Turm fand!" antwortete er.

„Wieso, was hat sie denn geflüstert?" fragte James neugierig.

„Sie flüsterte etwas von nicht würdig und unrein und nicht mögen! Ich nehme an, dass sie von ihm geträumt hat, da sie heute feststellen musste, dass der in den sie verliebt ist schon an eine andere vergeben ist!" antwortete Sirius Gedanken versunken.

„Wer ist es Tatze?" fragte James und riss diesen mit dieser Frage aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das mein lieber Krone, kann oder vielmehr darf ich dir nicht sagen, da ich es Lily versprochen habe!" antwortete Sirius, stand vom Sessel auf und ging zur Treppe die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte. „Kommst du oder willst du die restlichen Stunden, die und noch verbleiben hier im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen?"

„Ich komme gleich nach!" antwortete James.

Sirius stieg die Treppe mit einem verschmitzen grinsen hoch und ging in den Schlafsaal um noch einige Stunden zu schlafen.

Ich kriege schon noch raus in wen Lily verliebt ist Tatze, entweder mit oder ohne deine Hilfe und wenn ich es dann weiß, werde ich demjenigen mal einen kleinen Tipp geben, was ihm bei so einem wunderschönen Mädchen wie Lily entgeht! dachte James, stand grinsend auf und stieg die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf, um ebenfalls noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.

Als Sirius am Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunterkam, sah er Lily und Susi auf der Couch vorm Kamin sitzen, wobei ihm auffiel, dass Lily sehr blass aussah und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte.

„Lil?" fragte er, sah diese besorgt an und ging vor dieser in die Hocke, damit sie ihn ansah.

„Hmm!" machte sie nur, wich seinem Blick aber aus.

„Was hast du?" fragte Sirius.

„Es ist nichts!" antwortete sie ausweichend, sah ihn aber dabei immer noch nicht an.

Sirius sah zu Susi und diese formte lautlos mit den Lippen die Worte: „ich erzähle es dir nachher!" woraufhin dieser ihr unauffällig zunickte.

„Du musst vor dem Frühstück noch zu Madame Pomfrey!" erinnerte Susi Lily.

„Ja, am besten gehe ich gleich zu ihr!" erwiderte Lily lustlos, stand von der Couch auf und ging auf das Portraitloch zu.

„Wir kommen mit, dann können wir danach gleich gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen!" sagte Sirius und zog Susi von der Couch hoch, als er aus der Hocke aufstand.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und bogen in den Gang ein, der zum Krankenflügel führte. Als sie dort ankamen, klopfte Lily an die Tür, auf ein Herein, öffnete sie diese und betrat gefolgt von Sirius und Susi den Krankenflügel, wo sie von Madame Pomfrey schon erwartet wurde.

„Miss Evans, da sind sie ja schon!" stellte Madame Pomfrey fest und gab Lily den Appetitanregenden Trank, welchen diese in einem Zug leertrank und sich wieder der Tür zuwenden wollte, doch von Madame Pomfrey aufgehalten wurde.

„Miss Evans!" sagte diese.

„Ja!" erwiderte Lily und drehte sich noch einmal Madame Pomfrey zu.

„Sie sehen aus, als hätten sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, geht es ihnen gut meine Liebe?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Es geht mir gut Madame Pomfrey!" versicherte Lily ihr.

„Nun gut, doch sie wissen wenn etwas sein sollte, können sie immer zu mir kommen!" sagte diese mütterlich.

„Ja Danke!" erwiderte Lily und wandte sich zum gehen.

Gemeinsam mit Susi und Sirius verließ sie wieder den Krankenflügel und machte sich mit ihnen auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, wo sie sich zu Remus, Peter und James an den Gryffindor Tisch setzten und anfingen zu frühstücken.

„Hey Süßer!" hörten sie die Stimme von Talina.

„Hey!" erwiderte James lächelnd.

Talina zwängte sich zwischen James und Remus, so dass sie neben James saß und lächelte Lily, die ihr nun gegenüber saß hinterlistig an. Sirius der zwischen Susi und Lily saß, sah dies und legte sanft eine Hand auf Lilys Unterarm, da er bemerkt hatte, dass sie dem Blick von Talina versuchte auszuweichen, in dem sie auf ihren Teller starrte.

„Entschuldigt, ich muss schnell noch mal vorm Unterricht in die Bibliothek!" sagte Lily, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle, doch wurde sie von Professor McGonagall in der Eingangshalle aufgehalten.

„Ah, Miss Evans, bitte gehen sie doch schon mal zu meinem Büro und warten dort auf mich, ich komme gleich nach, sowie ich Mr. Potter ebenfalls bescheid gesagt habe, dass er mit mir in mein Büro kommen soll!" sagte McGonagall und nachdem Lily ihr bestätigend zugenickt hatte, ging sie in die Große Halle zum Gryffindor Tisch und geradewegs auf James zu.

„Mr. Potter, würden sie mir bitte in mein Büro folgen?" fragte McGonagall ihn, wobei sie ihn streng ansah.

„Natürlich professor!" antwortete er, stand auf und ging, nachdem er Talina noch einen Kuss gegeben hatte gemeinsam mit McGonagall zu deren Büro, wo Lily schon auf sie wartete.

Als James Lily vor dem Büro von McGonagall stehen sah, diese erstaunt an, doch Lily erwiderte seinen Blick nicht sondern sah auf den Boden, damit er den traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht sah.

„Treten sie bitte ein!" sagte McGonagall und öffnete ihnen die Tür zum Büro.

Als Lily und James an ihr vorbei das Büro betraten, schloss McGonagall hinter sich die Tür und nachdem sie hinter ihren Schreibtisch getreten war, deutete sie ihnen auf den Stühlen, die vor ihrem Schreibtisch standen Platz zu nehmen. Als auch McGonagall platz genommen hatte, sah sie die beiden mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an.

„Ich brauch ihnen sicherlich nicht zu sagen, wie stolz ich darauf bin, dass dieses Mal die Schulsprecher aus dem Hause Gryffindor kommen. Professor Dumbledorehat ihnen, wie er mir mitteilte bereits im Zug die Pflichten und Aufgaben eines Schulsprechers nahe gelegt. Ich werde ihnen nun noch den Rest, der noch zu ihren Pflichten gehört erklären. Sie haben die Aufgabe, den Halloween- wie auch den Abschlussball zu planen, organisieren und auszuführen, damit alles reibungslos abläuft, außerdem müssen sie die Termine für die Hogsmeade Wochenenden festlegen und die Meetings mit den Vertrauensschülern, die alle zwei Wochen stattfinden durchführen, wo sie alle Vorkommnisse, ob wichtig oder weniger wichtig durchsprechen. Auch haben sie die Aufgabe, gemeinsam zwei Mal im Monat an drei Tagen in der Woche Rundgänge durchzuführen, sowie auch die Rundgänge für die Vertrauensschüler festzulegen. Auch dürfen sie bei ihren Rundgängen Punkte abziehen, welche sie jedoch schriftlich begründen und mir diesen Bericht zu übergeben haben. Und sie Mr. Potter, als Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor, denken bitte daran die Trayouts festzulegen, da wie sie wissen, seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres ein Jäger und ein Treiber in unserer Mannschaft fehlen!" erklärte McGonagall.

„Natürlich Professor, ich werde gleich nach dem Unterricht einen Termin für die Trayouts ausarbeiten!" erwiderte James.

„Haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?" fragte sie und sah Lily so wie James an.

„Ich… ich hätte da noch eine Frage Professor!" sagte Lily schüchtern.

„Bitte fragen sie Miss Evans!" erwiderte McGonagall freundlich.

„Wie lauten die Passwörter vom Aufenthaltsraum und Badezimmer der Schulsprecher?" fragte Lily wobei sie leicht errötete.

„Das Passwort für ihren Aufenthaltsraum lautet „Elfenhaar" und das für ihr Badezimmer „Wasserlilie", sie wissen aber beide, dass außer bei den Vertrauensschülermeetings niemand außer ihnen beiden den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher betreten darf und das Badezimmer ist auch für andere außer den Schulsprechern tabu!" antwortete McGonagall und sah insbesondere James dabei scharf an. „Haben sie noch weitere Fragen?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein Professor!" antworteten beide fast gleichzeitig.

„Dann können sie jetzt in ihren Unterricht gehen, für die versäumte erste Stunde habe ich sie bei Professor Bims entschuldigt!" sagte McGonagall.

„Danke Professor!" erwiderte Lily, stand gleichzeitig mit James auf und verließ gemeinsam mit ihm das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei, gingen sie schweigend neben einander her. Kurz bevor sie den Klassenraum erreichten, hielt James Lily am Arm fest, sodass sie stehen blieb.

„Lil, was hast du, warum flüchtest du gerade zu, wenn Talina zu uns an den Tisch kommt?" fragte James und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen.

„Es ist nichts James!" antwortete Lily.

„das glaube ich dir nicht Lil!" entgegnete er.

„James, wenn ich es dir sage, wirst du nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden, darum werde ich es dir nicht sagen, da ich deine Freundschaft nicht verlieren will!" erwiderte Lily ehrlich, doch James konnte, als er ihr tief in die Augen sah die Traurigkeit sehen, die sich in diesen befand.

Sie gingen den Rest des Weges zum Klassenraum, als sie bei diesen ankamen, öffnete James die Tür zu diesem und ließ Lily an sich vorbei in diesen eintreten. Nachdem er die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah er, dass sich Lily nicht wie sonst zwischen Sirius und ihn, sonder zu Remus gesetzt hatte. Er ging zu seinem Platz und sah nachdenklich zu Lily, die Pergament und eine Feder, sowie ein Tintenfass aus ihrer Tasche holte und sich die Notizen, die Remus in der ersten Stunde notiert hatte abschrieb, wobei Remus etwas zu ihr sagte und Lily ab und zu bestätigend nickte. James verspürte wieder dieses Gefühl in sich hochsteigen, was er sich irgendwie immer noch nicht erklären konnte, da es dieses Mal viel stärker war, als die Male davor. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Flüstern neben sich und er schielte auf den Platz neben sich, auf dem Sirius saß.

„Los Susi, nun erzähl schon, was war mit Lily, nachdem ich aus eurem Schlafsaal gegangen bin, denn es muss etwas gewesen sein, ansonsten hätte Lily heute morgen nicht so schlecht ausgesehen, so dass sogar Madame Pomfrey aufgefallen ist, wie schlecht sie aussah!" hörte James Sirius zu Susi sagen.

„Man, das war echt der Horror sag ich dir, du warst gerade Mal 10 Minuten oder so weg, als Lily anfing sie wie wild im Bett hin und her zu winden und gezuckt hat sie zwischendurch auch einige Male. Doch das Schlimmste war, das was sie dabei gesagt hat, echt Sirius mir lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken herunter, als ich Hörte, was sie im Schlaf alles sagte!" erklärte Susi und schüttelte sich.

„Was hat sie den im Schlaf gesagt?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Es waren Worte wie, nicht den Riemen, werde es nicht wieder tun, bitte nicht das kochende Wasser, auch Worte wie, Petunia hat mich geschubst, kann nichts dafür, bitte nicht den Schürhacken, auch eine Peitsche erwähnte sie, ey ich dachte, ich wäre im falschen Schlafsaal, das was Lily da von sich gab hörte sich an, als würde sie jemand mit diesen Sachen bestrafen oder so, echt gruselig war das!" antwortete Susi.

„Susi, das ist nicht gruselig, das ist grausam, da Lily dies wirklich erlebt hat! Sie wurde ohne dass es ihr Vater oder wir gewusst haben, seid Sommer vor ihrem 2. Jahr in Hogwarts, von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater misshandelt und darum trug sie auch immer diese zu großen Sachen!" flüsterte Sirius.

„Oh Merlin!" entfuhr es ihr.

„Haben sie etwas gesagt Miss Strawed?" fragte Professor Bims.

„Mein Name ist Shaitana Professor! Ich sagte Oh Merlin, das war ja schrecklich mit dem Krieg zwischen den Trollen und den Riesen!" antwortete Susi.

„Stimmt, stimmt Miss Streward!" erwiderte Bims und las weiter.

„Ich werde nachher in unseren Freistunden mit Lily zur dicken Eiche am See gehen, sie hat mich vorhin darum gebeten, als wir mit ihr zum Krankenflügel gegangen sind!" flüsterte Sirius, woraufhin sich, als er dies hörte dieses Gefühl in James noch verstärkte und er Sirius daraufhin, ohne das dieser es bemerkte, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß eifersüchtig ansah, was jedoch Remus sowie Susi auffiel.

„James ist dir schlecht oder warum guckst du so? was wollte denn McGonagall von dir?" fragte Susi, die sich an Sirius vorbeibeugte, um James anzusehen.

„Habt ihr gewusst, das Lily der zweite Schulsprecher ist?" fragte er anstatt einer Antwort.

„Ja ich wusste es, sie hat es mir gestern im Tropfenden Kessel gesagt!" antwortete Susi. „Aber warum hast du uns eigentlich nicht gesagt, dass Talina deine Freundin ist, ich meine, dann hätten wir uns auf diesen Schock besser vorbereiten können!" fügte Susi bissig hinzu.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe Susi, er wird vielleicht irgendwann merken, was er sich da selber eingebrockt hat!" sagte Sirius.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich mir mit ihr etwas einbrocken würde?" fragte James, der langsam sauer wurde.

„Ich kenne Talina seid dem Sandkasten und ihre Familie, wie auch die meine sind Voldemort mehr als zugetan. Talina kann seid ihrem 10. Lebensjahr mehr unverzeihliche, sowie dunkle Flüche als ich es je konnte, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Auch hat sie seit klein auf immer auf Voldemorts Schoß gesessen und darauf Hoppe, Hoppereiter gespielt, sie hat ein gefühlloses kaltes Herz, du würdest es sehen, wenn du ihr mal ebenso tief in die Augen sehen würdest, wie du es sonst immer bei Lily getan hast, doch ich werde dir zu diesem Thema nichts mehr sagen, nur noch eins, Lil spürt wie böse Talina ist, weil sie ein gutes und reines Herz hat, auch hat Lily Angst um dich James!" antwortete Sirius und sah diesem aufrichtig in die Augen.

Als der Gong ertönte, der das Ende der Stunde verkündete, verließen die Marauder gemeinsam mit Lily und Susi den Klassenraum, um zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste zu gehen. Als sie Platz genommen hatten, betrat Professor Chily den Raum, stellte sich an sein Pult und wandte sich der Klasse zu.

„Heute werden sie lernen, wie sie den Patronuszauber ausführen müssen, falls ihnen irgendwann einmal in ihrem Leben ein Dementor begegnen sollte, packen sie ihre Bücher wieder in ihre Taschen und nehmen sie ihren Zauberstab heraus!" erklärte er der Klasse.

Lily sah Sirius, der neben ihr saß verzweifelt an, woraufhin er ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte.

„Sirius, den Patronuszauber schaffe ich bestimmt nicht, ich habe keine glücklichen Erinnerungen!" sagte sie verzweifelt und sah ihn traurig an.

„Lil, hey denk an deinen Geburtstag, als du von deinem Dad den Besen bekommen hast!" erwiderte er aufmunternd. „Oder daran, das du es als erstes, noch vor uns drei anderen geschafft hast, dich in deine Animagusgestalt zu verwandeln!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Lily sah Sirius dankbar an und nickte. „Danke Sirius!" flüsterte sie.

„Miss Evans, würden sie bitte zu mir nach vorne kommen!" forderte Professor Chily sie auf, woraufhin die anderen Schüler sich neugierig im Klassenraum umsahen, wer den Miss Evans wäre.

Lily ging mit leicht geröteten Wangen nach vorn und stellte sich neben ihren Lehrer.

„So Miss Evans, nun stellen sie sich bitte ihr glücklichstes Erlebnis vor und wenn sie es vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen, heben sie ihren Zauberstab und sagen „Expecto Patronum!" erklärte Professor Chily.

Lily nickte und stellte sich vor, wie glücklich sie sich in dem Moment fühlte, als sie es geschafft hatte ein Animagus zu werden, dann hob sie leicht ihren Zauberstab an und sagte „Expecto Patronum" woraufhin aus ihrem Zauberstab ein dicker silbriger Strahl heraus kam, der die Gestalt eines Rehs zeigte.

„Sehr gut Miss Evans!" lobte Professor Chily. „15 Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Ein raunen ging durch die Klasse, besonders von den Slytherins, mit denen die Gryffindor gemeinsam Verteidigung hatten.

„Wieso kriegt dieee 15 punkte, nur weil sie einen Patronus gleich auf Anhieb geschafft hat?" giftete Talina, woraufhin James ihr beruhigend einen Hand auf den Arm legte, denn sie aber wütend über Lilys Erfolg wegzog, was von Sirius nicht unbeobachtet blieb.

Lily sah bei dem Lob von Professor Chily verlegen auf ihre Hände und ging mit gerötetem Gesicht zu ihrem Platz zurück.

„Hey kleine Schwester, das war echt gut, an was hast du gedacht?" fragte Sirius grinsend, obwohl er es sich schon denken konnte, als er ihren Patronus gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe daran gedacht, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich es geschafft hatte, ein Animagus zu werden!" flüsterte sie ihm schüchtern zu.

Sirius nickte. „Das war super Lil!" sagte er und lächelte sie na, woraufhin einige Mädchen Lily böse Blicke zuwarfen.

„Miss Greenwoth, würden sie bitte zu mir nach vorne kommen!" forderte Professor Chily diese auf.

Talina ging zu ihm nach vorn, schloss ihre Augen, stellte sich ihr glücklichstes Erlebnis vor, was darin bestand, dass sie es genoss James für sich und Lily daraufhin ausgebootet zu haben und ihn soweit zu beeinflussen, dass er sich irgendwann gegen seine Freunde stellen würde, da der dunkle Lord es dann einfacher haben würde an James heranzukommen, da ihn seine Freunde dann nicht mehr helfen und zu ihm stehen würden. Als sie es sich vorstellte, hob sie ihren Zauberstab leich an und sagte „Expecto Patronum" auch aus ihrem Zauberstab kam ein silbriger Strahl, doch dieser war nicht so stark wie der von Lily und man konnte nur die Gestalt eines Nashornes erahnen.

„Sehr gut Miss Greenwoth, 5 Punkte für Slytherin!" sagte Professor Chily, woraufhin Talina Lily einen bösartigen Blick zuwarf und sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben James setzte.

Auch der Patronus von James, Sirius und Remus war, wie der von Lily, sehr stark zu sehen, nur Peters war fast gar nicht zu erkennen.

Als die Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu Ende war, hatten die Gryffindors alleine durch Lily, Remus, Sirius und James alleine 60 Punkte bekommen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Mittagessen und Sirius, Susi, Remus, Peter und James freuten sich, dass sie nun eine Doppelte Freistunde hatten, da ihre Lehrerin Professor Hufhut einen Unfall mit einer Teufelschlinge hatte und im St.- Mungos lag, so dass für den heutigen Tag Kräuterkunde ausfiel, da erst morgen die neue Professorin für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts eintreffen würde. Nur Lily freute sich nicht darüber, da Kräuterkunde eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer war und sie in diesem mehr Punkte, durch ihr Geschick und Feingefühl mit dem Umgang der Pflanzen für Gryffindor erzielen konnte, als in den anderen Fächern. Sie liebte den Umgang mit Pflanzen und auch Professor Hufhut zeigte Lily durch ihr Lob, wie gut diese mit Pflanzen umgehen konnte.

Nach dem Mittagessen verließen Lily und Sirius gemeinsam die Große Halle und gingen nach draußen zum See, wo sie sich unter die dicke Eiche setzten.

„Lily, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?" fragte Sirius, nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens, in der beide ihre Blicke über den See wandern ließen.

„Ich wollte dich bitten, das was ich dir zur Aufbewahrung gegeben habe zu vernichten!" antwortete sie.

„Aber warum, ich meine…" brach Sirius ab, da er das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr allein mit Lily bei der dicken Eiche zu sein, doch er als er sich umsah, konnte niemanden entdecken.

„Sirius, ich möchte auch nicht mehr, dass er es erfährt, wenn mir etwas passieren sollte, da mir heute bewusst wurde, dass ich nie eine Chance hätte, dass er sich jemals in mich verliebt, wer würde sich schon in so eine wie mich verlieben, ich bin nicht würdig geliebt zu werden, schon gar nicht von ihm, der aus einer reinblütigen Familie stammt, ich bin nur ein Halbblut und in den Augen vieler hier in Hogwarts, nicht würdig überhaupt hier zu sein und etwas zu lernen!" erklärte Lily traurig.

„Wer behauptet, dass du nicht würdig wärst hier in Hogwarts etwas zu lernen?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Sirius bitte reg dich nicht auf, sie haben Recht mit dem was sie sagen, sie mich doch an, ich habe eine Freude mehr am Leben, meine eigene Mutter und mein Stiefvater haben meinen Willen gebrochen, auch liebe ich ihn, doch er wird es nie erfahren, da ich nie den Mut haben werde es ihm jemals zu sagen." antwortete Lily.

„Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage Lil, ich möchte jetzt von dir wissen, wer dich für nicht würdig hält, hier nach Hogwarts zu gehen!" forderte Sirius unnachgiebig.

„Ich werde dir keine Antwort darauf geben Sirius, da du etwas tun würdest, wenn ich es dir sage, was du später vielleicht bereuen würdest und ich nicht möchte, dass du nur wegen so etwas wie mich dein Leben zerstörst!" erwiderte Lily und wandte ihren Blick wieder dem See zu.

„Lil, du bist ein wunderschönes, ehrliches und aufrichtiges Mädchen, doch du hast in den letzten Jahren sehr viel durchgemacht. Lily, wenn du es zu lässt will ich dir helfen wieder Freude am Leben zu haben, doch auch du musst den Willen dazu haben, es wird ein schwerer Weg doch wir werden dir beistehen und gemeinsam mit uns deinen Freunden, Celia, Chyntia und deinem Vater der dich liebt, wirst du es schaffen! Ich verspreche dir wir helfen dir und ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen wenn es sein müsste!" versicherte Sirius ihr. „Und der Idiot, den du liebst, wird sich hoffentlich auch bald eingestehen, dass er dich liebt!"

„Er ist kein Idiot Sirius!" entgegnete Lily und errötete, als dieser sie verwundert ansah.

„Für mich ist er das schon Lil, denn er weiß nicht, was für ein Glück er verpasst, nur weil er nicht erkennt, dass er dich in Wirklichkeit liebt und nicht die, in die er meint gerade verliebt zu sein!" erklärte Sirius. „Glaub mir Lil, es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass wir sie nicht leiden können!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Lass uns wieder ins Schloss gehen, in einer halben Stunde haben wir wieder Unterricht und du weißt, das Professor Wilkins keinen Spaß versteht, wenn man zu Zaubertränke zu spät kommt!" sagte Lily ernst.

„Gib mir dein Ehrenwort Lil, das du nicht aufgeben wirst!" forderte Sirius und sah sie ernst dabei an.

„In Ordnung, ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort, das ich nicht aufgeben werde, doch ohne Hilfe schaffe ich es nicht Sirius!" erwiderte sie.

„Wir werden dir helfen und beistehen Lil, das verspreche ich dir bei meiner Marauderehre!" erklärte Sirius und nahm sie freundschaftlich in den Arm. „Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach okay!"

„Okay!" erwiderte Lily, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss.

Sirius sah ihr nach und als sie im Eingang des Schlosses verschwunden war, drehte er sich zur Eiche.

„Hast du alles gehört was du gehören wolltest Krone?" fragte Sirius.

„Woher hast du gewusst dass ich hier stehe?" fragte er statt einer Antwort und nahm den Tarnumhang von sich herunter.

„Du vergisst, dass ich es spüre, wenn du in der Nähe bist, wir sind sehr gut befreundet und kennen uns schon so lange, wir sind wie Brüder James, der eine fühlt das was der andere fühlt!" antwortete Sirius und wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab und dem See zu. „Ich finde dein Verhalten nicht gerade Ehrenhaft!"

James setzte sich neben Sirius und sah dem Kraken dabei zu, wie dieser mit den Kindern der Wassermenschen spielte.

„Ich hatte gehofft eine Antwort auf die Frage, die ich Lily gestellt habe, als wir nach der Besprechung bei McGonagall zum Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei gegangen sind, doch dem war nicht so!" sagte James.

„Was war das für eine Frage, die du ihr gestellt hast?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich habe sie gefragt, was sie hätte und warum sie geradezu flüchten würde, wenn Talina zu uns an den Tisch kommt!" antwortete James.

„Und, was hat Lily darauf geantwortet?" fragte Sirius weiter.

„Sie sagte, dass nichts wäre!" antwortete James.

„Was du ihr, wie ich dich kenne nicht geglaubt hast oder?" fragte Sirius und sah James nun direkt an.

„Nein!" sagte dieser wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und was hat sie dir daraufhin gesagt?" fragte Sirius.

„Sie sagte mir daraufhin, dass wenn sie es mir sagen würde, ich mit ihr nie wieder ein Wort reden würde, darum würde sie es mir nicht sagen, da sie meine Freundschaft nicht verlieren möchte!" erwiderte James daraufhin.

„Sie wird es dir nicht sagen James, da du es ihr nicht glauben würdest!" erklärte Sirius. „Du hast sicher mitbekommen, dass sie mir auch keine Antwort auf meine Frage, wer behauptet, dass sie nicht würdig wäre nach Hogwarts zu gehen!"

„Ja, sie hatte Angst, dass du etwas tun könntest, was du später vielleicht bereuen würdest!" erwiderte James.

„Ja, sie will dass niemand zu Schaden kommt und somit schweigt sie oder gibt ausweichende Antworten, wenn man sie etwas fragt, dass wir uns nicht immer gegenseitig bekämpfen und was hat Lil davon? Sie bleibt auf der Strecke, sie ist viel zu gut für diese Welt und dennoch muss sie am meisten von allen leiden. Sie wird von ihrer eigenen Mutter und dessen jetzigen Mann misshandelt, von den Slytherins als unwürdiges Halbblut beschimpft und nun muss sie auch noch miterleben, dass der den sie liebt, ihre Liebe so wie es aussieht nicht erwidert, ehrlich Krone das ist nicht fair, sie hat es nicht verdient so zu leiden!" erklärte Sirius, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Hey, wo willst du denn jetzt hin Tatze?" rief ihm James hinterher, während er aufstand nach.

„Zu Zaubertränke, die haben wir nämlich jetzt, schon vergessen?" fragte Sirius.

„Shit!" entfuhr es James und lief hinter Sirius her zum Schloss.

Als sie endlich die Doppelstunden Zaubertränke und eine Stunde Pflege Magische Geschöpfe hinter sich hatten, gingen sie die Treppen zum Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Als sie dort ankamen, gingen sie zur Sitzgruppe beim Kamin und machten es sich dort gemütlich.

„Lily!" sprach Remus diese an.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ja!"

„Willst du wirklich am Samstag mit in den Verbotenen Wald kommen, ich meine du musst mir nicht beistehen, du solltest dich lieber mehr ausruhen, anstatt mit uns im Wald herumzustreunen." flüsterte Remus und sah sie besorgt an.

„Moony, ich war immer dabei, ich möchte dir auch beistehen Remus, du bist mein Freund und ich fühle mich frei, wenn ich als Animagus mit euch durch den Wald streunen kann! Außerdem bist du viel ruhiger bei deiner Verwandlung, wenn ich bei dir bin Moony!" erwiderte Lily leise.

„Das stimmt Moony, du bist wenn Lily dabei ist wesentlich ruhiger und wir können dich wesentlich leichter bändigen, als wenn sie nicht dabei ist!" erklärte Sirius.

„Du hast recht Tatze, wenn Lil bei mir ist, fühle ich mich wesentlich besser, sie strahlt immer eine gewisse Ruhe aus, so dass ich auch als Werwolf nicht das Verlangen habe, mich auf euch zu stürzen, außerdem empfinde ich bei der Verwandlung weniger Schmerzen und habe auch nicht das Verlangen mich selbst zu verletzen, doch dieses Mal fühle ich mich irgendwie anders als sonst und ich möchte keinen von euch verletzen, schon gar nicht dich Lil!" erklärte Remus leise.

„Remus mach dir keine Gedanken, ich bin Schmerzen bewohnt und es wäre für mich auch nicht schlimm, wenn du mich verletzen würdest, aber du hast mich seid ich euch begleite noch nicht ein einziges Mal verletzt, außerdem sind Sirius und James dabei, sie werden schon auf mich aufpassen, dass haben sie doch immer getan und sie werden es auch dieses Mal tun, mach dir keine Sorgen okay!" sagte Lily und legte Remus beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Lil, ich möchte das du weiß, dass ich auch immer für dich da sein werde, so wie du für mich immer da bist, wenn ich dich brauche und ich meine dies nicht nur bei meiner Verwandlung!" erwiderte Remus leise.

„Ich weiß wie du das meinst, Danke Remus!" flüsterte Lily.

„Lily kommst du mit in die Bibliothek, ich muss mir einige Bücher holen, sonst kriege ich den Kräuterkundeaufsatz nicht bis morgen fertig!" sagte Susi.

„Susi, denn hatten wir doch über die Ferien auf, warum hast du den denn nicht gemacht?" fragte Lily.

„Hab ihn vergessen, hilfst du mir?" fragte diese und sah Lily flehend an.

„Zeig mal, was musst du den noch machen?" fragte Lily und las sich den Aufsatz, den ihr Susi gegeben hatte durch.

„Du hast ja noch nicht mal die hälfte!" stellte Lily fest, bückte sich zu ihrer Tasche hinunter, zog drei Pergamentblätter as dieser heraus und gab sie Susi.

„Danke Lil, ich verspreche dir das ist das letzte Mal okay!" sagte Susi dankbar und begann ihren Aufsatz zu vervollständigen, indem sie einiges von Lilys abschrieb.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal Susi!" erwiderte Sirius lachend, woraufhin diese ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Lily holte einige Pergamentblätter und Bücher aus ihrer Tasche und begann damit die Hausaufgaben, die sie von ihren Lehrern am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien bekommen hatten zu erledigen.

„Lil, meinst du nicht, dass du die Hausaufgaben nicht auch an einem anderen Tag machen kannst, wir haben die doch erst für nächste Woche auf!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Kann ich nicht, morgen bekommen wir sicher noch mehr auf und auch wenn übermorgen Samstag ist und somit Wochenende, wird mir das ganze zu viel, ich bin nicht wie du Sirius, mir fällt nicht alles leicht, ich muss dafür lernen!" entgegnete Lily und schrieb an ihrem Zaubertrank Aufsatz weiter.

Als Lily den Aufsatz fertig hatte, steckte sie diesen in ihre Tasche und wollte gerade an dem für Zaubertränke weiter machen, als Sirius ihren Arm mit der Feder festhielt.

„Lily, jetzt machst du erst einmal ne Pause und wir gehen erst einmal zum Abendessen, danach kannst du immer noch die anderen Hausaufgaben erledigen okay!" sagte Sirius sanft, als er ihren verwirrten Blick sah.

Lily nickte. „Okay!"

Alle standen von der Couch und den Sesseln auf, verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle zum Abendessen.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12 

Am Samstag nach dem Frühstück saßen Sirius, Remus, Peter, Susi und Lily in den Sesseln und der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum vorm Kamin. Lily machte ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben und half, als sie mit ihren fertig war Susi bei ihren. Remus, Sirius und Peter hatten ihre Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und unterhielten sich darüber, was sie in der Nacht, nach Remus seiner Verwandlung alles im Verbotenen Wald unternehmen wollten.

„Morgen alle zusammen!" grüßte James, der gerade die Treppe von seinem Schlafsaal herunter und auf seine Freunde zukam.

„Du meinst wohl eher Mahlzeit James!" erwiderte Susi grinsend, wobei sie ihre fertigen Hausaufgaben in die Tasche steckte.

„Oder das!" murmelte James gähnend.

„War wohl eine anstrengende Nacht für dich Krone!" stellte Remus schmunzelnd fest, als er den noch unausgeschlafenen James vor sich stehen sah.

„Was soll das denn wieder heißen?" fragte dieser mürrisch.

„Lasst uns Mittagessen gehen, ich habe einen Mordshunger!" lenkte Sirius vom Thema ab.

„Wann hast du den Mal nicht Tatze?" fragte Remus lachend.

„Soll ich dir das wirklich alles aufzählen oder können wir jetzt endlich zum Essen gehen?" fragte Sirius satt eine Antwort zu geben und stand von der Couch auf, wobei er Lily mit sich hochzog. „Komm Susi, ich helfe dir beim aufstehen!" wandte er sich an diese, zog sie vom Sessel hoch und sah danach herausfordernd zu Remus und Peter.

„Wir kommen ja schon!" erwiderte Remus schmunzelnd, als er den Blick sah, den Sirius ihm zuwarf.

Peter und er standen ebenfalls auf und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort setzten sie sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und begannen mit dem Essen.

„Heute Nachmittag sind doch die Trayouts für die Neubesetzungen der Positionen eines Jägers und eines Treibers!" stellte Sirius fest. „Lil, hast du dich auch auf der Liste der Bewerber eingetragen?"

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!" antwortete sie schüchtern.

„Hey, wieso nicht, du bist echt gut Lil, besser als die anderen die sich auf der Liste eingetragen haben!" erwiderte Sirius überrascht.

„So gut bin ich auch wieder nicht!" entgegnete sie ihm.

„Wo das Halbblut Recht hat, hat sie Recht!" hörten sie die Stimme von Talina gehässig sagen, worauf hin Sirius ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Das kannst du überhaupt nicht beurteilen Greenwoth!" sagte Sirius schneidend und sah diese wütend an.

„Komm schon Lil, mach mit du bist wirklich gut!" versuchte Susi diese zu überreden.

„So wie du fliegst, musst du einfach mitmachen!" unterstützte Remus Susi beim Versuch Lily zu überreden.

„Pah, die fällt doch schon vom Besen noch bevor sie sich vom Boden abgestoßen hat!" stichelte Talina mit einem gehässigem grinsen.

„Tali es reicht!" schritt James ein, woraufhin diese ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Was hältst du davon Greenwoth, wenn du einfach mal deine schändliche Klappe halten und Lily in Ruhe lassen würdest?" fragte Sirius und sah diese mit einem eisigen Blick an.

Diese grinste ihn nur mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen an.

„Komm Lil, wir gehen nach draußen, da ist die Luft nicht so stickig wie hier drin und es stinkt nicht so nach von sich selbst überzeugter Slytherin!" sagte Susi, zog diese als sie vom Tisch aufstand mit sich hoch, hackte sich bei ihr ein und verließ gemeinsam mit Lily die Große Halle.

„Susi hat Recht, kommt lassen wir die beiden Turteltauben alleine!" erwiderte Sirius Naserümpfend, wobei ihm James einen bösen Blick zu warf.

„Wir sprechen uns noch Tatze!" sagte James mit saurer Mine.

„Sehr gerne Krone, immer wann du willst!" entgegnete Sirius grinsend, stand gemeinsam mit Remus und Peter vom Tisch auf und verließ mit ihnen die Große Halle.

Sie gingen nach draußen und sahen Lily und Susi unter der dicken Eiche sitzen. Sie gesellten sich zu ihnen und gemeinsam versuchten Remus, Sirius und Susi Lily dazu zu überreden bei den Trayouts mitzumachen.

„Nun komm schon Lil, gib dir einen Ruck und mach bei den Trayouts mit!" sagte Susi und sah diese mit einem gekonnten Welpenblick an.

„Du bist echt gut und solltest du nicht für eine der Positionen von James, McGonagall und Madame Hooch genommen werden, hast du es zumindest versucht Lil!" versuchte Sirius sie zu überzeugen.

„Auch wenn ich mitmachen wollte, wäre es zu spät dafür mich noch in die Liste einzutragen, da James diese bevor wir zum Mittagessen gegangen sind vom schwarzen Brett entfernt und in seine Umhangtasche gesteckt hat!" erklärte Lily.

„Dann komm wenigstens als Zuschauer mit, alle Gryffindors werden den Trayouts zusehen!" erwiderte Susi. „Bitte Lily ja!"

„Okay!" gab Lily sich geschlagen, woraufhin Susi diese freudestrahlend umarmte.

Als es Zeit war zum Quidditchfeld zugehen, um bei den Trayouts zuzusehen, machten sich Remus, Sirius, Peter, Susi und Lily gemeinsam auf den Weg dorthin und setzten sich in die zweitunterste Reihe auf eine der Tribünen. Sirius hingegen ging zu seinen Mannschaftskameraden hinüber und stellte sich zu ihnen an den Rand des Feldes. Nachdem Professor McGonagall, Madame Hooch und James ebenfalls dort eintrafen, wandte sich James den Bewerbern zu.

„Diejenigen die sich für die Position des Treibers bewerben, stellen sich bitte auf die von sich aus rechte Seite und diejenigen die sich für die Position des Jägers bewerben auf die von sich aus linke Seite." sagte James, holte ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Umhangtasche, faltete dieses auseinander und wandte sich wieder den Bewerbern zu.

„Kai Greenhill!" las er von seiner Liste vor.

Dieser eher schmächtig wirkende Junge, der wie James wusste aus der 4. kam, trat mit seinem Besen in der Hand einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Gut, Madame Hooch wird, sowie du in der Luft bist, einen Klatscher frei lassen, Susan Jankins wird ihn dir zuspielen und du wirst versuchen diesem auszuweichen und ihn in eine andere Richtung schlagen, alles verstanden?" fragte James. „Dann los!" fügte er als Kai nickte hinzu.

James gab ihm ein Schlagholz und Greenhill stieß sich vom Boden ab. Als dieser in der Luft war, ließ Madame Hooch einen Klatscher frei und Susan schlug diesen in Kais Richtung, der wich diesem aus und während er sich drehte schlug er den Klatscher in eine andere Richtung. Dies wiederholte sich immer wieder mit wechselnden Manövern, während James ihn dabei beobachtete, machte er sich einige Notizen.

„Okay Kai, komm runter!" rief James diesem zu.

„Naigel Hutch war der nächste Bewerber und nach diesem kamen noch drei weitere für die freigewordene Position des Treibers, als der letzte wieder mit seinen Füßen auf festem Boden stand, wandte sich James den Bewerbern für die Position des Jägers zu.

„Samantha Kornwall!" las er vor und diese trat einen Schritt aus der Reihe der Bewerber nach vorne.

„Samantha, Sirius wird dir den Quaffel zuspielen und Susan sowie Greg werden versuchen ihn die abzunehmen und du musst versuchen ihn dabei in einen der Ringe zu werfen ohne ihn an einen der beiden zu verlieren oder ihn fallen zu lassen!" erklärte James. „Wenn du kannst, versuche ein Tor zu schießen, während der ganzen Verfolgung der beiden Okay!"

Samantha nickte, stieß sich vom Boden ab und nachdem auch Sirius in die Luft gestiegen war, warf Madame Hooch diesem den Quaffel zu. Sirius warf den Quaffel zu Samantha und kaum dass diese ihn gefangen hatte, flogen Susan und Greg so auf sie zu, dass sie sie in die Zange nehmen konnten, wobei Susan Samantha mit Leichtigkeit den Quaffel abnahm und diese erschrocken darüber fasst vom Besen fiel. Susan sah zu James hinunter und verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Okay Samantha, komm wieder runter!" rief James dieser zu.

Nach Samantha folgte Camila Edwards, die den Schlafsaal mit Lily und Susi teilte, doch auch sie scheiterte an Susan und Greg. Gorge Stuart der letzte der vier Bewerber für die Position des Jägers schaffte es den Quaffel beim ersten Angriff von Susan und Greg festzuhalten, doch als Greg kurz vor den Ringen noch einen Angriff auf ihn startete, kniff dieser die Augen zusammen und hielt sich krampfhaft an seinem Besen fest, wobei er den Quaffel fallen ließ.

„Waren das alle, die sich für die Position des Jägers beworben haben Mr. Potter?" fragte Mc Gonagall verzweifelt.

James nickte. „Ja Professor!" antwortete er niedergeschlagen.

„Ich wüsste jemanden, der für die freie Position des Jägers in Frage kommen könnte!" rief Susi übers Quidditchfeld zu McGonagall hinüber.

„Wer ist es Miss Shaitana?" fragte McGonagall und sah diese verwundert an.

„Lily Evans Professor!" antwortete Susi.

Lily sah ihre Freundin geschockt an. „Susi bitte nicht!" flüsterte sie und sah verlegen und mit gerötetem Gesicht auf ihre Hände.

„Miss Evans?" fragte McGonagall erstaunt.

"Ja, sie fliegt wirklich gut Professor!" bestätigte Sirius ihr, nachdem er auf dem Boden gelandet war.

„Miss Evans, würden sie bitte zu mir kommen!" rief McGonagall zu den Tribünen hinüber.

Lily sah diese geschockt an, doch Sirius hatte sich schon auf den Weg zu ihr gemacht. „Komm Lil!" sagte er, als er bei ihr ankam, lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, zog sie von ihrem Platz hoch und mit sich auf das Quidditchfeld in Richtung McGonagall.

„Miss Evans, stimmt das, was Mr. Black soeben sagte?" fragte McGonagall an Lily gewandt.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich gut fliegen kann Professor, auch habe ich meinen Besen nicht hier, der ist oben in meinem Schlafsaal!" antwortete Lil verlegen.

„Accio Lilys Besen!" rief James.

Es dauerte keine Minute, als der Besen von Lily aus dem Schloss auf James zukam, der ihn geschickt auffing und Lily entgegen hielt. Diese nahm ihn unsicher entgegen und sah zweifelnd Sirius an, der ihr jedoch aufmunternd zuzwinkerte.

„Sie haben gesehen, was für Manöver sie ausführen müssen, also bitte Miss Evans versuchen sie es!" forderte McGonagall Lily auf.

„Du schaffst das Lil, du bist wirklich gut glaub mir!" sagte Sirius lächelnd.

Lily nickte, schwang ein Bein über den Stiel ihres Besens und stieß sich gleichzeitig mit Sirius ab, woraufhin beide immer höher stiegen. Sirius warf ihr den Quaffel zu und Lily flog mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit auf die Ringe zu, wobei Susan und Greg versuchten sie in die Zange und ihr den Quaffel abzunehmen. Doch Lily bremste abrupt, flog einen Salto, danach noch einen Rechtdrehenden Slay, so dass sie wieder in die Richtung der Ringe flog und mit ansteigender Geschwindigkeit auf diese und auf Greg, der zu diesen geflogen war zu, doch sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln Sirius auf sich zufliegen um sie zu rammen, so dass Lily plötzlich den Besen in einen Steilflug hochzog und Sirius gerade unter ihr durchflog. Lily drehte einen Salto, um danach wieder mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf die Ringe zuzufliegen, dann streckte sie ihren rechten Arm nach hinten und mit einem leichten Schlanker warf sie den Quaffel in einen der Ringe.

Als sie wieder dem Boden entgegen flog, brach plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Jubel los, so dass Lily erschrocken zur Tribüne sah, wo alle Gryffondors, sowie Hufflepuffs und Rewanclaws auf den Tribünen stehend Jubelschreie ausstießen und überschwänglich in die Hände klatschten. Sirius der, ebenso wie Susan und Greg nach ihr auf dem Boden ankamen klatschten begeistert. Sirius kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie lächelnd.

„Das war fantastisch Lil!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Wer hat ihnen so zu fliegen beigebracht Miss Evans?" fragte McGonagall begeistert.

„Nie… niemand Professor!" antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß und sah verlegen auf den Boden.

„Aber wie haben sie dann so fliegen gelernt?" fragte diese überrascht.

„Ich… ich habe es mir selber beigebracht Professor!" antwortete Lily und errötete.

„Wie dem auch sei, Mr. Potter wird am schwarzen Brett einen Aushang machen, wo diejenigen draufstehen, wer für die Positionen des Jägers und des Treibers in die Mannschaft aufgenommen wird, die Trayouts sind hiermit beendet!" erklärte McGonagall.

Susi stürmte gefolgt von Remus und Peter auf Lily zu und umarmte diese herzlich.

„Du bist echt super geflogen Lily!" sagte sie freudestrahlend.

„Es gibt andere die besser fliegen als ich!" erwiderte Lily, löste sich aus deren Umarmung und lief mit ihrem Besen hinüber zum Schloss.

„Was hat sie den auf einmal?" fragte Susi verwundert.

„Ich nehme an, sie fühlt sie überrumpelt!" antwortete Remus und sah Lily hinterher.

„Aber sie ist wirklich gut!" erwiderte Susi und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Susi, du weißt dass Lily nicht gern im Mittelpunkt steht, sie zieht sich eher zurück als dass sie beachtet werden möchte. Hast du nicht ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als alle von ihren Plätzen aufstanden und klatschten?" fragte Remus.

„Kommt lasst uns auch ins Schloss zurückgehen!" sagte Sirius.

Als sie wieder ins Schloss kamen, gingen sie hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich in die Sitzgruppe beim Kamin.

„Hast du heute keine Verabredung mit deiner Liebsten Krone!" fragte Peter grinsend.

„Was geht es dich an Peter?" fragte James sauer, statt zu antworten.

Dieser zog den Kopf ein und sah James beleidigt an.

„Ich seh mal nach, ob Lily in unserem Schlafsaal ist!" sagte Susi, stand vom Sessel auf und ging zur Treppe die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte.

Als sie nach oben verschwunden war, wandte sich James an Sirius.

„Kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen Tatze?" fragte James und sah diesen ernst dabei an.

„Immer doch Krone!" erwiderte er ernst.

Beide standen von ihren Plätzen auf und stiegen die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch, wo James die Tür von diesem öffnete und wieder hinter sich schloss, als auch Sirius diesen betreten hatte.

„Was sollte das vorhin beim Mittagessen Tatze?" fragte James ernst.

„Was meinst du genau damit James?" fragte dieser zurück, obwohl er wusste worauf dieser hinaus wollte.

„Ich meine den Kommentar, den du gegenüber Talina abgelassen hast!" antwortete James leicht wütend.

„Ach dass meinst du, nun ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich sie schon seid dem Sandkasten kenne und sie spielt ein falsches Spiel mit dir Krone!" erwiderte Sirius ernst und sah James durchdringend an.

„Nur weil du sie seid eurer Sandkastenzeit her kennst, hast du noch lange kein Recht dazu, dich in meine Beziehung einzumischen!" schrie James aufgebracht.

„Du bist schon so unter ihrem Einfluss, dass du noch nicht einmal mehr reagierst, wenn sie einen deiner Freunde angreift, sie hat eine Macht über dich, dass du nicht mehr du selbst bist Krone! Man mach die Augen auf James, merkst du nicht, dass sie versucht und gegeneinander auszuspielen, sie nennt Lily wenn du nicht dabei bist ein unnützes Halbblut! Du reagierst ja noch nicht einmal, wenn sie es direkt in deiner Gegenwart sagt!" schrie Sirius zurück. „Du bist so blind James, du lässt lieber deine Freunde fallen, als dich von ihr abzuwenden, doch eines sage ich dir, sollte sie Lily irgendetwas antun und sei nur mit Worten, so dass Lily sich wirklich etwas antut, dann kann ihr noch nicht mal mehr Merlins Gnade helfen und auch du wirst dann nichts dagegen tun können! Lil ist unsere Freundin und ich werde wenn ich es kann ihr jedes weitere Leid ersparen, sie hat mehr als genug durchgemacht, doch du scheinst wie besessen von dieser Slytherin, sie hat dich wirklich gut unter Kontrolle James, doch ich wünsche dir, dass du es noch früh genug bemerkst, was sie dir antut und hoffe, das es dann noch nicht zu spät ist. Ich stehe weiterhin zu dir und auch die anderen, egal wie du uns behandeln wirst, doch über eins sei dir im klaren James Potter, wenn sie dir, Lily oder einen von unseren anderen Freunden etwas antut, wird sie dafür büssen und dass wird dann für sie kein Zuckerschlecken in Form von einem Streich , sondern sie wird ihr Leben lang daran denken, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, denn mir kann sie nichts anhaben, dazu kenne ich sie viel zu gut und dass weiß sie sehr genau James!" sagte Sirius in einem wieder ruhigem Ton, welcher diesen immer anschlug, wenn er es mehr als ernst meinte.

Beide standen sich sehr nah gegenüber, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Lily durch diese ins Zimmer trat.

„Sirius nein, bitte nicht!" sagte sie, ging auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand gegen seinen Oberarm.

„Verschwinde Evans!" schrie James sie plötzlich an.

Lily wich daraufhin einen Schritt zurück und sah James mit Angst in den Augen an.

„Du sollst verschwinden!" schrie James ihr noch einmal entgegen, woraufhin Sirius sich von ihm abwandte und zu Lily hinüber ging.

James kam auf die beiden zu, drehte sich zu Lily und ging mit einem Wütenden Gesichtsausdruck auf diese zu. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah James die Angst in ihren Augen. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie vor ihm Angst hatte und er bemerkte dass sie vor ihm zur Tür zurückwich, welche Lily nicht geschlossen hatte, als sie den Schlafsaal von den Maraudern betrat.

Lily, es… es tut…"begann er, doch Lily wich weiter vor ihm zurück wobei sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, in denen immer noch Angst zu sehen war.

Lily drehte sich um und lief die Treppe hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und aus dem Portraitloch hinaus.

„Du bist ein solcher Idiot James!" schrie Sirius ihn an, holte aus und schlug ihm seine Faust gegen das Kinn, sodass James benommen rückwärts auf sein Bett fiel. „Werde glücklich mit dieser Slytherinschl!" fügte Sirius noch hinzu, bevor er aus dem Schlafsaal und in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte.

„Moony, wo ist Lily hingelaufen?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Aus dem Portraitloch, aber was ist eigentlich im Schlafsaal vorgefallen, dass sie so Kopflos aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum lief?" fragte Remus.

„Erzähle ich dir später!" antwortete Sirius und rannte durch das Portraitloch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey Krone, was war den bei euch da oben los?" fragte Remus, als James die Treppe vom Schlafsaal herunterkam.

„Ich habe echt Sch gebaut Moony!" antwortete er.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte dieser.

„Ich habe Lily angeschrieen und…" begann er und erzählte Remus und Peter, was sich im Schlafsaal ereignet hatte. „Als ich diese Angst in ihren Augen sah, wurde mir bewusst, dass sie in dem Moment Angst vor mir hatte Remus." beendete James seine Erzählung.

„Oh Merlin James du Idiot!" entfuhr es diesem. „Du weißt dass Sirius in Bezug auf Talina Recht hat, aber du musst es selbst herausfinden, um es zu akzeptieren James, nur dir ist hoffentlich auch klar, dass du Lily als Freund verloren hast!" fügte Remus ernst hinzu.

James nickte. Ja, ich habe so ohne Grund angeschrieen, sie wollte nur Sirius etwas sagen!" erwiderte James.

Plötzlich kam Sirius wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt, rannte hoch in den Schlafsaal und keine 2 Minuten später war er auch schon wieder die Treppe herunter und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus gerannt.

„Mann wo bleibt Sirius denn so lange?" fragte Peter stöhnend.

„Geh ihn doch suchen, wenn es dir zu lange dauert!" antwortete Remus.

Als das Portraitloch sich öffnete sahen alle drei zu diesem hinüber und als sie sahen, sahen sie Sirius, der mit einem sehr ernsten und besorgten Gesichtsausdruck den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und auf sie zukam.

„Sirius, wo ist Lily?" fragte Remus, dem der Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht gar nicht gefiel.

„Im Krankenflügel!" antwortete dieser.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Susi, die gehört hatte, was Sirius soeben gesagt hatte.

„Als ich hier hereinstürmte und in unseren Schlafsaal hinauflief, hab ich auf der Karte nachgesehen, wo Lily hingerannt sein könnte und als ich sah, dass sie in Richtung Nordturm lief, bekam ich es mit der Angst und rannte so schnell ich konnte in die Richtung, in die Lily lief. Remus ich habe dir doch gestern erst erzählt, dass ich Angst davor habe, dass Lil, wenn sie sich auf den Nordturm zurückzieht, etwas antun könnte!" antwortete Sirius.

„Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass sie sich irgendetwas angetan hat!" sagte Remus entsetzt.

„Nein, sie hat sich nichts angetan, vielmehr konnte sie sich selbst nichts mehr antun da ihr, bevor sie den Nordturm überhaupt erreicht, von jemand anderem schon etwas angetan wurde, doch diejenige hatte nicht mit mir gerechnet, so dass sie das weite suchte, als ich ihr entgegen schrie, was sie da mit Lily machen würde, doch ich habe sie erkannt und sie wird büssen, für dass was sie Lily angetan hat, das schwöre ich so wahr ich ein Marauder bin!" sagte Sirius mit sehr ernster Stimme.

„Wer war es Sirius, sag es!" forderte James.

„Es war…." begann Sirius.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

„Es war Audrey Strong!" sagte Sirius.

„Die Cousine von …" begann Remus, brach jedoch ab und schielte zu James.

„Ja, die Cousine von Talina Greenwoth!" bestätigte Sirius.

„Was… was hat sie Lily angetan?" fragte Susi und sah Sirius dabei mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen an.

Madame Pomfrey erzählte mir, nachdem sie Lily untersucht hatte und ich sie danach fragte, welche Flüche Audrey auf sie gehetzt hätte mir völlig in Gedanken, dass sie Lily den Crucio, den Delanius und den Silencio auf sie gehetzt hat!" antwortete Sirius mit finsterer Mine.

„Den Silencio hat sie wahrscheinlich benutzt, damit niemand Lilys Schreie hören konnte!" warf Peter ein, woraufhin Remus nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Können wir sie besuchen?" fragte Susi.

Sirius nickte. Ja, ich wollte nach dem Abendessen noch einmal zu Lil. Als Professor Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel kam, schickte mich Madame Pomfrey aus diesem hinaus, doch bevor sie die Tür schloss, sagte sie mir, dass ich Lily nach dem Abendessen besuchen könnte!" antwortete Sirius.

„Na dann, lasst uns zum Abendessen und danach Lily besuchen gehen!" sagte Susi, nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Ich muss ohnehin nach dem Abendessen zu Madame Pomfrey." erklärte Remus.

Alle standen von ihren Plätzen auf, verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Als sie diese betraten, sah Sirius zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber und konnte einen zufriedenen und erfreuten Ausdruck auf Talinas Gesicht erkennen, als ihr ihre Cousine etwas erzählte.

Gemeinsam nahmen sie am Gryffondor Tisch platz und wollten sich gerade etwas zu Essen auf ihre Teller tun, als Talina sich lächelnd an ihren Tisch neben James setzte, doch Susi, die dieser nun gegenüber saß stellte fest, dass deren Lächeln nicht Talinas Augen erreichte.

„Wo ist den die Halbblutschl?" fragte Talina herablassend.

Plötzlich standen Sirius, Remus, Peter und Susi, als hätten sie sich abgesprochen Auf und setzten sich ans hintere Ende des Tisches.

„Tali ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du Lily nicht so nennen sollst!" sagte James und sah diese mit einem ernsten Blick an.

„Och Jamsile!" erwiderte sie.

„Nenn mich nicht Jamsile!" forderte er sie gereizt auf.

James sah, dass sich die Gryffondors in seiner nähe das lachen verkneifen mussten, als sie hörten wie Talina ihren Quidditchkapitän nannte, woraufhin er ihnen einen bösen Blick zuwarf, was diese jedoch nicht davon abhielt ihn belustigt anzugrinsen.

Nach dem Abendessen verließen Sirius, Susi, Remus und Peter die Große Halle und bogen in den Gang ein, der zum Krankenflügel führte. Als sie dort ankamen, klopfte Sirius an die Tür und auf ein „Herein" von Madame Pomfrey betrat er gefolgt von seinen Freunden den Raum und nachdem Peter hinter ihnen die Tür geschlossen hatte, gingen sie auf das Bett in dem Lily lag zu. Susi hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Entsetzensschrei zu verhindern.

„Miss Shaitana, es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist, Miss Evans hat wirklich noch einmal Glück gehabt, es hätte schlimmer sein können!" erklärte Madame Pomfrey aufmunternd, als sie Susis Gesicht sah. „Ach und sollte Miss Evans während sie noch hier sind aufwachen, geben sie ihr doch bitte den Trank, der auf dem Nachtschrank steht!"

„Sie nennt es Glück, dass Audrey Lily mit dem Delaniusfluch immer wieder gegen die Wand schleuderte, nachdem sie sie vorher mit dem Crucio gequält hat, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, wie jemand nach Madame Pomfreys Meinung aussehen müsste, der nicht so viel Glück hatte wie Lil!" sagte Remus sarkastisch, woraufhin die anderen zustimmend nickten.

„Madame Pomfrey, wie lange muss Lily hier im Krankenflügel bleiben?" fragte Susi diese.

„Sie kann morgen Mittag den Krankenflügel schon wieder verlassen, den gebrochenen Arm und die vier gebrochenen Rippen habe ich schon geheilt, die Platzwunde an ihrem Wangenknochen wird spätestens in zwei Tagen, nachdem sie von mir Morgen noch einmal einen Trank bekommen hat, wieder verheilt sein und die leichten Prellungen, sowie die blauen Flecken werden von alleine wieder verschwinden!" antwortete Madame Pomfrey und verschwand danach in Richtung ihres Büros.

Sirius der sich auf die Bettkante von Lilys Bett gesetzt hatte, spürte plötzlich eine Hand, die nach seiner griff. Woraufhin er seinen Blick von Susis ab und diesen Lily zuwandte.

„Hi kleine Schwester, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er besorgt.

„Nicht besonders, mir tut alles weh!" flüsterte Lily und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Hier trink das!" sagte Susi und gab ihr den Trank vom Nachtschrank.

Lily versuchte sich aufzurichten, als Sirius dies sah, half er ihr vorsichtig dabei. Danach nahm sie den Trank von Susi und leerte diesen in einem Zug.

„Du verziehst ja noch nicht einmal mehr das Gesicht, wenn du einen dieser ekelhaften Tränke nimmst!" stellte Susi erstaunt fest.

„Nur noch zu Anfang, doch man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit an den Geschmack, so oft wie ich schon Tränke nehmen musste, aber auch bei der Muggelmedizin gibt es einige Säfte, die schmecken scheußlicher als so ein Trank!" erwiderte Lily.

„Urg!" machte Susi nur und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Sirius, Remus und Peter begannen daraufhin zu lachen, sodass Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro und auf sie zukam.

„Nun ist es aber genug, es wird langsam Zeit dass sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Ich habe ihnen ohnehin schon länger als üblich gestattet hier zu bleiben!" sagte Madame Pomfrey. „Sie Mr. Lupin können sich gleich in das Bett neben Miss Evans legen, ich komme dann gleich zu ihnen!"

Susi, Peter und Sirius verabschiedeten sich von Remus und Lily und wollten gerade von Lilys Bett weg und aus dem Krankenflügel gehen, als Lily Sirius am Arm zurückhielt.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach!" sagte er zu Susi und Peter gewandt und wandte sich danach wieder Lily zu.

„Sirius hast du schon getan, worum ich dich gebeten hatte?" fragte Lily flüsternd.

„Was meinst du Lil?" fragte dieser verwundert.

„Ich hatte dich doch gebeten, dass du das, was ich dir in Evanshall gab vernichten solltest!" antwortete Lily leise.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein und ich werde es auch nicht tun Lil, ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, dass James zur Vernunft kommt!" erwiderte er leise.

Bei dem Namen von James zuckte Lily unwillkürlich zusammen und sah Sirius ängstlich an. Woraufhin Sirius sie in den Arm nahm.

„Lil, ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich nicht anschreien wollte. Er hat so reagiert, weil er wütend auf mich war!" flüsterte Sirius ihr ins Ohr.

Lily sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Ich habe Angst vor ihm, er hat mich noch nie angeschrieen und auch seine Augen Sirius, dass war nic…" begann Lily, wurde jedoch von Madame Pomfrey unterbrochen.

„Würden sie jetzt bitte gehen Mr. Black! Miss Evans braucht jetzt Ruhe!" sagte sie und sah Sirius gespielt böse an.

„Dieser hob seine Hände. „Ich gehe ja schon, nicht böse werden Madame Pomfrey!" sagte er und lächelte diese charmant an. „Diesen Trank trinken sie bitte in zehn Minuten Miss Evans!" sagte sie an Lily gewandt.

„Was ist das für ein Trank?" fragte Lily.

„Ein Schlaftrank für traumlosen Schlaf!" antwortete Madame Pomfrey und verschwand wieder in Richtung ihres Büros.

Lily nickte und wandte sich dann Remus zu.

„Remus, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir heute Nacht bei deiner Verwandlung nicht beistehen kann!" sagte sie bedauernd.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken Lily, in gewisser Weise bin ich froh darüber, dass du heute nicht dabei bist!" erklärte er.

Lily trank den Becher leer und legte sich ins Kissen zurück. Madame Pomfrey wenn sie wüssten, dass Schlaftränke jeglicher Art, da ich schon so viele von ihnen nehmen musst keine Wirkung mehr bei mich haben, da ich immun dagegen geworden bin würden sie mir keine mehr geben! Dabei wäre ich froh mal wieder ohne diese Alpträume schlafen zu können dachte Lily und schloss betrübt die Augen.

„Kommen sie Mr. Lupin, es wird Zeit sie zur Peitschenden Weide zu bringen!" teilte Madame Pomfrey ihm nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde mit.

Remus nickte. Gemeinsam mit Madame Pomfrey verließ er den Krankenflügel und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zur Peitschenden Weide. Als sie dort ankamen, nahm Madame Pomfrey einen langen Stock und berührte den Knoten am Fuß des Baumes, wo sich ein Eingang zu einem Tunnel der zur Heulenden Hütte führte befand. Remus stieg, nachdem der Baum aufgehört hatte mit seinen Ästen zu schlagen in diesen hinein und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Ort, wo er sich einmal im Monat zum Werwolf verwandelte.

Als Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel zurückkam, rannte sie kurz darauf in ihr Büro und zum Kamin.

§§§§§§§§

Als Sirius aus dem Krankenflügel kam stellte er fest, dass Susi und Peter auf ihn gewartete hatten. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Warum ist eigentlich James nicht mit uns in den Krankenflügel gekommen?" fragte Susi erstaunt, da sie das Gespräch was Remus und James, nachdem was im Schlafsaal von ihnen passiert war geführt hatten, nicht mitbekommen hatte und auch nicht Sirius Suche nach Lily, als diese aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen war.

„Sirius erzählte ihr in einer Kurzfassung, was sich im Schlafsaal, nachdem Lily in diesem gekommen war zugetragen hatte.

„Sie hat Angst vor James, weil er sie angeschrieen hat?" fragte Susi erstaunt.

„Susi, Lily wurde von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater, wenn diese sie nicht gerade misshandelten permanent wegen jeder Kleinigkeit angeschrieen!" erklärte Sirius ihr. „James wusste davon, doch er hat aus Wut, die er in dem Moment auf mich hatte, Lily angeschrieen und als ihm bewusst wurde, was er getan hat, war es bereits zu spät!"

„So ein Idiot!" entfuhr es Susi daraufhin.

„Pfannkuchen!" sagte Sirius, da sie während ihres Gespräches beim Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren.

„Du hast Recht Susi, doch er war nicht er selbst!" erwiderte Sirius und betrat als erster durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wie meinst du das Sirius?" fragte Susi, als sie gefolgt von Peter ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

„Das erkläre ich dir später!" antwortete er und deutete unauffällig zur Sitzgruppe beim Kamin, wo James in einem der Sessel saß und in die Flammen starrte.

Sie gingen zu ihm hinüber und setzten sich in einen Sessel oder die Couch die gleich neben ihm standen.

„Lily sieht echt schlimm aus!" sagte er, als er sich ihnen zuwandte.

„Woher weißt du, wie Lily aussieht?" fragte Susi überrascht.

Als ihr die Große Halle verlassen hattet, habe ich diese kurz nach euch verlassen, bin hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen und in unseren Schlafsaal, schnappte mir den Tarnumhang und lief durch die Geheimgänge, wodurch ich den Weg zum Krankenflügel abkürzte und vor euch dort ankam. Als ihr beim Krankenflügel ankamt, stand ich unterm Tarnumhang neben der Tür und als Sirius diese öffnete, schlüpfte ich noch vor euch hinein und stellte mich in die Nähe von Lilys Bett!" antwortete James und wandte seinen Blick wieder den Flammen im Kamin zu.

„Dann brauchen wir dir ja nicht erzählen über was wir uns unterhalten haben!" stellte Susi trocken fest.

James wandte sich wieder zu ihr. „Ja!"

„Hoffentlich wird dir nun langsam Klar, zu was deine Tussy im Stande ist James!" sagte Sirius.

„Nenn sie nicht so Sirius!" erwiderte James wütend.

„Ach, sie darf aber in deiner Gegenwart Halbblutschl zu Lily sagen oder was?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht. „Außerdem rede ich wie ich will, nur hoffe ich für dich, dass du irgendwann bevor es zu spät ist zur Vernunft kommst Krone!" fügte er hinzu und stand vom Sessel auf.

„Ha, hast du jetzt Angst und flüchtest jetzt vor einer Auseinandersetzung mit mir?" fragte James schadenfroh grinsend.

„Nein, ich fürchte mich nicht davor, doch du scheinst vor lauter geturtel mit deiner Slytherintussy vergessen zu haben, dass heute Vollmond ist James!" antwortete Sirius und wandte sich, nachdem Peter ebenfalls aufgestanden war zum gehen.

„Ich komme mit, falls du es vergessen haben solltest ist Moony auch mein Freund Tatze!" erwiderte James und erhob sich ebenfalls aus seinem Sessel.

Gemeinsam verließen sie unter dem Tarnumhang den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle. Dort öffneten sie leise das Eingangstor, schlüpften hinaus ins freie, schlossen dieses wieder und gingen in Richtung Peitschende Weide. Peter verwandelte sich kurz bevor sie bei dieser angekommen waren in eine Ratte, lief geschickt unter den schlagenden Ästen hindurch und drückte den Knoten der sich am Fuß des Baumes befand. Plötzlich erstarrten diese und James sowie Sirius liefen unter diesen hindurch, in den Eingang und in den Tunnel hinein, keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass ihnen jemand folgte. Sie liefen den Tunnel entlang bis sie zu einer stabilen Eichentür kamen hinter der sie einen lauten Schrei vernahmen. Sirius und James sahen sich kurz an und verwandelten sich. Sirius verwandelte sich in einen großen schwarzen Hund mit dunkelbraunen fast schwarzen Augen und James in einen großen imposanten Hirsch mit einem imposanten Geweih, der danach den Hund mit haselnussbraunen Augen ansah und diesem zunickte. Der Hund stellte sich auf die Hinterpfoten und drückte mit seinen Vorderpfoten die Klinke der Tür herunter, so dass diese aufsprang. Kaum dass sie den hinter der Tür befindlichen Raum betreten hatten, hörten sie einen erneuten Schrei, der in einen noch leises heulen endete. Plötzlich schritt ein Reh an dem Hund und dem Hirsch vorbei, sah den Hirsch mit tief grünen, an Smaragde erinnernde Augen ängstlich an und wandte sich nach diesem kurz dem Hund zu, der dieses verwunderte ansah aber kurz zunickte. Das Reh schritt auf dem am Boden liegenden und sich vor Schmerzen windenden Remus zu, stupste diesen kurz mit der Nase an und dieser sah dem Reh tief aber dankbar in die Augen. Dieses legte sich dicht neben ihn, woraufhin dieser sofort ruhiger wurde und dem Reh noch einmal dankbar in die Augen sah, bevor die Verwandlung vollständig begann. Das Reh schloss die Augen und lag ganz still und ruhig neben dem sich in einen Werwolf verwandelnden Remus. Bei diesem streckte sich der Mund zu einer Schnauze in welcher man scharfe Reißzähne erkennen konnte und seine Kopfform glich sich der von einem Wolf an. Seine Arme verkürzten sich ebenso wie seine Beine und die Hände, sowie die Füße wurden zu riesigen Pfoten mit messerscharfen Krallen. Langsam wuchs ihm ein dichtes grau-braunes Fell auf Rücken, Kopf, Brust, Armen und Beinen und während der ganzen Verwandlung winselte Remus nur leise, anstatt wie zuvor zu schreien oder zu heulen. Auch lag er während der ganzen Verwandlung fast ruhig neben dem Reh, anstatt wie es der Hund und der Hirsch wussten, sich vor Schmerzen am Boden windend und sich während der Verwandlung selbst zu verletzten. Plötzlich sprang der Werwolf auf und wollte sich auf den Hirsch stürzen, doch noch bevor der Hirsch oder der Hund reagieren konnten, sprang das Reh zwischen Werwolf und Hirsch und sah dem Werwolf danach fest und tief in die Augen, sodass dieser abrupt stoppte und sich nur durch den Blick, mit welchem das Reh ihn ansah auf den Boden legte und kläglich anfing zu winseln, woraufhin der Hund und der Hirsch das Reh mit einem verwunderten Blick ansahen. Nachdem das Reh kurz mit einem Vorderhuf auf den Boden stampfte, sah es den Hund an und dieser nickte diesem zu, woraufhin dieses zurücknickte und gemeinsam mit dem Werwolf verließen der Hund, die Ratte, das Reh und der Hirsch die Heulende Hütte, liefen durch den Tunnel und nachdem die Ratte wieder den Knoten am Fuß des Baumes gedrückt hatte, liefen sie aus dem Eingang hinaus ins freie und in Richtung Verbotenen Wald.

Kurz vor Tagesanbruch, liefen die fünf Tiere vom Verbotenen Wald wieder hinüber zur Peitschenden Weide, wo der Werwolf, nachdem die Ratte den Knoten betätigt hatte hinter den erstarrten Ästen im Eingang und den dahinter liegenden Tunnel verschwand. Auch die anderen vier Tiere, die in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide, jedoch außer Reichweite deren Äste standen verwandelten sich wieder zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt. Sirius, der sich als erstes zurückverwandelt hatte, sah zum Reh, welches in seiner Nähe stand hinüber und bemerkte, wie dessen Beine anfingen zu zittern und es kurz darauf zusammen brach.

„Lil!" rief er, wobei er nicht darauf achtete ob ihn jemand hörte und lief die paar Schritte zu dieser hinüber.

Auch James lief auf Lily zu, blieb jedoch in einem gewissen Abstand von ihr stehen. Sirius hob Lily vom Boden hoch und ging mit ihr in Richtung Eingangstor, dort hielt ihn James zurück.

„Nimm den Tarnumhang und bring Lily zurück in den Krankenflügel, Peter und ich nehmen die Karte um ohne erwischt zu werden zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Kommen!" erklärte er und warf den Tarnumhang über Sirius und Lily und öffnete danach leise das Eingangstor.

„Danke Kumpel!" flüsterte Sirius James noch zu und betrat mit Lily auf den Armen die Eingangshalle, von wo aus er zügig in Richtung Krankenflügel ging.

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel musste er nur einmal Madame Pomfrey, die auf dem Weg zu Remus war ausweichen und kam ohne weitere Zwischenfälle beim Krankenflügel an. Er hätte einen Freudenschrei ausstoßen können, da Madame Pomfrey vergessen hatte die Tür richtig zu schließen. Sirius schob diese mit einem Fuß auf, betrat dann den Raum und ging auf das Bett zu, worauf er Lily vorsichtig ablegte und mit der Decke zudeckte. Dann verließ er leise wieder den Krankenflügel. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum und als er dort ankam, Stieg er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch, legte sich völlig K.O. angezogen ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

„Hey Tatze, wie kommt es, dass du schon wach und angezogen bist?" wurde Sirius von Peter gefragt, der sich gähnend in seinem Bett streckte.

„Zum ersten ist es gleich Zeit fürs Mittagessen und zum zweiten wollte ich Lily und Remus vom Krankenflügel abholen und mit ihnen gemeinsam zum Mittag gehen!" antwortete Sirius.

„Ach so, wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen!" sagte Peter, stand auf und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Sirius ging zur Tür und wollte gerade den Schlafsaal verlassen, als er von James aufgehalten wurde.

„Tatze!" sprach er ihn an.

„Was?" fragte dieser und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wenn du wirklich spürst, dass ich unterm Tarnumhang in deiner Nähe stehe, warum hast du mich dann gestern im Krankenflügel nicht bemerkt?" fragte James herausfordernd.

„Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich das nicht habe Krone?" antwortete Sirius mit einer Gegenfrage.

Dieser sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Und warum hast du mich dann nicht angesprochen?" fragte James daraufhin.

„Sollte ich dich ansprechen, wenn Susi, Remus, Peter und Lily dabei sind? Ich glaube sie würden dein Verhalten nicht gerade gut finden, außerdem dachte ich mir, dass du gerne wissen wolltest, wie es Lily geht, nachdem was ihr Audrey angetan hat. Ich weiß das es dir leid tut, dass du Lily angeschrieen hast Krone und aus diesem Grund habe ich auch nicht darauf reagiert, als du Susi und Peter erzählt hast, dass du unterm Tarnumhang im Krankenflügel warst!" antwortete Sirius.

„Was wollte Lily von dir? Ich hörte wie du zu Susi und Peter sagtest, dass sie schon vorgehen könnten und du nachkommen würdest!" sagte James.

„Warum interessiert dich dass, hast du das was Lily mit mir allein besprochen hat nicht auch gehört?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Nein, ich bin, nachdem Susi die Tür zum Krankenflügel geöffnet hatte aus diesem, noch bevor Peter und sie den Krankenflügel verließen hinausgeschlüpft und auf dem Flur hörte ich dann, was du zu ihnen gesagt hast, bevor ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging!" antwortete James.

„Was sie von mir wollte, darf ich dir nicht sagen, da ich es ihr versprochen habe!" erwiderte Sirius innerlich erleichtert darüber.

„Also ging es um mich!" stellte James fest.

„Darauf gebe ich dir keine Antwort, doch eines solltest du wissen James, auch wenn Lily, dadurch dass du sie angeschrieen hast Angst vor dir hat, macht sie sich dennoch Sorgen um dich!" entgegnete Sirius ihm.

„Sie macht sich Sorgen um mich? Aber warum, warum macht sie sich nachdem was ich ihr angetan habe Sorgen um mich?" fragte James verwundert.

„Lily hat als erste von uns allen bemerkt, dass du dich in einer gewissen Weise verändert hast James!" antwortete Sirius.

„Ich habe mich überhaupt nicht verändert!" erwiderte dieser leicht gereizt.

„Doch das hast du Krone! Du selber bemerkst es nicht, doch uns deinen Freunden, die dich schon lange kennen ist es aufgefallen!" entgegnete Sirius. „Ich werde jetzt Lily und Remus vom Krankenflügel abholen und danach mit ihnen zum Mittagessen gehen!" fügte er noch hinzu, öffnete die Tür vom Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er auf Susi traf, die wie es schien auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Morgen Sirius!" begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen Susi, hast du etwa auf mich gewartet oder warum bist du noch nicht beim Mittagessen?" fragte dieser lächelnd.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir gemeinsam Lily und Remus vom Krankenflügel abholen könnten, um danach mit ihnen zusammen zum Mittagessen zu gehen!" antwortete diese.

„Na dann komm, ich wollte gerade zum Krankenflügel!" sagte Sirius immer noch lächelnd.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Als sie dort ankamen, klopfte Sirius an die Tür, auf ein herein, öffnete er diese und ließ Susi an sich vorbei als ersten diesen betreten. Nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam auf das Bett in dem Lily lag zu.

„Hi Moony!" grüßte Sirius ihn.

„Hi Remus!" begrüßte auch Susi ihn.

„Hi ihr beiden!" grüßte dieser zurück.

„Was ist mit Lily?" fragte Sirius besorgt und sah Remus fragend an.

„Sie schlief als ich mit Madame Pomfrey heute Morgen in den Krankenflügel kam!" antwortete Remus.

„Moony, sie ist nachdem du im Eingang zum Tunnel verschwunden warst, während ihrer Rückverwandlung zusammengebrochen und ich habe sie daraufhin wieder hier in den Krankenflügel gebracht!" erklärte Sirius.

„Oh Merlin, ich hatte ihr gesagt, als sie mir erklärte, dass es ihr leid tun würde mir bei meiner Verwandlung nicht beistehen zu können, dass ich froh darüber wäre, dass sie dieses Mal nicht dabei sein würde!" erwiderte Remus. „Was mich nur wundert ist, dass sie bei uns in der Heulenden Hütte auftauchte!" fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

„Wieso?" fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Weil Madame Pomfrey ihr etwas über eine Stunde, bevor sie mich zur Peitschenden Weide brachte einen Schlaftrank für traumlosen Schlaf gab, den sie noch in meinem Beisein getrunken hatte. Was mich nur wundert ist, dass sie, obwohl sie eigentlich im Bett liegen und schlafen müsste, bei uns in der Heulenden Hütte war!" antwortete Remus und sah nachdenklich zu Lily, die sich in dem Moment zu bewegen begann.

„Hi kleine Schwester, wie geht es dir?" fragte Sirius lächelnd, doch mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Es geht mir soweit gut Sirius!" antwortete Lily.

„Hey ich habe mir echt Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du…" begann dieser, wurde jedoch von Madame Pomfrey unterbrochen, die in diesem Moment auf sie zukam.

„Miss Evans wo waren sie, als ich von Professor Wilkins wieder in den Krankenflügel kam? Professor Dumbledore und ich haben das ganze Schloss und die Ländereien von Hogwarts nach ihnen abgesucht!" erklärte Madame Pomfrey ernst.

„Ich… ich war auf der Toilette und sie verließen gerade mit Professor Dumbledore den Krankenflügel, als ich gerade wieder aus dieser herauskam!" log Lily ohne rot zu werden.

„Oh, ähm, aber sie hätten nach dem Trank schlafend im Bett liegen müssen!" stellte Madame Pomfrey fest und sah Lily verwundert an.

„Ich weiß, doch ich bin kurz aufgewacht, zur Toilette gegangen, habe mich danach wieder ins Bett gelegt und bin sofort wieder eingeschlafen!" log Lily weiter und sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Wie auch immer, ich werde sie jetzt noch einmal untersuchen und ihnen danach einen Trank geben, der ihre Platzwunde bis morgen vollständig heilen lässt und dann können sie mit ihren Freunden zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gehen!" erklärte Madame Pomfrey. „Sie möchte ich bitten den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, damit ich Miss Evans untersuchen kann!" sagte sie an Remus, Sirius und Susi gewandt.

„Wir warten vor der Tür auf dich Lil!" sagte Sirius und verließ gemeinsam mit Remus und Susi den Krankenflügel.

Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten öffnete sich die Tür vom Krankenflügel und Lily trat aus diesem heraus und ging nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte auf ihre Freunde zu. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und als sie dort ankamen, sahen sie dass Talina bei James und Peter am Tisch saß, sodass sie zum hinteren Teil des Gryffindor Tisches gingen, dort platz nahmen und mit dem Essen begannen.

„Gehen wir nach dem Essen hinunter zum See?" fragte Sirius und sah Remus, Susi und Lily nacheinander an.

Diese nickten und als sie mit Essen fertig waren, standen alle gemeinsam vom Tisch auf und verließen die Große Halle. In der Eingangshalle wurden sie von James aufgehalten.

„Was habe ich euch eigentlich getan, dass ihr euch nicht mehr zu mir an den Tisch setzt?" fragte er leicht aufgebracht.

„Du hast uns, wenn man von einer bestimmten Tatsache absieht nichts getan Krone, doch wir hatten nicht das Verlangen uns anzuhören wie deine Freundin Lily beleidigt!" antwortete Sirius ernst.

James sah Lily an, doch diese wich seinem Blick aus und sah traurig, aber auch ängstlich auf den Boden, was James, wie er verwirrt feststellte einen Stich versetzte, woraufhin er sich von ihnen abwandte und sich wieder zu Talina an Tisch setzte.

„Komm Lil!" sagte Sirius, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und gemeinsam mit Remus und Susi verließen sie das Schloss und gingen hinunter zum See, wo sie sich auf eine Decke, die Remus heraufbeschworen hatte unter die dicke Eiche setzten.

„Lil, warum hast du Madame Pomfrey angelogen?" fragte Sirius und sah dieser tief in die Augen.

„Hätte ich ihr sagen sollen, dass Schlaftränke aller Art keine Wirkung bei mir haben, da ich immun gegen diese bin?" fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sirius sah sie ebenso wie Remus und Susi entsetzt an.

„Warum hast du es ihr nicht gesagt, es gibt doch bestimmt Flüche oder irgendwelche Zauber, die dich traumlos schlafen lassen." erwiderte Sirius.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein die gibt es nicht Sirius, ansonsten hätten die Heiler ím St.- Mungos schon einen solchen angewandt, als ich schreiend aufgewacht bin, wo ich das letzte mal dort war! Doch auch gegen die Schlaftabletten oder Säfte der Muggel bin ich immun! Ich würde wirklich gerne mal wieder ohne Alpträume schlafen!" entgegnete Lily, wobei ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Sirius nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Vielleicht, wenn du mit jemandem darüber reden würdest, was dir deine Mutter und dein Stiefvater all die Jahre angetan haben, lassen die Alpträume irgendwann nach und hören vielleicht ganz auf!" versuchte es Remus.

„Mit wem sollte ich darüber reden Remus?" fragte Lily und sah diesen verwirrt an.

„Mit jemandem dem du vertraust Lil!" antwortete dieser.

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden, noch nicht! Ich kann es einfach nicht!" erwiderte Lily und senkte den Kopf.

„Du musst ja nicht sofort mit jemandem darüber reden Lil, erst wenn du es wirklich willst und dich stark genug dazu fühlst, erst dann wirst du von ganz allein anfangen darüber zu reden, glaub mir Lily! Wir werden dich nicht drängen, doch wenn du mit einem von uns darüber reden möchtest, wir sind für dich da und hören dir zu!" erklärte Sirius mit ruhiger Stimme, woraufhin Lily ihn dankbar ansah.

Sirius nahm sie sanft in den Arm und hielt sie einfach nur fest, damit sie spürte dass sie nicht alleine war und immer zu ihm, wie zu einem großen Bruder kommen konnte.

„Sirius, ich… ich werde das Schulsprecher Amt abgeben!" flüsterte Lily plötzlich.

„Warum Lil?" fragte dieser, löste die Umarmung um sie ansehen zu können.

„Wenn ich das Schulsprecher Amt ausübe, werde ich mit James öfters im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher alleine sein, doch ich habe Angst vor ihm und ich kann nicht mit ihm allein in einem Raum sein! Ich werde das Schulsprecher Amt an einen anderen abtreten, der sogar besser dafür geeignet sein wird als ich!" erklärte Lily.

„Das wirst du nicht tun Lily! Wenn du es möchtest gehen wir gemeinsam zu Dumbledore und bitten ihn, dass einer von uns dich zu den Vertrauensschülermeetings oder den Planungen, die ihr als Schulsprecher für den Halloween- und Abschlussball durchführen müsst, ebenso wenn ihr die Hogsmead Wochenenden plant! Den ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Talina deinen Platz einnimmt, den sie wäre die Nachfolgerin, wenn du vom Schulsprecher Amt zurücktreten würdest!" erklärte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Aber…!" begann Lily.

„Nichts aber Lil, sie hat schon genug Einfluss auf James, wenn sie dann auch noch das Amt des Schulsprechers bekommen würde, hätte sie ja noch mehr Einfluss auf ihn und er würde sich über kurz oder lang ganz von uns abwenden!" unterbrach Sirius sie.

„Sirius bitte versprich mir, dass du auf James aufpassen wirst, sie ist so abgrundtief böse, dass ich Angst habe, dass ihm etwas passiert! Bitte versprich es mir Sirius!" sagte Lily leise.

„Ich verspreche es dir Lil!" erwiderte er ebenso leise, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm sie freundschaftlich in den Arm.

„Wenn Sirius etwas verspricht, hält er es auch Lil, das weißt du!" sagte Remus.

Lily nickte. „ja ich weiß Remus!" flüsterte sie.

„Lasst uns wieder ins Schloss gehen, mir wird langsam kalt!" sagte Susi und rieb sich die Oberarme.

Remus half ihr aufzustehen, sowie Sirius Lily dabei half, danach ließ Remus die Decke wieder verschwinden und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss. Als sie auf das Eingangstor zukamen, sahen sie James mit Talina davor stehen, sie gingen an ihnen vorbei, betraten die Eingangshalle und stiegen die Treppen zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf. Als sie beim Portraitloch ankamen, sagte Remus das Passwort, nacheinander betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zur Sitzgruppe beim Kamin, wo sich Lily und Sirius auf die Couch und Susi sowie auch Remus in einen der Sessel setzten. Lily nahm sich ein Buch, schlug dieses auf und begann zu lesen. Sirius, Susi und Remus spielten Snape explodiert, wobei sie vorher abmachten, das derjenige, der gewann bestimmen durfte, was die beiden anderen tun mussten, wenn sie verlieren. Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und James gefolgt von Peter betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen auf die Sitzgruppe, wo ihre Freunde saßen zu. Peter setzte sich neben Lily auf die Couch und James sich in einen Sessel neben Remus. James beobachtete Lily unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie sieht immer noch sehr blass aus, warum hat sie nach dem Schlaftrank von Madame Pomfrey nicht geschlafen? Warum hat es mir einen Stich versetzt ihren traurigen und ängstlichen Blick zu sehen und dass sie meinem Blick ausgewichen war? Warum hat es mich gestört dass Sirius sie unter der dicken Eiche in den Arm nahm? fragte er sich in Gedanken, wobei er Lily immer noch unauffällig beobachtete.

„Yeahhhhhh, ich habe gewonnen!" rief Susi plötzlich freudestrahlend.

„Yep, hast du! Und was hast du dir für Remus und mich überlegt, was sollen wir eine Woche lang tun?" fragte Sirius lachend.

„Also, Remus du wirst Lily eine Woche lang überall hin begleiten und du Sirius musst mir eine Woche lang das Fliegen auf einem Besen beibringen!" antwortete Susi lachend.

Remus stand von seinem Sessel auf und verbeugte sich vor Lily, die ihn schmunzelnd ansah. „Mylady, darf ich sie zum Abendessen begleiten?" fragte Remus galant, wobei er Lily anlächelte.

„Sehr gern der Herr!" antwortete Lily mit einem leichten lächeln und stand von der Couch auf.

Remus reichte ihr Gentlemanlike den Arm, woraufhin Lilys Lächeln nun deutlicher wurde, was Sirius erfreut feststellte.

„Lil, du lächelst ja!" stellte Susi perplex fest.

Diese sah daraufhin verlegen zu Boden.

„Hey kleine Schwester, nun nicht kneifen, jetzt wird weiter gelächelt und dass du irgendwann mal wieder lachst, schaffen wir auch noch, du wirst sehen!" erklärte Sirius und hob mit einem Finger ihr Kinn etwas an, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Ich werde es versuchen großer Bruder!" antwortete Lily und lächelte verlegen.

„Hey, ich habe das Vergnügen dieses wunderschöne Mädchen eine Woche lang überall hin zu begleiten!" protestierte Remus schmunzelnd und legte einen Arm freundschaftlich um Lily Hüfte.

„Darf ich ihnen beim Aufstehen behilflich sein, Madame?" fragte Sirius höflich Susi.

„Aber gerne doch!" antwortete sie lachend.

James sah seine Freunde verwundert an und als er Lily lächeln und daraufhin in ihre Augen sah, konnte er einen schwachen Glanz darin erkennen, den er seit fast sechs Jahren nicht mehr in diesen wunderschönen Augen, wie er fand gesehen hatte. Als auch Peter und er aufgestanden waren, verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen gemeinsam zum Abendessen in die Große Halle.

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir wenn ihr Lust dazu habt Rewieves! Bitte!**

**küsschen**

** Brchen  
**


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Als Lily, Remus, Sirius, James, Susi und Peter nach dem Frühstück die Große Halle verließen und sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machen wollten, kam Chyntia ihnen entgegen gerannt und umarmte Lily stürmisch, wobei Lily Glück hatte, dass James hinter ihr stand und sie somit gegen ihn anstatt auf den Boden fiel. Als James sie auffing und seine Hände dabei ihre Taille berührten, spürte er plötzlich ein Kribbeln im Magen.

„Danke!" sagte diese und sah ihn kurz dabei an.

„Lily, wo warst du die letzten drei Wochen, ich habe dich nirgendwo gesehen? Hast du am 1. September gehört oder gesehen, wie mich der sprechende Hut nach Rawenclaw eingeteilt hat? Warum hat mir keiner deiner Freunde erzählt, dass du im Krankenflügel gelegen hast?" überhäufte Chyntia diese nur so mit Fragen.

Lily sah Chyntia völlig verwirrt an, wobei Sirius, Remus, Susi und James die beiden amüsiert beobachteten.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen Chyntia!" sagte Sirius amüsiert grinsend, woraufhin diese ihn verlegen ansah.

„Am besten du kommst mit in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, da kannst dir Lily all die Fragen beantworten!" forderte Remus Chyntia auf.

„Jetzt gibt es ja noch so ein abartiges Halbblut wie dich Evans!" hörten sie Talinas Stimme, die hinter Chyntia aufgetaucht war.

Noch bevor Sirius oder einer der anderen reagieren konnte, drehte sich Chyntia zu ihr um und sah Talina wütend an.

„Auch wenn es dich nichts angeht und nur damit du richtig informiert bist du miese falsche Schlange, ICH BIN KEIN HALBBLUT UND WENN WÜRDE ES DICH EINEN DRECK ANGEHEN!" schrie Chyntia sie an.

Plötzlich zog Talina ihren Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf Chyntia.

„DU WAGST ES MICH ANZUSCHREIEN DU MIESES KLEINES STÜCK DRECK!" schrie Talina zornig.

Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, zog Lily Chyntia zur Seite und schob sie hinter sich, so dass Talinas Zauberstab nun auf Lily zeigte.

„Lass sie in Ruhe Talina!" sagte Lily mit ruhiger fester Stimme.

„GEH ZUR SEITE DU DRECKIGES MISTSTÜCK; SIE HAT MICH BELEIDIGT UND DAFÜR WIRD SIE BÜSSEN!" schrie diese Lily an.

Sirius der hinter Talina stand, sah Angst in Lilys Augen, doch diese wich nicht einen Millimeter zur Seite. James der im Moment noch hinter Chyntia stand, zog diese hinter sich, sodass er nun direkt hinter Lily stand.

„Lass Lily in Ruhe Talina und nimm deinen Zauberstab runter!" sagte James und sah diese ernst dabei an.

„Sie ist ein elendiges Halbblut und hat es gewagt sich mir in den Weg zustellen!" erwiderte sie mit Wut in der Stimme.

„Lily ist tausend Mal mehr wird als du!" sagte Sirius der hinter Talina hervor und neben sie getreten war.

Talina senkte ihren Zauberstab und sah Sirius und die anderen hasserfüllt und voller Verachtung an. Dann wandte sie sich James zu.

„Komm Jamesile, wir wollten doch nach Hogsmeade gehen!" zwitscherte sie zuckersüß und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, sodass Sirius und den anderen schlecht davon wurde.

„Tali, wir hatten uns für morgen verabredet!" erwiderte James und zog ihre Arme von seinem Hals weg.

„Heute hat er schon mit uns etwas vor!" teilte Sirius ihr mit.

„Was könnte dass schon wichtiges sein?" fragte Talina verächtlich.

„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber wir machen heute nur etwas mit unseren Freunden und zu denen gehörst du definitiv nicht!" antwortete Susi bissig und rechnete schon mit einem bösen Blick von James, doch stellte sie verwundert fest, dass dieser ausblieb.

„Wieso gehöre ich nicht dazu? Ich bin immerhin James Freundin!" erwiderte Talina.

„Aber nicht unsere!" entgegnete ihr Remus und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um Lily.

Susi zog Chyntia hinter James hervor und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf. James gab Talina einen kurzen Kuss und folgte seinen Freunden zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Talina sah ihnen hasserfüllt hinterher. Das wird dieses Halbblut büssen, sie wird James nicht kriegen solange ich es verhindern kann! dachte sie zornig und ging in Richtung Kerker.

Als Lily, Chyntia, Susi und die Marauder durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum beteten hatten, gingen sie zur Sitzgruppe beim Kamin. Lily, Chyntia und Susi setzten sich auf die Couch und die vier Marauder sich in die Sessel, die neben der Couch standen.

„Also Lily, wo warst du die letzten drei Wochen?" fragte Chyntia, kaum dass sie auf der Couch saß.

„Ich hatte Unmengen an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, so dass ich nur zum Essen in die Große Halle gegangen bin!" antwortete diese, wobei Susi, Sirius, James und Chyntia die Augen verdrehten.

„Ja, ja Lil und ihre Hausaufgaben!" gab Sirius stöhnend von sich, woraufhin alle außer Lily lachten.

„Ihr seid echt fies, wisst ihr das?" fragte diese und sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Ja!" kam es mehrstimmig.

„Lily hast du überhaupt mitbekommen, dass ich nach Rawenclaw gekommen bin?" fragte Chyntia.

„Ja und ich habe mich auch für dich gefreut! Celia war doch auch in Rawenclaw oder?" fragte sie.

„Ja Mum war auch in Rawenclaw!" antwortete Chyntia. „Warum habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass Lily im Krankenflügel gelegen hat?" wandte sie sich an Susi, Remus, Sirius, James und Peter.

„Wir haben nicht daran gedacht es dir zu sagen Chyntia, entschuldige!" antwortete Remus und sah sie dabei entschuldigend an.

„Okay akzeptiert, aber wenn noch mal so etwas sein sollte, sagt ihr mir aber bescheid, schließlich ist Lily meine Schwester!" sagte Chyntia und tat ernst.

„Geht in Ordnung Naseweiß!" erwiderte Sirius lachend.

„Sag mal Lily, dürfen wir Erstklässler auch beim Halloweenball mitmachen?" fragte Chyntia und sah diese hoffnungsvoll an.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur Schüler der vierten bis siebten Klasse dürfen daran teilnehmen, die ersten bis dritten Klassen müssen die Große Halle nach dem Festessen verlassen!" antwortete sie.

„Das ist echt gemein weißt du das!" entrüstete sich Chyntia.

„Chyntia, uns ging es nicht anders als wir damals im ersten Jahr waren!" erwiderte Sirius lachend.

„Lily, ziehst du dann das tolle Kleid an, was Mum dir gekauft hat?" fragte diese.

Lily nickte. „Ja!" antwortete sie und errötete leicht.

„Lily, du wirst wunderschön in diesem Kleid aussehen und ich kann dich noch nicht einmal darin sehen!" sagte Chyntia bedauernd.

„Ich kann dir ja bescheid sagen, so dass du Lily in ihrem Kleid sehen kannst und danach gehst du wider in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum!" schlug Sirius vor und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Das wäre echt klasse!" rief Chyntia begeistert und sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.

Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sirius, du bringst sie nur auf dumme Gedanken!" sagte sie und sah ihn gespielt streng an.

„Hey, ich doch nicht!" rief er und tat entrüstet.

„Wer es glaubt!" entgegnete Susi lachend.

„Och Lily, wir Erstklässler dürfen doch noch nicht nach Hogsmeade, ich möchte dich soooooo gern in deinem Kleid sehen, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte!" bettelte Chyntia und sah sie mit ihren tiefblauen Augen bittend an.

„Lil, sieh dir diese Kinderaugen an, wer kann da noch wiederstehen?" fragte Sirius und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als er Lilys verzweifeltes Gesicht sah.

„Sirius, du weißt dass du unmöglich bist und es unfair ist sich mit meiner Schwester zu verbünden!" antwortete Lily, mit sich kämpfend ob sie ja oder nein sagen sollte.

„Komm Lil, gib deinem Herzen einen Stoß und sag ja!" versuchte Sirius sie weiter zu überreden.

„ihr beiden seid echt fies, ich bin Schulsprecherin und einige wissen dass Chyntia meine Halbschwester ist, was ist wenn sie jemand sieht?" fragte Lily verzweifelt.

„Es wird sie niemand sehen oder dabei erwischen wenn sie dich in deinem Ballkleid sehen möchte!" sagte James und zwinkerte Sirius zu.

„Es wird sie keiner sehen Lil, komm schon sag ja!" forderte Sirius sie auf und zwinkerte James ebenfalls zu.

„Jetzt sind es schon drei die sich gegen mich verbündet haben und davon ist einer ebenfalls Schulsprecher!" entgegnete Lily. „Remus, bitte hilf du mir wenigstens!" fügte Lily flehend hinzu.

„Lily, es spricht doch nichts dagegen, wenn sie dich nur kurz mal in deinem Ballkleid sieht, da dir schon versichert wurde, dass niemand sie sehen wird!" sagte dieser schmunzelnd.

„Danke Remus, das du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken fällst!" erwiderte Lily und tat entrüstet.

Doch James fiel das Funkeln, was sie, als sie das sagte in ihren Augen hatte auf und musste schmunzeln als er dieses sah.

„Bitte Lily, nur ganz kurz ja, bitte, bitte, bitte!" bearbeitete Chyntia diese weiter.

„Uhhhhh, na also gut, aber wenn sie dich oder euch (wobei sie auf Sirius und Chyntia zeigte) erwischen, weiß ich nichts!" gab Lily sich geschlagen.

„Dannnke Lily, danke, danke, danke!" rief Chyntia und umarmte diese stürmisch, so dass sie gemeinsam gegen Susi und mit dieser auf den Boden vor der Couch fielen.

Das sah so komisch aus, dass auch die Marauder anfingen zu lachen und Sirius, Remus und James aufstanden, um den Mädchen dabei zu helfen wieder aufzustehen.

James nahm Chyntia von Lily herunter, wobei sich ihre Blicke trafen und James sürte wieder dieses kribbeln, was er als sehr angenehm empfand im Magen. Remus half Lily, sowie Sirius Susi beim Aufstehen. Als sie sich alle wieder hingesetzt hatten, kam ein Drittklässler auf sie zu und blieb vor Lily, Susi und Chyntia stehen.

„Ich soll euch von Professor Dumbledore ausrichten, dass er euch alle in seinem Büro sprechen möchte!" teilte er ihnen mit.

„Wenn alles?" fragte Sirius.

„Na er sagte, dass ich es Miss Evans, Miss Shaitana, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black und Mr. Lupin ausrichten soll!" antwortete er.

„Nicht Mr. Pettigrew?" fragte Peter verwundert.

„Nein, diesen Namen hat Professor Dumbledore nicht erwähnt!" antwortete der Drittklässler.

„Danke!" sagte Lily und gemeinsam stand sie mit Susi, Chyntia und den Maraudern auf und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen Chyntia okay!" sagte Lily und als diese nickte, machte sie sich mit den anderen auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Als sie beim Wasserspeier ankamen, sagte Lily leise das Passwort und als dieser zur Seite glitt, betraten sie nacheinander die Treppe und stiegen diese zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Als sie oben ankamen, klopfte Lily an die Tür und auf ein herein, öffnete sie diese und betrat gefolgt von ihren Freunden das Büro.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja, gut dass ihr gleich gekommen seid!" begrüßte Dumbledore sie und deutete auf sechs Sessel vorm Kamin. „Bitte setzt euch!"

Nachdem Remus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, nahmen alle in den Sesseln Platz und als sich Dumbledore zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, sahen sie ihn abwartend an.

„Warum ich euch hierher gebeten habe, werdet ihr gleich erfahren, doch zu aller erst möchte ich dich bitten James mir deine Kette, die du um den Hals trägst zu geben!" sagte er und sah diesen dabei ernst an.

James nahm die Kette vom Hals und gab sie Dumbledore, wobei er diesen jedoch verwundert ansah. Dumbledore stand wieder auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, nahm seinen Zauberstab von diesem und murmelte etwas, was sich nach einem Zauberspruch anhörte, danach legte er die Kette auf seinen Schreibtisch und kurze Zeit später, entstieg aus dem Anhänger, der sich an der Kette befand ein schwarzer Nebel, der kurz das dunkle Mal zeigte, welches sich kurz darauf auflöste und im Nichts verschwand.

„James, darf ich fragen von wem du diese Kette hast?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Die hat mir Talina geschenkt, als wir zwei Wochen zusammen waren!" antwortete dieser und sah verwirrt zu der Kette auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

„Sirius, schau dir James Augen an!" flüsterte Lily diesem zu.

Sirius sah zu James und in dessen Augen. Ihm fiel auf, dass diese wieder ihren warmen freundlichen Glanz hatten.

„Du hast recht Lily!" flüsterte er zurück.

„Lily, darf ich fragen, was ihr beiden zu flüstern habt?" fragte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass James Augen wieder ihren Glanz haben, den sie seid sechs Wochen, seid er jetzt mit Talina zusammen ist nicht hatten Professor!" antwortete Lily und sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Das liegt daran, dass sie durch diese Kette Einfluss auf James ausüben konnte und dadurch über ihn eine gewisse Macht hatte, doch ich habe diesen Fluch der auf diese Kette gelegt wurde aufgehoben, sodass sie nun keinen weiteren Einfluss mehr auf dich ausüben kann James!" erklärte Dumbledore. „Doch du solltest sie dir noch einmal umlegen, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpft!"

„Wenn sie bemerkt, dass sie keinen Einfluss mehr auf James ausüben kann, kann sie dann nicht erneut einen Fluch auf diese Kette Legen?" fragte Sirius und sah Dumbledore besorgt an.

„Nein, ich habe diese Kette mit einem Zauber versiegelt, so dass sie keinen Fluch mehr auf diese legen kann!" antwortete Dumbledore. „Doch warum ich euch außer Peter habe rufen lassen ist folgendes! Lily, dass was wir all die Jahre befürchtet haben, ist nun eingetroffen und darum habe ich dich und deine Freunde zu mir gebeten!"

Lily nickte und sah ihn voller entsetzen an. „Wie hat er es herausgefunden Onkel Albus?" fragte Lily, woraufhin Susi, James, Sirius und Remus diese fassungslos ansahen.

„Nun, es gibt einen Spion im Ministerium, ebenso wie auch hier in Hogwarts!" antwortete Dumbledore. „Du weißt was das bedeutet!"

Lily nickte. „Ja!"

„Ähm, hallo, könnte uns mal einer von euch beiden aufklären?" fragte Sirius und sah erst Lily und danach Dumbledore an.

„Worum es geht ist, dass Voldemort herausgefunden hat, dass Lily mein Patenkind und die Enkeltochter meiner Schwester ist, daraufhin ist Lily in Gefahr von ihm in seine Gewalt gebracht zu werden und sie somit als Druckmittel gegen mich einzusetzen, damit ich ihm Hogwarts überlasse und er somit alle Halbblütigen und Muggelgeborenen mit magischen Fähigkeiten tötet oder wie Voldemort es nennen würde, Hogwarts von ihnen zu reinigen, so dass nur noch reinblütige auf Hogwarts zur Schule gehen!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber warum haben sie Peter nicht auch her gebeten?" fragte Susi.

„Lily, möchtest du darauf antworten?" fragte Dumbledore diese, anstatt Susi eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ich vertraue Peter nicht, doch warum dass so ist, kann ich nicht genau sagen, es ist eher ein Gefühl was ich habe, doch seid ich ihm nicht mehr so vertraue, ist mir wesentlich weniger hier auf Hogwarts zugestoßen als es früher der Fall war!" versuchte Lily den anderen zu erklären. „Wenn ihr nun nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt, kann ich es verstehen, da Peter euer Freund ist!" fügte Lily hinzu und sah Sirius, Remus, James und Susi nacheinander traurig an.

„Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich Lil, wir haben es die letzten sechs Jahre nicht getan und werden es auch weiterhin nicht tun, jedenfalls gilt dass für mich!" sagte Susi, stand auf und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich, jetzt wo ich weiß dass du in Gefahr bist alleine lasse?"

„Wir werden dich alle nicht allein lassen, nur weil du Peter nicht vertraust, heißt dass nicht, dass wir deswegen nicht mehr deine Freunde sind Lil, du wirst mich jedenfalls nicht los kleine Schwester!" versicherte ihr auch Sirius, woraufhin Remus und James zustimmend nickten.

„Danke!" sagte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ähm Professor, warum haben sie nichts getan, als Lily von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater dies alles angetan wurde?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich wusste es nicht! Ich habe dies auch erst von Dr. Japp erfahren, als dieser mich kontaktierte!" antwortete dieser.

„Tschuldigung!" sagte Sirius.

„Ich weiß Sirius, dass ihr euch nur Sorgen um Lily macht und ich bin ebenso, wie auch Mr. Evans froh darüber, dass sie solch gute Freunde wie euch hat, darum bin ich mir sicher, dass ihr auf sie aufpassen werdet, damit ihr hier auf Hogwarts nichts passieren wird, wenn ich mal nicht hier sein werde!" erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Wir versprechen ihnen Professor, dass wir auf Lily aufpassen werden!" sagte James und alle nickten bestätigend.

„Ich weiß dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann! Ich möchte euch bitten, dass was ihr soeben erfahren habt niemandem gegenüber zu erwähnen, da wir nicht wissen wer hier in Hogwarts alles zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehört!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Wir versprechen es ihnen Professor!" sagten alle fast gleichzeitig.

„Dann würde ich sagen geht ihr jetzt am besten zum Mittagessen und falls euch jemand fragen sollte, wird es euch sicherlich nicht schwer fallen eine Ausrede zu erfinden!" sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Bestimmt nicht Professor, immerhin geht es um Lily und darum sie zu schützen!" erklärte Sirius ernst.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Dumbledore, verließen dessen Büro und als sie vorm Wasserspeier standen, wandten sie sich nach links und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16 EsWziL 

Als Lily, Susi und die drei Marauder in die Große Halle kamen, gingen sie zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber, setzten sich in die Mitte von diesem und begannen mit dem Essen. Kurz bevor sie damit fertig waren, kam Talina zu ihnen an den Tisch und zwängte sich zwischen Remus und James, so dass sie neben James saß und gegenüber von Lily, welche sie mit einem hasserfüllten Blick ansah, welcher jedoch von Sirius und Susi bemerkt wurde.

„Bist du Lily Evans?" wurde Lily plötzlich von jemandem der hinter ihr stand gefragt.

Diese drehte sich zu demjenigen um und sah, dass sich ein Drittklässler aus Gryffindor hinter ihr befand.

„Ja!" antwortete sie, woraufhin dieser ihr einen Zettel entgegen streckte.

„Diese Nachricht soll ich dir geben!" teilte er ihr mit.

Lily nahm den Zettel entgegen, bedankte sich bei ihm und drehte sich wieder dem Tisch zu. Sie hielt den Zettel so unter dem Tisch, dass nur sie die Nachricht lesen konnte.

MISTSTÜCK,

DU WIRST DEINE KLEINE SCHWESTER IM KRANKENFLÜGEL FINDEN,

DU BIST SCHULD DARAN; DASS SIE NUN DORT IST;

DU HÄTTEST DICH NICHT VOR SIE STELLEN SOLLEN UND

DAMIT; DASS DU SIE BESCHÜTZT HAST,

OBWOHL ICH IHR; DA SIE EIN REINBLUT IST;

HÄTTE ICH IHR OHNEHIN KEINEN AUF SIE GEHETZT;

DA DIES NICHT IM SINNE DES DUNKLEN LORDS WÄRE!

UND LASS DIE FINGER VON JAMES POTTER;

ANSONSTEN LIEGST DU NICHT IM KRANKENFLÜGEL;

SONDERN GLEICH IM ST:-MUNGOS!

T. GREENWOTH

NOCH IST ES NUR EINE WAHRNUNG;

DOCH SOLLTEST DU DICH NICHT DANACH RICHTEN;

WIRST DU NIE WIEDER NACH HOGWARTS ZURÜCKKOMMEN;

DENN DANN BIST DU TOT!

ICH MEINE ES ERST DU MISTSTÜCK!

Lily faltete den Zettel, ohne eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen zusammen, stand von ihrem Platz auf und verließ die Große Halle. Sirius und Susi sahen sich und danach James sowie auch Remus, wobei Sirius Blick kurz Talina streifte, welche hinterhältig lächelte, verwirrt an, nickten sich kurz zu und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, standen sie auf und verließen ebenfalls die Große Halle. James der gerade aufstehen wollte, wurde er von Talina festgehalten und sah diese ernst an.

„Jamesile, du bleibst bei mir verstanden?" zischte sie ihm sauer zu.

„Talina, lass mich los!" sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Du gehörst mir James und niemand, hörst du, niemand anderes außer mir wird dich bekommen!" erwiderte diese wütend.

„Ich gehöre niemanden Talina, auch dir nicht, was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit dir los, es hat dich doch sonst nicht gestört wenn ich etwas mit meinen Freunden unternahm?" fragte James und tat erstaunt.

„Es ist nichts Jamesile!" antwortete sie. „Nur das mir aufgefallen ist, das dieses Halbblut neuerdings so einen strahlen in den Augen hat, welchen sie vorher nicht hatte!" murmelte sie sehr leise vor sich hin.

Doch James hatte dies trotzdem gehört und plötzlich begann er zu realisieren und auch zu begreifen, was Lily vorhin in Dumbledores Büro über seine Augen gesagt hatte und was Dumbledore über die Kette, aus der das dunkle Mal hervorkam erwähnte, die er von Talina bekommen hatte.

„Talina, ich hatte dich gebeten, mich nicht Jamesile zu nennen wenn wir beide nicht alleine sind!" sagte er ernst, aber mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Entschuldige Schatzilein!" zwitscherte diese zuckersüß, wobei James plötzlich spürte, wie sich sein Magen bei dieser Äußerung zusammen zog und ihm fast schlecht wurde, doch er ließ sich Talina gegenüber nichts anmerken.

„Talina, mir fällt gerade ein, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Dumbledore mich um etwas wegen dem Halloweenball gebeten hatte, du weißt schon Schulsprecher Pflichten! Außerdem muss ich noch die Liste ans schwarze Brett hängen, wenn McGonagall, Madame Hooch und ich für die Positionen des Treibers und des Jägers ausgewählt und somit in die Mannschaft aufgenommen haben!" teilte James ihr mit.

„Muss das den unbedingt jetzt sein, ich dachte wir machen uns ein paar schöne Stunden zu zweit Jamesile!" flüsterte sie und sah ihn schmollend an.

„Du weißt, dass dies zu den Pflichten des Schulsprechers und des Kapitäns der Quidditchmanschaft gehört, hm!" erwiderte er, gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle.

Warum bin ich mit Talina eigentlich zusammen? Jetzt begreife ich erst, wieso Dumbledore die Kette, die ich von Talina bekommen habe von mir haben wollte, sie ist eine Anhängerin von Voldemort, wenn sie es nicht wäre, weshalb sollte sie mir sonst eine Kette schenken, aus der das dunkle Mal als eine Art Nebel herauskommt? Diese Schlange, sie wollte mich mit dem Fluch, der auf dieser Kette lag beeinflussen, damit ich ihr, ohne nachzudenken und ohne eigenen Willen ergeben bin, damit sie mich an Voldemort ausliefern kann, da ich außer meinem Vater der letzte Nachkomme der Potters bin! Doch wie konnte sie mich so beeinflussen, dass ich mich mit ihr einließ und sie nun meine Freundin ist? dachte James, während er die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hochstieg.

Als er diesen betrat, sah er seine Freunde in den Sesseln und der Couch beim Kamin sitzen, doch fiel ihm auf, dass Lily nicht bei ihnen saß.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte James und sah Sirius dabei an.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wir haben nicht mehr gesehen wo sie lang gelaufen ist, als wir die Große Halle verlassen hatten und in die Eingangshalle kamen." antwortete er.

„Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen Tatze?" fragte James und sah diesen fast flehend an.

Sirius nickte, stand von der Couch auf und stieg gemeinsam mit James die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf. Als sie in diesem ankamen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, setzte sich James auf sein Bett und Sirius ihm gegenüber auf das seine.

„Worum geht es Krone?" fragte Sirius und sah seinen besten Freund abwartend an.

„Es geht darum, das ich mir nicht erklären kann, warum ich…" begann James und erzählte Sirius, was für Gedanken ihm durch den Kopf gingen, als er die Treppen zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hinaufstieg. „Ich habe mich echt gefragt, warum ich mich überhaupt mit ihr einließ!" beendete James seine Erzählung.

„Sie hat, so wie sich das für mich anhört, einen Zauber, bevor sie dir die Kette gab angewandt, der sie auf dich anziehend wirken lässt Krone und als sie dir die Kette geschenkt hat, konnte sie dich, ohne dass sie sich groß anstrengen musste beeinflussen, da dieser Fluch, der sich auf deiner Kette befand sie dabei unterstützte. Ich nehme an, dass sie den Auftrag von Voldemort hatte, dich so weit zu beeinflussen, dass du dich gegen deine Freunde und sich ihm zuwendest!" vermutete Sirius. „Auch sagte letztens Lily zu mir, dass Talina abgrundtief böse wäre und sie bat mich auf dich aufzupassen Krone, doch woher sie dieses Wissen nimmt, ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel!"

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht Tatze, aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, woher Dumbledore wusste, dass ich die Kette trug und das ein Fluch in dem Anhänger verborgen war!" sagte James und sah Sirius nachdenklich an. „Hat Lily dich wirklich gebeten auf mich aufzupassen?"

„Ja Krone hat sie, sie macht sich Sorgen um dich, doch woher Dumbledore wusste, dass sich ein Fluch auf dem Anhänger befand, fragst du ihn am besten selber, da ich auch keine Erklärung dafür habe, doch wenn du mich fragst, weiß Dumbledore immer was in Hogwarts passiert, sonst wäre es nicht Dumbledore, auch wäre er nicht Schulleiter, wenn er nicht genau wüsste, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht !" lenkte Sirius auf ein anderes Thema, damit er nicht weiter erklären musste, dass Lily sich nicht nur Sorgen um James machte weil er ihr Freund, sondern auch weil sie ihn liebte war.

„Ja, er weiß alles was sich in Hogwarts ereignet, doch er weiß nicht, dass wir unregistrierte Animagis sind, sonst hätte er uns bestimmt schon in sein Büro rufen lassen, da er als Schulleiter verpflichtet wäre uns beim Ministerium zu melden, woraufhin wir von der Schule geflogen und nach Askaban gekommen wären!" gab James zu bedenken. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, spürte ich, als Talina noch Einfluss auf mich hatte und mich küsste, ab und zu ein Ekelgefühl in mir hoch steigen, was ich mir nie erklären konnte!"

„Bei der kriege ich, wenn ich sie nur sehe regelmäßig ein Ekelgefühl!" erwiderte Sirius und verzog das Gesicht.

„Komm lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen!" sagte James und stand von seinem Bett auf.

Sirius tat es ihm gleich und stand auch von seinem Bett auf, gemeinsam verließen sie ihren Schlafsaal und gingen zu den anderen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie sich wieder zu ihnen gesetzt hatten, öffnete sich das Portraitloch und McGonagall gefolgt von Mr. und Mrs. Evans betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, sah sich kurz um und als sie Sirius und die anderen entdeckt hatte, kam sie mit den Evans auf sie zu. Als sie bei ihnen ankamen, sah Sirius den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck in den Gesichtern von Mr. und Mrs. Evans.

„Kann mir einer von ihnen sagen, wo sich Miss Evans zur Zeit befindet?" fragte McGonagall und sah einen nach dem anderen an.

Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nein Professor! Ein Drittklässler aus Gryffindor gab Lily, kurz bevor wir mit essen fertig waren einen Zettel und nachdem sie diesen gelesen hatte, stand sie vom Tisch auf und verließ die Große Halle. Wir sind ihr zwar noch hinterher gegangen, doch als wir in die Eingangshalle kamen, haben wir sie nicht mehr gesehen und auch nicht in welche Richtung sie gelaufen ist, ansonsten hätten wir sie begleitet!" antwortete Remus.

„Eigenartig, sie war im Krankenflügel bei ihrer Schwester, nach ungefähr einer Stunde hat sie sich von dieser verabschiedet und so nahmen wir an, dass sie sich bei ihnen hier im Gemeinschaftsraum befindet!" erklärte McGonagall.

„Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert!" sagte Celia besorgt und ließ sich neben Susi auf die Couch gleiten.

„Ich glaube ich weiß wo ich sie finde!" teilte Sirius ihnen mit und stand vom Sessel auf.

„Ich komme mit!" sagte James ernst, stand ebenfalls auf und verließ gemeinsam mit Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Während sie die Gänge entlang gingen wandte sich James Sirius zu.

„Du vermutest dass sie sich auf dem Nordturm befindet stimmt´s?" fragte James und sah seinen Freund von der Seite her an.

„Ja, dorthin zieht sie sich immer zurück, wenn sie über etwas bedrückt oder über etwas nachdenken muss!" antwortete Sirius.

Als sie die Treppe vom Nordturm erreichten, stiegen sie diese hinauf und Sirius öffnete die Tür zur Plattform von diesem. Als sie die Plattform betraten, sah sich Sirius nach Lily um und fand sie, mit dem Rücken gegen die Brüstung sitzend. Sie hatte die Beine, um welche sie ihre Arme geschlungen hatte an sich gezogen und ihr Kopf lag auf den Knien. Sirius deutete James, dort stehen zu bleiben wo er war und ging langsam auf Lily zu, als er sie erreichte, ging er vor ihr auf in die Hocke und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm.

„Lil!" sprach er sie mit ruhiger Stimme leise an, woraufhin sie ihren Kopf hob und ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Sirius, bitte geh weg!" flüsterte sie, als sie ihn erkannt hatte.

„Nein Lil, ich gehe nicht!" sagte er ruhig.

„Doch bitte geh, ich bringe euch alle nur in Gefahr!" flüsterte sie.

„Das ist nicht wahr Lily, du bringst uns nicht in Gefahr!" erwiderte er.

„Doch, sie beobachtet mich und hat, als ich vorhin vom Krankenflügel kam gedroht euch etwas anzutun, wenn ich… wenn ich…" brach Lily schluchzend ab.

„Wer beobachtet dich Lil und wer hat dich bedroht?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat Chyntia wegen mir Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt, ich bin Schuld daran dass sie im Krankenflügel liegt!" antwortete Lily und immer mehr Tränen liefen an ihrer Wange herunter.

„Lil, du bist nicht schuld das Chyntia im Krankenflügel liegt! Lily, was stand auf dem Zettel, den dir der Drittklässler gegeben hat?" fragte Sirius.

„Wenn ich ihn dir zeige, dann wird sie mich…" brach Lily ab.

„Bitte zeig ihn mir Lil, ich verspreche dir, dass sie es nicht erfahren wird! Doch wen meinst du mit sie?" fragte Sirius.

Lily sah ihn an, holte den Zettel aus ihrer Umhangtasche und gab ihm diesen. Er faltete den leicht zerknitterten Zettel auseinander und begann ihn zu lesen.

„Sie wird dir nichts antun Lil und auch Chyntia wird sie nie wieder etwas antun, dass verspreche ich dir Lil!" sagte Sirius, steckte den Zettel in seine Umhangtasche, stand aus der Hocke, wobei er Lily mit sich hochzog auf und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Komm Lil, dein Vater und Celia sind unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und warten auf dich, auch machen sie sich Sorgen um dich!"

Nachdem sich Lily etwas beruhigt hatte, nickte sie und ließ sich von Sirius zur Tür des Nordturms führen. Gemeinsam mit James verließen sie diesen, stiegen die Treppe hinunter und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie diesen betraten, stand Celia von der Couch auf, ging auf Lily zu und nahm sie erleichtert in die Arme. Danach führte Celia zum Kamin hinüber und setzte sich mit ihr gemeinsam auf die Couch.

„Lily wo warst du?" fragte Mr. Evans.

Lily sah ihren Vater an und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich möchte es nicht sagen Dad!" antwortete sie unsicher und sah diesen scheu an.

„Gray, wenn sie an einem Ort war, wo sie sich zurück ziehen kann und welchen nur sie und jemand, dem sie vertraut kennt, sollten wir dies respektieren und auch dass sie uns diesen nicht sagen möchte!" sagte Celia.

Dieser nickte. „Entschuldige Lil!" bat er und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Miss Evans, ich würde sie bitten nach dem Abendessen mit Mr. Potter in mein Büro zu kommen!" sagte McGonagall.

„Natürlich Professor!" sagte James und Lily nickte bestätigend.

Nachdem McGonagall den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, unterhielten sich Mr. und Mrs. Evans noch einige Zeit mit den Maraudern, Lily und Susi und nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum wieder mit Schülern füllte, verabschiedeten sie sich und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, um noch einmal mit Dumbledore zu sprechen und danach wieder mittels Flohpulver nach Evanshall zu reisen.

„Lily, wo warst du, wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, nachdem du so schnell nach dem Mittagessen verschwunden warst!" fragte Susi.

„Ich habe Chyntia im Krankenflügel besucht!" antwortete sie, sah ihre Freundin dabei aber nicht an.

„Chyntia liegt im Krankenflügel?" fragte Susi entsetzt.

„Ja, jemand hat einige Flüche auf sie gehetzt!" antwortete Sirius und sah Lily von der Seite her an.

„Wer?" fragte Remus.

„Keine Ahnung Kumpel!" log Sirius, woraufhin James diesen verwundert ansah.

Sirius deutete ihm nichts zu sagen, da er nicht wollte, dass sie Lily mit Fragen bombardieren, da er wusste, dass sie eins und eins zusammenzählen und wissen ahnen würden wer Chyntia die Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. James nickte ihm, als Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte unauffällig zu und stand vom Sessel auf.

„Wir sollten zum Abendessen gehen, da Lily und ich danach zu McGonagall kommen sollen und wenn wir bei ihr zu spät auftauchen, wisst ihr ja wie sie sein kann!" sagte James und alle nickten zustimmend.

Sirius zog Lily von der Couch hoch und Remus half Susi beim aufstehen von dieser, als auch Peter sich vom Sessel erhoben hatte, verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zum Abendessen in die Große Halle.


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

Nach dem Abendessen wandte sich James an Lily, welche daraufhin von Talina mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen hasserfüllt angesehen wurde, was von Susi und Sirius, die links und rechts von Lily saßen nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Kommst du Lil?" fragte James mit ruhiger freundlicher Stimme.

Diese nickte. „Ja!"

„Soll ich euch begleiten Lil?" fragte Sirius flüsternd, nachdem er sich leicht zu ihr hinüber gelehnt hatte.

„Nein Sirius, du brauchst uns nicht zu begleiten!" flüsterte sie sehr leise zurück, so dass Talina vergeblich versuchte etwas zu verstehen.

„Können wir gehen?" fragte James, mit einer Stimme, die Talina für ein Halbblut zu freundlich erschien.

Lily nickte erneut, stand fast gleichzeitig mit James, der ihr gegenüber saß auf und gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle in Richtung McGonagalls Büro, wobei Talina mit einem auf Lily fixierten Blick ihnen hasserfüllt hinterher sah.

„Wird es nicht langsam für dich Zeit wieder an deinen schleimigen Haustisch zurückzukehren?" fragte Susi bissig und sah Talina dabei direkt in die Augen.

„Ihr wollt mich wohl loswerden, jetzt wo James mit diesem Miststück die Große Halle verlassen hat?" fragte Talina ebenso bissig zurück anstatt zu antworten und sah Susi mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an.

„Wenn du mich oder besser uns so fragst, ja wir mögen deine Gesellschaft nicht besonders du falsche Schlange!" antwortete Susi kalt und sah ihr weiterhin ohne zu blinzeln geradewegs in die Augen.

„Gut, aber dass werdet ihr noch bereuen, James gehört zu mir und ihr könnt nichts dagegen tun!" erwiderte Talina siegessicher, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle in Richtung Kerker.

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst!" flüsterte Sirius Susi leise zu und sah Remus und Peter nacheinander an.

Dabei fiel ihm das schadenfrohe grinsen und der hinterhältige Blick von Peter auf, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, tat dieser unschuldig und unscheinbar.

Sollte Lily in Bezug auf Peter doch Recht haben?" fragte er sich in Gedanken.

„Ich muss noch mal kurz zu Dumbledore, wir sehen uns dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum." teilte er den drei anderen mit, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

„Na kommt, lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen!" sagte Remus.

Susi und Peter nickten, gemeinsam mit Remus erhoben sie sich von ihren Plätzen, verließen die Große Halle und stiegen die Treppen zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf.

Als Sirius beim Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro versperrte ankam, überlegte er, was für ein Passwort Lily geflüstert hatte, als sie vorm Mittagessen bei ihm waren.

„Hühnerbeinchen!" sagte er, doch der Wasserspeier rührte sich nicht.

„Dauerlutscher, Kandiszucker, Bananensplit, Traubennussschokolade!" ratterte er die verschiedensten Süßigkeiten die ihm einfielen herunter, doch noch immer bewegte sich der Wasserspeier nicht einen Zentimeter.

„Hustenbonbon!" hörte er plötzlich hinter sich Dumbledores Stimme, woraufhin er sich zu diesem erschrocken umdrehte und in das sanft lächelnde Gesicht von Dumbledore blickte.

„Wolltest du zu mir Sirius?" fragte dieser lächelnd.

„Ähm… ja Professor!" antwortete dieser stockend.

„Na dann komm!" forderte Dumbledore ihn auf und betrat den Eingang hinter dem Wasserspeier, der sich kurz vorher geöffnet hatte.

Sirius folgte dem Schulleiter die gewundene Treppe bis zu dessen Büro hinauf und nachdem sie dieses betreten hatten, deutete Dumbledore auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Nimm doch Platz Sirius! Was führt dich zu mir?" fragte Dumbledore, schritt um seinen Schreibtisch herum und nahm hinter diesem Platz.

„Es geht um Lily Professor!" antwortete dieser.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Dumbledore und Sirius konnte kurz einen besorgten Ausdruck in dessen Augen aufläuten sehen.

„Heute Mittag kam ein Drittklässler aus Gryffindor an den Tisch und gab Lily diesen Zettel!" antwortete Sirius, holte den leicht zerknitterten Zettel, den er von Lily auf dem Nordturm gezeigt bekam aus seiner Umhangtasche und reichte diesen Dumbledore, der ihn entgegen nahm, entfaltete und anfing diesen zu lesen.

„Nachdem Lily diesen Zettel gelesen hatte, verließ sie ohne etwas zu sagen die Große Halle und ging zu Chyntia in den Krankenflügel, doch…" begann Sirius und erzählte dem Schulleiter, dass Professor McGonagall mit Mr. und Mrs. Evans in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kam, nach Lily fragte, dass er gemeinsam mit James Lily auf dem Nordturm an der Brüstung sitzend fand und was diese ihm erzählt hatte. „Ich bat sie mir den Zettel zu zeigen, doch erst wollte sie nicht, da sie Angst hatte, dass Susi, Remus, James, Chyntia und mir, wenn sie mir den Zettel zeigen würde, Talina ihr etwas antut. Erst nachdem ich ihr versicherte, dass sie es nicht erfahren würde, dass sie mir den Zettel gezeigt hatte, gab sie ihn mir. Professor, ich habe Lily versprochen, dass Talina Chyntia und ihr nie wieder etwas antun wird, doch ich fand, dass ich ihnen den Zettel aushändigen sollte, auch wenn wir immer bei ihr sind, können wir sie nicht so schützen, als wenn sie es tun würden!" beendete Sirius seine Erzählung.

„Da gebe ich dir Recht Sirius, ich werde Maßnahmen ergreifen um Lily zu schützen und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich stolz auf dich und die anderen bin, da ihr wahre Freunde seid, die auch in schweren und nicht nur in guten Zeiten zu Lily und zueinander steht, wo andere schon längst aufgegeben hätten, ihr seid ihr eine große Stütze. Ich muss sagen, du hast wirklich Mut und Größe bewiesen, indem du eingesehen hast, dass es Momentte und Situationen gibt, wo du um Hilfe bittest ohne einmal daran zu denken, Lily allein schützen zu können, nicht dass ich es euch nicht zutrauen würde, dass ihr es könntet, da James, Remus, Susi und du wahrhaft starke und fähige Zauberer seid, doch es zeugt von Größe, sich dies einzugestehen Sirius, da hier nicht nur eine unscheinbare Anhängerin Voldemort Lily bedroht, sondern Voldemort selbst eine Gefahr für Lily darstellt!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Professor, ich kenne Talina von klein auf, wir kennen uns so zu sagen seid der Sandkastenzeit und ihre Eltern sind ebenso wie meine Voldemort mehr al snur zugetan, auch beherrscht Talina seid ihrem 10 Lebensjahr mehr dunkle Flüche, als ich sie je beherrschen werde und das perfekt Professor. Doch mich würde sie nicht wagen anzugreifen, da sie genau weiß, dass ich sie zu gut kenne und wenn sie es tun würde, weiß sie was sie erwarten wird. Doch ich allein kann Lily nicht schützen, doch sollte Talina einem meiner Freunde etwas antun, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich ihr nicht etwas antun würde, was sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergissen wird. Doch es geht hier nicht um Talina, sie ist nur eine von vielen Handlangern Voldemorts. Es geht hier um Voldemort selbst und wir wissen, dass wir, die wir noch nicht voll ausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen sind, auch wenn wir es wären, nichts gegen ihn ausrichten könnten, doch vor ihnen Professor fürchtet er sich, er würde sich ihnen nie in einem offenen Kampf entgegenstellen!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Na, na Sirius, su siehst mehr in mir als ich in Wirklichkeit bin!" entgegnete Dumbledore diesem. „das ist zu viel der Ehre!"

„Nein Professor, sie sind der einzige, der Voldemort an Macht überlegen ist und wir Gryffindor, zumindest James, Susi, Remus, Lily und ich glauben an sie und stehen zu ihnen, egal was noch auf uns zukommen wird, doch jetzt gilt es in erster Linie darum Lily zu schützen!" erklärte Sirius ernst.

„Ich werde euch zu mir kommen lassen, sowie ich einen Schutzzauber auf Lily legen werde. Doch ich möchte dich bitten, dir gemeinsam mit den anderen zu überlegen, wer von euch als Pate des Schutzzaubers geeignet ist. Auch möchte ich dich bitten Lily auszurichten, morgen nach dem Frühstück zu mir zu kommen!" bat Dumbledore ihn.

„In Orndung Professor!" erwiderte Sirius, stand auf, verabschiedete sich von diesem und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal zu Dumbledore um. „Professor, darf ich sie noch etwas fragen?"

„Ja natürlich, was möchtest du wissen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Woher wussten sie von der Kette, die James von Talina bekam und nun nur noch als Tarnung, so zu sagen um den Hals trägt?" fragte Sirius und sah diesen neugierig an.

„Dumbledore begann zu lächeln und ein funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Frag Lily!" antwortete dieser geheimnisvoll.

„Ähm… gut!" brachte Sirius nur verwirrt hervor. „Gute Nacht Professor!"

„Gute Nacht Sirius!" erwiderte dieser immer noch lächelnd.

Sirius verließ das Büro, stieg die gewundene Treppe hinunter und als er vorm Wasserspeier stand, wandte er sich nach rechts, ging den Gang, der zu den Treppen die zum Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum führten entlang.

§§§§§§§§§§

Als Lily und James die Große Halle verlassen hatten, wandten sie sich nach rechts dem Gang zu, der zu McGonagalls Büro führte. Den Weg dorthin gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. James sah ab und zu unauffällig zu Lily und überlegte, wie er es anstellen sollte sich bei ihr, dafür dass er sie angeschrieen hatte zu entschuldigen.

„Lily!" sprach James diese plötzlich an und durchbrach damit das Schweigen zwischen ihnen beiden.

Diese blieb stehen und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ich… ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, wirklich nicht, bitte glaube mir Lil. Ich weiß nicht warum ich es getan habe und ich bereue es, Lily es tut mir furchtbar leid, bitte glaube mir. Bitte Lily, nimm meine Entschuldigung an und verzeih mir bitte!" flehte James verzweifelt.

Lily sah ihm in die Augen und sah in ihnen Aufrichtigkeit und Wärme, die sie immer in ihnen sah, wenn sie beide sich in die Augen schauten.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an und verzeihe dir, doch ob ich…" begann sie und senkte den Blick.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das Vertrauen, was vorher zwischen uns beiden bestand zerstört habe, doch ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann einmal wieder so vertraust, wie es die letzten Jahre der Fall war! Ich habe selber Schuld, dass ich dein Vertrauen zu mir verloren habe, doch ich hoffe dass du mir irgendwann wieder Vertrauen wirst Lil!" erklärte James und hob ihr Kinn mit einer Hand etwas an, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

Er sah in ihnen eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung, doch die Angst die er noch vor kurzem in ihnen gesehen hatte, war verschwunden, stattdessen sah er Zuneigung und Liebe, was ihn sehr verwirrte. Lily wandte ihren Blick ab, damit er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte, da sie den verwirrten Ausdruck in seinen gesehen hatte.

„Wir müssen zu McGonagall!" flüsterte sie.

James nickte und gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg zu deren Büro fort. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie jemand bei ihrem Gespräch unauffällig beobachtet hatte. Als sie bei McGonagalls Büro ankamen, klopfte James an die Tür und auf ein Herein, öffnete er diese und ließ Lily an sich vorbei als erstes den Raum betreten. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, deutete McGonagall auf zwei, vor ihren Schreibtisch stehende Stühle.

„Bitte nehmen sie Platz!" forderte sie James und Lily auf. „Der Grund, warum ich sie Miss Evans und Mr. Potter in mein Büro kommen ließ ist folgender. Wie sie wissen soll dieses Jahr ein Halloweenball in Hogwarts stattfinden und da es zu ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecher gehört, sind sie für die Planung, Organisation und Ausführung verantwortlich. Da es nur noch drei Wochen bis zu diesem Ereignis sind, möchte ich sie bitten mir in 1 ½ Wochen eine detaillierte Planung für diesen Ball vorzulegen. Wenn der Schulleiter und ich mit ihren Vorschlägen einverstanden sind, bekommen sie von Professor Dumbledore einen Obolus ausgehändigt, um alles nötige, was sie für den Ball noch benötigen und besorgen müssen in der zweiten bis Mitte der dritten Woche in Hogsmeade zu besorgen und einzukaufen!" erklärte McGonagall.

„Wir werden gleich morgen damit beginnen Professor!" erwiderte James und Lily nickte zustimmend.

„Es wird reichen, wenn sie damit am Montag beginnen und sollte etwas wichtiges sein, können sie sich jeder Zeit an mich wenden und soweit es mir möglich ist, werde ich versuchen sie zu unterstützen!" erklärte McGonagall freundlich.

„Danke Professor!" sagte Lily.

„Wenn sie keine weiteren Fragen dazu haben, können sie sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begeben!" erwiderte McGonagall.

Beide nickten, standen auf, wünschten ihrer Hauslehrerin eine Gute Nacht und verließen das Büro. Gemeinsam schlugen sie schweigend den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum ein und als sie dort ankamen, sagte Lily das Passwort und betrat diesen gefolgt von James. Sie wandten sich der Sitzgruppe beim Kamin zu und setzten sich zu ihren Freunden.

„Wo sind Peter und Sirius?" fragte James, als ihm auffiel, dass diese nicht bei den anderen saßen.

„Peter sagte, dass er noch mal in die Bibliothek müsse und Sirius musste noch einmal zu Dumbledore!" antwortete Remus.

„Wieso musste Sirius noch einmal zu Dumbledore?" fragte James verwundert, worauf Remus nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Als sich das Portraitloch öffnete, betrat Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum und kam auf seine Freunde zu. Kurz nach ihm betrat auch Peter den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich neben Remus auf die Couch.

„James, Remus, Susi, Lily kommt ihr mal bitte mit in unseren Schlafsaal?" fragte Sirius, der sich erst gar nicht hingesetzt hatte, sonder neben dem Sessel in dem James saß stehen geblieben war.

„Und was ist mit mir?" fragte Peter beleidigt.

„Es geht um eine Geburtstagsüberraschung für dich Wurmschwanz!" log Sirius.

„Achso!" erwiderte Peter und lächelte seelig.

„Kommt ihr?" wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu.

Diese sahen ihn verwundert an, nickten jedoch, standen auf und stiegen gemeinsam mit Sirius die Treppe, die zum Schlafsaal der Marauder führte hinauf. Nachdem alle den Schlafsaal betreten hatten, schloss Sirius die Tür und legte einen Zauber auf diese, damit niemand von außen ihr Gespräch belauschen oder hören konnte.

Susi, James und Remus setzten sich auf das Bett von James und Lily, sowie Sirius auf das Bett von Sirius, so dass sie sich gegenüber saßen.

„Schieß los Tatze, warum wolltest du, dass wir mit dir in unseren Schlafsaal kommen, da Peter ja erst in einem Monat Geburtstag hat, kann es sich nicht um eine Geburtstagsüberraschung für ihn handeln!" sagte Remus und sah diesen gespannt an.

„Es geht um folgendes! Ich bin nach dem Abendessen noch mal zu Dumbledore und habe…" begann Sirius und erzählte ihnen, dass er den Zettel, den ihm Lily auf dem Nordturm gab, Dumbledore übergeben hatte, dass dieser daraufhin einen Schutzzauber auf Lily legen will. „Dumbledore sagte, dass wir uns gemeinsam überlegen sollen, wer von uns als Pate des Schutzzaubers, den er auf Lily legen will geeignet wäre!" beendete Sirius seine Erzählung.

„Was stand auf dem Zettel, den du heute Mittag bekommen hast Lil?" fragte Susi und sah diese ernst an.

Diese senkte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… ich kann es euch nicht sagen!" antwortete Lily leise und sah auf ihre Hände.

„Dann zeig ihn uns!" forderte Susi sie auf.

„Susi, ich habe euch gerade erzählt, dass ich den Zettel Dumbledore übergeben habe, als ich eben bei ihm war!" wies Sirius sie daraufhin.

Sirius sah Lily an und man konnte ihr ansehen, wie sie innerlich mit sich kämpfte, ob Sirius es den anderen sagen sollte oder nicht, doch Schlussendlich nickte sie.

Sirius erzählte Jmaes, Remus und Susi, was auf den Zettel stand, woraufhin Lily, als dieser geendet hatte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen verdeckte und anfing zu weinen.

„Ich bin Schuld, dass sie die Flüche auf Chyntia gehetzt hat und sie jetzt im Krankenflügel liegt!" schluchzte Lily. „Auch bringe ich euch in Gefahr!"

„Das ist doch Quatsch Lil! Die Slytherins brauchen keinen triftigen Grund, um jemanden einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, denen reicht es schon dass du eine muggelgeborene Hexe bist oder denen passt deine Nasenspitze nicht!" regte sich Susi auf.

Sirius, der neben Lily saß, sah kurz zu den anderen und nahm sie dann tröstend in die Arme.

„Lil, ich habe dir schon auf dem Turm gesagt, dass du uns nicht in Gefahr bringst!" sagte Sirius ruhig.

„Sie hat gedroht, mich…" begann diese, doch sie weinte immer heftiger.

„Was hat sie dir angedroht Lily, bitte sag es uns!" bat Susi.

„Sie drohte mir, als ich aus dem Krankenflügel kam, wenn ich mein Amt als Schulsprecher nicht abgebe oder mich nur in der Nähe von James aufhalten würde, sie mich durch ihre Freunde in den Verbotenen Wald bringen und mir mehr Flüche auf den Hals hetzen würde, als sie es bei Chyntia getan hat, danach wird sie mich an Voldemort übergeben, da ich ja sicher wüsste, was er von Halbblütigen halten würde. Auch sei ich ein minderwertiges Halbblut, welches unwürdig sei mit einem reinblütigen das Amt des Schulsprechers auszuüben. Wenn… wenn ich nicht machen würde was sie von mir verlangt, würde sie sich gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Slytherins Chythia und meine Freunde vornehmen, da ich ohnehin umwürdig wäre reinblütige Freunde zu haben!" erzählte Lily ihnen, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, doch wieder liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen herunter.

„Ha, sie weiß wahrscheinlich nicht, dass ich auch ein Halbblut bin!" sagte Susi aufgebracht.

„Lil, du sollst morgen nach dem Frühstück zu Dumbledore in sein Büro kommen und ich würde sagen, dass derjenige, den wir als Paten für den Schutzzauber geeignet halten, gleich mit dir mitgeht, so dass sie gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommt dir etwas anzutun, denn nicht wir sind in Gefahr, sondern du Lil!" erklärte Sirius. „Außerdem habe ich dir erst vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass du das Amt nicht tun sollst, da du ihr nur einen Gefallen damit tun würdest!"

„Außerdem will ich nicht mit Talina das Amt des Schulsprechers ausüben, sondern mit dir Lil!" protestierte James aufgebracht über das was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Gut, also überlegen wir, wer am besten geeignet ist, Pate für Lily Schutzzauber zu sein!" forderte Sirius die anderen auf.

„James, Remus oder Du Sirius, ihr seid mit die besten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" sagte Susi. „Ich bin darin eher eine Niete.

„Ich würde sagen, dass es jemand von uns ist, der die meiste Zeit mit Lily zusammen ist!" schlug Remus vor.

„Da bleibt nur James, er ist die meiste Zeit mit Lily, aufgrund der Schulsprecher Pflichten zusammen, also James, würdest du der Schutzzauberpate für Lil werden!" stellte Sirius fest.

„Okay, dann gehe ich Morgenfrüh mit Lily zu Dumbledore!" erwiderte dieser.

„Na dann, lasst uns schlafen gehen, damit wir morgen wieder gegen Talina bestehen können!" scherzte Sirius lachend.

„Ja, vor allem ich, doch ich würde lieber heut als morgen wieder mit ihr Schluss machen, doch ohne Lily in Gefahr zu bringen, wird das wohl nichts, da ich ihr keinen triftigen Grund nennen kann!" erklärte James niedergeschlagen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es wird sich schon eine Gelegenheit ergeben, dass du mit ihr Schluss machen kannst, ohne dabei Lily in Gefahr zu bringen!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr Tatze!" entgegnete James gequält grinsend.

„Komm Lil, lass uns in unseren Schlafsaal gehen!" forderte Susi diese auf und nachdem Sirius den Zauber von der Tür genommen hatte, verließen die beiden Mädchen den Schlafsaal der Marauder und gingen zu ihrem um schlafen zu gehen.

Auch James, Remus und Sirius zogen sich aus und nachdem sie nacheinander im Bad gewesen waren, gingen sie ins Bett. Kurz darauf kam auch Peter in den Schlafsaal, doch alle drei hörten ihn nicht mehr, da sie schon eingeschlafen waren.


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Als Sirius und James am nächsten Morgen von ihrem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, sahen sie Lily mit angezogenen Beinen, um die sie ihre Arme geschlungen hatte auf der Couch sitzen. Ihren Blick hatte sie auf den Kamin gerichtet und sah den Flammen zu, wie diese die Holzscheite zu Asche verbrannten.

„Guten Morgen Lil!" grüßte Sirius und ging gemeinsam mit James auf sie zu.

„Hi!" grüßte sie zurück.

„Seid wann sitzt du hier schon?" fragte Sirius und sah sie mit einem besorgten Blick an.

„Seid ungefähr 3 Stunden, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen!" antwortete Lily und wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Kamin zu.

„Kommst du mit frühstücken?" fragte James.

Sie nickte, stand von der Couch auf und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und wandten sich in die Richtung zur Großen Halle. Als sie dort ankamen, gingen sie zu ihrem Haustisch, setzten sich dort in die Mitte von diesem und begannen mit dem Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen ihr drei!" begrüßte sie Remus und setzte sich links neben Lily, so dass diese nun zwischen Sirius und ihm saß.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßte Susi, die kurz nach Remus zu ihnen an den Tisch gekommen war und setzte sich neben James, so dass sie gegenüber von Lily saß. „Lil, hast du schon gesehen, du bist in der Hausmannschaft in der Position des Jägers aufgenommen."

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab noch nicht ans schwarze Brett gesehen!" erwiderte sie und sah zu James.

„McGonagall hat sofort, als wir nach dem Abendessen die Besprechung hatten, wer für die Position des Treibers und des Jägers in die Mannschaft aufgenommen wird, gefordert dass du in die Mannschaft als Jäger aufgenommen wirst, da du die Beste von allen Bewerbern warst und eine oder einen besseren würden wir nicht finden sagte sie!" erklärte James ihr.

„So gut bin ich auch nicht, es gibt bestimmt noch jemanden der besser fliegen kann als ich!" entgegnete Lily und sah verlegen auf ihren Teller.

„So ein Unsinn Lil, die anderen die sich beworben haben, waren gegen dich die reinsten Nieten, sonst hätte McGonagall, bevor du geflogen bist, nicht so frustriert und verzweifelt ausgesehen!" regte sich Susi auf, woraufhin die Marauder anfingen zu Lachen.

„Du siehst richtig süß aus, wenn du dich so aufregst Susi!" sagte Sirius lachend, woraufhin diese leicht errötete.

Sie waren fast mit dem Frühstück fertig, als Talina versuchte sich zwischen Susi und James zu drängen, doch Susi rückte nicht ein Stück zur Seite und gab auch keinen deut nach, als Talina es etwas heftiger versuchte sich zwischen James und sie zu drängen.

„Setz dich doch auf die andere Seite von James oder geh, wenn dir das nicht passt an deinen Haustisch zurück!" fauchte Susi Talina an und aß ohne sie anzusehen weiter.

„Ich will aber hier sitzen!" keifte diese schon fast.

Susi wandte sich ihr zu und bedachte sie mit einem eisigen und zugleich wütenden Blick.

„Du hast an unserem Haustisch überhaupt nichts zu fordern, da du Merlin sei Dank nicht zu unserem Haus gehörst! Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann verschwinde an DEINEN Tisch zu DEINEN SCHLEIMIGEN HAUSGENOSSEN, wo du meiner Meinung nach hingehörst. Du bist hier nicht erwünscht und wir wollen uns von deiner Anwesenheit und deinem Gestank nicht den Appetit vermissen lassen! Wenn du schon unbedingt hier an unseren Tisch kommen musst, dann tu dies wenn wir fertig sind mit essen, obwohl ich langsam den Eindruck gewinne, dass du zu blöd bist, um zu begreifen, dass WIR DICH HIER AN UNSEREN TISCH NICHT HABEN WOLLEN!" schrie Susi Talina schon fast an.

„James, nun sag doch auch mal was dazu, immerhin bin ich deine Freundin!" beschwerte sie sich bei ihm.

„Setz dich jetzt hier hin Talina und mach nicht solchen Aufstand, nur weil du nicht zwischen Susi und mir, sondern zwischen Greg und mir sitzt!" erwiderte dieser ernst, aber mit ruhiger Stimme und steckte sich das letzte Stück von seinem Brötchen in den Mund.

Talina klappte bei dem, was James soeben zu ihr gesagt hatte die Kinnlade herunter und dabei sah sie ihn perplex an. „Was ist den in dich gefahren James?" fragte sie, als sie sich etwas vom Schock erholt hatte.

„Gar nichts Tali, nur ist es doch egal wo du dich hinsetzt, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du neben mir sitzt oder Schatz?" fragte James und tat, als würde er noch immer unter ihrem Einfluss stehen, obwohl ihm sich bei diesen Worten, die er zu ihr sagte, der Magen umdrehte und ein Ekelgefühl in ihm hochstieg, dass ihm beinahe dabei schlecht wurde.

„Du hast ja Recht Schatzilein!" erwiderte diese zuckersüß. „Kommst du, wir wollten doch nach dem Frühstück nach Hogsmeade!"

„Sorry Schatz, Dumbledore ließ Lily und mir noch vor dem Frühstück ausrichten, dass wir wegen dem Halloweenball noch mal zu ihm kommen sollen, doch wir können ja nach dem Mittagessen immer noch nach Hogsmeade gehen oder?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Okay Jmaesile!" antwortete diese.

Sie gab James einen Kuss, lächelte ihn danach zuckersüß an und verließ, nicht ohne vorher Lily noch einen tötlichen Blick zuzuwerfen die Große Halle.

James verzog angewidert das Gesicht, goss sich Wasser in seinen Kelch, nahm etwas davon in den Mund, spülte diesen aus und spuckte es auf den Boden, welches er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes wieder verschwinden ließ.

„Buäh!" entfuhr es ihm und begann sich zu schütteln.

„Hey Krone, war der Kuss etwa nicht süß genug?" fragte Sirius, der sich vor Lachen, nach dieser Aktion von James den Bauch hielt.

„Hör mir bloß auf Tatze, du musst ja nicht weiterhin so tun als wenn du noch unter ihrem Einfluss stehen würdest!" antwortete James grimmig. „Komm Lil, lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen!"

Gemeinsam standen Lily und er vom Tisch auf, vereinbarten vorher noch mit den anderen, dass sie sich nach der Besprechung mit Dumbledore im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen und verließen kurz darauf die Große Halle.

„Talinas Gesicht, als James zu ihr sagte, dass es doch egal wäre auf welchem Platz sie sich hinsetzen würde, war echt der Hit des Tages!" sagte Susi und fing an zu lachen.

„Ja, sie war zu Anfang direkt sprachlos!" antwortete Sirius lachend.

Sie amüsierten sich noch einige Zeit über Talinas Gesichtsausdruck und deren Sprachlosigkeit bis auch sie schlussendlich die Große Halle verließen. Sie stiegen die Treppen, die zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum führten hinauf. Als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame standen und Susi gerade das Passwort sagen wollte, hielt Remus sie davon ab.

„Hey, wisst ihr was mir gerade schlagartig wieder eingefallen ist? Talina ist nicht, als sie die Große Halle verließ in Richtung Kerker gegangen, sondern in eine ganz andere Richtung!" stellte Remus fest.

„Sch!" entfuhr es Susi und Sirius glaichzeitig.

„Na, na, na Mr. Black, Miss Shaitana, was sind das den für Ausdrücke die sie benutzen?" rügte die fette Dame sie.

Doch alle drei beachteten diese nicht, sondern drehten sich stattdessen um und rannten in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

§§§§§§§§§

Als James und Lily gerade nach links in den Gang, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte gehen wollten, hörten sie hinter sich Talinas Stimme.

„James!" rief sie.

Dieser drehte sich um und fragte „Was?"

„Perfukudus!" rief sie anstatt einer Antwort und hetzte den Erstarrungsfluch auf ihn, wobei sie hämisch grinste.

James war zu überrascht, als schnell genug zu reagieren und so traf ihn der Fluch mit voller Wucht. Er spürte, dass er seine Arme und Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte und diese augenblicklich erstarrten. Nur Sekunden nachdem Talina den Fluch auf James gehetzt hatte, hetzte sie den Erstarrungsfluch ebenfalls auf Lily und danach kam sie mit einem hinterlistigen und gemeinen Grinsen auf die beiden zu. Hinter Talina tauchten plötzlich acht Slytherins auf, unter denen sich Malfoy, Snape, Nott, Avery, McNair und Sirius Cousine Bellatrix befanden. Talina hob erneut ihren Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf Lily Brustkorb, genau auf die Stelle wo sich deren Herz befand.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt, auch hatte ich dir gesagt, was mit dir passieren wird, wenn du nicht das Amt des Schulsprechers aufgibst und deine dreckigen Halbblutfinger nicht von James Potter lassen. Nun bekommst du die Strafe dafür, dass du dich nicht an meine Warnung gehalten hast du Miststück! Stanford, Blersch, fesselt sie. Ihr wisst ja, wo ihr sie hinbringen sollt, ich werde gleich nachkommen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es besser ist, sich an meine Anordnungen zu halten!" erklärte Talina und grinste Lily überheblich ins Gesicht.

James, der etwas seitlich zu Lily stand, konnte die Angst, die sie empfand, als Talina dies alles sagte in ihren Augen sehen, was ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte.

„Talina, meist du dass das klug war, in Gegenwart von Potter diesem Miststück zu sagen, dass du sie jetzt, dafür dass sie sich nicht an deine Anordnungen gehalten hat bestrafen wirst? Potter wird doch bestimmt, sowie der Erstarrungsfluch aufgehoben wird zu Dumbledore laufen und ihm alles erzählen!" gab Malfoy zu bedenken.

„Lucius, erstens habe ich den Anhänger der sich an der Kette, die ich ihm gab mit einem Fluch belegt, so dass ich Macht auf ihn ausüben kann und auch einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihn habe und zweitens werde ich nachher sein Gedächtnis verändern, so dass er sich an das was soeben hier passiert ist nicht mehr erinnern wird!" erklärte sie ihm.

„Du weißt aber, dass du ihn nur beeinflussen kannst, wenn du dich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe aufhältst und ob der Gedächtniszauber stark genug sein wird, dass dieser bei Potter auch das bewirkt, was du mit diesem bezweckst ist fraglich, du weißt was der dunkle Lord in Bezug auf Potter gesagt hat!" erwiderte Bella und sah Talina zweifelnd an.

„Er wird sich meiner Macht nicht entziehen können, nicht umsonst ist Voldemort mein Mentor!" entgegnete Talina bissig. „Stanford, Blersch nun macht schon, ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt!" fauchte sie diese an, als sie sich ihnen zuwandte.

Diese gingen auf Lily zu, fesselten ihre Beine und nachdem sie den Erstarrungsfluch von ihn genommen hatten, drehte Blersch ihre Arme fies auf den Rücken, sodass sie auch deren Hände fesseln konnten. Lily stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, woraufhin Talina den Silenciofluch auf sie legte. Nachdem die beiden Slytherins Lily gefesselt hatten, warf Stanford sie sich über die Schulter und verschwand gemeinsam mit Blersch nach rechts in einem dunklen Gang. Gerade als Talina James Gedächtnis verändern wollte, hörten sie und die anderen Slytherins Schritte, die an den Wanden widerhallten.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Talina und deutete den anderen ebenfalls zu verschwinden.

Talina wurde von Malfoy mit in den dunklen Gang gezogen und gemeinsam liefen sie diesen bis zu einer Tür, die sich an deren Ende befand entlang. Malfoy öffnete diese und kurze Zeit später standen alle, nachdem sie noch drei weitere Gänge hinter sich gelassen hatten vor dem Eingangstor vom Schloss. Malfoy, Bellatrix und Snape blieben im Schloss, während Talina, McNair, Nott und Avery ungestört in Richtung Verbotenen Wald laufen und darin verschwinden konnten.

§§§§§§§§

"Verdammt!" hörte James hinter sich die Stimme von Sirius.

„Exuktubus!" rief die Stimme von Remus und James konnte sich augenblicklich wieder seine Arme und Beine spüren und bewegen.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte Sirius und sah James besorgt an.

„Sie sind mit ihr in diesem Gang verschwunden!" antwortete James und zeigte nach rechts zu diesem.

„Wer sie?" fragte Remus.

„Talina, Malfoy, McNair, Nott, Avery, Stanford, Blersch, Snape und Bella!" antwortete James.

„Susi, du benachrichtigst Dumbledore und sagst ihm, was passiert ist und kommst mit ihm zum Verbotenen Wald!" erteilte Sirius ihr den Auftrag.

Diese nickte und bog nach links in den Gang ein, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte.

„Nur gut, dass wir wissen, wo sie Lily hinbringen, da sie uns ja erzählte, was Talina ihr androhte! Nur gut, dass sie nicht weiß, dass wir es wissen! Kommt, lasst uns gehen!" forderte Sirius Remus sowie James auf und gemeinsam rannten sie die Gänge entlang in Richtung Eingangshalle, dort erwarteten sie schon Malfoy, Bellatrix und Snape.

„Ihr werdet nicht an uns vorbei kommen!" erklärte Bellatrix mit einem hämischen grinsen.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher Cousinchen!" erwiderte Sirius und grinste diese ebenso hämisch an.

„Stupor!" rief Malfoy und zielte mit seinem gezogenen Zauberstab auf James, welcher dem aber geschickt auswich.

„Pretifikus totalus!" riefen Sirius und Remus gleichzeitig und bei Bellatrix, sowie Malfoy klappten die Arme an ihre Körper und die Beine schnappten zusammen, danach fielen sie nach hinten zu Boden.

„Stupor!" rief Snape und zielte dabei auf Sirius.

„Pretifikus totalus!" rief James und Snape lag wenige Augenblicke später neben Bella und Malfoy.

Die drei Marauder rannten aus dem Eingangstor hinaus und so schnell sie konnten in Richtung Verbotenen Wald. Dort blieben sie kurz am Waldrand stehen und lauschten auf irgendwelche Geräusche. Doch konnten sie keinen Laut, was auf Slytherins oder Lily hindeuten könnte vernehmen.

„Ich werde mich verwandeln, so finden wir ihre Spur leichter!" sagte Sirius, schritt etwas weiter in den Wald hinein und verwandelte sich in den großen schwarzen Hund.

Auch James verwandelte sich in den imposanten Hirsch und Remus kletterte auf dessen Rücken, dann hielt er sich an zwei Geweihenden fest, dies passierte keinen Augenblick zu früh, da der Hund schon eine Spur gewittert hatte und mit weit ausholenden Schritten(sorry, wusste nicht wie das bei Hunden genannt wird) weiter in den Wald hineinrannte, welchem der Hirsch mit Remus auf seinem Rücken ebenso schnell folgte. Der Hund wandte sich abrupt nach rechts von ihnen in einen Weg, der tiefer in den Wald hinein führte. Plötzlich hörten sie weiter vorne einen Schrei, welcher abrupt endete und schallendes Gelächter. Sie rannten so schnell es ihnen möglich war, da dornige Busche den Weg entlang standen und Wurzel aus dem Waldboden emporragten, in die Richtung wo der Schrei herkam. Etwas entfernt von einer Lichtung hielten der Hund und der Hirsch an, Remus rutschte vom Rücken des Hirsches herunter und der Hund sowie der Hirsch verwandelten sich wieder zurück in James und Sirius. Sie gingen vorsichtig und darauf bedacht leise zu sein auf einen Busch, der sich am Rand der Lichtung befand zu und hinter diesen in Deckung. Was die drei Marauder sahen, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie konnten Lily am Boden in einer Blutlache liegen sehen und die Slytherins standen im Kreis um sie herum und hetzten immer wieder Flüche auf Lily, welche sich nur noch schwach bewegte.

„Was meint ihr, soll ich ihr den Rest geben?" hörten die drei Talinas Stimme fragen und hörten anschließend ein einstimmiges JA von den anderen Slytherins.

„Zeig ihr, was wir von Halb- und Schlammblütern halten!" hörten sie die Stimme von Avery in einem gehässigen Ton antworten.

„Talina richtete den Zauberstab auf Lily und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck rief sie „CRUCIO!"

§§§§§§§§§

Lily hatte nach all den Flüchen, die die Slytherins auf sie gehetzt hatten keine Kraft mehr und durch den Blutverlust war sie auch nicht mehr ganz bei Bewusstsein, durch die Schmerzen, die der Crucio erneut in ihr hervorrief hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie in zwei Hälften gerissen. Sie wollte ihren Schmerz herausschreien, doch es kam kein Laut mehr aus ihr heraus. Als der Schmerz abrupt aufhörte, nahm sie noch unterbewusst Geräusche war. James ich liebe dich, auch wenn du es nie erfahren wirst! war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie die Bewusstlosigkeit einhüllte.

§§§§§§§§

Als Sirius, James und Remus hörten, was Talina und die anderen miteinander sprachen, stieg unbändige Wut in ihnen hoch und als Talina, den Crucio auf die am Boden liegende Lily Hetzte, war es mit der Beherrschung der drei vorbei, obwohl sie beschlossen hatten auf Dumbledore zu warten, wollten sie nicht weiter zusehen, wie Lily von Talina und den anderen aus Spaß gequält wurde.

„STUPOR!" riefen Sirius, James und Remus gleichzeitig und auch alle drei Flüche trafen, so dass Nott, Stanford und Blersch nach hinten geschleudert wurden und bewusstlos am Boden liegen blieben.

Ruckartig drehten sich McNair, Avery und Talina zu ihnen und als Talina James am Rand der Lichtung stehen sah, grinste sie hinterhältig.

„Jamesile, was machst du den hier?" fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Ich? Ich gebe dir den Laufpass, such dir einen anderen Dummen, den du verar kannst!" antwortete er, riss sich die Kette vom Hals und warf sie ihr vor die Füße.

„Das wirst du bereuen, mit mir macht man nicht einfach so schluss, mit mir nicht!" schrie sie. „Diffindo corpus!"

James sprang zur Seite, war aber nicht schnell genug, so dass ihn der Fluch am Oberarm traf und ein tiefer Schnitt auf diesem hinterließ, welcher heftig zu bluten anfing.

„STUPOR!" hörten sie plötzlich die Stimme von Susi, Talina wurde nach hinten geschleudert und blieb regungslos neben Nott am Boden liegen.

„Expeliarmus!" war kurz darauf Dumbledores Stimme zu hören und die Zauberstäbe von McNair und Avery flogen auf diesen zu. Dumbledore beschwor Seile und fesselte die vier am Boden liegenden und die beiden Slytherins, die er entwaffnet hatte damit und nachdem Professor McGonagall, gemeinsam mit Professor Flitwick und Professor Mirswa, den Lehrer für Runnenkunde bei ihnen auf der Lichtung angekommen waren übergab er die Slytherins in die Obhut von diesen.

James, Sirius; Remus und Susi waren währenddessen zu Lily hinüber gelaufen und als sie bei ihr ankamen, entfuhr Susi ein Entsetzensschrei. Dumbledore aktivierte einen Portschüssel, James hob Lily vom Boden hoch und gemeinsam mit Dumbledore reisten sie alle mit dem Portschüssel ins St.- Mungos.

Als sie im St.- Mungos ankamen, gingen sie direkt auf eine Schwester zu.

„Holen sie Heiler Japp schnell!" bat Dumbledore diese, welche daraufhin, als sie einen Kurzen Blick auf Lily geworfen hatte zu dessen Büro lief und innerhalb einer Minute mit diesem zu ihnen zurückkam.

„Schnell hier rein!" sagte Dr. Japp und öffnete eilig die Tür zu einem Untersuchungszimmer.

James trug Lily zur Untersuchungsliege und legte sie auf dieser vorsichtig drauf.

„Ich werde Mr. und Mrs. Evans benachrichtigen!" teilte Dumbledore dem Heiler mit, der sich sofort um Lily zu kümmern begann.

James verließ mit Dumbledore das Untersuchungszimmer und ging zu seinen Freunden zurück, währenddessen Dumbledore zu den Kaminen. James ließ sich mit den anderen auf die Stühle, die gleich neben der Tür des Untersuchungszimmers oder gegenüber von dieser standen nieder und starrte immer wieder zur Tür, hinter der Heiler Japp dabei war Lily zu helfen. Als Dumbledore Mr. und Mrs. Evans benachrichtigt hatte, kam er auf die drei Marauder und Susi zu und setzte sich zu ihnen auf einen Stuhl.

„Albus, weißt du schon, wie es Lily geht?" fragte Mr. Evans besorgt, als er und Celia auf diesen und den Freunden von Lily zukam.

„Nein Grey, ich weiß noch nicht wie es Lily geht oder wie ihr Zustand ist!" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Mr. Evans, was haben sie für eine Blutgruppe?" fragte Heiler Japp, kaum dass er aus der Tür vom Untersuchungszimmer den Flur betrat.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht was für eine Blutgruppe ich habe! Warum wollen sie das wissen Doktor?" fragte dieser mehr als besorgt über diese Frage des Heilers.

„Wir haben ihrer Tochter schon Blutbildende Tränke gegeben, doch diese reichen nicht aus, das Blut was sie verloren hat wieder neu zu bilden und da ihre Tochter sehr viel Blut verloren hat, müssen wir einen geeigneten Blutspender finden, der die selbe seltene Blutgruppe hat wie ihre Tochter!" antwortete Heiler Japp.

„Oh Merlin!" entfuhr es Celia, als sie das hörte.

„Vielleicht ist einer von uns als Blutspender geeignet!" sagte Sirius und sah in die Runde und danach Heiler Japp an.

Heiler Japp nickte zustimmend. „Schwester Hiltrud würden sie bitte von Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin. Mr. und Mrs. Evans, Miss Shaitana und Professor Dumbledore die Blutgruppenbestimmung durchführen und auch gleich Mr. Potters Arm verbinden!" forderte Dr. Japp diese auf.

Schwester Hiltrud nickte und deutete ihnen allen ihr zu folgen. Sie ging mit ihnen einen Gang entlang und in ein Zimmer, welches sich auf der rechten Seite des Ganges befand. Unterdessen ging Heiler Japp wieder ins Untersuchungszimmer, woraufhin wenige Augenblicke später, zwei weitere Heiler darin verschwanden. Nacheinander kamen alle wieder von der Blutgruppenbestimmung zurück zum Behandlungszimmer in dem Lily sich immer noch befand. Heiler Japp kam nach kurzer Zeit des Wartens wieder aus diesem heraus.

„Dr. Japp, sagen sie uns bitte wie ist der Zustand unserer Tochter?" fragte Mr. Evans besorgt.

„Ich will ehrlich zu ihnen sein, wir konnten bis jetzt noch nicht alle Schnittwunden ihrer Tochter verschließen und das hat zur Folge…………………..


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

„Ich will ehrlich sein, wir konnten bis jetzt noch nicht alle Schnittwunden ihrer Tochter verschließen und das hat zur Folge, dass ihre Tochter, wenn wir keinen geeigneten Blutspender finden es trotz unserer Bemühungen nicht überleben wird!" erklärte Heiler Japp.

Als Celia dies alles hörte, begann sie vor Sorge um Lily und auch aus Verzweiflung an zu weinen.

„Oh Gray, jetzt ist Lily aus der Hölle bei deiner Ex- Frau weg und bei uns, wo ich alles tun würde, damit es ihr bei uns gut geht und sie sich wohl und geborgen fühlt und jetzt dies!" sagte Celia schluchzend und verbarg ihr Gesicht an dessen Brust.

„Sie wird es schaffen Celia, Lily ist eine Kämpferin und ich hoffe, nein ich bin mir sicher, dass sie wieder gesund wird!" entgegnete Mr. Evans ihr mit zuversichtlicher Stimme.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin und Miss Shaitana, würden sie bitte noch einmal mit mir mit kommen?" fragte die Schwester, mit der sie in den Raum zur Blutgruppenbestimmung gegangen waren.

Diese nickten und folgten ihr noch einmal in diesen Raum.

„Lily hat wirklich sehr gute Freunde, die nicht nur in guten Zeiten, sondern wie ich nun sehen kann auch in schlechten Zeiten zu ihr stehen!" stellte Mr. Evans fest.

„Sie haben Lily auch auf der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald gefunden und die welche ihr dies angetan haben überwältigt, so dass diese nun zur Verantwortung gezogen werden!" erklärte Dumbledore.

Mr. und Mrs. Evans sahen Dumbledore überrascht an.

„Sie haben Lily das Leben gerettet?" fragte Celia fassungslos.

„Ja, sie sind wirklich sehr gute Freunde, die sich auch Sorgen um Ihre Freunde machen und nicht nur an sich selber denken! Lily würde das auch für sie tun!" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Was meinst du damit Albus?" fragte Mr. Evans erstaunt.

„Nun, Lily ist ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen, was ich schon in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts festgestellt habe!" antwortete Dumbledore schmunzelnd über die verdatterten Gesichter von Gray und Celia.

„Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei ihnen entschuldigen, doch die Schwesternschülerin, nun ja ich weiß auch nicht was sie sich dabei gedacht hat!" entschuldigte sich Schwester Hiltrud bei James und den anderen noch einmal, als diese wieder zu Mr. und Mrs. Evans und Dumbledore zurückkamen und sich gegenüber von Dumbledore und den Evans auf die Stühle beim Untersuchungszimmer setzten.

„Na ja, das kann doch mal vorkommen!" erklärte Sirius, doch innerlich dachte er nicht so.

„Was war denn?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ach, die Schwesternschülerin hat anstatt unsere Blutgruppe zu bestimmen einen Reinblütigkeitstest gemacht und somit musste uns die Schwester erneut Blut abnehmen!" regte sich Sirius auf. „Dadurch ging wertvolle Zeit verloren, doch ihr hättet mal die Schwester Hiltrud hören sollen, wie die diese Schwesternschülerin zusammengefaltet hat, von wegen, ob sie nicht lesen könne, da auf den Spritzen unserer jeweiliger Name und dass das Blut zur Blutgruppenbestimmung analysiert werden soll!"

Wow, die war echt in Fahrt, bei der möchte ich keine Ausbildung zur Heilerin machen müssen!" erklärte Susi.

„Albus, du wolltest uns noch etwas erklären, weshalb Lily auch für ihre Freunde einstehen würde, da sie mir eigentlich, nach ihrem Verhalten zu urteilen nicht den Eindruck machte, dass sie die Kraft und die Stärke besitzt ihren Freunden ebenso beistehen zu können, wie diese ihr beistehen!" sagte Mr. Evans.

„Das täuscht Gray, sie hilft ihnen auf eine andere Art und Weise! Doch wie ich dir und Celia eben schon sagte, ist Lily ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen, was ich schon in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts feststellte, sie hat Talente, die nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer besitzen, auch dass sie als halbblütige Hexe solche Fähigkeiten besitzt ist außergewöhnlich. Dieses Talent besaß sie schon, ohne dass ich es in irgendeiner Form fördern musste!" erklärte Dumbledore geheimnisvoll.

„Wovon redest du Albus?" fragte Mr. Evans. „Du sprichst in Rätseln!"

„Tu ich das?" fragte dieser schmunzelnd und ein gewisses Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

Die Marauder und Susi begannen ebenfalls zu schmunzeln, als sie dieses Funkeln in den Augen ihres Schulleiters sahen, doch hörten sie ihm weiterhin aufmerksam und interessiert zu.

„Ja tust du!" antwortete Mr. Evans.

„Gray, erinnerst du dich an Weihnachten, an das welches Lily, als sie in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts war bei dir und Celia verbrachte und ich am 2. Weihnachtstag zu euch zum Essen kam?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Lily wollte unbedingt nach dem Essen mit dir allein sprechen, woraufhin ihr euch in unseren Tropischen Wintergarten zurückgezogen habt!" antwortete dieser nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„An diesem Tag erzählte sie mir ganz aufgeregt, dass sie sich mit drei Jungen und einem Mädchen angefreundet hätte, welche sie nicht als das sehen würden, als was ihre Mutter sie in ihren Briefen bezeichnen würde. Ich fragte sie daraufhin, als was Rosalinde sie den in den Briefen bezeichnet, woraufhin sie mir antwortete, dass diese nie meine liebe Lily schrieb, sondern na du Freak oder auch na du Mistgeburt, woraufhin ich sie wohl fassungslos angesehen haben musste, denn sie sagte, dass es ihr zwar weh tun würde, sie sich aber langsam daran gewöhnt hätte. Doch diese drei Jungen und das Mädchen, mit welchen sie nun befreundet wäre, würden sie nicht so bezeichnen, sondern sie würden sie behandeln, als würde sie zu ihnen und immer schon in die Zaubererwelt gehören. Doch was sie daraufhin, als ich ihr sagte, dass es mich freuen würde, dass sie Freunde gefunden hätte sagte, ließ mich hellhörig werden!" unterbrach Dumbledore von neuem.

Alle sahen ihn gespannt an. Mr. Evans hielt es jedoch nicht aus, als Dumbledore nicht weiter sprach, sondern anstatt weiter zu sprechen, schmunzelnd auf irgendeinen Fleck auf den Boden sah.

„Was ließ dich hellhörig werden Albus?" fragte Mr. Evans gespannt auf die Antwort und darauf mehr über seine Tochter zu erfahren.

„Sie sagte, dass sie ja keine Freunde wären, sondern nur befreundet, doch dass die vier eine warme Ausstrahlung hätten und ein helles Leuchten sie umgeben würde, was ihr vom Gefühl her sagte, dass die vier niemals dunkle Magie benutzen würden, ansonsten würde dieses Leuchten welches sie umgibt, nicht hell sondern grau oder noch dunkler sein, so wie es bei Audrey Strong und Talina Greenwoth, sowie Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black und Rudolph Lestrange der Fall wäre. Ich fragte sie, ob sie wüsste was dieses Leuchten den sein könnte, was die vier mit denen sie befreundet wäre und die anderen die sie mir nannte umgibt. Daraufhin antwortete sie mir, dass sie die Bibliothekarin nach Büchern gefragt hätte, worin dieses Leuchten beschrieben und erklärt werden würde und dass Mrs. Backham ihr zwei solcher Bücher gegeben hätte worin stand, dass es sich bei dem Leuten, was einen Menschen umgibt um seine Aura handelt, die dieser ausstrahlt und dass man anhand dieser erkennen könnte, ob er zur guten oder dunklen Seite gehören würde!" antwortete Dumbledore erklärend.

„Heißt dass das Lily die Aura, die einen Menschen umgibt sehen kann Albus?" fragte Mr. Evans perplex.

„Ja, Lily kann die Aura, die einen Menschen oder ein Tier umgibt sehen!" antwortete dieser bestätigend.

„WOW!" entfuhr es Susi.

„Jetzt wird mir auch klar, was Lily damit meinet, als sie zu mir sagte, dass Talina abgrundtief böse wäre!" stellte Sirius für sich fest.

„Ja, Miss Greenwoth umgibt eine sehr dunkle Aura, man könnte schon fast sagen, das die Aura von ihr fast schwarz ist!" erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Ähm… Professor, können sie etwa auch Auras sehen?" fragte Susi erstaunt.

Dieser nickte. „Ja!"

„Professor, darf ich fragen, was für eine Aura Lily ausstrahlt?" fragte Susi neugierig.

„Diese Frage werde ich dir nur mit dem Einverständnis von Lily beantworten, tut mir leid Susi!" antwortete Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Professor, was hat ein Hellbraunes, fast weißes Reh für eine Bedeutung?" fragte James plötzlich.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte dieser erstaunt.

„Ich habe letztens, als wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Professor Kesselbrand hatten ein hellbraunes, fast weißes Reh in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes äsen sehen!" log James ohne rot zu werden, da er eigentlich Lilys Animagusgestalt meinte, welche ein hellbraunes, fast weißes Reh war.

„Hellbraune fast weiße Rehe sind sehr selten, sie gehören in der Zaubererwelt zu den Magischen Tieren, die eine sehr starke Aura von weißer Magie umgibt!" antwortete Dumbledore.

James nickte und wandte seinen Blick Sirius zu, der verstand worauf James hinauswollte.

Plötzlich kam eine Krankenschwester eilig in ihre Richtung gelaufen und verschwand in dem Untersuchungszimmer in dem Lily immer noch von den drei Heilern behandelt wurde. Als die Tür von diesem sich öffnete, standen Mr. und Mrs. Evans, Dumbledore, die Marauder und Susi fast gleichzeitig von den Stühlen auf und sahen zu dieser, aus der Heiler Japp heraustrat und sich ihnen zuwandte.

„Merlin sei Dank, sind drei von ihnen als Blutspender für Miss Evans geeignet, da sie dieselbe seltene Blutgruppe haben wie sie!" teilte Heiler Japp ihnen mit.

„Wer von uns ist es Dr. Japp?" fragte Mr. Evans erleichtert.

„ Mrs. Evans, Mr. Potter und auch sie Professor Dumbledore, haben dieselbe seltene Blutgruppe wie Miss Evans, ansonsten kommt niemand mehr von ihnen in Frage!" antwortete dieser.

James sah Sirius erstaunt an.

„Ich werde nun Miss Evans in eines, der sich hier unten befindliches Zimmer bringen lassen, da es uns gelungen ist, auch die restlichen Schnittwunden zu verschließen! Bitte klären sie unter sich, wer von ihnen als erstes für Miss Evans Blutspenden wird, aber bitte beeilen sie sich, da es mehr als eilt, das der Blutverlust ausgeglichen wird!" erklärte Heiler Japp.

„Ich würde vorschlagen dass James als erster spendet, da wir uns gestern entschieden haben, dass er auch der Pate des Schutzzaubers sein soll, welchen sie Professor auf Lily legen wollten!" erklärte Sirius.

„Wie seid ihr auf James gekommen?" fragte dieser.

„James und Lily sind Schulsprecher und verbringt daraufhin die meiste Zeit gemeinsam und da von uns dafür keiner in Frage kommen würde, da wir nicht in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher dürfen und auch nicht gemeinsam mit Lily die Rundgänge machen, kamen wir zu der Überlegung, dass es jemand sein müsste, der mehr Zeit mit Lily verbringt als wir, deshalb haben wir beschlossen, dass James der Pate von Lilys Schutzzauber wird!" erklärte Sirius.

„Kommen sie dann bitte mit Mr. Potter?" fragte Heiler Japp, als Lily aus dem Untersuchungszimmer und in die Richtung zu einem im Erdgeschoss befindlichen Zimmer geschoben wurde.

Dieser nickte und ging mit Heiler Japp hinter dem Bett, in dem Lily lag her. James konnte sehen, dass sie mehr als blass im Gesicht war und er spürte wie sich sein Magen, bei diesem Anblick zusammen zog. Auch den anderen, die einen kurzen Blick auf Lily werfen konnten, entwich bei diesem Anblick die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Bitte setzen sie sich hier auf den Stuhl und machen ihren linken Arm frei!" forderte Heiler Japp James auf.

Dieser setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben dem Bett von Lily stand und krempelte den Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch.

„Wir können nicht mehr länger warten, um das Blut, welches wir ihnen abnehmen müssten, um es in einem Verfahren, bei welchem das Blut in zwei Schritten vorbereitet wird, um es Miss Evans als Transfusion zu verabreichen. Es würde zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen sodass wir jetzt eine direkte Bluttransfusion von ihrem Arm direkt in den Arm von Miss Evans durchführen werden. Ich hoffe dass sie damit einverstanden sind, da sie die ganze Zeit, während der Transfusion neben dem Bett sitzen bleiben müssten. Nach einer bestimmten Menge Blut, welche in der Regel 3 Liter beträgt, werden sie von Mrs. Evans oder Professor Dumbledore abgelöst, falls die Blutmenge noch nicht ausreicht, um den Blutverlust bei Miss Evans auszugleichen!" erklärte Heiler Japp. „Sie werden, um ihren eigenen Blutverlust wieder auszugleichen, hinterher etwas zu Essen bekommen, damit ihr Körper in der Lage ist, das fehlende Blut neu bilden zu können Mr. Potter."

James nickte und Heiler Japp führte eine Nadel, an welcher eine sehr dünne Transfusionsleitung, welche wie ein sehr dünner Schlauch aussah in seine linke Armvene ein und das andere Ende dieser dünnen Leitung, an der sich ebenfalls eine Nadel befand, in die Armvene von Lilys rechtem Arm. James sah, während sein Blut aus der Vene seines linken Armes langsam durch diesem dünnen Schlauch in die Richtung zu Lily Arm lief, immer wieder zu Lily, welche durch ihre dunkelroten leicht gewellten Haare noch blasser aussah, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden, so dass ihm zum ersten Mal, seid sie sich kannten auffiel, wie ebenmäßig und zart ihr schmales Gesicht wirkte und ihre Haut sehr zart aussah. Wieso ist mir vorher nie aufgefallen, wie wunderschön Lily ist? Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel, der gerade vom Himmel zu uns gekommen wäre! Dumbledore hat recht mit dem was er sagt, sie ist wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen! stellte er in Gedanken fest.

Nach einer Stunde, die James wie nur ein paar Minuten vorkamen, entfernte Heiler Japp die Nadel wieder aus seinem Arm und wechselte diese durch eine neue aus, da sich Professor Dumbledore, nachdem James aufgestanden war, auf den Stuhl neben Lily Bett setzte. Heiler Japp führte auch bei diesem, wie zuvor bei James die Nadel in dessen linke Armvene ein und James konnte verfolgen, wie sich das Blut ohne Unterbrechung weiterhin auf den Weg zu Lilys rechten Arm und in ihre Vene machte.

„Ich würde mal sagen, wenn die Direkttransfusion auch bei ihnen Professor Dumbledore, die 3 Liter erreicht haben, werden wir es wohl mit Blutbildenden Tränken schaffen, dass sich das noch fehlende Blut selbstständig neu bildet!" erklärte Heiler Japp und deutete James in einen Nebenraum zu gehen, damit er dort etwas essen konnte.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, gesellte sich Dumbledore zu James und auch wenn James nichts mehr aß, so leistete er doch Dumbledore noch Gesellschaft, damit dieser nicht allein essen musste.

„Professor, woher wussten sie das der Anhänger, der sich an der Kette befand, die ich von Talina bekam mit einem Fluch belegt war?" fragte James seinen Schulleiter.

„Ich werde dir die gleiche Antwort geben, die ich auch Sirius gab! Frag Lily!" antwortete dieser schmunzelnd.

James sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie meinen sie das Professor?" fragte er immer noch etwas verwirrt.

„Wie ich es gesagt habe, Frag Lily, wenn du wissen willst woher ich wusste, was mit der Kette, die du von Talina bekamst ist!" antwortete dieser und begann zu lachen.

James nickte und nachdem Dumbledore zu ende gegessen hatte verließen sie gemeinsam den Raum und gingen zurück zu den anderen.

„Gray, wo ist Celia?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Sie ist bei Lily und sitzt neben dem Bett, damit sie bei ihr ist, wenn sie aufwachen sollte!" antwortete dieser.

Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich dann James, Sirius, Remus und Susi zu.

„Ich würde sie nun bitten wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, falls sich etwas am Zustand von Miss Evans verändert oder sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachen sollte, werde ich ihnen sofort bescheid geben!" erklärte Dumbledore.

James, Sirius und die anderen nickten, verabschiedeten sich von Mr. Evans und begaben sich zu den Kaminen, von wo aus sie mit Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts reisten.


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Die Marauder und Susi saßen nach dem Frühstück im Gemeinschaftsraum, nur Sirius lief vor seinen Freunden auf und ab.

„Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn fragen ob wir zu Lily ins St.- Mungos gehen und sie besuchen können!" sagte er plötzlich und blieb abrupt vor seinen Freunden stehen.

„Und was willst du machen wenn er nein sagt?" fragte Susi und sah ihn fragend dabei an.

„Dann besuche ich sie eben ohne seine Erlaubnis, ganz einfach!" antwortete Sirius.

„Das kannst du nicht machen, du wirst von der Schule fliegen!" erwiderte Susi entsetzt.

„Ist mir doch egal, ich will wissen wie es ihr geht, Dumbledore hat uns vor drei Tagen nur mitgeteilt dass sie aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit noch am gleichen Tag aufgewacht ist und seid dem hat er uns keine Nachricht mehr zukommen lassen! Hey, Lil ist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich, ist es nicht verständlich, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie mache?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Doch ist es, aber wir sind genauso ihre Freunde und machen uns ebenso Sorgen um sie, auch wollen wir ebenso wie du wissen wie es ihr geht!" antwortete Susi aufgebracht, sprang von der Couch hoch und stellte sich mit dem Händen in die Hüften gestemmt vor ihn.

„Ähäm… T´schuldigung!" hörten sie plötzlich neben sich eine Stimme.

Susi und Sirius, sowie auch die anderen sahen denjenigen an und erkannten einen Zweitklässler, der verlegen neben ihnen stand und wohl nicht wusste, was er nun tun sollte.

„Ja?" fragte Remus freundlich diesen.

„Ähm… ich… ich soll euch von Professor McGonagall ausrichten, dass… dass ihr zu ihr ins Büro kommen sollt!" stotterte der Zweitklässler verlegen.

„Danke!" sagte Remus und stand, wie auch James vom Sessel auf.

Gemeinsam verließen James, Sirius, Remus und Susi den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro. Als sie bei McGonagalls Büro ankamen, klopfte Remus an die Tür und öffnete diese auf ein „Herein" ihrer Hauslehrerin. Nachdem James die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, deutete McGonagall auf vier Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Bitte setzen sie sich!" forderte sie die Marauder und Susi auf.

Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten, sahen sie McGonagall erwartungsvoll an.

„Weswegen ich sie hierher gebeten habe ist folgendes!" begann sie und sah einen nach dem anderen an. „Ich soll ihnen im Auftrag von Professor Dumbledore mitteilen, dass Miss Evans heute Mittag nach Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel verlegt wird und sie sie dort heute Nachmittag besuchen dürfen!"

„Weshalb wird Lily hier nach Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel verlegt?" fragte Remus. „Ich meine, ihre Verletzungen sind doch nach einer Woche noch nicht soweit verheilt, dass sie schon aus dem St.- Mungos entlassen werden könnte!"

„Es sind gewisse Umstände eingetreten, welche es erforderlich machen Miss Evans nach Hogwarts zu holen, diese sind nicht nur, dass sie knapp dem Angriff, einer dort beschäftigten Schwesternschülerin entging, sondern es sind gewisse Umstände, die zu ihrer Verlegung hier nach Hogwarts führen. Ein Muggeldorf in der Nähe von Yorkshire wurde angegriffen und viele der Bewohner, sowie auch mehrere Auroren wurden verletzt, woraufhin das St.- Mungos gezwungen war, einige Patienten die nicht mehr pflegebedürftig sind zu entlassen, doch bei Miss Evans liegt der Fall etwas anderes, sodass Heiler Japp unter Protest zugestimmt hat Miss Evans hier nach Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel zu verlegen, auf Grund dessen dass sie hier sicherer ist als im St.- Mungos!" erklärte McGonagall ihnen.

„Professor, wie geht es Lily?" fragte Susi.

„Nun, wie sie sich sicherlich denken können, ist sie noch nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften, doch Heiler Japp teilte uns mit, dass sie sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet!" antwortete McGonagall. „Wie schon gesagt, können sie Miss Evans heute Nachmittag im Krankenflügel besuchen, doch ich möchte sie bitten, nicht zu lange bei ihr zu bleiben, da sie noch sehr viel Ruhe brauchen wird!"

„In Ordnung Professor!" sagte Sirius erleichtert.

„Ich würde sagen, dass sie sich nun zum Mittagessen begeben und danach in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum!" forderte McGonagall sie auf.

Die Marauder und Susi verabschiedeten sich von McGonagall und verließen gemeinsam deren Büro. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle wandte sich Sirius seinen Freunden zu.

„Auf den Weg der Besserung, dass ich nicht lache, so wie Lily am Sonntag aussah, kann ich Heiler Japp echt verstehen dass er sie nur unter Protest gehen ließ!" sagte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Beruhige dich Tatze, immerhin können wir sie jetzt besuchen oder?" fragte Remus.

„Hast Recht Kumpel, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass Lily noch nicht so aussieht und sich fühlt, als wenn sie Bäume ausreißen könnte!" antwortete Sirius.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Große Halle und setzten sich in die Mitte des Gryffindor Tisches und begannen zu Essen.

„Weiß einer von euch, welche Strafe die Slytherins bekommen haben, nachdem was sie Lily angetan haben?" fragte Susi und sah ihre Freunde an.

„Greenwoth, Avery, Nott, McNair, Blersch und Stanford wurden von der Schule verwiesen, auch müssen sie zwei Jahr nach Askaban wegen Körperverletzung einer Mittschülerin!" erklärte James sauer.

„Körperverletzung? Die hätten Lily umgebracht, wenn ihr sie nicht daran gehindert hättet!" regte sich Susi auf.

„Du kennst doch unseren spitzenmäßigen Zaubereiminister oder?" fragte Remus sarkastisch.

„Ja, er ist eine echte Schande fürs Ministerium, auch kann man ihn eher als Niete seines Berufes bezeichnen, den sollte man echt auswechseln!" antwortete Susi und James sowie Sirius nickten zustimmend.

„Kommt, lasst uns zu Lily in den Krankenflügel gehen!" forderte Sirius seine Freunde auf.

„Ey, McGonagall hat gesagt, dass wir Lily heute Nachmittag besuchen können und nicht Nach dem Mittag!" erklärte Susi.

„Ich habe verstanden nach dem Mittag!" erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

Remus und James schmunzelten und Susi schüttelte nur den Kopf. Gemeinsam standen sie vom Tisch auf, verließen die Große Halle und gingen in Richtung Krankenflügel. Kurz bevor sie die Tür des Krankenflügels erreichten, sahen sie Mr. Evans an dieser stehen und als er sie sah, anfing zu schmunzeln.

„Guten Tag Mr. Evans!" grüßten die Marauder und Susi ihn, als sie bei ihm ankamen.

„Hallo, ich muss schon sagen, Dumbledore hatte mal wieder recht mit dem was er sagte!" stellte dieser immer noch schmunzelnd fest.

„Was meinen sie?" fragte Susi verwirrt und sah Mr. Evans, ebenso wie die Marauder verwundert an.

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, dass ihr bestimmt nicht bis zum Nachmittag warten werdet um Lily einen Besuch abzustatten und ich muss mal wieder feststellen, dass er Recht hatte!" antwortete Mr. Evans lächelnd.

„Na ja, wir… wir haben uns Sorgen um Lily gemacht und da Professor Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall uns nichts weiter sagten, außer dass Lily noch am selben Tag wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist, hatten wir uns schon überlegt Professor Dumbledore zu fragen, ob wir sie im St.- Mungos besuchen dürfen!" erklärte Sirius.

„Ich kann euch verstehen, doch seid bitte leise, wenn ihr in den Krankenflügel geht und lasst euch bitte nicht anmerken, wenn ihr Lily seht okay!" sagte Mr. Evans und öffnete leise die Tür zu diesem.

Alle nickten und betraten leise den Krankenflügel. Celia drehte sich ihnen zu und deutete mit einem Finger an ihre Lippen, dass sie leise sein sollten. Die Marauder und Susi gingen leise auf das Bett in dem Lily lag und Mrs. Evans, die daneben auf einem Stuhl saß zu, sie mussten doch beim Anblick von Lily schlucken, doch ließen sie sich nicht anmerken, dass sie doch geschockt über ihr Aussehen waren.

„Lily ist gerade eingeschlafen, nachdem ihr Madame Pomfrey einen leichten Schlaftrank gegeben hat!" flüsterte Mrs. Evans leise.

„Mrs. Evans, Lily schläft nicht!" stellte Sirius leise flüsternd fest.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte diese verwirrt und sah ihn ebenso wie Mr. Evans und James verwundert an.

„Sehen sie!" antwortete er nur und zeigte auf Lily.

Mr. und Mrs. Evans sowie James sahen zu dieser und stellten fest, das Tränen aus den geschlossenen Augen von Lily die Wangen herunter liefen und diese kurz darauf die Augen öffnete. Lily sah Sirius mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an, woraufhin dieser nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Lil, sag es deinen Eltern!" forderte er sie auf.

„Was sollst du uns sagen Liebes?" fragte Celia und sah Lily fragend an.

Diese sah noch einmal kurz zu Sirius und nachdem dieser ihr aufmunternd zugenickt hatte, sah sie wieder zu ihrem Vater und ihrer Stiefmutter.

„Was Sirius meint ist, dass egal welchen Schlaftrank ich auch nehmen würde, keiner von ihnen eine Wirkung bei mir hätte, da ich gegen Schlaftränke jeglicher Art immun geworden bin, auch die Schlafmittel der Muggel haben bei mir die gleiche Wirkung, wie auch die Tränke!" erklärte Lily und sah auf ihre Hände. „Dabei würde ich mal wieder ohne Alpträume schlafen können!" fügte sie sehr leise hinzu.

Mr. und Mrs. Evans, ebenso wie James sahen sie bestürzt an.

„Hey Lil, Kopf hoch okay!" versuchte Sirius sie etwas aufzumuntern.

Diese hob den Kopf und nickte leicht. „Okay!" flüsterte sie.

„Jetzt wird es nicht mehr so langweilig für dich Kleine Schwester!" prophezeite Sirius.

Lily sah ihn verwundert an.

„Na ja, jetzt können wir dich jeden Tag besuchen und du wirst sehen, du bist bald wieder bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum, hm!" erklärte er grinsend.

„Ähm… Susi, könntest du mir einen von meinen Schlafanzügen aus unserem Schlafsaal irgendwann hierher bringen?" fragte Lily diese.

„Klar, am besten ich hole ihn dir sofort!" antwortete sie und war auch gleich aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden.

„Meist du dass das eine gute Idee ist Lil, die Wunden sind noch nicht ganz verheilt!" sagte Celia besorgt.

„Celia, im St.- Mungos war es wärmer als hier in Hogwarts und in diesem dünnen Nachthemd friere ich!" erwiderte Lily.

Sirius, Remus, James und Mr. Evans sahen Lily verwundert an, da diese Celia widersprochen hatte.

„Tja, wir hatten die Woche über im St.- Mungos einige Frauengespräche!" erklärte Celia lachend.

„So, so ihr hattet Frauengespräche, das war also der Grund, weshalb du mich so manches Mal vor die Tür geschickt hast und sagtest, dass ich erst gegen Abend wiederkommen brauch!" stellte Mr. Evans grinsend fest.

„So ist es!" entgegneten Lily und Celia ihm gleichzeitig und fingen, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck der Marauder sahen an zu lachen.

Sirius, Remus und James sahen Lily erstaunt an, als sie diese lachen sahen.

„Was Frauengespräche alles bewirken!" stellte Sirius schmunzelnd fest, woraufhin Lily ihm die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Sirius, kann ich dich einen Augenblick allein sprechen?" fragte Celia diesen.

„Klar!" antwortete er.

Celia stand vom Stuhl auf und verließ mit Sirius den Krankenflügel.

„Wieso muss sie mit ihm allein sprechen?" fragte Mr. Evans abwesend.

„Dad, ich weiß es, doch ich sage es dir nicht!" antwortete Lily schmunzelnd.

„So, so ihr habt euch wohl heimlich gegen mich verschworen, hm?" fragte dieser lächelnd.

„Nein, doch es gibt Dinge, die halt nur Frauen untereinander besprechen!" antwortete Lily geheimnisvoll.

„Ähm… Lily, du bist so anders, als vorher!" stellte Remus fest. „Doch es gefällt mir, dass du etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein hast!" fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Danke Remus!" sagte Lily und errötete leicht.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, betrat Susi wieder den Krankenflügel und kam mit einem Schlafanzug über dem Arm auf Lily zu.

„Hier Süße, ich hab den wärmsten aus deinem Schrank genommen den ich finden konnte!" erklärte sie und reichte Lily den Schlafanzug.

Mr. Evans ließ Sichtschutzwände um Lilys Bett entstehen und Susi half Lily sich umzuziehen, als Lily wieder im Bett war, sich jedoch dabei leicht hingesetzt hatte, ließ Mr. Evans die Wände wieder verschwinden.

„James!" sprach Lily diesen an, da dieser noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte.

„Ja!" erwiderte er und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Hast du McGonagall schon deine Planung für den Halloweenball gegeben?" fragte sie.

James schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Ich hab bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft, irgendetwas für den Halloweenball zu planen!" gestand er.

„Uhhhhh, McGonagall will die Planung Mitte nächster Woche von uns haben!" erwiderte sie und tat entrüstet, doch in ihren Augen konnte James ein freches Funkeln sehen.

„Lil, du bist noch nicht einmal gesund und denkst schon wieder an die Pflichten als Schulsprecher!" schimpfte Susi und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Susi, schimpf nicht immer mit mir!" forderte Lily, musste sich jedoch ein lachen verkneifen.

„Du bist so unvernünftig, da muss ich mit dir schimpfen!" regte sich diese auf, woraufhin Lily anfing loszuprusten und anfing zu lachen.

„Lily Evans, du bist echt fies weißt du das!" sagte Susi und begann ebenfalls zu lachen.

„Ja!" erwiderte diese lachend.

„Hey, was ist denn hier los, warum lachen die beiden?" fragte Sirius, als er mit Celia wieder in den Krankenflügel kam.

James erzählte es ihm und Mrs. Evans, woraufhin auch diese anfingen zu lachen.

„Lil, du bist fast wieder wie damals, wie du in unserem ersten Jahr warst!" stellte Remus fest.

Lily sah Celia an und beide sagten wie aus einem Munde: „Frauengespräche!" Woraufhin sie wieder anfingen zu lachen.

Plötzlich fasste sich Lily an den Bauch. „Umpf!" entfuhr es ihr und sie sank zurück in die Kissen.

„Lily, was ist, hast du Schmerzen?" fragten Celia und Sirius gleichzeitig besorgt.

„Nur etwas!" antwortete diese lächelnd.

„Soll ich Madame Pomfrey holen?" fragte Celia besorgt.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!" antwortete sie.

„Wir werden dann auch mal wieder gehen Lil, wir können ja nach dem Abendessen noch mal vorbei kommen!" sagte Sirius.

„Wir müssen auch noch mal zu Professor Dumbledore, aber wir sind in einer halben Stunde wieder da Liebes!" erklärte Mr. Evans und verließ mit seiner Frau noch vor den Maraudern und Susi den Krankenflügel.

Sirius, Remus und Susi, sowie James verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von Lily und verließen nach Mr. und Mrs. Evans den Krankenflügel.

„Sie sah wirklich schlecht aus, ich hab mich echt erschrocken, als ich sie da im Bett liegen sah!" durchbrach Susi die Stille die zwischen ihnen entstanden war.

Alle nickten zustimmend. Als sie beim Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, sagte Remus das Passwort und nacheinander betraten sie diesen und gingen zur Sitzgruppe beim Kamin.

„Als ich Lil vorhin beim Umziehen geholfen habe, musste ich mich echt zusammenreißen, um einen Aufschrei zu verhindern, die Narben die sie auf dem Bauch hat, sahen echt groß aus!" sagte Susi.

„Die Narben sind nicht nur von vor einer Woche Susi!" erklärte Sirius ihr.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte diese entsetzt.

„Die meisten Narben hatte sie schon bevor die Slytherins ihr das angetan haben, diese Narben haben ihr ihre Mutter und ihr Stiefvater zugefügt oder weshalb meinst du hat Lily sonst solche Alpträume!" antwortete Sirius.

„Oh Merlin!" entfuhr es Susi und sah Sirius dabei entsetzt an. „Aber woher weißt du dass Lil solche Narben am Bauch hat?"

„James und ich haben diese Narben gesehen, als wir verhindern wollten, dass ein Muggel Kommissar sie wieder zu ihrer Mutter bring, ich kann dir sagen, als ich diese Narben, die sie am ganzen Körper hat sah, war ich mehr als entsetzt!" antwortete Sirius.

„Ich muss noch mal in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher!" teilte James ihnen mit, stand auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er wandte sich nach rechts und ging in die Richtung die zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher führte. Dort angekommen, flüsterte er das Passwort, betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Er setzte sich an den einen Schreibtisch und sah zu dem hinüber, der genau gegenüber von seinem stand, an welchem normalerweise Lily sitzen würde, hätten die Slytherins diese nicht so verletzt. Er nahm ein Blatt Pergament, eine Feder und begann einige Dinge aufzuschreiben, welche er sich für den Halloweenball vorstellte, doch nach kurzer Zeit, ließ er die Feder wieder sinken und zerknüllte das Pergament wieder, welches er in seine Umhangtasche steckte. Plötzlich stand er auf, verließ den Aufenthaltsraum und ging völlig in Gedanken die Gänge entlang. Plötzlich stellte er fest, dass er sich vor der Tür vom Krankenflügel befand. Er lauschte, doch kein Laut war aus diesem zu hören. James klopfte an und auf ein „Herein" öffnete er die Tür und sah Lily im Bett sitzen, die ihn verwundert ansah. James ging auf ihr Bett zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl welcher neben dem Bett stand.

„James, was ist? Warum bist du noch einmal hergekommen?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Lil, ich kann das nicht!" antwortete dieser.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie.

„Die Planung für den Halloweenball, ich kann so was nicht!" gestand er und sah sie Hilfe suchend an.

Lily sah ihn an und lächelte. „James, es ist gar nicht so schwer!" sagte sie leise.

„Für dich vielleicht, du warst ja auch schon Vertrauensschülerin, doch ich hab von so etwas echt keine Ahnung!" erwiderte er.

„Hast du es denn schon versucht?" fraget Lily. „Ich meine, wenn ihr Streiche plant ist es fast genauso, als wenn du dir etwas für den Halloweenball ausdenken müsstest!"

James sah sie verständnislos und gleichzeitig überrascht an. „Du machst Witze Lil oder?" fragte er.

Diese schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, mach ich nicht, es ist fast gleich!" antwortete diese. „Hast du denn schon irgendetwas geplant oder noch überhaupt nichts?"

„Na ja, ich… ich habe nur etwas aufgeschrieben, doch ich weiß nicht, ob das zum Halloweenball passt!" antwortete er.

„Hast du es dabei?" fragte Lily.

James nickte, holte das zerknüllte Pergament aus seiner Umhangtasche und gab es Lily. Diese glättete es etwas und begann zu lesen, was James auf diesem aufgeschrieben hatte.

„Das ist doch phantastisch, du hättest nur noch einige Details hinzufügen müssen und schon wäre die Planung des Balles perfekt!" sagte Lily und sah ihn strahlend an.

„Sei ehrlich Lil, du verschaukelst mich jetzt oder?" fragte James und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Nein, ich meine es wirklich ehrlich, du hast nur, die Band vergessen, welche auf dem Halloweenball spielen soll und noch einige Kleinigkeiten, aber sonst sind deine Vorschläge echt gut James!" antwortete sie.

„Können wir das nicht zusammen machen, ich meine, dass mit der Band und den Kleinigkeiten die du eben erwähnt hast?" fragte James und sah sie bittend mit einem Hundeblick an.

Lily nickte. „Gut, also welche Band meinst du könnten wir fragen, ob sie für uns auf den Halloweenball spielt?" fragte Lily.

„Es gibt drei Bands, die in Frage kommen würden, zum einen die klappernden Skelette, dann die heulenden Geister oder die Five Forresters!" antwortete James.

„Schreib sie mit auf das Pergament, wir können Professor Dumbledore fragen, ob er das mit der Band übernimmt!" sagte Lily.

„Und was meintest du mit den Kleinigkeiten und den Details?" fragte James.

Lily erklärte ihm was sie damit meinte und James schrieb alles auf das Pergament, was ihm Lily diktierte.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Liste anfertigen, wo die Sachen aufgelistet werden, die wir für Dekoration und so weiter brauchen, damit du sie nächste oder übernächste Woche in Hogsmeade besorgen kannst!" sagte Lily und ließ sich ins Kissen zurück sinken.

„Das können wir auch Morgen oder Montag machen, besser du ruhst dich jetzt aus, hm!" erwiderte James und wollte aufstehen, wurde jedoch von Lily davon abgehalten.

„James!"

„Ja!"

„Danke!" sagte Lily und sah ihn mit einem dankbaren Blick an.

„Wofür?" fragte dieser erstaunt.

„Dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast!" antwortete Lily.

„Wir sind Freunde Lil und Freunde tun so etwas füreinander!" erwiderte James.

„Auch für Freunde ist es nicht selbstverständlich für den anderen sein Blut zu geben James!" sagte Lily und James konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

„Für mich ist es das Lil, wir sind Freunde und du würdest das gleiche auch für mich tun, da bin ich mir sicher!" erwiderte James.

„Ja, ich würde das gleiche auch für dich und die anderen tun, ich danke dir trotzdem James!" flüsterte sie.

„Ich werde mal wieder gehen und nachher noch mal mit den anderen wieder kommen Okay?" fragte James unsicher, da er Lily nicht weinen sehen konnte.

Diese nickte nur und schloss die Augen.

James verließ leise den Krankenflügel und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

**Hoffe mal das euch die Chaps bis hierher gefallen haben und ihr auch noch weitere Chaps von dieser FF lesen möchtet oder?**

**  
küsschen  
Brchen **


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

Auch auf den darauf folgenden Tagen besuchten die Marauder, Susi und Chyntia Lily nach dem Unterricht im Krankenflügel. James ging oft nach dem Abendessen noch einmal zu Lily, um mit ihr gemeinsam noch einmal die Planung für den Halloweenball durchzusprechen , auch hatten sie sich auf eine Band geeinigt, welche auf dem Halloweenball spielen sollte und auch die List der noch zu besorgenden Dekorationen und anderen Sachen, die sie für den Ball benötigen würden, hatten sie angefertigt, so dass James das Pergament, auf dass sie die Planung des Balls aufgeschrieben hatten, pünktlich bei McGonagall abgeben konnte. James war noch einmal vorm Abendessen bei Lily, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass McGonagall und Dumbledore mit ihrer Planung und den Vorschlägen von ihnen zum Ball einverstanden waren und wollte gerade wieder den Krankenflügel verlassen, als Madame Pomfrey auf ihn und auf das Bett in dem Lily lag zukam.

„Miss Evans, Heiler Japp teilte mir soeben mit, dass er morgen nach Hogwarts kommen wird und sie untersuchen möchte!" teilte Madame Pomfrey Lily mit.

Diese sah sie verwundert an. „Wieso?" fragte Lily irritiert.

„Nun, wie sie wissen, bat mich Heiler Japp ihn alle zwei Tage über ihren Zustand zu informieren und ich habe ihm heute mitgeteilt, dass ich der Auffassung bin, dass es ihnen schon soweit gut geht, dass sie meiner Meinung nach Morgenfrüh den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen könnten. Doch er bestand darauf, sie vorher noch einmal selbst zu untersuchen!" antwortete Madame Pomfrey, mit einer Stimme, als würde Heiler Japp ihr Urteilsvermögen anzweifeln.

„Wirklich, ich könnte morgen wieder aus dem Krankenflügel?" fragte Lily ungläubig und sah Madame Pomfrey und danach James mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Meiner Meinung nach ja, doch sie müssen sich nach dem Urteil von Heiler Japp richten Miss Evans!" antwortete Madame Pomfrey.

„Hoffentlich darf ich auch seiner Meinung nach den Krankenflügel verlassen!" sagte Lily etwas bedrückt.

„Wenn dem so ist, sollten sie nicht ohne Begleitung in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum oder in die Große Halle zum Essen gehen! Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass sie jetzt ganze zwei Wochen nur gelegen haben!" erklärte Madame Pomfrey.

Lily nickte. „In Ordnung!" sagte sie etwas traurig.

„Falls Lily morgen den Krankenflügel, nach dem Heiler Japp sie untersucht hat verlassen darf, werden wir sie abholen!" erklärte James, woraufhin Madame Pomfrey zufrieden nickte.

James verabschiedete sich von Lily, verließ den Krankenflügel und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort angekommen, setzte er sich zu seinen Freunden an den Gryffindor Tisch und begann mit dem Essen.

„Madame Pomfrey sagte eben zu Lily, wenn Heiler Japp, nachdem er sie morgen noch einmal untersucht hat nichts dagegen hat, kann sie morgen den Krankenflügel verlassen, doch nicht ohne dass sie jemand in den Gemeinschaftsraum oder zum Essen begeleitet!" teilte James seinen Freunden mit.

„Hey, das ist ja Klasse!" freute sich Susi, stand auf und ging zum Rawenclaw Tisch hinüber und zu Chyntia.

Kurz darauf kam sie mit dieser wieder zum Tisch zurück.

„Sagt ihr mir bescheid wenn ihr zum Krankenflügel geht, um Lily von dort abzuholen?" fragte sie an James, Remus und Sirius gewandt.

„Klar Naseweiß!" antwortete Sirius grinsend, woraufhin Chyntia ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf und wieder an ihren Tisch zurückging.

Als alle mit Essen fertig waren, standen sie auf, verließen die Große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als dort ankamen, sagte Sirius das Passwort, nacheinander betraten sie diesen und gingen zur Sitzgruppe beim Kamin.

„Sirius, du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum Mrs. Evans mit dir alleine reden wollte!" beschwerte sich Susi bei ihm.

Dieser grinste und sah sie mit einem frechen Funkeln in den Augen an. „Das werde ich dir auch nicht sagen Süße!" erwiderte er ihr grinsend.

„Uhhh, du bist soooooo fies Sirius!" rief sie, stand vom Sessel auf und lief die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

„Man, die hat wieder ne Laune!" stellte Peter fest, woraufhin Sirius, James und Remus verwundert eine Augenbraue anhoben.

„Sie fühlt sich halt in der Minderzahl, seid Lily im Krankenflügel liegt!" erklärte Remus ruhig.

„Das kann aber nicht der eigentliche Grund sein!" stellte James fest und sah Sirius an.

„Was siehst du mich dabei so an Krone?" fragte Sirius unschuldig.

„Na ja, anscheinend hast du keine Augen im Kopf!" erwiderte James grinsend.

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige!" konnte Sirius sich nicht verkneifen, grinste ihn an, stand auf und ging in Richtung Treppe, die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führte.

„Hey, wie meinst den du dass?" fragte James verwundert.

„Ach, nicht so wichtig!" antwortete Sirius und stieg grinsend die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch.

James sah Remus an, doch dieser stand ebenfalls mit Peter grinsend auf und folgte Sirius hoch in den Schlafsaal. Auch James erhob sich vom Sessel, schüttelte über das Verhalten seiner Freunde kurz den Kopf und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Als die Marauder am nächsten Morgen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, sahen sie Susi, die schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

„Man, ihr habt heute aber wieder lange gebraucht!" stöhnte sie.

„Hey, es ist Wochenende und wir können ausschlafen, schon vergessen?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein hab ich nicht, aber du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass wir Lily aus dem Krankenflügel abholen wollten, wenn sie diesen eventuell heute verlassen darf!" antwortete Susi leicht gereizt. „Ich hab Chyntia auch schon bescheid gesagt und sie wartet vorm Portraitloch auf uns, auch habe ich Madame Pomfrey schon Sachen für Lily vorbeigebracht, hättet ihr noch länger gebraucht, wäre ich zu euch in den Schlafsaal gekommen und hätte euch aus den Betten herausgezogen!"

„Warum hast du nicht, hm?" fragte Sirius herausfordernd.

„Uhhhh!" gab sie nur von sich, drehte sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Marauder folgten ihr lachend und nachdem sie Susi und Chyntia eingeholt hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam mit ihnen zum Krankenflügel. Remus klopfte an die Tür von diesem, doch kam keine Antwort. Erstaunt sahen sie sich an, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Madame Pomfreys Kopf in dieser erschien.

„Es wird noch einen Moment dauern!" teilte sie ihnen mit.

„Okay!" sagten alle fast gleichzeitig, woraufhin sie die Tür wieder schloss.

„Und dafür, dass wir hier noch warten müssen, hast du uns so zur Eile angetrieben?" fragte Sirius und tat entrüstet.

„Dass konnte ich doch auch nicht wissen oder!" fragte Susi anstatt zu antworten.

„Die zanken sich wie ein altes Ehepaar!" flüsterte Remus James ganz leise ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser nur schmunzelnd nickte.

Als sich die Tür nach einer halben Stunde wieder öffnete, winkte Madame Pomfrey sie alle in den Krankenflügel. Als sie eingetreten waren, saß eine schon angezogene Lily auf einem Stuhl und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Miss Evans, denken sie daran, was Heiler Japp zu ihnen gesagt hat!" ermahnte Madame Pomfrey sie noch mal.

„Ja Madame Pomfrey, ich werde mich daran halten!" erwiderte Lily und verdrehte die Augen.

Sirius half ihr vom Stuhl hoch, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie sanft fest. Gemeinsam mit den anderen verließen sie den Krankenflügel und machten sich langsam auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

„Sirius, du kannst mich ruhig loslassen!" erklärte Lily ihm.

„Und wenn nicht?" fragte er mit einem frechen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Dann verrate ich, was ich weiß!" drohte sie ihm.

„Das würdest du nicht tun Lil oder?" fragte er und sah sie gespielt entsetzt an.

„Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?" fragte sie gespielt ernst.

„Aber ich bleibe neben dir und Remus oder James auf der anderen Seite von dir, nur für den Fall, dass du doch noch nicht so sicher auf den Beinen bist okay!" gab er nach.

Lily nickte. „Okay!"

James begab sich auf die andere Seite von Lily, so dass diese zwischen den beiden war und so gingen sie zur Großen Halle. Kaum dass sie die Große Halle betreten hatten, fiel ihnen der fiese Blick auf, mit denen die Slytherins Lily ansahen, doch diese sah direkt zum Gryffindor Tisch ohne die Slytherins zu beachten.

Als sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, begannen sie mit dem Frühstück.

„Miss Evans, sie möchten doch bitte in Begleitung von Mr. Potter nach dem Frühstück zum Schulleiter kommen!" hörte Lily hinter sich die Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

„In Ordnung Professor!" erwiderte sie.

Lily sah hoch zum Lehrertisch und sah, dass Dumbledore ihr leicht zunickte, welches sie unauffällig erwiderte.

„Was will Dumbledore von dir und James?" fragte Susi, die neben ihr saß.

„Es geht um den Schutzzauber!" flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

„Ahja!" erwiderte Susi nur und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.

„Ist dass nicht noch etwas früh, ich meine, du bist gerade erst aus dem Krankenflügel raus!" sagte Remus.

„Remus, Professor Dumbledore hat mir gestern Abend erklärt, dass es für mich am besten ist, dass er den Schutzzauber so schnell wie möglich auf mich legt, da sich immer noch Anhänger von Voldemort hier in Hogwarts befinden!" flüsterte Lily ihm zu. „Ich muss ja nicht dabei stehen, so dass ich Gefahr laufen würde umzukippen!"

„Würdest du ohnehin nicht, Krone würde dich auffangen, stimmt doch oder?" fragte Sirius.

James nickte nur, da er gerade den Mund voll Brötchen hatte.

Als sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, verließ Lily gemeinsam mit James die Große Halle, wobei James immer darauf achtete, dicht neben Lily zu gehen. Als sie beim Wasserspeier ankamen, flüsterte Lily das Passwort und nachdem dieser sich geöffnet hatte, stiegen sie nebeneinander die gewundene Treppe zum Büro von Dumbledore hoch. Lily musste einmal zwischendurch stehen bleiben und eine kleine Pause machen. James sah sie dabei unauffällig besorgt an.

„Darf ich?" fragte er und deutete an, dass er sie um die Hüfte fassen wollte, um sie zu stützen.

Lily nickte und James legte vorsichtig, aber so dass er sie stützen konnte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, dann stiegen sie weiter die Treppe hinauf. Als sie oben angekommen waren, klopfte James an die Tür und auf ein herein öffnete er diese. Er führte Lily zu einem Sessel und ließ sie vorsichtig darauf hinunter gleiten. Währenddessen schloss Dumbledore mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Tür.

„Lily, du weißt weshalb ich dich und James habe kommen lassen, auch wenn ich mir darüber bewusst bin, dass du dich noch schonen und ausruhen solltest, doch wie ich dir gestern schon gesagt habe, sollte der Schutzzauber nicht mehr lange hinausgezögert werden!" sprach Dumbledore diese an. „Da James und ich dir unser Blut gespendet haben, kann ich bei dir einen stärkeren Schutzzauber anwenden, als den, den ich erst vorgesehen hatte."

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen dem, den du vorher auf mich anwenden wolltest und dem, den du nun anwenden willst Onkel Albus?" fragte Lily.

„Den Schutzzauber, den ich eigentlich auf dich legen wollte, ist ein Schutzzauber, der nur durch Magie bewirkt wird! Doch diesen Schutzzauber, den ich nun auf dich legen werde, wird durch die Zusammenführung von James, deinem und meinem Blut, auch wenn es kein schöner Anlass war noch stärker!" antwortete Dumbledore. „Dieser Schutzzauber, wird durch das Blut, welches von James und mir nun auch in dir fließt verstärkt, da in James, so wie auch in meinen Adern ein Teil magisches Blut, welches durch die Macht, die in ihm und mir ist, noch intensiver wirken wird!" versuchte Dumbledore den komplizierten Schutzzauber, den er auf Lily legen wollte zu erklären.

„Entschuldigung Professor, aber reicht der Schutz des Blutes bei Lily nicht aus?" fragte James.

„Er würde nur bei den Anhängern von Voldemort, die sich wahrscheinlich noch hier in Hogwarts befinden ausreichen, doch falls es wiedererwartend doch zu einer Begegnung mit Voldemort kommen sollte, würde nur der Schutz des Blutes nicht ausreichen James!" antwortete Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme.

Dieser nickte verstehend mit dem Kopf, woraufhin Lily James und Dumbledore verwirrt ansah.

„Lily, James kniet euch bitte so voreinander hin, dass ihr euch in die Augen sehen könnt und eure Handflächen legt ihr gegeneinander, ebenso wie eure Stirn!" forderte Dumbledore beide auf.

James half Lily aus dem Sessel und beide knieten sich voreinander hin, wobei sie sich in die Augen sahen und James wieder diese Liebe und Zuneigung in Lilys Augen sehen konnte. Denn in den sie verliebt ist, hat echt Glück, sobald er es weiß, sie als Freundin zu bekommen! dachte er. Dann legten sie ihre Hände gegeneinander, ebenso wie ihre Stirn.

„Schließt nun bitte eure Augen!" forderte Dumbledore beide auf, hob seine Arme etwas an und begann, nachdem sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatten, in einer ihnen unbekannten Sprache einen langen Zauberspruch, sowie eine Formel zu sprechen, woraufhin ein helles Leuchten Lily und James zu umhüllen begann.

Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten verschwand das Leuchten, welches Lily und James umgab und Dumbledore ließ seine Armen wieder sinken.

„Außergewöhnlich, wirklich außergewöhnlich!" stellte er fest und sah beide verwundert an. „Ihr könnt wieder aufstehen!"

James stand auf, wobei er Lily mit sich hochzog und diese wieder zum Sessel führte, auf welchem sie sich niederließ. James setzte sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber und beide sahen Dumbledore verwundert an.

„Was ist außergewöhnlich Onkel Albus?" fragte Lily immer noch verwundert.

„Ich habe diesen Schutzzauber, den ich soeben auf dich gelegt habe, schon drei mal vollzogen, doch noch nie kam bei einem von ihnen so etwas vor, wie so eben bei euch beiden Lily!" antwortete dieser verblüfft.

„Wie meinst du dass?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Bei James und dir trat ein helles Leuchten auf, als ich den Zauberspruch und die für den Schutz erforderliche Formel sprach, welches bei keinem, bei dem ich diesen Schutzzauber anwandte aufgetreten war!" versuchte Dumbledore zu erklären.

Lily sah Dumbledore tief in die Augen und dieser ebenfalls in die ihren. Plötzlich nickte Dumbledore verstehend und lächelte.

„Ich weiß Lil!" sagte er nur und lächelte sie weiterhin an. „Ihr könnt nun wieder in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen!"

James und Lily nickten, standen von den Sesseln auf, James legte wieder einen Arm um Lilys Hüften und nachdem sie sich von Dumbledore verabschiedet hatten verließen sie gemeinsam dessen Büro. Vorm Wasserspeier, nahm James seinen Arm wieder von Lilys Hüfte und langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als in diesen eintraten, gingen sie hinüber zu ihren Freunden und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Kamin.

„Ihr wart aber lange weg!" stellte Peter fest.

„War ja auch etwas wichtiges, was Dumbledore mit uns besprechen musste!" erklärte James.

„Was wollte er den von Lily und dir Krone?" fragte Peter neugierig, was an und für sich nicht seine Art war.

„Er wollte uns noch mal wegen dem Halloweenball sprechen, mehr nicht!" log James, konnte sich jedoch selber nicht erklären, warum er Peter anlog.

Lily sah ihn verwundert an, doch James deutete ihr nichts darauf zu erwidern.

„So lange habt ihr nur über den Halloweenball gesprochen?" fragte Peter weiter.

„Ja, Dumbledore wollte noch einige Details, welche wir in die Planung des Balls mit eingefügt hatten wissen!" antwortete dies Mal Lily.

Sirius, Remus und Susi sahen abwechselnd zu Lily und James, doch sagten sie nichts zu den Antworten, die die beiden Peter gaben.

„Lil, was hältst du davon, wenn du mit uns zum See gehst, denn etwas frische Luft wird dir sicherlich gut tun!" schlug Remus ihr vor.

„Ja, nach der langen Zeit im St.- Mungos und hier im Krankenflügel, komme ich gern mit zum See!" erwiderte diese.

„Na dann, lasst uns zum Mittagessen gehen, damit wir danach runter zum See gehen können, wer weiß wie lange sich das schöne Wetter noch halten wird!" erklärte Susi.

Alle standen auf, verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort setzten sie sich an den Tisch und begannen zu Essen.

„Ha, sie dir das Halbblut an, es hat doch wahrhaftig geschafft, am Leben zu bleiben!" hörten sie die Stimme von Bellatrix in einem hämischen Ton sagen.

„Halt deinen Mund Bella, du kannst ja nur so ne großen Reden schwingen, weil du nicht dabei warst, als deine schleimigen Kumpane Lily etwas angetan haben, ansonsten würdest du jetzt auch in Askaban sitzen!" sagte Sirius dieser mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Pass auf was du sagst Sirius, du Schandfleck der Familie!" entgegnete Bella. Plötzlich stand Susi auf und auch Chyntia, die bei den Maraudern, Susi und Lily mit am Tisch saß, war plötzlich neben Bella aufgetaucht.

„SAG NOCH EINEINZIGES MAL ETWAS GEGEN MEINE SCHWESTER DU MIESE SCHLAGE UND DU WIRST MICH KENNEN LERNEN!" schrie Chyntia Bellatrix an.

Diese war so perplex, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte.

„FALLS DU ES NOCH NICHT MITBEKOMMEN HABEN SOLLTEST BELLA, ES STEHEN SO EINIGE AUF LILYS SEITE, DIE SICH AUCH VON SOLCHEN SCHLEIMBEUTELN WIE IHR ES SEID NICHT EINSCHÜCHTERN LASSEN UND SICH FÜR SIE EINSETZEN WÜRDEN UND DAS SIND NICHT WENIGE, DIE DAS FÜR LILY TUN WÜRDEN, WEIL SIE EIN AUFRICHTIGER MENSCH IST OHNE VORURTEILE ANDEREN GEGENÜBER, ABER DAS WIRST DUUUUU NIE VERSTEHEN!" schrie Susi diese an, holte aus und schlug ihr die Faust mitten ins Gesicht. „Dass wollte ich schon immer mal machen!" fügte sie gelassen hinzu und setzte sich seelenruhig wieder auf ihren Platz.

Lily saß zwischen ihren Freunden und sah diese, ebenso wie ihre kleine Schwester geschockt an.

„ Lil du solltest etwas essen, damit wir runter zum See gehen können!" forderte Sirius sie mit ruhiger Stimme auf und tat sich etwas auf seinen Teller.

„Wollt ihr hier bei unserem Tisch Wurzeln schlagen oder warum steht ihr hier noch rum?" fragte James und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Bellatrix, Malfoy und Snape sahen Sirius, Susi, Chyntia und James perplex an, schnappten nach Luft, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, wandten sich von ihnen ab und gingen zu ihrem Tisch hinüber.

„Das hättet ihr nicht tun sollen!" sagte Lily und sah ihre Freunde und ihre Schwester an. „Was wenn sie euch etwas antun?"

„Bella wird sich hüten, mir oder meinen Freunden etwas anzutun! Da sie genau weiß, was sie dann zu erwarten hat Lil! Mach dir um uns keine Sorgen, hm!" versuchte Sirius sie zu beruhigen.

„Hey Pete, kommst du auch mit zum See?" fragte Susi diesen.

„Nein, ich muss noch einiges für Zaubertränke lernen!" antwortete er, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle in Richtung Gryffindor Turm.

„Er wird auch immer komischer!" stellte Susi fest.

Nachdem alle mit Essen fertig waren, verließen sie die Große Halle und gingen nach draußen und hinunter zum See. Dort beschwor James eine Decke und belegte diese mit einem Wärmezauber, da es für fast Ende Oktober doch schon reichlich kühl war. Lily setzte sich gemeinsam mit Susi und den Maraudern auf diese und ließ ihren Blick über den See wandern.

„Lily, wollen wir etwas spazieren gehen?" fragte Susi und sah diese bittend an.

Lily nickte und stand ebenfalls wie auch Susi von der Decke auf und gemeinsam schlugen sie den Weg nach rechts ein, der um den See herumführte.

„Du willst doch nicht nur mit mir einen Spaziergang machen Susi, hm?" fragte Lily und sah diese wissend an.

„Nein, ich wollte mit dir reden!" antwortete sie.

„Geht es um Sirius?" fragte Lily geradeheraus.

„Ja, woher weißt du, dass ich mit dir über Sirius reden will?" fragte Susi erstaunt.

„Ich konnte es mir denken!" antwortete Lily und musste lächeln.

„Lil, ist zwischen dir und Sirius mehr als nur Freundschaft?" fragte Susi unsicher.

Lily blieb stehen und sah ihre Freundin verwundert an. „Was meinst du?" fragte diese, obwohl sie wusste, was genau Susi wissen wollte.

„Sei mir nicht böse Lily, aber ich möchte von dir wissen, ob du und Sirius…" begann Susi, doch Lily unterbrach sie.

„Nein Susi, ich kann dich beruhigen, zwischen Sirius und mir ist nichts als nur Freundschaft, wenn es dich beruhigt, ich liebe einen anderen und Sirius ist so eine Art großer Bruder für mich, mit dem ich über fast alles reden kann, mehr nicht, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich dir Sirius wegnehmen würde!" erklärte Lily und lächelte diese an.

„Wer sagt denn dass was von Sirius will?" fragte Susi aufgebracht.

„Das sieht ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock, dass du in Sirius verliebt bist!" antwortete Lily schmunzelnd.

„Ist dass so offensichtlich?" fragte Susi verlegen.

„Für mich ja, doch ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius es schon bemerkt hat!" antwortete Lily. „Du musst nicht eifersüchtig auf mich sein, nur weil Sirius sich um mich kümmert Susi, ich bin nur wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn, da wir etwas gemeinsam haben, doch was dies ist, soll dir Sirius selber erzählen!"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich wirklich Angst, dass du und Sirius etwas miteinander hätten!" gestand Susi.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Da brauchst du wirklich keine Angst zu haben Susi!" versicherte Lily ihr, woraufhin diese sie erleichtert umarmte.

„Danke Lil!" flüsterte Susi und gab ihrer Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Susi, bitte lass uns wieder zurück zu den Jungs gehen, mir ist etwas schwindelig!" flüsterte Lily und knickte leicht in den Beinen ein.

„Siiirrriiiuuussss!" schrie Susi voller Angst, da Lily immer mehr zu Boden sackte.

Als Sirius den Schrei von Susi hörte, sah er zu der Stelle wo die beiden Mädchen standen und sah, dass Lily zu Boden sackte. Er sprang fast gleichzeitig mit James und Remus auf und rannte den Weg entlang, der zu der Stelle führte, wo Lily am Boden lag.

„Susi, was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wir haben uns unterhalten und plötzlich brach Lily zusammen!" antwortete sie.

„Lil, hörst du mich? Lily!" sprach Sirius diese an.

„Es ist nichts, mir ist nur schwindelig geworden, dass ist alles!" erklärte Lily leise.

„Von wegen, das ist alles Lil, es war zu viel für dich! Du bist gerade mal einen halben Tag aus dem Krankenflügel und schon tust du, als wenn du wieder voll fit bist Kleines!" entgegnete Sirius und sah sie besorgt an.

„Du sollst mich nicht immer Kleines nennen!" protestierte Lily leise.

„Du weißt, dass du wie eine kleine Schwester für mich bist und da werde ich dich ja wohl ab und zu mal Kleines nennen dürfen oder?" fragte Sirius etwas erleichtert, da er sich sicher war, wenn Lily schon wieder mit im schimpfen konnte, das es ihr schon etwas besser ging. „Außerdem bist du viel kleiner als ich!"

„Das ist keine Kunst!" erwiderte Lily.

Sirius hob sie hoch und trug sie zur Decke, wo er sie vorsichtig drauf absetzte.

„Vielleicht sollte Madame Pomfrey dich noch einmal untersuchen!" schlug Remus vor.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich ruh mich aus, dann wird es schon wieder!" entgegnete Lily.

„Dumbledore sagte vorhin, dass sich Lil schonen und ausruhen soll!" erklärte James.

„Wir gehen am besten wieder ins Schloss und hoch in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, dort kann sich Lily auf die Couch legen und sich ausruhen!" schlug Remus vor und alle nickten bestätigend.

James ließ, nachdem Sirius Lily beim aufstehen geholfen hatte und sie sanft stützend den Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte die Decke wieder verschwinden und gemeinsam machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Hoffe euch hat das Chap gefallen!

küsschen

Brchen


	22. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

Als Lily einen Tag vor dem Halloweenball mit den Maraudern und Susi in die Große Halle kam, wurde sie von Daniel Linkeln angesprochen.

„Ähm… Lily, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte er etwas verlegen, da ihn die Marauder und Susi mit einem verwundeten Blick ansahen.

Diese nickte und deutete ihren Freunden, dass sie schon mal zum Tisch vorgehen sollten. Wobei sich Sirius und James so an den Tisch setzten, dass sie von diesem aus zu Lily und Daniel beobachten konnten.

„Worüber willst du mit mir sprechen?" fragte Lily und sah ihn dabei abwartend an.

„Nun ja, eigentlich wollte ich dich etwas fragen!" gestand er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Und was?" fragte Lily.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob di mit mir morgen auf den Ball gehst!" antwortete Daniel und sah sie unsicher an.

„Ja gern, doch nur zum Ball!" erwiderte Lily.

„Ja nur zum Ball Lily, mehr möchte ich auch nicht, da ich in dem Dorf in dem ich wohne eine Freundin habe, sie geht jedoch nicht hier nach Hogwarts, sondern nach Borboxton!" erklärte Daniel.

„Dann gern Daniel!" erwiderte Lily lächelnd.

„Gut, ähm… treffen wir uns dann hier vor der Großen Halle?" fragte er.

Lily nickte lächelnd. „Ja!"

„Bis morgen dann und Danke Lily!" sagte er ebenfalls lächelnd.

„Ja bis morgen!" erwiderte Lily, ging zu ihren Freunden an den Tisch und setzte sich zwischen Remus und Susi.

„Was wollte den Linkeln von dir?" fragte Susi neugierig.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich morgen mit ihm auf den Ball gehe!" antwortete Lily und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

„Und was hast du gesagt?" fragte Susi weiter.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich gern mit ihm hingehe!" antwortete Lily.

„Du gehst mit Linkeln auf den Ball?" fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Ja, warum nicht!" antwortete Lily.

„Mit dieser Lusche?" fragte Peter, woraufhin ihn alle anderen erstaunt ansahen.

„Ähm… Pete, du verwechselst Daniel mit Lockhart!" erklärte Sirius diesem.

Hääää?" machte Peter und sah Sirius fragend an.

„Daniel Linkeln ist Sucher bei den Rawenclaws und keine Lusche, so wie du ihn eben bezeichnet hast!" klärte Remus ihn auf.

Sirius sah unauffällig zu James, welcher einen leicht geknickten Eindruck auf ihn machte. Tja Krone, du hättest sie oft genug fragen können, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht, du Schlafmütze! dachte Sirius und grinste.

„Mit wem geht ihr zum Ball?" fragte Susi an James und Remus gewandt.

„Ich gehe allein!" antwortete James, woraufhin Susi die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich gehe mit Sharina Brown zum Ball!" antwortete Remus lächelnd.

„Ist dass nicht die Siebtklässlerin aus Rawenclaw, mit den braunen Augen und den dunkelblonden Haaren, die ihr bis zur Schulter reichen?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja!" antwortete Remus und errötete leicht.

„Ich freu mich für dich Remus!" sagte Lily lächelnd.

„Danke Lil!" erwiderte er und lächelte sie ebenfalls an.

„Und mit wem gehst du Susi?" fragte James.

„Mit Stan Buttership, er hat mich am Dienstag gefragt!" antwortete diese.

„Sirius und mit wem gehst du zum Ball?" fragte Lily diesen.

„Mit Camila Edwards!" antwortete dieser.

„Mit Camila?" fragte Susi entsetzt.

„Ja, wieso stört es dich?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Nöööö, wieso?" fragte Susi.

„Hey, wir sollten uns langsam beeilen, in 10 Minuten haben wir Zaubertränke!" erinnerte Remus.

Sirius, Susi und er standen auf und sahen verwundert Lily und James an.

„Was ist mit euch, kommt schon!" forderte Sirius die beiden auf.

„Wir sind heute vom Unterricht befreit, da wir noch einiges für den Ball aus Hogsmeade besorgen müssen!" erklärte James und grinste seine Freunde an.

„Uhhh, das ist soooo unfair, wir dürfen uns jetzt mit Doppelstunden in Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Kräuterkunde und Geschichte der Zauberei herumschlagen, während ihr einen Einkaufsbummel in Hogsmeade macht!" beschwerte sich Susi.

„Susi, wir machen keinen Einkaufsbummel!" entrüstete sich Lily.

„Komm, sonst kriegen wie wegen zu spät kommen´s noch ne Strafarbeit von Wilkens aufgebrummt, du weißt dass er es nicht mag, wenn man zu seinem Unterricht zu spät kommt!" sagte Remus und zog Susi mit sich in Richtung Kerker.

„Können wir gehen?" fragte James.

„Ja, aber ich muss noch mal kurz in unseren Aufenthaltsraum und die Liste holen, wo die Sachen draufstehen, die wir besorgen müssen!" antwortete Lily.

James nickte. „Okay, dann lass uns gehen!" erwiderte James und gemeinsam mit Lily stand er auf und verließ die Große Halle Richtung Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher.

Als sie dort ankamen, flüsterte James das Passwort und ließ Lily an sich vorbei den Raum betreten. Lily ging auf ihren Schreibtisch zu und suchte in dem Stapel von ordentlich aufeinander gelegten Pergamentblättern, die Liste auf welche die Sachen standen, die sie mit James in Hogsmeade besorgen wollte. James stand an der Tür und schaute zu Lily hinüber. Plötzlich spürte James wie er unruhig wurde, nicht äußerlich, sondern es erfasste ihn eine innerliche Unruhe. Er begann zu zittern und sah nervös auf seine Hände. Was ist nur plötzlich mit mir los? Warum kann ich mich nicht beruhigen? dachte er. Doch dieses Gefühl und das Verlangen wurden immer heftiger, je mehr er versuchte dieses zu ignorieren. Das kann nicht sein, das kann einfach nicht sein! dachte er, aber es half nichts, er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch dieses Gefühl verschwand nicht, egal was er auch versuchte. Sollte ich oder sollte ich nicht? Hilf mir Merlin, was soll ich nur machen? dachte James. Er war wie in Trance und realisierte auch nicht mehr seine Umgebung. Langsam ging er auf Lily zu und fragte ganz leise: „Lily?"

Lily drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Ja?" fragte sie immer noch lächelnd.

James wurde immer nervöser, schaute auf seine Hände und dann in ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte immer noch und ihre Augen funkelten.

„Lily, da… darf ich dich umarmen?" fragte er ganz leise, so als hätte er Angst jemand könnte ihn hören.

Plötzlich bekam er Angst dass sie nein sagen könnte! Was wenn sie weg geht? ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Aber nichts von dem was er dachte traf ein. Sie kam auf ihn zu, schaute ihm dabei lieb in die Augen und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. James der zuerst nichts realisierte, nahm sie auch in den Arm und fühlte wieder dieses sonderbare und gleichzeitig wunderbar schöne Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, wohlige Schauer liefen seinen Körper rauf und drunter, so dass er sich wünschte, diese Umarmung möge nie aufhören. Was beide jedoch nicht bemerkten war, das als sie sich umarmten eine so unglaubliche Wärme von ihnen ausging, welche sogar Schnee zum schmelzen gebracht hätte und das sie beide ein helles Licht umgab, welches einen dunklen Raum hell erleuchtet hätte. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich wieder von einander und Lily sah zu ihm hoch und in seine Augen. James sah in ihren Augen, Wärme, Zuneigung und Liebe! Wen sie wohl liebt! dachte er. Lily lächelte ihn noch einmal an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Schreibtisch zu.

„Ich hab die Liste gefunden!" sagte sie, faltete diese zusammen und steckte sie in ihren Winterumhang.

James nickte, gemeinsam verließen sie den Aufenthaltsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle. Dort gingen sie aus der Einganstür und weiter den Weg entlang zum Schlosstor, von wo aus sie den Weg nach Hogsmeade folgten. In Hogsmeade gingen sie in verschiedene Läden, um einige Dekorationsgegenstände und Sachen die sie außerdem noch brauchten zu kaufen. Bei diesen Besorgungen unterhielten sich Lily und James, wobei James immer wieder fertig brachte Lily zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Wollen wir noch ein Butterbier in den drei Besen trinken, bevor wir wieder zum Schloss zurückgehen?" fragte James, woraufhin Lily zustimmend nickte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den drei Besen, Lily setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch in der nähe eines Fensters und James ging zum Tresen und holte für sie beide eine Flasche Butterbier. Als er zu dem Tisch kam, an dem Lily saß, lächelte er sie an und setzte sich auf einen Platz neben ihr.

„Danke!" sagte Lily.

„Wofür?" fragte James erstaunt.

„Nun ja, für den schönen Vormittag, auch wenn wir eigentlich in Ausübung unserer Pflichten als Schulsprecher hier in Hogsmeade sind, war er dennoch wunderschön!" antwortete Lily verlegen und errötete leicht.

James sah sie nur an, da er nicht wusste, was er ihr daraufhin sagen sollte. Du bist wunderschön Lil! dachte er, doch schüttelte gleich darauf leicht den Kopf.

„Wir sollten wieder zurück zum Schloss gehen Lil!" sagte er und diese nickte.

James brachte die leeren Butterbierflaschen zurück zu Madame Rosmertha, woraufhin diese ihn zuflüsterte: „Ihr beiden seid ein schönes Paar!"

James sah sie verwundert an, sagte Auf Wiedersehen und verließ gemeinsam mit Lily die drei Besen.

„Was hat Madame Rosmertha eben zu dir gesagt James?" fragte Lily, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass er nachdem diese etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte, verlegen geworden war.

„Sie sagte nur, dass ich ein hübscher Junge wäre!" flunkerte James.

Lily erwiderte nichts darauf und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

§§§§§§§§§

Am Tag wo der Halloweenball stattfinden sollte, verschloss Professor McGonagall nach dem Mittagessen die Große Halle, so dass nur noch die Vertrauensschüler und die Schulsprecher diese betreten konnten. James beobachtete Lily immer mal zwischen durch, wenn er mal etwas Zeit zwischen seinen eigenen Aufgaben hatte und bemerkte, mit welchem begeisterten Einsatz sie die Planung, die sie gemeinsam ausgearbeitet hatte umsetzte und musste schmunzeln, als er die roten Wangen sah, die sie dadurch bekommen hatte.

„Warum schmunzelst du James?" fragte Remus, der plötzlich neben ihm stand.

„Ach nur so!" wiegelte dieser ab und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu.

Ja, ja nur so und dabei siehst du ausgerechnet Lily an! dachte Remus und lächelte in sich hinein.

Als sie alles dekoriert und für den Abend vorbereitet hatten, verschloss Professor McGonagall die Große Halle mit einem Zauber, den niemand außer ihr aufheben konnte, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Schüler vor Ball beginn in diese hinein konnten. Lily stand an der Eingangstür und sah mit leuchtenden Augen auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

„Na, was meinst du werden die anderen sagen, wenn sie die Große Halle betreten?" fragte James, der hinter sie getreten war.

Lily drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. „Ich hoffe dass es ihnen gefallen wird James!" antwortete sie lächelnd. „Hast du schon bemerkt, dass es angefangen hat zu schneien?"

„Nein!" antwortete er und sah aus der Eingangstür hinaus. „Lass uns zu den anderen gehen, hm!"

Lily nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie dort ankamen, sagte Lily das Passwort, nacheinander betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zu ihren Freunden, die es sich in den Sesseln und der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Lily, du strahlst ja richtig!" stellte Susi fest.

„Ja, es hat angefangen zu schneien!" erwiderte diese und lächelte ihre Freundin an.

„Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen oder eine Schneeballschlacht?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Ich glaube für eine Schneeballschlacht wird der Schnee noch nicht ausreichen, aber einen Spaziergang würde ich schon gern machen!" antwortete Lily, stand auf und stieg die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Kurze Zeit später folgte Susi ihr und gemeinsam kamen sie warm eingemummelt wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem die Marauder schon auf sie warteten. Zusammen verließen sie diesen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Eingangstür und von dort aus gingen sie hinaus, wo es immer heftiger angefangen hatte zu schneien. Sirius zog Lily zur Seite und deutete ihr, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Gemeinsam gingen Sirius und Lily den Weg entlang, der um den See führte.

„Lil!" sprach er sie nach kurzer Zeit des Schweigens an.

„Hm!"

„Du weißt, dass Celia mit mir gesprochen hat, als du vom St.- Mungos nach Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel zurückkamst!" begann er.

„Ja!" erwiderte sie.

„Sie wollte mich dazu überreden, die Seiten aus deinem Tagebuch, welche du mir damals in Evanshall gegeben hast zu vernichten, doch ich habe ihr, wie auch dir gesagt, dass ich es nicht tun werde!" sagte Sirius.

„Ich weiß!" erwiderte Lily.

„Weißt du Lily, ich kann es nicht tun, da ich immer noch der Ansicht bin, dass er irgendwann merkt, dass er dich liebt, auch wenn du es nicht glauben willst!" erklärte Sirius und sah Lily dabei fest in die Augen.

„Weißt du Sirius, was passiert ist, als Professor Dumbledore den Schutzzauber auf mich gelegt hat?" fragte Lily.

„Nein, du hast es mir bis jetzt noch nicht erzählt!" antwortete dieser.

„Onkel Albus erklärte mir, dass er einen stärkeren Schutzzauber auf mich anwenden konnte, da durch die Bluttransfusion, magisches Blut von James und ihm nun auch in meinen Adern fließt, wodurch der Schutzzauber, den er auf mich gelegt hat mich stärker beschützen wird, als der magische Schutzzauber, den er, bevor die Slytherins die Flüche auf mich hetzten auf mich anwenden wollte. Als Onkel Albus, den Zauberspruch und die Formel für diesen durch das magische Blut verstärken Schutzzauber sprach, umhüllte James und mich ein helles Leuchten, welches Onkel Albus, obwohl er diesen Schutzzauber schon drei Mal bei jemand anderen ausgeführt hat, noch nie gesehen hatte. Als er dies zu mir und James sagte, sah ich ihm tief in die Augen und da Onkel Albus Leglimentik beherrscht, konnte ich ihm mitteilen, dass ich James liebe und ich vermute, dass daher dieses Leuchten aufgetreten ist!" erklärte Lily.

„Was hat Dumbledore daraufhin gesagt?" fragte Sirius.

„Er sagte nur, dass er es wissen würde!" antwortete Lily.

„Dumbledore wusste, dass du James liebst?" fragte Sirius leise und sah Lily erstaunt an.

„Ja, er hat es in meinen Augen gesehen!" antwortete Lily.

„Lily, warum hast du Daniel zugesagt mit ihm zum Ball zu gehen?" fragte Sirius plötzlich.

„Er hat mich gefragt!" antwortete Lily.

„James hätte dich sicherlich auch noch gefragt!" erklärte Sirius.

Lily sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Er hätte mich schon lange fragen können und hat es nicht getan!" sagte Lily traurig.

„Lil, ich glaube schon, dass er dich liebt, sonst hätte er dir auf deinem Geburtstag, als ihr miteinander getanzt habt, nicht mit einem solchen Ausdruck in den Augen in deine Augen gesehen!" entgegnete Sirius.

„Er sieht andere Mädchen auch mit einem solchen Ausdruck in den Augen an, ich habe, wenn ich in seine Augen sah, nie Liebe darin gesehen, wenn er mich ansah Sirius, nur die Wärme und Freundschaft, die ich immer in seinen Augen gesehen habe, wenn ich ihn ansah!" erklärte Lily traurig.

Sirius nahm Lily liebevoll in den Arm. „Lil, er wird schon irgendwann merken, dass er in dich verliebt ist! Wie sagst du immer, dass sieht ein blinder mit nem Krückstock! Ich kenne ihn besser als du und ich habe noch in den Sommerferien bemerkt, dass er sich verändert hat und ich meine nicht, als er mit Talina zusammen kam!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Hey ihr beiden!" hörten sie James Stimme, der auf sie zukam.

„Selber hey!" erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

„Ich werde wieder zurück in Schloss gehen, ihr wisst ja, wir Mädchen brauchen länger um uns fertig zu machen, stimmts?" fragte Lily, wobei sie versuchte zu lächeln, wandte sich von James und Sirius ab, ging zu Susi und gemeinsam mit ihr zurück zum Schloss.

„Was ist mit Lil?" fragte James und sah Sirius ernst dabei an.

„Liebeskummer!" antwortete Sirius nur.

„Liebeskummer?" fragte James verwundert.

„Na, wie würdest du es nennen, wenn derjenige den sie liebt, einfach nicht bemerkt oder bemerken will, dass sie ihn liebt, hm?" fragte Sirius.

„Sag mir wer es ist und ich werde ihm mal einen Tipp geben!" sagte James, woraufhin Sirius anfing laut zulachen und sich nach kurzer Zeit die Tränen aus den Augen wischen musste.

James sah ihn verständnislos an und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Komm James. Lass uns auch wieder zurück zum Schloss gehen!" erklärte Sirius, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Nach zwei Stunden kamen die Mädchen endlich die Treppe von ihrem Schlafsaal herunter und den Maraudern verschlug es die Sprache, als sie Susi und Lily sahen. Lily trug ein zart grünes bis zu den Knöcheln reichendes langes Kleid, welches eng an ihrem Körper anlag, der Rock, welcher vom Saum aufwärts mit zierlichen Ornamentstickereinen schlicht bestickt war, fiel vom eng anliegenden Schulterfreien Oberteil, von den Hüften an abwärts und war etwas weiter geschnitten. Die Riemchensandalen die Lily dazu trug, waren farblich auf das Kleid abgestimmt und um den Hals trug sie die Kette, die sie von ihren Freunden zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekam, auch der Umhang, den sie sich über die Schultern gelegt hatte, passte durch seine etwas dunkler gehaltene Farbe perfekt zu ihrem Kleid. Die Haare trug sie offen, jedoch waren in diese weiße Perlen eingearbeitet, was Lily im Ganzen eine schlichte Eleganz verlieh. Susi trug ein am Körper eng anliegendes dunkelblaues Kleid, dessen Oberteil auch eng anlag, jedoch mit Spagettiträgern gehalten wurde, der Roch war etwas weiter geschwungen, als der von Lily, die Pumps hatten dieselbe Farbe des Kleides und der Umhang, den sie zu diesem trug hatte eine Azurblaue Farbe. Um ihren Hals trug sie eine Perlenkette, die aus kleinen Perlen gefertigt war. Ihre schwarzen, bis zu den Schulterblättern reichenden Haare trug sie hochgesteckt, doch hatte sie jeweils eine Strähne, die ihr zart wirkendes schmales Gesicht einrahmte herausgezupft, so dass diese ihr Gesicht umspielten.

„WWWOOOWWW!" entfuhr es den Maraudern, als sie Lily und Susi die Treppe vom Mädchendschlafsaal herunter kommen sahen.

„Hey, du gehst mit mir zum Ball Sirius!" beschwerte sich Camila und sah Lily, sowie Susi mit einem fiesen Blick an.

„Du siehst wunderschön und bezaubernd aus Lily!" sagte Remus, woraufhin James und Peter zustimmend nickten.

„Danke Remus!" flüsterte diese verlegen und ihre Wangen nahmen eine rote Farbe an.

„Auch du siehst hinreisend aus Susi!" sagte Sirius, woraufhin diese leicht errötete.

„Danke Sirius!" erwiderte diese.

„Dann lasst uns mal gehen oder?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

Alle nickten und verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen in Richtung Große Halle.

An der Tür zur Großen Halle, trafen sie auf Daniel, der Lily mit großen Augen ansah.

„Du siehst sehr schön aus Lily!" sagte er, woraufhin die Marauder die Augen verdrehten, da sie fanden, dass Susi und Lily mehr als nur sehr schön aussahen.

Als Professort McGonagall die Tür der Großen Halle öffnete, gingen alle ruhig und gemütlich in diese. Lily und James sahen sich schmunzelnd an, als sie die vielen OOOOOOOHHHHHHHS und AAAAAAAHHHHHHS hörten.

„WOW!" entfuhr es Sirius, wobei er sich in der Großen Halle umsah.

Die Haustische waren durch viele kleine Tische ersetzt worden, doch was ihn faszinierte war, das der Boden, sowie auch die Tanzfläche durchsichtig waren, nur dass man durch die Fläche, auf der man tanzen konnte, lauter Fische unter der Fläche, wie in einem Schwimmbecken schwimmen sah. Die Decke der Großen Halle war so verzaubert, dass von dieser Schnee herunter fiel, welcher jedoch einen Meter über den Tischen schmolz, so dass niemand Schnee in seinem Essen hatte. An den Wänden hingen Geister, Kürbisse und Fledermäuse, welche aus Seidenpapier gefertigt waren auch flogen über ihren Köpfen kleine Elfen die auf Seepferdchen aus Seidenpapier saßen.

„Schlicht aber wunderschön!" sagte Susi begeistert.

„Ich komme gleich wieder!" flüsterte Sirius James ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser schmunzelnd nickte.

Als Dumbledore sich erhob, wurde es schlagartig in der Großen Halle still.

„Zuerst möchte ich die beiden Schulsprecher zu mir Bitten!" sagte Dumbledore.

Lily sah James entsetzt an, doch dieser hob nur die Schultern, da er es auch nicht gewusst hatte. Beide standen von ihrem Platz auf und gingen zu den Tischen, an denen die Lehrer saßen und stellten sich links und rechts neben den Schulleiter.

„Ich möchte euch beiden für die wundervolle Dekoration der Großen Halle danken, auch für euren unermüdlichen Einsatz, den ihr trotz der kurzen Zeit gezeigt habt!" erklärte er.

Plötzlich wandte sich Lily Dumbledore zu und flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr. (Wobei sie all ihren Mut zusammennehmen musste) Dieser nickte und deutete ihr an, dass sie sprechen sollte.

„Wir Schulsprecher möchten uns in erster Linie bei den Vertrauensschülern bedanken, ohne deren Hilfe wir die Große Halle niemals so schnell hätten dekorieren und schmücken können, WIR DANKEN EUCH!" sagte sie mit magisch verstärkter Stimme und sah danach verlegen ihre Mitschüler an.

Diese standen alle von ihren Plätzen auf und klatschten begeistert in die Hände. Dann hob Dumbledore kurz die Hände, woraufhin sofort wieder Ruhe einkehrte.

„Miss Evans und Mr. Potter haben mich gebeten, euch mitzuteilen, das wenn ihr etwas zu essen möchten, die Karten vor euch auf dem Tisch zu öffnen und das Menü, welches ihr essen möchtet, nur mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand anzutippen und dieses wird dann sogleich vor euch auf dem Tisch erscheinen!" teilte Dumbledore seinen Schülern mit.

Lily und James gingen zurück zu ihren Freunden an den Tisch und als Lily sich gerade hingesetzt hatte, spürte sie einen leichten Luftzug an ihrer rechten Seite.

„Lil, du siehst wunderschön in deinem Kleid aus und ich bin stolz darauf deine Schwester zu sein!" hörte sie Chyntias Stimme, doch Lilys Blick war an James, der ihr gegenüber saß vorbei gerichtet.

Plötzlich zuckte Lily leicht zusammen, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, verließ die Große Halle und lief auf die Treppen, die zum Gryffindor Turm führte zu.

„Lil warte, wo willst du hin?" fragte James, der ihr gefolgt war und stellte sich ihr in den Weg, damit sie nicht die Treppe hinaufsteigen konnte und hielt sie an den Armen fest.

„James, bitte lass mich los!" sagte sie und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.

„Nein, komm!" sagte er und führte sie den Gang entlang, der zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher führte. Als er dort mit ihr ankam, flüsterte er das Passwort, betrat mit ihr den Raum und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Dann ging er mit Lily zur Couch hinüber und setzte sich mit ihr zusammen darauf hinunter. „Lil, was ist los?"

Diese Schüttelte den Kopf und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Lil, bitte sag mir, warum du so plötzlich aus der Großen Halle herausgelaufen bist!" forderte James sie mit ruhiger Stimme auf und nahm langsam ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht. „Bitte Lil!"

„Als… als Chyntia zu mir sagte, dass sie stolz wäre meine Schwester zu sein, sah ich hinter dir, wie Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab auf mich richtete und etwas murmelte, plötzlich spürte ich einen schmerzhaften Stich in meinem rechten Brustkorb und bekam kurz keine Luft mehr. Ich verspürte plötzlich den Drang, die Große Halle zu verlassen und bin einfach raus gerannt!" erzählte Lily leise.

„Zeigst du mir die Stelle, wo du den Stich gespürt hast Lil?" fragte James unsicher, ob sie es tun würde.

Lily lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch und deutete auf den unteren Teil ihres rechten Brustkorbs. James sah dort einen kleinen Blutfleck und sah danach Lily besorgt an.

„Ich bring dich zu Madame Pomfrey, doch ich werde ihr gleich mitteilen, dass du als Schulsprecherin auf dem Ball sein musst, da deine Anwesenheit unerlässlich ist Okay?" fragte James.

Lily sah ihn traurig an, nickte aber. „Okay!" stimmte sie zu.

James zog sie vorsichtig von der Couch hoch, sah sie fragend an und als sie nickte, legte er einen Arm schützend um ihre Hüfte, dann verließ er mit ihr den Aufenthaltsraum und ging mit ihr in Richtung Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen, klopfte er an die Tür und Madame Pomfrey öffnete diese verwundert.

„Mr. Potter, was ist passiert?" fragte Madame Pomfrey ihn und sah danach besorgt zu Lily.

James erzählte ihr, was in der Großen Halle passiert war, woraufhin Madame Pomfrey Lily zu einem Bett führet, einige Sichtschutzwände heraufbeschwor und diese dann untersuchte. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten, ließ Madame Pomfrey die Wände wieder verschwinden und verschwand kurz in ihrem Büro.

„Hier miss Evans trinken sie das!" forderte sie Lily auf und reichte ihr einen Becher mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit.

Lily nickte und trank den Becher in einem Zug leer.

„Mr. Potter, wenn sie mit Miss Evans wieder in die Große Halle gehen, richten sie bitte Professor Dumbledore aus, dass er kurz zu mir kommen möchte!" bat Madame Pomfrey ihn, woraufhin James nickte. „Sie können nun wieder in die Große Halle gehen Miss Evans!"

„Danke Madame Pomfrey!" erwiderte Lily, stand von dem Bett auf, verließ gemeinsam mit James den Krankenflügel und ging mit ihm in Richtung Große Halle, auf dem Weg dort hin kamen ihnen Sirius, Remus und Susi entgegen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

James erzählte ihm und den anderen, was Lily ihm erzählt hatte, woraufhin Sirius Gesicht einen wütenden Ausdruck annahm.

„Das wird sie bereuen!" flüsterte er, jedoch so leise dass es nur James hören konnte.

„Na dann lasst uns mal wieder in die Große Halle gehen!" sagte Susi.

Als sie wieder in die Große Halle zurückkamen, kündigte Dumbledore gerade an, dass die Schulsprecher den Tanz eröffnen sollten. James führte Lily auf die Tanzfläche und stellte sich mit ihr in Position. Die Band der klappernden Skelette, begann einen Walzer zu spielen, woraufhin James eine Hand um Lily legte und sie die ihre auf seinen rechten Oberarm, dann nahm James Lilys rechte in seine linke Hand und begann sie im Walzertakt zu führen. James stellte fest, dass Lily sich seiner Führung sehr gut einfügte und sie sich im Takt leicht bewegte, so dass der Tanz bei ihnen beiden sehr harmonisch aussah. Auch als die Band einen schnelleren Rumba und auch einige flottere Tanze zu spielen begann, tanzen Lily und James als wenn sie schon immer miteinander getanzt hätten, so harmonisch im Takt tanzten sie miteinander, wobei sie sich immer wieder in die Augen sahen, doch wenn James wieder versuchte, etwas in Lilys Augen zu erkennen, sah sie in eine andere Richtung.

„Wollen wir etwas trinken?" fragte James.

Lily nickte und James führte sie zur Bar, die in einer Ecke neben dem Büffet aufgebaut war. Er reichte Lily ein Glas Butterbier, welches sie dankend annahm.

„Man Lily, du tanzt echt gut!" hörte sie Chyntias Stimme plötzlich neben sich.

Lily sah zu der Stelle, wo sie ihre Schwester vermutete, sah sich kurz um und sagte leise. „Komm mal mit!" Dann stellte sie ihr Glas auf einen Tisch und wandte sich dem Ausgang der Großen Halle zu.

In der Eingangshalle, drehte sie sich um. „Nimm den Tarnumhang von euch herunter Sirius!" forderte sie diesen auf.

Sirius tat, was sie von ihm verlangte und sah sie verschmitzt an.

„Sirius, es war nur abgemacht, dass Chyntia mich in meinem Kleid sehen durfte, doch von dem, dass sie länger auf dem Ball bleiben darf, war nicht di Rede!" sagte Lily ernst und sah diesen vorwurfsvoll an.

„Och Lily, ich habe Sirius gebeten, dass ich noch länger auf dem Ball bleiben darf, James und du saht echt schön aus, als ihr miteinander getanzt habt!" verteidigte Chyntia Sirius.

„Chyntia, es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du Sirius dazu überredet hast, er hätte wissen müssen, dass wenn sie euch beiden erwischen, entweder eine saftige Strafarbeit, Nachsitzen oder wer weiß was zur Folge hat!" sagte Lily aufgebracht. „Ich bin enttäuscht von euch, von euch beiden!" Danach drehte sich Lily von ihnen weg und ging aus dem Eingangstor, hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

„Man Sirius!" entfuhr es Susi.

Danach lief diese in die Große Halle zurück zum Tisch, an dem sie und die anderen saßen, schnappte sich Lilys Umhang und ging wieder hinaus und nach draußen auf die Ländereien. Sie sah sich suchend um und fand Lily unter der dicken Eiche am See, wo sie mit um sich geschlungenen Armen frierend gegen den Stamm der Eiche lehnte und auf den See hinaussah.

„Hier Süße!" sagte Susi und legte ihr den Umhang über die Schultern.

„Wie kann man nur so unvernünftig sein?" fragte Lily und sah immer noch über den See.

„Du kennst Sirius und weißt was für ein Kind er manchmal sein kann, auch kann er Kindern ohnehin schwer wieder stehen, wenn sie ihn mit ihren großen Kinderaugen um etwas bitten!" erwiderte Susi lächelnd.

„Ja, aber ich will doch nur nicht, dass sie Ärger bekommen!" sagte Lily und sah Susi dabei direkt an.

„Sirius ist alt genug Lily, er weiß schon was er tut, außerdem hat sie keiner gesehen, da sie unter dem Tarnumhang von James waren!" versuchte Susi Lily zu überzeugen.

„Du hast schon recht Susi, aber… ach ich weiß auch nicht!" sagte Lily resigniert.

„Komm, wir gehen wieder rein, sonst erkälten wir uns noch und damit ist keinem geholfen oder Süße?" fragte Susi und lächelte Lily auffordernd an.

Diese nickte und gemeinsam gingen Susi und sie wieder zum Schloss hoch und in die Große Halle, wo Daniel auf Lily zukam und sie zum tanzen aufforderte.

Der Halloweenball ging weit bis nach 2:00 Uhr Nachts und Lily konnte nachdem sie mit Remus und Sirius getanzt hatte auch wieder lachen, da Sirius immer einen Scherz auf den Lippen hatte und sich auch mit einem Hundeblick bei ihr für sein unüberlegtes Handeln entschuldigte. Lily und Susi gingen gegen 2:15 Uhr ins Bett, da Lily kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte, so dass Susi sich ihr anschloss. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen, die zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum führten hoch und von dort in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Lily sah wirklich wunderschön aus, findet ihr nicht auch?" fragte Peter gähnend.

„Ähmm.. Pete, dass hat Remus Lily schon vorm Ball gesagt und wenn du es erst erwähnst, wenn sie schon längst im Bett liegt, hört sie es ohnehin nicht mehr!" sagte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

„Hab gar nicht mitgekriegt, dass Lily nicht mehr hier ist!" gab er zu.

Remus, Sirius und James sahen sich an, verdrehten die Augen und machten sich gemeinsam mit Peter auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und von diesem stiegen sie die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch und gingen auch ins Bett.


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23

Eines Abends, als es sich die Marauder gerade auf der Couch und in den Sesseln vorm Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten, kam Susi ins den Gemeinschaftsraum und auf diese zugestürmt.

„Habt ihr Lily irgendwo gesehen?" fragte sie die Jungs, woraufhin diese nur den Kopf schüttelten.

„Wieso?" fragte Sirius.

„Lil und ich hatten uns für 16:00 Uhr, gleich nach ihrem Runen Unterricht in der Bibliothek verabredet, ich habe jetzt über eine Stunde dort auf sie gewartet, doch sie ist bis so lange ich dort war nicht gekommen, daher dachte ich, ihr wisst vielleicht wo sie ist!" antwortete Susi aufgeregt.

„Nein, wir haben sie seid dem Mittagessen nicht mehr gesehen, da wir ja danach andere Fächer hatten als Lil!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Ich sehe mal in unserem Schlafsaal nach, vielleicht ist sie ja auch dort und hat sich etwas hingelegt!" teilte Susi ihnen mit und ging zur Treppe die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führte.

„Ich sehe mal auf der Karte nach wo Lily sich aufhält!" sagte Sirius, stand vom Sessel auf und stieg die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

„In unserem Schlafsaal ist sie nicht!" teilte Susi James, Remus und Peter mit, als sie von ihrem Schlafsaal die Treppe herunter und wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„James!" hörten sie Sirius aus ihrem Schlafsaal nach diesem rufen.

Dieser stand auf, stieg die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, betrat diesen und ging auf Sirius zu.

„Was ist Tatze?" fragte er und sah Sirius verwundert an.

„Ich habe Lily gefunden, sie läuft in die Richtung zum Verbotenen Wald!" antwortete dieser und sah James besorgt an.

Beide verließen eilig ihren Schlafsaal, wobei Sirius die Karte der Marauder in seine Umhangtasche steckte und liefen die Treppe hinunter, bevor sie aus dem Portraitloch liefen, rief Sirius den anderen noch zu, dass sie sich beim Abendessen treffen würden, dann liefen sie weiter in Richtung Eingangshalle. Dort öffnete James eilig die Eingangstür und beide rannten weiter in Richtung Verbotenen Wald. Sirius zog, als sie am Rand des Waldes angekommen waren die Karte aus seiner Umhangtasche, sah auf diese und deutete James ihm zu folgen.

„Sie ist auf der Lichtung, die sich mitten im Wald befindet!" erklärte Sirius und lief schneller weiter gerade aus tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Als Sirius und James auf der Lichtung ankamen, sahen sie Lily an einen Baum gelehnt, mit angezogenen Beinen, die Arme um diese geschlungen sitzen. Ihre Stirn lag auf den Knien und Sirius konnte ein leichtes zittern, welches von ihrem Körper ausging erkennen. Er ging mit James langsam auf sie zu, kniete sich vor sie hin und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Lily hob erschrocken den Kopf und sah Sirius mit verweinten Augen an.

„Lil, was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte last mich allein Sirius!" schluchzte sie.

„Nein!" sagten James und er gleichzeitig.

„Bitte!" flehte sie.

„Erst wenn du uns gesagt hast, was passiert ist!" erwiderte Sirius unnachgiebig.

„Was soll das nützen, ihr könnt mir sowieso nicht helfen!" erwiderte Lily, wobei ihr immer mehr Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen.

„Woher willst du das wissen Lil, du hast uns noch nicht einmal gesagt, wobei wir dir nicht helfen können?" entgegnete Sirius.

Lily sah ihn an und reichte ihm, ohne ihm zu antworten einen Brief. Sirius nahm ihn, öffnete den Umschlag, holte den Brief heraus und begann diesen zu lesen.

Freak,

Ha, du minderwertiges Subjekt hast dich zu früh gefreut!

Dein Stiefvater und ich haben gegen das Urteil,

weswegen wir im Gefängnis saßen Widerspruch eingelegt,

auch haben wir einen neuen Anwalt,

welcher uns gegen Kaution frei bekommen hat!

Wir sind wieder frei und so wie es aussieht,

bleiben wir dies auch!

Sei dir sicher du Miststück,

dass du meinen Zorn und den deines Stiefvaters,

sowie du wieder bei uns sein wirst zu spüren bekommst!

Ich werde alles Nötige in die Wege leiten lassen,

damit ich das Sorgerecht für dich wieder zurück

bekomme und wenn dies der Fall ist,

dass du elendige Kreatur wieder bei uns bist,

wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben,

dessen kannst du dir sicher sein!

Auch deinem Vater wird ein Schreiben von meinem Anwalt zugeschickt werden,

doch dies Mal wird er keine Chance haben,

dich überhaupt jemals wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen,

da ich darauf bestehen werde,

dass er dich nie wieder,

hörst du, nie wieder sehen, geschweige den besuchen darf,

ihm wird jeder Kontakt zu dir untersagt!

Auch werde ich dich von dieser abartigen Schule wegholen,

sodass du noch vor Weihnachten zu uns zurückkommst!

Ich freue mich schon darauf,

dich endlich wieder in die Finger zu bekommen!

Deine normal gebliebene Mutter

Sirius sah James entsetzt an und reichte diesem ebenfalls den Brief. James las diesen und sah entsetzt zu Lily.

„Lil, hast du Dumbledore den Brief schon gezeigt?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe ihn eben erst erhalten und… und…" begann sie, doch sprach nicht weiter.

„Komm, wir gehen zu Dumbledore und du zeigst ihm den Brief Okay?" fragte Sirius sanft.

„Wie soll mir Onkel Albus den helfen, er kann gegen die Gesetze der Muggel auch nichts ausrichten!" schluchzte sie.

Sirius zog sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„So wie ich den Brief verstanden habe, hat dein Vater den Brief von diesem Anwalt noch nicht erhalten und wenn du den Brief Dumbledore zeigst, kann dieser sich mit deinem Vater in Verbindung setzen!" erklärte James und sah Lily dabei freundlich an.

„Komm Lil, wir gehen zu Dumbledore und du gibst ihm den Brief, vielleicht weiß er einen Weg, damit du nicht wieder zu deiner Mutter und deinem Stiefvater zurück musst!" forderte Sirius sie auf und zog sie, während er aufstand mit sich hoch.

Gemeinsam gingen sie mit Lily wieder zurück zum Schloss und in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. James flüsterte das Passwort und nachdem der Wasserspeier sich geöffnet hatte, stiegen sie die gewundene Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf. Sirius klopfte an die Tür und auf ein herein öffnete er diese.

„Guten Abend ihr drei, was führt euch zu mir?" fragte Dumbledore lächelnd, doch das Lächeln verschwand, als er Lilys gerötete Augen sah. „Was ist passiert Lily?"

„Zeig ihm den Brief Lil!" forderte Sirius diese auf.

Lily zog den Briefumschlag aus ihrer Umhangtasche und reichte diesen Dumbledore, der den Umschlag öffnete und den Brief zu lesen begann. Dumbledores Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen und ernsten Ausdruck an und als dieser den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, steckte er diesen wieder in den Umhang und legte ihn vor sich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Lily, ich werde mich mit deinem Vater in Verbindung setzen, doch eins kann ich dir jetzt schon versprechen, die Abmeldung, die deine Mutter mir sicherlich zukommen lassen wird, werde ich auf keinen Fall akzeptieren und werde ihr einen dementsprechenden Brief dazu schreiben, auch werde ich es schon zu verhindern wissen, dass du wieder zu ihr zurück musst, doch erst einmal muss ich mit deinem Vater reden und wenn wir zu einem Entschluss und einer Lösung gekommen sind, lasse ich es dich wissen!" erklärte Dumbledore. „Bis auf weiteres bleibst du hier in Hogwarts, wo die zuständigen Beamten nichts unternehmen können, solange du dich hier oder in der Zaubererwelt befindest Lily!"

Lily nickte und sah Dumbledore mit einem traurigen Blick an.

„Komm Lil, lass uns zu den anderen in die Große Halle und zum Abendessen gehen, Susi wird sich bestimmt immer noch große Sorgen um dich machen!" sagte Sirius, legte einen Arm um deren Hüfte und nach dem sie sich von Dumbledore verabschiedet hatten, verließen James, Sirius und Lily wieder das Büro des Schulleiters.

Als sie vorm Wasserspeier standen, wandten sie sich nach links und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort setzten sie sich zu den anderen an den Tisch und Sirius begann, kaum dass er saß sich einen kleinen Essenshaufen auf den Teller zu häufen.

„Man Sirius, hast du Angst, dass du noch mal am gedeckten Tisch verhungern wirst?" fragte Remus diesen Kopf schüttelnd.

„Was meinst du damit?" stellte er eine Gegenfrage.

„Uhhh, man könnte meinen, du hättest Angst nichts mehr vom Abendessen abzubekommen, ansonsten würdest du dir nicht fast jedes Mal so einen Haufen auf den Teller tun!" antwortete Susi statt Remus leicht aufgebracht.

„Wieso, ist doch genug da oder hast du etwa Angst, dass du nichts mehr abkriegst?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Hmpfff, dazu sage ich jetzt nichts, du bist einfach unmöglich Sirius!" stellte Susi fest und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

„Lil, wo warst du vorhin, Susi hat dich gesucht, da du nicht wie mit ihr abgesprochen um 16:00 Uhr in die Bibliothek kamst!" wandte sich Remus an diese.

„Rem, wir erzählen es euch nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum, Okay?" fragte Sirius und biss von einer Hähnchenkeule ab.

Dieser nickte und aß ebenfalls weiter. James beobachtete Lily aus den Augenwinkeln und musste feststellen, dass sie im Gegensatz zu den Wochen vorher sehr wenig aß.

„Ich habe das erste Quidditchtrainig auf nächste Woche Freitag festgelegt!" teilte James Sirius und Lily mit.

„Wieso erst nächste Woche Freitag, das Spiel gegen Slytherin ist in drei Wochen und du setzt das Training erst für nächste Woche Freitag an, warum?" fragte Sirius und sah James erstaunt an.

„Zum einen haben die Slytherins sich auf die Trainingsliste bis nächste Woche Donnerstag eingetragen, sodass wir nicht aufs Quidditchfeld können, um selber zu trainieren und Lily hat noch einiges an Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen und sie diesen nicht aufholen kann, wenn wir das Meeting, die Rundgänge und dann auch noch Training haben und zum anderen, wenn wir auch heute trainieren würden, müssten wir spätestens nach einer halben Stunde mit dem Training aufhören, da ich vorhin, als wir auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle waren, aus dem Fenster gesehen und festgestellt habe, das draußen ein Schneesturm tobt!" erklärte James sachlich.

„Du musst auf mich keine Rücksicht nehmen James, wir können auch nach den Slytherins Trainieren, das nachholen des Unterrichtsstoffs schaffe ich trotzdem!" erwiderte Lily und sah ihn dabei ernst an. „Außerdem ist es ohnehin…" brach sie ab, schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle in Richtung Treppen.

„Was hat die denn plötzlich?" fragte Peter pickiert und sah Lily verwundert hinterher.

Sirius sah ihn nur mit einem ernsten Blick an. „Halt die Klappe Pete!" sagte er nur, woraufhin dieser den Kopf einzog und sich beleidigt wieder seinem Teller zuwandte.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Remus, Susi, Sirius, James und Peter die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hinauf, als James Sirius festhielt, sodass sie etwas hinter den anderen zurückfielen.

„Meinst du wir sollten den anderen, wenn Peter dabei ist sagen, was mit Lily los ist?" fragte er und sah Sirius eindringlich an.

„Wieso, was meinst du damit Krone?" fragte Sirius etwas verwirrt.

„Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Peter sich in letzter Zeit merkwürdig verhält?" fragte James statt einer Antwort.

„Du hast Recht Krone, er benimmt sich schon seid einiger Zeit so komisch, seid den Sommerferien wenn ich so darüber nachdenke!" antwortete Sirius nachdenklich.

„Ich würde sagen, Lily und ich gehen in den Aufenthaltsraum und ihr kommt in einigen Abständen, damit Peter nichts merkt auch dort hin!" flüsterte James und als Sirius zustimmend genickt hatte schlossen beide wieder zu ihren Freunden auf und setzten mit ihnen den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, sahen sie Lily mit dem Verwandlungsbuch vor sich auf der Couch vorm Kamin sitzen. Sie setzten sich zu ihr und Sirius, wie auch James warfen sich unauffällige Blicke zu und sahen danach unauffällig zu Lily.

„Lil, kann ich mir mal deine Zaubertrank Notizen ausleihen?" fragte James freundlich, da er wusste, dass sie diese auf dem Schreibtisch im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher liegen hatte.

„Moment, ich hole sie dir!" antwortete diese, wobei sie ihn verwundert ansah, stand auf und wollte den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, als James sie kurz aufhielt.

„Warte, ich komme gleich mit!" erklärte er, stand von dem Sessel auf und verließ gemeinsam mit Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher.

Als sie dort ankamen, sagte Lily das Passwort, öffnete die Tür, betrat diesen und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, an dem sie immer saß, wenn sie die Meetings für die Vertrauensschüler gemeinsam mit James plante. Dort suchte sie unter einigen Pergamenten ihre Aufzeichnungen vom Zaubertrankunterricht.

„Ähm… Lil!" sprach James sie an.

„Hm!"

„Du musst nicht weiter suchen, ich habe den Zaubertränke Aufsatz schon fertig, ich… ich wollte nur, dass du mit in unseren Aufenthaltsraum kommst!" erklärte James verlegen.

Lily drehte sich zu ihm um. „Warum James?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Sirius und Ich wollten Susi und Remus nicht in Gegenwart von Peter erzählen, was der Grund war, weshalb du dich nicht wie vereinbart mit Susi in der Bibliothek getroffen hast!" antwortete dieser und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Warum wolltet ihr es nicht in Gegenwart von Peter erzählen, er ist doch euer Freund und nur weil ich ihm nicht vertraue, heißt das doch nicht, dass ihr es nicht mehr tun sollt!" erwiderte Lily, wandte ihren Blick ab, ging zur Couch, setzte sich auf diese und sah in die Flammen.

„Wir haben bemerkt…" begann James, doch es klopfte an die Tür.

„Wer ist da?" fragte er formhalber.

„Susi, Remus und Sirius!" hörte er Sirius Stimme antworten.

James öffnete die Tür und ließ die Freunde in den Aufenthaltsraum. Sirius und Remus gingen zu Lily und setzten sich neben sie auf die Couch. Susi setzte sich ebenso wie James in einen Sessel, welche neben der Couch standen.

„James, du wolltest mir eben gerade erzählen, was ihr bemerkt habt!" nahm Lily das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Na ja, Sirius hat bemerkt, dass sich Peter seid den Sommerferien merkwürdig verhält, doch mir ist sein seltsames Verhalten erst hier in Hogwarts aufgefallen und da dachten wir, auch da du ihm nicht vertraust Lil, dass es besser wäre, dass er nicht dabei ist, wenn wir Remus und Susi erzählen, warum du nicht zum Treffen mit Susi in die Bibliothek gekommen bist!" erklärte James und sah zu Sirius.

„Und was wolltest ihr uns nun erzählen?" fragte Susi leicht ungeduldig.

Sirius und James sahen Lily an, diese nickte, sah wieder in die Flammen, holte einmal tief Luft und begann stockend Susi und Remus zu erzählen, warum sie sich nicht wie vereinbart mit Susi in der Bibliothek getroffen hatte. „Als ich den Bri… Brief von meiner Mutter gelesen hatte, wollte ich nur noch irgendwohin, wo ich alleine sein konnte, weil ich… weil ich…" stotterte Lily, brach ab und verbarg ihr Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Lil, erzählst du uns, was in dem Brief, welchen deine Mutter dir geschrieben hat stand?" fragte Susi vorsichtig.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und fing plötzlich an zu weinen. Sirius legte tröstend einen Arm um sie und sprach beruhigend leise auf sie ein.

„Ich werde euch erzählen, was in dem Brief von Lilys Mutter stand!" erklärte James und erzählte Remus und Susi eine Zusammenfassung dessen, was in dem Brief, den Lily von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte stand.

„Oh Merlin, nein!" rief Susi entsetzt und sah James, sowie Sirius fassungslos an.

„Ich will nicht wieder zu meiner Mutter und meinem Stiefvater zurück!" schluchzte Lily verzweifelt, woraufhin Susi vom Sessel aufstand, zu ihr ging und sie in den Arm nahm.

„Lil, Dumbledore wird gemeinsam mit deinem Vater eine Möglichkeit finden, damit du nicht wieder zu denen zurück musst, ich glaube fest daran, dass sie eine Lösung finden werden Süße und das solltest du auch tun, hm!" versuchte Susi Lily etwas aufzurichten.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür, woraufhin James vom Sessel aufstand und zu dieser hinüberging.

„Wer ist da?" fragte er.

„Professor Dumbledore, bitte öffnen sie die Tür, Mr. Evans und ich müssen mit Lily sprechen!" hörte James die Stimme von diesem.

James öffnete die Tür und ließ Dumbledore und Mr. Evans herein. Mr. Evans ging auf die Couch und Lily zu, zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du wieder zu ihnen musst Lily!" sagte er leise und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Nun, wir habe eine Lücke im Muggelgesetz gefunden, welche darin besteht, dass du in ein Internat gehen musst, was Hogwarts ja im gewissen Sinne ist! Auch hat der Anwalt deines Vaters, der zuständigen Behörde und dem Anwalt deiner Mutter ein Schreiben zugeschickt, in welchem steht, dass ein richterliches Urteil, welches deine Mutter Ermächtigen würde, dich von der Schule zu nehmen, nicht vorhanden wäre. Auch hätte sie für dich noch nicht dass Sorgerecht und kann dich somit nicht einfach von der Schule nehmen, da du dich in deinem letzten Schuljahr befindest. Wenn sie dieses tun würde, würdest du keinen Abschluss machen können, woraufhin du später auch keine Ausbildung beginnen könntest! Doch wir haben auch noch zwei weitere Möglichkeiten gefunden, welche darin bestehen, dass du dir zum einen in der Zaubererwelt befindest und somit für die Muggel nicht auffindbar bist und zum anderen würde dich auch niemand finden, wenn du dich bei deinem Vater oder einem deiner Freunde zu Hause aufhalten würdest, da die Häuser und Schlösser der Zaubererfamilien, für Muggel nur als zerfallene Häuser oder Ruinen zu sehen sind, so dass niemand auf die Idee kommen würde, dass du dich ausgerechnet in einer oder einem solchen verstecken würdest Lily!" erklärte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Diese sah ihren Vater zweifelnd an, doch dieser nickte zustimmend und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Albus hat Recht Lil, auch würde ich es nicht zulassen, dass du wieder zu deiner Mutter zurück müsstest Liebes!" versicherte er ihr und drückte sie wieder sanft an sich.

„Ihr solltest nun langsam auch in eure Schlafsäle gehen!" schlug Dumbledore lächelnd vor und zwinkerte belustigt. „Komm Gray, wir gehen in mein Büro und trinken einen Muggelwhiskey, den haben wir uns glaube ich verdient!"

Gemeinsam verließen die Marauder, Lily und Susi den Aufenthaltsraum und Dumbledore wandte sich mit Mr. Evans nach links in die Richtung, die in sein Büro führte und Die Marauder, mit Lily und Susi wandten sich nach rechts und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, von welchem aus die Mädchen in ihren Schlafsaal und die Jungen in ihren gingen


	24. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24

James konnte nicht einschlafen, unruhig drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere und machte sich Gedanken, wie er und die anderen Lily helfen könnten.

Wie können wir ihr bloß helfen? Dumbledore und Mr. Evans haben zwar gesagt, dass sie eine Lücke in diesen Muggelgesetzen gefunden hätten und dass Mr. Evans Anwalt einen Brief an die zuständigen Behörden und dem Anwalt von Lilys Mutter zugeschickt haben, doch Lily sah immer noch traurig aus. Auch hatte ich den Eindruck als wenn sie daran zweifeln würde, was Dumbledore und ihr Vater ihr mitteilten. Verdammt, wir müssen ihr irgendwie helfen! dachte James und drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite, wobei sein Blick auf den Wecker, der auf seinem Nachtschrank stand fiel und feststellte, dass es schon 23:00 Uhr war. Plötzlich setzte er sich abrupt in seinem Bett auf, schwang seine Beine aus diesem, zog sich an, verließ leise den Schlafsaal und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Er sah sich in diesem um, ob er auch wirklich allein im Gemeinschaftsraum war, ging in eine der hinteren Ecken und holte einen Spiegel aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche.

„Rene Potter!" sagte er klar und deutlich und wenig später erschien das Gesicht seines Dad´s im Spiegel.

„James, was ist los? Ist was passiert, bist du krank oder verletzt?" fragte dieser.

„Nein, nein Dad, mir geht es gut, auch ist nichts passiert! Dad, ich brauche deine Hilfe!" antwortete James seinem Vater. „Du kennst doch bestimmt jemanden im Ministerium der ein paar Bücher hat, in denen es um Muggelgesetze geht, speziell um das Sorgerecht für Kinder, oder Dad?"

„James!" keuchte sein Vater entsetzt auf. „Du willst mir doch wohl nicht gerade erklären, dass deine Freundin ein Kind bekommt und ihr euch jetzt schon über das Sorgerecht für dieses streitet, oder Junge?" fragte er fassungslos und sah seinen Sohn entsetzt an.

„Dad, ich bitte dich!" entgegnete James genervt. „Ich kenne schon seid vier Jahren den Verhütungszauber und außerdem heiße ich James Potter und nicht Rene Potter!" antwortete James gelassen.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Rene Potter seinen Sohn misstrauisch.

„Frag Mum! Was ist nun mit den Büchern, kannst du mir so viele wie möglich besorgen Dad?" wollte James ungeduldig von seinem Vater wissen.

James musste über den Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters lächeln, wenn er nicht wegen Lily so besorgt wäre, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich einen Spaß daraus gemacht seinen Vater noch mehr zu ärgern.

„Ich werde mit Jerry Stanwick reden und ihn bitten, mir alles zusammen zu stellen was er hat. Aber was meinst du damit, das du nicht Rene Potter heißt, sag schon und warum soll ich deine Mum fragen?" wollte ein sich sichtlich unwohl fühlender Vater von seinem Sohn wissen.

„Dad, ich kann rechnen und weiß sehr wohl, dass ich nicht zu früh geboren wurde, so wie du es immer erzählt hast. Wenn du die Bücher hast, gib mir bitte über dem Spiegel bescheid, dann werde ich im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher auf dich warten okay!"

Und damit ließ James seinen völlig verdatterten Vater zurück, klappte den Spiegel zusammen und schmunzelte.

„Dad´s Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar!" lachte er leise vor sich hin, wandte sich der Treppe zu, die in seinen Schlafsaal führte, stieg diese leise hinauf und nachdem er sich ausgezogen hatte, legte er sich immer noch vor sich hin schmunzelnd ins Bett und schlief letztendlich ein.

Als die Marauder, Lily und Susi am Montagmorgen beim Frühstück saßen, wurden sie bei diesem von den Posteulen, die in die Große Halle geflogen kamen unterbrochen. Ein großer braun, weiß gescheckter Uhu flog auf Sirius zu, setzte sich auf dessen Schulter und zwickte ihm vorsichtig ins Ohr.

„Hi Syranus, was verschafft mir das Vergnügen deiner Anwesenheit?" fragte Sirius diesen grinsend, hob seinen Arm, so dass dieser dort hinauf steigen konnte, bewegte den Arm langsam in Richtung Tisch, sodass der Uhu dort hinauf hüpfen konnte.

„Du kennst diesen Uhu?" fragte Susi verwundert, während sie Sirius dabei zusah, wie dieser einen Brief vom Bein des Uhu´s losband.

„Ja, Syranus gehört meiner Cousine Andromeda, sie hat letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss hier in Hogwarts gemacht!" antwortete Sirius und entfaltete das Pergament.

James der gegenüber von Sirius, Susi und Lily saß, sah dass sich auch eine Eule vor Lily auf dem Tisch niedergelassen hatte und dieser ein Bein entgegenstreckte. Sie band den Brief mit leicht zitternden Händen vom Bein der Eule los, woraufhin diese sich ein Stück Schinken vom Teller stibitzte und wieder aus der Großen Halle hinausflog. Lily sah auf das Pergament, schloss kurz die Augen und holte einmal tief Luft. Langsam öffnete sie das Siegel, welches sich auf der Rückseite des Pergamentes befand, entfaltete dieses und begann zu lesen. James sah, dass sich Tränen in Lilys Augen bildeten und eine ihr die Wange herunter lief, als sie das Pergament wieder zusammenfaltete und es in die Tasche ihres Umhangs steckte. Durch einen Freudenschrei von Sirius wurde er jedoch von Lily abgelenkt und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder diesem zu.

„Hey Tatze, was ist denn los?" fragte Remus verwundert.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber meine Cousine hat uns zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen!" antwortete Sirius fröhlich und sah alle nacheinander an.

„Wann findet denn die Hochzeit statt?" fragte Susi erstaunt.

„Diese Woche Samstag, liebste Susi!" antwortete Sirius grinsend.

„Was schon diese Woche Samstag!" rief diese fast panisch.

„Ja, hört zu!" erwiderte Sirius und begann den Brie vorzulesen.

Hi mein Lieblingscousin,

ich wollte dich und deine Freunde (auch deine Freundin, solltest du eine haben)

zu meiner Hochzeit am 18. November, also diese Woche Samstag einladen.

Ich weiß, dass es etwas kurzfristig ist,

doch es sind gewisse Umstände eingetreten,

die Ted und mich veranlassen, schon jetzt und nicht erst im Sommer zu heiraten.

Mit Dumbledore ist schon alles besprochen.

Er hat zugestimmt, so dass ihr am Freitag,

von seinem Kamin im Büro aus, zu uns nach Tonksville

reisen werdet.

Ich freu mich schon auf dich und deine Freunde!

In Liebe

Deine Cousine

Andromeda

„War Andromeda nicht in Rawenclaw?" fragte Remus.

„Ja und sie wurde ebenso wie auch ich von ihrer Familie verstoßen!" erklärte Sirius.

„Lily, du kommst doch auch mit, oder?" fragte Susi und sah diese auffordernd an.

„Wir müssen zum Unterricht, sonst kommen wir zu spät!" sagte Lily anstatt Susi zu antworten, stand vom Tisch auf und verließ die Große Halle.

„Die ist aber plötzlich komisch drauf!" stellte Peter verwundert fest, woraufhin James und Sirius sich unauffällig Blicke zuwarfen.

„Kommt lasst uns auch zum Unterricht gehen!" forderte Remus die anderen auf, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Gemeinsam verließen Susi und die Marauder die Große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste. Als sie den Gang zu diesem hinuntergingen, sahen sie Lily völlig in Gedanken an der Wand neben der Tür gelehnt stehen. Sirius ging auf sie zu und legte behutsam eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Lil!" sprach er sie sanft an.

Diese hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem abwesenden Blick an. „Hm!"

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er leise, da immer mehr von den anderen Schülern beim Klassenraum für Verteidigung ankamen.

Lily schüttelte leicht den Kopf, konnte ihm jedoch nicht antworten, da gerade in diesem Moment Professor Chilly die Tür vom Klassenraum öffnete. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Peter und Susi gingen wie immer in die hinterste Reihe und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Doch Lily setzte sich nicht wie sonst neben Sirius, sondern zwischen Remus und Susi und sah nach vorn zum Lehrer. James der neben Sirius saß, wandte sich diesem zu.

„Lil hat heute morgen einen Brief bekommen, auf dem hinten drauf ein Siegel war!" flüsterte James ihm leise zu.

„Konntest du erkennen, von wem das Siegel gewesen ist?" flüsterte Sirius ebenso leise zurück.

„Ja, es war das Siegel von Mr. Evans, doch es war bestimmt kein erfreulicher Brief, da in Lily Augen Tränen standen und ihr eine sogar die Wange herunter lief!" flüsterte James.

„Verdammt, gerade fing Lily wieder an zu lachen und fröhlich zu sein! Hoffentlich zieht sie sich, aus Angst davor, wieder zu ihrer Mutter zurück zu müssen, nicht wieder in sich und von anderen zurück!" flüsterte Sirius besorgt und sah James mit einem sorgenvollen Blick an.

„Mr. Potter, würden sie bitte ihren Mitschülern noch einmal den Patronuszauber vorführen und ihnen zeigen, wie er funktioniert!" forderte Professor Chilly James auf, so dass er Sirius nichts mehr entgegnen konnte.

James sah kurz unauffällig zu Lily, stand von seinem Platz auf und ging nach vorn zum Lehrerpult.

Nachdem er seinen Patronus heraufbeschworen und den anderen erklärt hatte, wie sie es anstellen mussten, um diesen zu beschwören, bekam er von Professor Chilly 10 Punkte und begab sich wieder zu seinem Platz zurück. Als der Gong das Ende der Stunde ankündigte, teilte Professor Chilly ihnen mit, dass der restliche Unterricht für alle Schüler, wegen besonderer Umstände ausfallen würde.

„Warum fällt der restliche Unterricht aus?" fragte Susi. „Auch hat er uns keine Erklärung dafür gegeben, weshalb dieser ausfällt!"

„Man was regst du dich darüber so auf ey, ist doch egal warum der restliche Unterricht ausfällt oder nicht?" regte Peter sich über Susi auf, woraufhin die Marauder und Susi diesen verwirrt ansahen.

Plötzlich bemerkte Sirius, dass Lily nicht bei ihnen war. „Hey, wo ist Lil?" fragte er die anderen, doch diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Da vorne geht sie!" antwortete Remus, der sie entdeckt hatte und zeigte in die Richtung die zum Eingangsportal führte.

„Moony, nimmst du meine Tasche mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte Sirius und als dieser nickte, gab er sie ihm und ging Lily hinterher. Kurz drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Danke Rem!"

„Hey Sirius warte!" sagte James, der ihm hinterher gegangen war. „Besser wir gehen zu zweit, falls die Slytherins auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken kommen sollten!" fügte er hinzu.

„Ich denke Dumbledore hat auf Lily einen Schutzzauber gelegt!" entgegnete dieser James.

„Ja schon, doch was nützt dieser, wenn ich als Pate dieses Schutzzaubers nicht in Lily Nähe bin, hm?" fragte James und sah Sirius ernst an.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht Krone!" antwortete Sirius und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter in Richtung Eingangsportal.

Als sie aus dem Schloss heraustraten, sahen sie gerade noch, dass Lily den Weg, der um den See herumführte einschlug und folgten ihr in diese Richtung. Als Sirius und James Lily eingeholt hatten, gingen sie beide jeweils an einer Seite von ihr schweigend neben ihr her.

„Lily, was ist los? Du sahst vorhin, als du bei der Tür vom Klassenraum für Verteidigung standest, so nachdenklich aus Kleines!" sprach Sirius sie an und durchbrach damit das Schweigen.

„Es… es geht mir gut, nur…" begann sie und sah auf einen Fleck, der sich irgendwo vor ihnen lag.

„Was nur Lily, und was war das für ein Pergament, welches du beim Frühstück bekommen hast?" fragte Sirius sie nun direkt und hielt sie leicht am Arm fest, damit sie stehen blieb. „Warst du wegen dem Brief, den du bekommen hast vorhin so nachdenklich?"

Lily nickte. „Ja, der Brief war von meinem Vater, er schreibt, dass er eine gute und eine weniger gute Nachricht für mich hätte!" antwortete Lily.

Sirius sah Lily besorgt aber dennoch abwartend an. „Hm?" machte er nur und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun ja, er schreibt mir, dass Celia schwanger ist, außerdem schreibt er, dass ich in zwei Wochen zu einer Anhörung erscheinen müsste!" erklärte Lily.

„Hey, das mit dem Kind ist doch klasse oder?" fragte Sirius und lächelte Lily dabei an.

Lily nickte. „Ja ich freu mich auch für Celia und meinen Dad, doch habe ich auch Angst Sirius!" antwortete sie.

„Wovor hast du Angst Lily?" fragte James behutsam.

„Vor der Anhörung! Dad schreibt mir zwar, dass meine Mum noch nicht aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, da sie ja auch wegen Urkundenfälschung und Unterschlagung dort ist, doch sie wird wegen der Anhörung vom Gefängnis in den Gerichtssaal gebracht, auch habe ich Angst davor, wenn ich vor diesem Richter stehe, da der Anwalt von meinem Dad, diesem einen Brief geschrieben hat, in welchem er ihn auforderte mich anzuhören und zu fragen, ob ich zu meiner Mutter zurück oder bei meinem Vater bleiben will. Ich habe Angst Sirius, Angst davor, vor dem Richter zu stehen und ihm sagen zu müssen, dass ich nicht zu meiner Mutter zurück will, Angst dass er all das wissen will, was mir meine Mutter und mein Stiefvater in den letzten 5 ½ Jahren alles angetan haben! Ich bin noch nicht soweit, dass ich es jemanden erzählen könnte und schon gar nicht jemanden, der mir total fremd ist und dem ich nicht vertraue Sirius!" erklärte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht, das der Anwalt von deinem Dad es zulassen wird, das der Richter dich das fragt Lil! Außerdem wird er bestimmt auch Heiler Japp als Zeugen angeben, da dieser dich ja behandelt hat und bestätigen kann, was sie dir alles angetan haben Kleines!" versuchte Sirius sie zu beruhigen und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Ich möchte keine Tränen mehr sehen Lil, ich möchte die Lily, die in den letzten Tagen mit uns gelacht hat und fröhlich war, okay?"

Lily nickte. „Ich werde es versuchen Sirius!" erwiderte sie leise.

„Nicht nur versuchen Lily, du wirst mit uns auf die Hochzeit meiner Cousine kommen, was dich bestimmt ablenken wird und wir werden gemeinsam überlegen, wie du diesem Richter, ohne dass du ihm das, was du bei deiner Mutter und ihrem jetzigen Mann ertragen musstest sagen musst, hm?" sagte er und sah sie fragend an.

„Okay, doch ich hab nur das Kleid, welches ich beim Halloweenball trug und das was mir Celia für den Abschlussball gekauft hat!" erwiderte Lily.

„Du sahst so wunderschön und bezaubernd in dem Kleid auf dem Halloweenball aus, so dass du es auch zur Hochzeit meiner Cousine tragen kannst!" erklärte Sirius ihr lächelnd, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und gemeinsam mit James machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Als sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, gingen sie zur Sitzgruppe beim Kamin und setzten sich zu den anderen. Susi sah von ihrem Buch hoch und Lily mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Woraufhin Lily wieder aufstand und zur Treppe, die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führte ging und diese hinaufstieg. Auch Susi stand auf und folgte Lily in den Schlafsaal. Als diese in den Schlafsaal kam sah sie, dass Lily auf ihrem Bett saß und ins Leere starrte.

„Hey, du hast mir gesagt, dass du und Sirius nur gute Freunde seid, doch langsam glaub ich dir das nicht mehr Lily!" sagte Susi dieser gerade heraus auf den Kopf zu.

„Aber es stimmt Susi, er ist wie ein großer Bruder für mich, mehr nicht ehrlich!" erwiderte Lily und sah ihre Freundin mit einem aufrichtigen Blick an.

„Ich kann dir das einfach nicht glauben Lily, auch dadurch nicht, da ihr gemeinsam einmal im Monat immer wieder mit den anderen verschwindet, du dachtest wohl ich hätte es nicht bemerkt, wenn du dich kurz vor Mitternacht still und heimlich aus dem Schlafsaal schleichst, du musst nicht denken, dass ich dumm oder blöd bin, das sieht doch jeder, dass ihr beiden was miteinander habt!" entgegnete diese aufgebracht und mit sehr lauter Stimme.

„Glaub mir Susi, ich liebe einen anderen und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kann ich es auch nicht ändern, nur verstehe ich nicht, warum du plötzlich so eifersüchtig auf mich bist, was du überhaupt nicht zu sein brauchst ich weiß doch das du in Sirius verliebt bist und ich würde dir nie so etwas antun, was du mir da unterstellst! Susi, ich kann dir nur immer wieder versichern, dass ich von Sirius nichts WILL und dass ich in ihm nur einen großen Bruder sehe!" sagte Lily traurig.

„Dann sag mir doch in wen du verliebt bist!" forderte Susi sie leicht gereizt auf.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun!" erwiderte sie, stand von ihrem Bett auf und verließ mit Tränen in den Augen den Schlafsaal.

Als Lily wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, ging sie zur Couch, nahm ihre Tasche, die sie neben diese gestellt hatte, wandte sich in Richtung Portraitloch und noch bevor Sirius oder einer der anderen sie aufhalten konnte, verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. Dort angekommen, flüsterte sie das Passwort, betrat diesen und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, setzte sich hinter diesen und begrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

§§§§§§§§

Als Susi wieder zu den Maraudern in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, setzte sie sich zu Remus auf die Couch.

„Was ist den mit Lily auf einmal los?" fragte Remus und sah Susi fragend an.

„Was soll mit ihr los sein?" fragte Susi in einem gleichgültigen Ton und starrte ins Kaminfeuer.

Sirius, James und Remus warfen sich unauffällige Blicke zu und Sirius wandte sich danach an Susi.

„Ähm… Susi, was ist oben bei euch im Schlafsaal vorgefallen?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

„Nichts, was soll schon vorgefallen sein?" fragte diese genervt.

„Nun ja, Lily verlässt den Gemeinschaftsraum und du kommst ziemlich gereizt aus eurem Schlafsaal, da habe ich mich gefragt, ob zwischen euch beiden vielleicht etwas vorgefallen ist oder ob ihr euch vielleicht sogar gestritten habt!" antwortete Sirius, wohlweißlich seine Worte abwägend.

„Das einzige was vorgefallen ist, ist dass das ich erkannt habe, dass Lily sehr stur und hinterhältig sein kann!" erklärte sie nur.

„Wie meinst du dass, das sie stur und hinterhältig sein kann?" fragte Sirius.

„Sie will mir einfach nicht sagen in wen sie verliebt ist und auch nicht, wo sie mit euch vier Jungs einmal im Monat hingeht, dabei bin ich doch ihre beste Freundin!" antwortete Susi enttäuscht.

Sirius fing lauthals an zu lachen und kriegte sich nicht mehr ein, woraufhin auch Remus erst zu grinsen, dann zu lächeln und dann ebenfalls laut anfing zu lachen. James sah die beiden an und schmunzelte.

„WAS BITTE SCHÖN, IST SO KOMISCH DARAN SIRIUS BLACK!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Oh man Susi, ich war wirklich in dem Irrglauben, dass du wüsstest in wen Lily verliebt ist und nun muss ich feststellen, dass du überhaupt keine Ahnung hast, wer es sein könnte!" erwiderte Sirius, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ging aber über das andere Thema hinweg.

„Ich nahm an, dass ich es wüsste, doch ich bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob es der ist, den ich vermute!" entgegnete sie ihm.

Sirius sah sie belustigt an, stand auf und zog sie von der Couch hoch. „Komm mal mit mir mit!" sagte er nur und zog sie hinter sich her und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ging mit ihr die Gänge entlang, stoppte vor einem leeren Klassenzimmer, öffnete die Tür von diesem und ging mit ihr hinein.

„Was wollen wir hier Sirius?" fragte Susi verwundert.

„Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, welche Vermutung du hast, in wen Lily verliebt sein könnte!" antwortete dieser.

„Und dazu schleifst du mir hier in ein leeres Klassenzimmer?" fragte Susi leicht sauer.

„Ja, denn wenn du mit deiner Vermutung richtig liegst, muss oder vielmehr soll es derjenige nicht erfahren und wenn es derjenige ist, den du vermutest, erkläre ich dir auch warum er es nicht erfahren soll, okay?" fragte Sirius.

Susi nickte. „Ich habe immer vermutet, dass Lily in James verliebt ist, doch langsam bekomme ich Zweifel, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege!" antwortete Susi.

„Nein, deine Vermutung ist schon richtig, doch…" begann Sirius und erklärte Susi, warum dieser nicht erfahren soll, dass Lily ihn liebt. „Lil hat Angst ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen, da sie nicht weiß, ob auch er sie liebt! Ich habe zwar versucht ihr zu versichern, dass er sich noch nicht bewusst darüber ist, dass er sie liebt, doch Lily hat ihre Zweifel, warum sie dieses so genau spürt oder sieht, kann ich dir nicht sagen Susi, da müsstest du sie selber fragen!" beendete Sirius seine Erklärung.

„UUUUhhhh, was war ich doch für ein Troll, ich habe Lily vorhin, in unserem Schlafsaal wirklich unrecht getan!" erwiderte Susi und sah Sirius bedrückt an.

„Nein du Dummerchen, du bist nur eifersüchtig auf Lily!" stellte Sirius fest, woraufhin diese errötet. „Doch das musst du gar nicht sein, denn Lily ist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester, wir teilen ein ähnliches Schicksal!"

„Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot Sirius, ich habe nicht überlegt bei dem was ich zu Lily gesagt habe, ich… ich…" begann sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sirius zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie.

Susi wurde bei dem Kuss ganz schwindelig und auch völlig überrascht, doch dann erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Ich liebe dich schon seid dem 6. Jahr Susi, doch war ich mir nie sicher, ob du diese Liebe erwidern würdest!" erklärte Sirius dieser, nachdem sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Sirius, ich… ich liebe dich sei dem 4. Jahr, doch du hattest damals so vielen Mädchen in kurzer Zeit nacheinander, dass ich mir sagte, dass ich nicht eine von denen sein wollte und somit habe ich mich damit zufrieden gegeben, nur mit dir befreundet zu sein, auch habe ich Lily immer beneidet, dass James, Remus, Lily und du so gute Freunde seid, doch ich habe nie das Gefühl gehabt, von euch ausgeschlossen zu werden, da ihr mich immer in allem mit einbezogen und auch immer zu mir gehalten habt, obwohl ich eigentlich nur Lilys beste Freundin war!" erwiderte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Sirius küsste sie sanft und zärtlich, wobei er ihr liebevoll über den Rücken strich. Susi hatte das Gefühl, als wenn ihre Haut überall kribbeln würde und warme Schauer liefen ihr den ganzen Körper rauf und runter. Als sie sich nach einem langen zärtlichen Kuss voneinander lösten, musste Susi erst einmal ihren Atem beruhigen, da sie von diesem Kuss innerlich völlig aufgewühlt war. Gemeinsam verließen sie Hand in Hand das Klassenzimmer und gingen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen, sahen sie nur noch Remus auf der Couch sitzen, doch von James und Peter war nichts zu sehen.

„Wo sind denn James und Peter abgeblieben?" fragte Sirius und zog Susi mit sich auf die Couch.

„Peter ist hoch in unseren Schlafsaal gegangen und wo James hingegangen ist, weiß ich nicht genau. Er ist kurz nachdem ihr beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen habt, aufgestanden und hat diesen ebenfalls verlassen!" erwiderte Remus schmunzelnd. „Na, alles geklärt ihr zwei?" fragte Remus und sah die beiden amüsiert an.

„Jaaaaaaaaaa!" kam es fast gleichzeitig von beiden.

Die drei sahen sich an und lachten laut los.

„Na dann Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden! Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, dass du es merkst Tatze!" lachte Remus und zwinkerte dabei Susi zu.

Diese sah errötend zu Boden und scheues Lächeln huschte ihr übers Gesicht.

„Was soll das denn wieder heißen Moony?" maulte Sirius leicht gekränkt.

„Das soll heißen, dass du ziemlich lange gebraucht hast um zu bemerken, dass Susi dich sehr, sehr mag und vor allem dass du sie auch sehr, sehr magst!" antwortete Remus.

„Das stimmt ja gar nicht, ich weiß schon seid der 6ten, dass ich Susi sehr, sehr mag, so wie du es bezeichnest und ich bin nicht begriffsstutzig, du Troll!" entgegnete Sirius pikiert.

Susi sah von Sirius zu Remus und fing dann an zu lachen, so dass sie fast von der Couch gerutscht wäre.

§§§§§§§§

James lief den Gang entlang, der in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum führte und als er dort angekommen war, murmelte er das Passwort und ging leise in diesen hinein. Lily saß schluchzend am Schreibtisch, wobei sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme gelegt hatte. James durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum und tippte Lily vorsichtig auf die Schulter.

„Lily, was ist den in eurem Schlafsaal passiert?" fragte er leise und ging dabei in die Hocke.

Lily hob ihren Kopf und dicke Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen herunter, James nahm Lily´s Gesicht in beide Hände und strich mit den Daumen ihre Tränen weg, wobei er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Lily schluchzte, wobei ihr zierlicher Körper leicht bebte. Unter Tränen erzählte Lily James, was Susi ihr alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte und dass Susi ihr nicht glauben würde, dass sie und Sirius nur ein großer Bruder- kleine Schwester Verhältnis hätten.

„Demnach liebt Susi Sirius, hab ich Recht? Und deshalb ist sie eifersüchtig auf dich, weil Sirius es nicht bemerkt!" stellte James fest.

„Ja, Susi ist schon lange in Sirius verliebt und nun will sie mir einfach nicht glauben, dass ich nichts von Sirius will!" wieder wurde Lily von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt.

James nahm sie fürsorglich in den Arm und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Susi wird es schon noch einsehen dass dich und Sirius nur eine Bruder- Schwester Beziehung verbindet und dass Sirius nur sicher gehen will, dass es dir auch wirklich gut geht Lily. Sei deswegen nicht traurig!" sprach James beruhigend auf diese ein.

Lily antwortete nicht, sie genoss die Wärme und Geborgenheit in James Armen.

„Hast du schon eine Idee, was wir Andromeda und Ted zur Hochzeit schenken könnten?" wollte James wissen, um Lily auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, noch nicht aber…" begann sie.

„Was aber?" hackte James nach.

„Na ja weißt du, ich möchte nicht das selbe Kleid auf Andromedas Hochzeit anziehen, welches ich schon auf dem Halloweenball anhatte und nun überlege ich gerade, wie und wo ich mir ein anderes besorgen könnte!" antwortete sie und sah James dabei erwartungsvoll an.

James sah zu ihr hinunter und verstand sofort, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte und ein lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Hogsmeade oder Winkelgasse, wo möchtest du lieber hin?" fragte James.

„Wenn du mich schon so fragst, dann in die Winkelgasse!" strahlte Lily und spielte dabei mit ihren Händen.

„Das hab ich mir schon fast gedacht!" kam die trockene Antwort von James. „Ich bin aber dafür, dass wir Dumbledore über unser Vorhaben informieren okay?" fragte James.

„Aber warum?" fragte Lily.

„Kein aber Lily, er ist dein Patenonkel und er wird es uns schon erlauben, glaub mir. Und nun gehen wir zum Abendessen, ich hab Hunger!" sagte James.

Lily schnaubte, stand dann aber auf, zog James mit sich hoch und machten sich dann auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, wo Sirius, Remus und Susi schon auf sie warteten. Sie setzten sich zu ihren Freunden und unterhielten sich darüber, was sie Andromeda und Ted zur Hochzeit schenken könnten.

Nach dem Essen verließen sie alle die Große Halle. Susi die neben Lily ging, hielt diese am Arm fest und deutete den anderen, schon mal vor zu gehen.

„Lily es tut mir leid, was ich im Schlafsaal zu dir gesagt habe. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ich war halt nur so…" brach Susi ab.

„Eifersüchtig, ja ich weiß Susi, doch ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt, aber du hast an meiner Aussage gezweifelt. Ich hoffe, dass Sirius mit dir gesprochen hat und dass du es nun glauben wirst!" entgegnete Lily etwas pikiert.

Danach drehte Lily sich um, lief den Gang hinunter und bog in den Gang, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Vor einem Portrait, welches sich ein paar Meter neben dem Wasserspeier befand, blieb Lily stehen, sah sich nach allen Seiten um schob dann das Portrait zur Seite, öffnete die sich dahinter befindende Tür und huschte hinein. Sie lief den schmalen Gang entlang bis sie in einen kleinen Raum, der voll mit Büchern und anderen merkwürdigen Dingen ausgestattet war, ankam. Dann ließ sie sich auf eine Couch nieder und holte erst einmal tief Luft.

Hier habe ich endlich meine Ruhe und niemand wird mich hier stören! dachte Lily glücklich. Sie sehnte sich sehr danach, mal wieder ein bisschen für sich zu sein.


	25. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25

Als Susi in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, ging sie auf ihre Freunde zu und setzte sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen neben Sirius auf die Couch. Dieser wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist!" antwortete Susi, ohne dabei Sirius anzusehen.

„Wieso, du hast doch eben mit ihr gesprochen?" stellte Sirius erstaunt fest und zog dabei nachdenklich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, doch plötzlich drehte sie sich um und lief weg!" erwiderte Susi und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was hast du den zu ihr gesagt?" fragte Remus.

„Nichts, ich habe mich nur bei ihr entschuldigt!" antwortete Susi.

„Aber deswegen würde sie doch nicht weglaufen!" stellte Remus verwunderte fest.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht warum sie weglief!" entgegnete Susi unschuldig.

Remus schüttelte immer noch verwundert den Kopf und sah Sirius mit einem Ich- zweifle- an- dem- was- sie- sagt Blick an.

„Wir sollten sie suchen!" forderte Sirius die anderen auf.

„Ja kommt, wir sagen James bescheid und suchen gemeinsam nach ihr!" erwiderte Remus, stand vom Sessel auf und ging auf das Portraitloch zu.

Sirius, Peter und Susi standen ebenfalls auf, verließen gemeinsam mit Remus den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. Als sie dort ankamen, klopfte Sirius an die Tür und kurz darauf wurde diese geöffnet und James sah seine Freunde verwundert an.

„Was ist los, dass ihr alle hier auftaucht?" fragte James verwundert.

„Lily ist, nachdem sich Susi nur bei ihr entschuldigt hat weggelaufen!" antwortete Sirius besorgt.

James sah Susi mit einem Ich- weiß- bescheid Blick zweifelnd an, sodass diese verlegen zu Boden sah.

„Am besten suchen wir sie, nicht dass sie noch den Slytherins in die Hände fällt!" erklärte James mit ernster Stimme. „Remus, du suchst im ersten Stock, Sirius, du auf den Ländereien, Peter, du im dritten, Susi, du im Eingangsportal und im ganzen unteren Stock und ich sehe auf dem Nordturm und im zweiten Stock nach, wenn wir alles nach ihr abgesucht haben, treffen wir uns wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, okay?"

Alle nickten und verteilten sich im Schloss und den Ländereien, um Lily zu suchen. Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden, trafen sie sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und mussten zugeben, Lily nirgends gefunden zu haben.

„Oh Mann, was sind wir blöd!" rief Sirius und rannte die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.

Fünf Minuten später kam er wieder aus diesem herunter und sah alle mit einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Im Schloss und auf den Ländereien ist sie nirgends, jedenfalls konnte ich sie nicht auf der Karte entdecken!" erklärte Sirius und sah James und Remus immer noch mit einem besorgten Blick an.

„Lasst uns Dumbledore bescheid sagen!" schlug James vor und wandte sich dem Portraitloch zu.

Die anderen folgten ihm und gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang entlang der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Auf dem Weg dorthin, kam ihnen Dumbledore entgegen, sah sie mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln an und sagte im vorbeigehen: „Lily geht es gut, macht euch keine Sorgen!" Dann ging er einfach weiter in Richtung McGonagalls Büro.

„Was war das jetzt?" fragte Sirius verwirrt und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Alle zuckten mit den Schultern und sahen ihrem Schulleiter verwundert hinterher, dann machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort setzen sie sich auf die Couch und die Sessel vorm Kamin und hingen schweigend ihren Gedanken nach, als sich plötzlich das Portraitloch öffnete und Lily durch dieses den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Lily, wo warst du?" fragte Sirius besorgt, wobei er von der Couch hochgesprungen und auf sie zugegangen war.

„Ich war an einem Ort, wo ich allein sein konnte!" antwortete sie.

„Von was für einen Ort redest du?" fragte Remus neugierig.

„Den verrate ich euch nicht, seid nicht böse okay!" antwortete Lily und sah ihre Freunde bittend an.

„Wir haben dich gesucht und auch auf der Karte warst du nirgendwo zu sehen!" erklärte James leise, als Lily mit Sirius zu ihnen kam und sich zwischen Remus und ihm auf die Couch setzte.

„Dieser Ort ist auch nicht auf der Karte eingezeichnet, da diesen nur Dumbledore und ich kennen!" erwiderte Lily. „Und ich werde auch niemanden verraten, wo sich dieser Ort befindet, da es der einzige Ort ist, an den ich mich zurückziehen und auch mal alleine sein kann!"

„Lily….!" begann Sirius und sah sie mit einem treuen Hundeblick an.

„Nein Sirius, auch dir verrate ich nicht, wo sich dieser Ort befindet!" sagte Lily, stand auf und ging in Richtung Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte. „Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht Lily, schlaf gut!" wünschten die Marauder und Lily stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

„Gute Nacht Jungs!" sagte Susi, gab Sirius noch einen Kuss, ging zur Treppe und stieg diese ebenfalls zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

Als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal ankam, holte sie einmal tief Luft, öffnete die Tür und betrat diesen. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und war froh, das Camilla noch nicht im Schlafsaal war. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett, welches neben dem von Lily stand, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah zu Lily hinüber, die in ihrem Bett lag und noch etwas im Verwandlungsbuch nachlas.

„Lily!" sprach Susi diese an.

„Was?" fragte sie, sah aber nicht vom Buch hoch.

„Es tut mir Leid, ehrlich! Ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen, es tut mir auch Leid, was ich zu dir gesagt und dir unterstellt habe, ehrlich Lil! Bitte verzeih mir!" sagte Susi leise mit bedauernder Stimme.

„Du hast mir mit deinem Misstrauen sehr weh getan Susi, auch dass du mir zugetraut hast, ich hätte etwas mit Sirius, obwohl ich so etwas nie tun würde, da ich weiß, wie du für ihn empfindest! Und jetzt, nachdem du mit Sirius gesprochen und seine Freundin geworden bist, willst du dass ich dir alles, was du mir gesagt und unterstellt hast vergessen und so tun soll, als wenn du es nie zu mir gesagt hättest? Es hat mich sehr verletzt, dass du mir das unterstellt hast Susi! Dass du an meinen Worten, dass Sirius und mich nichts als eine Bruder / Schwester Beziehung verbindet gezweifelt hast, denn mehr ist es nicht, was zwischen Sirius und mit besteht!" erwiderte Lily.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid Lily! Bitte, ich möchte dich nicht als Freundin verlieren, ich …" brach Susi ab und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Susi, bitte nicht!" sagte Lily, stand auf, ging auf diese zu und nahm sie freundschaftlich in den Arm.

„Lil, es… es… es tut mir wirklich Leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe!" schluchzte diese.

„Susi, am besten du schläfst jetzt, okay?" fragte Lily.

„Okay!" antwortete Susi.

„Lily!" hörte sie James Stimme.

Diese löste sich von Susi, verließ den Schlafsaal und ging zur Treppe.

„Ja?" fragte diese.

„Hast du vergessen, dass wir heute Rundgänge haben?" fragte James.

„Ich komme!" antwortete sie, ging die Treppe hinunter und auf James zu. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und begannen im dritten Stock mit den Rundgängen.

§§§§§§§

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die Marauder, Susi und Lily beim Frühstück und unterhielten sich über die Hochzeit von Andromeda und Ted.

„Ich muss vorm Unterricht noch mal in die Bibliothek!" sagte Remus, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle.

„Shit, ich hab meine Tasche im Schlafsaal vergessen!" fiel Sirius ein, stand von seinem Platz auf und verließ eilig die Große Halle in Richtung Griffindor Turm.

Lily schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, stand gemeinsam mit Susi und James ebenfalls auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei.

„Ich komme gleich nach!" teilte James den beiden Mädchen mit und verschwand in Richtung Jungentoilette.

Lily schlenderte mit Susi gemütlich den Korridor entlang, als ihnen ein total aufgelöster Daniel Linkeln entgegen kam.

„Hallo Daniel!" grüßte Susi ihn freundlich.

„Daniel, was ist denn los? Ist was passiert?" fragte Lily erschrocken, als sie sein Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah.

„Mein Eltern! Sie werden vermisst, das Ministerium sagt, dass sie nicht wissen seid wann sie verschwunden sind!" stammelte Daniel und noch mehr Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter.

Lily sah ihn mitleidig an und auch Susi sah ihn besorgt und entsetzt an. Beide waren sicher, dass Voldemort seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte. Lily reichte Daniel ein Taschentuch und nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm, als sie plötzlich eine Gestalt ganz in ihrer Nähe bemerkte. Sie drehte etwas den Kopf und sah James, der sich abrupt umdrehte und davon rannte. Susi war unterdessen mit Daniel weitergegangen, nachdem sich Lily von ihm gelöst hatte und vor der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Rawenclaws verabschiedeten sich Lily und Susi von Daniel und sprachen ihm noch einmal Mut zu. Lily wandte sich an Susi mit der Bitte, schon mal zum Klassenraum zu gehen, da sie noch etwas in der Bibliothek vergessen hätte. Die beiden drückten sich kurz und jede verschwand in eine andere Richtung. Lily lief die Gänge zurück zum Eingangsportal und weiter über die Wiese in Richtung Verbotenen Wald. Als sie ein Stück im Wald war, verwandelte sie sich in ein Reh und lief tiefer in den Wald hinein. Sie blieb ab und zu stehen und lauschte bis sie auf eine kleine Lichtung kam. Leise näherte sie sich dem Hirsch und stupste ihn mit ihrer Nase an. Doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran sich umzudrehen und schnaufte leise. Das Reh scharrte mit dem Huf und schritt um den Hirsch herum damit er sie ansehen musste. Lily legte den Kopf leicht schief und schaute James in die Augen. Sie konnte darin Enttäuschung, Eifersucht, Trauer und Liebe sehen. Sollte Sirius wirklich Recht haben. dachte Lily. Sie stellte sich vor James und rieb ihre Nase an seiner, einige Augenblicke blieben sie so stehen, bis sie sich wieder zurück verwandelten. Lily stand immer noch vor James, legte dabei ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah ihn nur einfach niedlich an. Obwohl James es nicht wollte, lächelte er sie lieb an. Lily fragte nicht warum er weggelaufen war, sie hatte die Antwort in seinen Augen gesehen und eben weil sie nicht fragte, wusste James, dass sie die Antwort schon kannte. Er holte einmal tief Luft und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Lily anfing zu sprechen.

„Daniels Eltern werden vermisst und sie wissen nicht, seit wann sie verschwunden sind. Daniel ist total fertig und konnte sich nicht beruhigen, als er Susi und mir erzählte was passiert ist!" erklärte Lily.

„Das ist schrecklich, hoffentlich finden sie sie bald und hoffen wir mal für Daniel, dass Voldemort sie nicht getötet hat!" antwortete James nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hatten sie ja einen Einsatz und mussten sich verstecken, ist bei meinen Eltern auch schon vorgekommen, damit Voldemort und seine Leute sie nicht aufspüren konnten, haben sie sich irgendwo versteckt!" berichtete James in Gedanken.

Lily schaute ihn an und James bemerkte dass sie zitterte.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte er besorgt.

Lily nickte nur und James legte, ohne darüber nachzudenken seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie in seine Arme. Lily kuschelte sich etwas an ihn und dann gingen sie zurück zum Schloss. Professor Binns bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie leise in den Klassenraum hineinschlüpften und sich zu den anderen in die hinterste Reihe setzten. Nach Geschichte der Zauberei, trennten sich die Wege von Susi, Lily und den Maraudern, da sie von diesen Doppelstunden an, jeweils anderen Unterricht gewählt hatten. Als die Marauder und Susi zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle kamen, sahen sie dass Lily noch nicht am Griffindor Tisch saß.

„Susi, wo ist Lily? Hattet ihr nicht gemeinsam Alte Runen?" fragte Sirius seine Freundin.

„Doch, aber Lily sagte dass sie später kommen würde, da sie noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachlesen wollte!" antwortete diese.

„Sie vergisst noch mal vor lauter lernen das Essen!" stellte Sirius fest und aß weiter.

Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedete sich Susi von ihnen und ging zu Aritmantik und die Marauder zu Wahrsagen. Nach dem Unterricht am Nachmittag, trafen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich auf die Couch und die Sessel beim Kamin.

„Ist Lily schon wieder in der Bibliothek?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein, sie sollte noch einmal zu Dumbledore kommen!" antwortete Susi.

„Na, dann treffen wir sie sicher beim Abendbrot!" meinte Remus, stand gemeinsam mit den anderen auf und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle zum Abendessen.

Doch auch zum Abendessen tauchte Lily nicht auf und als die Marauder und Susi wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, sahen sie Lily auf der Couch vorm Kamin in einem Buch lesend sitzen.

„Lily, wo warst du den ganzen Tag, seid wir und nach Geschichte der Zauberei getrennt haben?" fragte Sirius.

„In Doppelstunde Alte Runnen, in der Bibliothek, in Doppelstunde Aritmantik, bei Dumbledore, in der Bibliothek und nun sitze ich hier und lese im Verwandlungsbuch!" zählte und erklärte sie ihm.

„Hast du nach dem Frühstück überhaupt noch was gegessen?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ich bin müde und geh schlafen!" sagte Lily, um Remus keine Antwort geben zu müssen, stand auf und ging zur Treppe die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, stieg diese hinauf und ging in ihren Schlafsaal.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Lily plötzlich auf und vernahm ein knurrendes Geräusch, welches von ihrem Magen ausging. Sie sah zu Susi hinüber und stellte fest, dass diese schlief. Leise stand Lily auf, zog sich ihren Bademantel an, schlich sich aus ihrem Schlafsaal, stieg die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und ging hinüber zur Treppe, die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte. Lily schlich diese leise hinauf und blieb vor der Tür, hinter der der Schlafsaal der Marauder lag stehen. Sie atmete tief ein und schaute sich noch einmal um. Hoffentlich schlafen sie alle! dachte sie nervös. Ganz leise und vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und steckte ihren Kopf durch den Spalt. Sie lauschte auf die regelmäßigen Atemzüge der Jungs und dann betrat sie leise das Zimmer. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht niemanden aufzuwecken schlich sie auf das Bett von James zu und machte mit ihrem Zauberstab kurz Licht. Sie bückte sich und suchte verzweifelt alles ab, sie konnte ihn aber einfach nicht finden. Leise ging sie um das Bett herum und suchte auf der anderen Seite weiter. Nichts, verdammt, wo hat er ihn nur versteckt? dachte Lily.

„Lily, was machst du hier? Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?" fragte James plötzlich und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf.

Lily fuhr erschrocken zusammen und sah ihn aus großen Augen an, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, meldete sich schon ihr Magen mit einem lauten Knurren.

„Aaah, da hat jemand Hunger, hm?" lachte James leise und Lily sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Ich wollte mir nur deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen James, damit ich in die Küche schleichen kann, ehrlich!" erwiderte sie etwas schüchtern.

James stand auf und holte den Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer.

„Warte, ich zieh mir nur etwas über, dann komme ich mit!" flüsterte er.

„Das brauchst du nicht, ich kann auch…" der Blick von James ließ sie mitten im Satz verstummen und sie nickte nur.

Als James sich angezogen hatte, nahm er Lily an die Hand und beide gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, verließen diesen, nachdem James den Tarnumhang über sie beide gelegt hatte leise und gingen in Richtung Küche. Als sie beim Bild der Obstschale angekommen waren, kitzelte James die Birne und nachdem sich diese in einen Türknauf verwandelt hatte, betrat er mit Lily die Küche.

„Guten Abend Master James!" grüßte ein Hauself diesen höflich. „Was kann ich euch bringen Sir?"

„Lily hat ein bisschen Hunger und möchte etwas essen, bitte mach für sie eine Kleinigkeit fertig, ja!" antwortete James und schob Lily in Richtung Tisch.

Beide setzten sich und James sah Lily prüfend an.

„Wann hast du heute das letzte gegessen?" fragte er.

Lily sah ihn an und wusste, das es keinen Sinn machte ihn zu belügen.

„Beim Frühstück!" antwortete sie so leise, dass James Mühe hatte sie zu verstehen.

James sagte nichts dazu, doch er nahm sich ganz fest vor, von nun an darauf zu achten, wann und vor allem wie viel Lily aß. Die Hauselfen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und stellten belegte Brötchen, Obst, Kalten Braten, frisches Gemüse und verschiedene Nachspeisen vor James und Lily auf den Tisch.

„Das kann ich aber nicht alles essen!" stellte Lily fest.

„Ich helfe dir!" sagte James und grinste sie an.

Lily schnappte sich ein Brötchen und fing an zu essen. Sie hatte wirklich Hunger und aß mit großem Appetit. James freute sich, dass Lily aß, nahm sich aber dennoch vor mehr darauf zu achten, dass sie von nun an auch regelmäßig etwas aß.

„James, glaubst du ich könnte ein Butterbier bekommen?" fragte Lily und holte ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Er lachte auf und nickte. „Hat Madame noch einen Wunsch?" fragte er sie theatralisch.

„Jaa, hab ich!" hauchte sie und lächelte zuckersüß.

James verschlug es die Sprache, so hatte er Lily noch nie Lächeln sehn. Nach einer Weile machten sich beide auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Turm.

„Danke, dass du mich begleitest hast James!" flüsterte Lily.

„Immer wieder gern. Gute Nacht Lily, schlaf gut!" entgegnete James.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Lily ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Gute Nacht James, schlaf du auch gut und träum was Süßes!" flüsterte sie.

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. James berührte ganz vorsichtig die Stelle, wo Lily ihn gerade geküsst hatte und ein seliges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Immer noch vor sich her lächelnd, stieg er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf, schlich sich leise in diesen hinein, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Mit den Gedanken an Lily schlief er letztendlich ein.

Nach dem Vormittagsunterricht, als sie beim Mittagessen saßen, redete Sirius wie ein Wilder auf Lily ein, um diese dazu zu bringen wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, da sie ja schon am Vortag, nichts gegessen hätte. James der die Szene ohne ein Wort dazu zu sagen beobachtete, schnitt unterdessen sein Roastbeef klein und als Lily den Mund aufmachte, um Sirius zu antworten, schob er ihr einfach das Fleisch mit ein bisschen Gemüse in den Mund. Immer wenn Lily den Mund aufmachte, schob James dieser wieder etwas in den Mund. Sirius, der zuerst nicht realisierte, was James da machte, sah sprachlos zwischen James und Lily hin und her. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder, welches einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen gleich kam. James wollte Lily gerade mit dem letzten Stückchen von seinem Roastbeef füttern, als diese ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Das reicht, es passt nichts mehr hinein!" meinte sie und legte, um ihren Worte zu untermauern eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Lass mal sehen!" konterte James und tastete mit einer Hand ihren Bauch ab und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Hier ist noch Platz!" fügte er hinzu und schob ihr zwei Erdbeeren in den Mund.

Lily sah ihn gespielt entrüstet an, sagte aber nichts, da sie nicht wollte, dass Sirius, Remus und Susi von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug mit James in die Küche erfuhren. Das sollte ihr Geheimnis bleiben und James hatte es verstanden, er sagte nichts und schmunzelte. Lily faste sich an den Bauch und sah James mit einem verschmitzten funkeln in den Augen an. Nach dem Mittagessen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Zauberkunstunterricht. Sirius der immer noch etwas verwirrt darüber war, was sich beim Mittagessen zugetragen hatte, überlegte angestrengt, ob er irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen hatte. Lily hatte sich ohne auch nur ein Wort des Protestes von sich zu geben, von James füttern lassen und dieser tat so, als sie es das normalste von der Welt, Lily den Bauch zu streicheln um festzustellen, ob noch Platz für Erdbeeren wäre. Doch plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah, wobei er seine Augenbraun hochzog, wie ein Mädchen, mit langen blonden Locken und was er zugeben musste, extrem langen Beinen, ihre Arme um James Hals schlang und ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag fragte, ob er am nächsten Wochenende mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen würde. Sirius ahnte nichts Gutes und sein Blick huschte rüber zu Lily, die hinter James stand. James nahm die Arme des Mädchens von seinem Nacken und schob sie von sich, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sorry Stacy, aber ich möchte nicht mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen!" erklärte er ihr, drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, dass Lily den Gang entlang lief. „Wo geht Lily denn hin, wir haben doch jetzt Zauberkunst?" fragte er an Susi gewandt.

„Sie geht mal für kleine Hexen!" erwiderte Susi lachend, als sie James und Sirius Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Wo geht sie hin und was will sie bei einer kleinen Hexe?" stammelte Sirius verwirrt.

„Sie muss mal auf die Toilette, du Depp!" lachte Susi und gluckste.

„Ach so, sag das doch gleich!" schnappte Sirius gespielt beleidigt zurück.

Die vier machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum und setzten sich in die hinterste Reihe. Als Lily ein paar Minuten später den Klassenraum betrat, ging sie schnell nach vorn und würdigte James keines Blickes. Sie setzte sich neben Alice und nicht wie sonst üblich zwischen James und Sirius.

„Warum sitzt Lily nicht bei uns?" fragte James.

„Ich weiß es nicht Krone! Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach?" meinte Sirius an seinen Freund gewandt.

Doch dazu kam James nicht, da gerade in dem Moment Professor Flitwick den Klassenraum betrat und mit dem Unterricht begann. James hörte dem Professor überhaupt nicht zu, da seine Gedanken bei Lily waren. Es muss einen Grund geben warum sie nicht zwischen uns sitzt! dachte er bei sich. Und dabei wollte ich sie doch fragen, ob sie mit mir nach Hogsmeade geht, bevor dieser Daniel oder ein anderer sie fragte. James nahm sich fest vor, gleich nach dem Unterricht mit Lily zu sprechen. Er wollte nicht wieder zu spät dran sein. Als die zwei Stunden endlich zu Ende waren, packte er schnell seine Sachen ein und wartete auf Lily.

„Lily, hast du ein paar Minuten Zeit?" fragte James und hielt sie sanft am Arm fest.

Lily schaute ihn an und nickte, sagte aber nichts. Er schleuste Lily an den anderen Schülern in Richtung Eingangsportal vorbei und erst als sie draußen standen, hielt er an und drehte sich zu Lily um.

„Lily, i… ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen würdest?" stotterte James.

So jetzt war es raus und James sah Lily dabei an, als hätte er Angst vor der Antwort.

„Wieso, du hast doch schon ein Date mit Stacy, reicht dir eine Begleitung nicht aus?" fragte sie und wollte schon wieder rein gehen, als James sich aus seiner Starre löste und sie zurückhielt.

„Ich habe kein Date mit Stacy. Sie hat mich gefragt ob ich mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehe ja, aber ich habe nein gesagt, weil ich viel lieber mit dir hingehen würde!" antwortete James und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Das wollte er eigentlich nicht sagen, doch nun war es raus. Er schaute Lily nachdenklich an und realisierte erst jetzt, was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Sie kann doch nicht, nein so ein Unsinn, warum sollte Lily so reagieren? dachte James völlig konfus.

„Ich würde gern mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen!" hörte er Lily leise sagen und sie schenkte ihm wieder dieses zuckersüße lächeln, was ihn fast den Atem raubte.

James strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass ihm diesmal niemand zuvor gekommen ist und beide machten sich zurück zum Schloss. Als dann endlich der Unterricht für diesen Tag zu Ende war, gingen Sirius, Susi, Lily, Remus und Peter in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, nur James ging in Richtung Eingangsportal, aus diesem hinaus und zur dicken Eiche am See. Er lehnte sich gegen den Stamm, schloss die Augen und spürte, dass sich in seinem Bauch ein großer Schmetterlingsschwarm bemerkbar machte. Lily hatte ja gesagt, doch nicht einfach nur ja, nein sie hatte ja gern gesagt und dabei wieder dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln im Gesicht gehabt. James seufzte glücklich und ihm war, als sei in seinem Kopf nur noch Watte.

"Was ist nur mit mir Los?" murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ein Mädchen frage, ob sie mit mir nach Hogsmeade geht? Warum in Merlin´s Namen fühle ich mich so?"

James verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Vielleicht weil Lily nicht irgendein Mädchen ist?" fragte eine leise Stimme, welche schon öfter in seinem Kopf auftauchte.

„Natürlich ist Lily nicht irgendein Mädchen, sie ist ganz anders als all die anderen!" setzte James die Konversation mit besagter Stimme fort.

„Ist das alles? Sie ist einfach nur anders?" fragte diese Stimme ihn.

James überlegte einen Moment. War das wirklich alles? Eigentlich nicht, da waren die vielen Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, die immer einen Freudentanz aufführten, wenn er sah, wie Lily ihn anlächelte. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er sah wieder dieses zuckersüße Lächeln vor sich.

„Kann es sein, dass du verliebt bist?" säuselte die Stimme.

„Hm!" gab er nur von sich. „Ich mag sie, ich mag sie sogar sehr!"

„Du magst sie? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du versuchst alles, um sooft wie möglich in ihrer Nähe zu sein, du würdest alles machen damit sie glücklich ist und sie ihre schrecklichen Erlebnisse vergisst, du bist eifersüchtig, nicht nur auf Daniel, nein sondern auch auf Sirius, weil er mehr von Lily weiß als du und du bist glücklich, dass ihr beide auch ein paar Geheimnisse habt, von denen die anderen nichts wissen…" erinnerte ihn die Stimme.

„Das reicht, ich habs ja verstanden!" brachte James leise hervor. Ja, ja, ja ich bin verliebt! dachte James und gab der nervigen Stimme in seinem Kopf Recht. Und nun? Es Lily sagen, wohl kaum! dachte er niedergeschlagen. Sie liebt einen anderen und sie vertraut mir immer noch nicht so wie früher!

„Was macht dich denn so sicher, dass sie dich nicht liebt?" fragte diese Stimme.

Ja, was macht mich so sicher? überlegte James. Er erinnerte sich an Sirius Worte. „Sorry Krone, aber das darf ich dir nicht sagen!" und wie laut er lachte, als James ihn bat, ihm den Namen zu sagen, damit er diesem einen Tipp geben konnte. Ihm fiel plötzlich wieder der Ausdruck in Lilys Augen auf, den er nicht deuten konnte, Liebe und Zuneigung und dieses Lächeln, das er noch nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Er erinnerte sich schmunzelnd, wie sie zusammen in die Küche gegangen waren und wie er sie beim Mittagessen gefüttert hatte und wie sie, ohne zu protestieren, sich von ihm den Bauch hat streicheln lassen. James atmete tief ein und plötzlich fiel ihm ein, wie Lily ihn vorhin ansah, sie war eifersüchtig und… Sollte er wirklich die ganze Zeit so blind gewesen sein? James Herz raste in seiner Brust und er keuchte laut auf und öffnete langsam die Augen. Plötzlich blickte er in wunderschöne smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn leicht amüsiert ansahen. Erst jetzt bemerkte James, dass er am Stamm der alten Eiche gelehnt stand und dass nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt Lily stand. James sah sie ungläubig an und versuchte zu lächeln, dabei sah er allerdings wie ein kleiner Junge aus, den man bei irgendetwas erwischt hätte. Lily legte den Kopf etwas schief und lachte leise.

„Na, bist du wieder da?" fragte sie und dabei funkelten ihre Augen spitzbübisch.

James sah verlegen auf den Boden und hoffte inständig, dass er seine Gedanken nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte, doch das sollte er so schnell nicht erfahren.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26 EsWziL 

James erwachte am nächsten Morgen schon recht früh. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es erst 5:30 Uhr war. Viel zu früh zum aufstehen! dachte er bei sich und ließ sich seufzend zurück in die Kissen fallen. Er dachte über seinen Traum nach, denn er hatte von Lily geträumt, wie sie mit einem Jungen, den er nur Schemenhaft gesehen hatte, Hand in Hand am Ufer des Sees entlang lief. Vielleicht liebt sie doch einen anderen! dachte er traurig und entschloss sich aufzustehen. Er ging leise um zu duschen ins Badezimmer und zog sich danach an. Leise um die anderen nicht zu wecken, verließ er den Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort setzte er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und starrte ins erloschene Feuer. So tief in Gedanken bemerkte James nicht, dass Remus die Treppen vom Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter kam.

„Guten Morgen Krone, was hat dich so früh schon aus dem Bett getrieben?" fragte er seinen Freund.

James der immer noch in Gedanken war, hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Remus mit ihm sprach.

Muss was ernstes sein! überlegte Remus und fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor James Gesicht herum.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte James, hob den Kopf und starrte Remus erschrocken an.

„Ich habe Guten Morgen gesagte und dich gefragt, was du zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde hier unten machst!" entgegnete Remus schmunzelnd.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, das ist alles Moony!" erklärte James.

„Soso, das ist also alles, hm? Willst du darüber reden?" fragte der Werwolf leise.

Er spürte durch seine Werwolfsinne, dass das auf keinen Fall alles war. James atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen.

„Weißt du Moony, ich wusste gar nicht, das Liebe so weh tun kann!" sagte er leise und stützte seinen Kopf auf den Händen ab. „Ich habe immer gedacht, das verliebt sein etwas schönes wäre, so wie mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und Herzklopfen, verstehst du, aber das es auch weh tun könnte, wäre mir nie eingefallen, was mach ich nur falsch Moony?" fragte James seinen Freund resigniert.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt richtig verstanden habe Krone, bist du verliebt, doch du bist dabei nicht glücklich, richtig? Was ist passiert, hat dir deine Angebetete einen Korb gegeben?" fragte Remus voller Mitgefühl.

„Nein- Ja- Nein, was ich damit sagen will ist, Nein ich bin nicht glücklich, Ja ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt und Nein sie hat mir keinen Korb gegeben, sie weiß ja noch nicht einmal, dass ich in sie verliebt bin und wird es auch nicht erfahren!" antwortete James, wobei er Remus traurig ansah.

„Warum wird sie es denn nicht erfahren? Willst du es ihr denn nicht sagen Krone? Vielleicht liebt sie dich ja auch und wer ist denn sie?" fragte Remus ruhig.

James der schon wieder in den Kamin starrte, antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Weißt du, sie liebt schon einen anderen und das ist auch der Grund, warum sie es nie erfahren wird Moony!" antwortete James betrübt.

„Woher weißt du denn, dass sie einen anderen liebt, vielleicht ist sie ja nicht wirklich in ihn verliebt und schwärmt nur ein bisschen für ihn!" versuchte Remus es noch einmal, doch James hob nur resigniert die Hand und winkte ab.

„Ich habe es aus zuverlässiger Quelle und derjenige muss es wissen!" erklärte James.

Remus musterte James nachdenklich, so verzweifelt hatte er Krone noch nie gesehen und schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um ein Mädchen handelte. Remus erhob sich und stieg die Treppe zum Schlafsaal wieder hinauf, um sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen. Als er schon fast oben war, kam ihm ein gut gelaunter Sirius entgegen.

„Morgen Moony, hast du Krone gesehen? Er ist nicht mehr in seinem Bett und ich habe Hunger!" plapperte Sirius munter drauf los.

„James sitzt da unten vorm Kamin und es geht ihm gar nicht gut, ich hab ihn noch nie in solch einer Verfassung gesehen, ehrlich Tatze!" antwortete Remus bedrückt.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Sirius und legte seine Stirn dabei in Falten, das klang gar nicht nach seinem besten Freund.

„James hat Liebeskummer Tatze, er ist verliebt, glaubt aber zu wissen, dass dieses Mädchen schon in einen anderen verliebt ist. Ich hab ihn noch nie so gesehen, schon gar nicht, wenn es um Mädchen geht!" schloss Remus seine Erklärung.

Sirius sah den Werwolf mit großen Augen an und fing bellend an zu lachen, so dass er sich an seinem Freund festhalten musste, der jedoch machte einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Sirius immer noch lachend, den Halt verlor und die Treppe herunter und direkt vor Lilys Füße, die gerade durchs Portraitloch gekommen war rollte. Sirius konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen und wälzte sich auf dem Boden. Er sah die Treppe rauf, wo Remus immer noch stand und ihn mit einem was- bist- du- nur- für- ein- Freund Blick entrüstet ansah. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand im Schlafsaal. Sirius, der sich nur langsam wieder beruhigen konnte, faste sich an den Kopf und murmelte: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, na das wird ja noch was geben!"

Er stand auf und sah in das fragende Gesicht von James, der ihn leicht amüsiert ansah. Als Lily sah, dass sich Sirius lachend am Boden vor ihren Füßen wälzte, sie sah schmunzelnd zu ihm hinunter.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mir zu Füßen liegst Sirius!" stellte sie fest.

Dieser antwortete nicht, stand auf und sah in das fragende Gesicht von James. Lily sah Sirius schmunzelte an und meinte. „Guten Morgen, was ist denn hier los?"

Sirius antwortete daraufhin mit einem Lachen und sagte: „Kommt, lasst uns frühstücken gehen!"

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, tippte Sirius Lily auf die Schulter, um dieser anzudeuten, dass sie langsamer gehen sollte.

„Was ist denn Sirius?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Lily, es geht um James, es geht ihm nicht sehr gut!" antwortete dieser.

„Es geht ihm nicht sehr gut, ist er krank?" fragte Lily besorgt.

„Ja und nein, er hat Liebeskummer Lily!" antwortete Sirius.

„Liebeskummer James? Woher weißt du das?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Remus hat er mir gerade erzählt!" antwortete Sirius und erzählte Lily all das, was er von Remus erfahren hatte. „Kommt dir das nicht sehr bekannt vor Lily, hm?" fragte Sirius. „Er liebt dich Lily, was ich dir schon die ganze Zeit sage, er hat sich in dich verliebt und hat keinen Schimmer davon, dass es überhaupt keinen anderen gibt Lil!"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er in mich verliebt ist, es könnte doch auch eine andere sein!" erwiderte Lily.

„Nein kann es nicht, erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch, als der Halloweenball stattfand? Da ist James zu uns gekommen und hat mich gefragt, was mit dir los sei und als ich ihm erzählte, dass du Liebeskummer hättest, meinte er, sag mir wer es ist und ich gebe ihm mal einen Tipp. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen Lil, er wirkte sehr traurig dabei, ehrlich Kleines!" erklärte Sirius.

„Aber warum zeigt er mir dann nicht, dass er mich liebt. Du musst dich irren Sirius!" fragte Lily leicht verwirrt.

„Wirklich Lily, überleg doch mal, ich habe James erzählt, dass wir beide wie Bruder und Schwester sind und dass du einen anderen liebst, das ich ihm aber nicht erzählen dürfte, wer der jenige ist. Dann die Sache mit Talina, wo er dich angeschrieen hat, er weiß dass er Mist gebaut hat und dass du ihm nicht mehr so vertraust wie früher. Was soll er denn deiner Meinung nach machen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass du dich von ihm abwendest und ihn nicht mehr in deiner Nähe haben willst, hm? Lily, gib ihm eine Chance, mach irgendetwas oder zeig ihm, dass er derjenige ist. Bitte Lily, gib ihn nicht auf, er will eure Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen und das bisschen Vertrauen, was du noch in ihn hast Lil. Zeig ihm, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg ist!" sagte Sirius eindringlich, drehte sich danach um und ließ eine nachdenkliche Lily zurück. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, könnte es doch so sein, wie Sirius sagt! überlegte Lily und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Es ihm zeigen! Du musst es ihm zeigen, aber wie? dachte Lily und seufzte vor sich hin.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten begab sie sich ebenfalls in die Große Halle und setzte sich zu den Maraudern an den Gryffindore Tisch.

„Sirius, warum siehst du mich unentwegt an? Hab ich irgendetwas im Gesicht?" fragte Lily, als sie bemerkte, dass dieser sie schon einige Zeit lang ansah.

„Nein, aber mir ist gerade ein Spitzname für dich eingefallen Kleines!" antwortete er schmunzelnd.

„Aber du nennst mich doch schon Kleines oder kleine Schwester, wozu brauchst du denn noch einen Spitznamen für mich?" fragte Lily etwas verwirrt.

„So meine ich das nicht Kleines, was ich meine ist, dass mir ein Spitzname für deine Animagus Gestalt eingefallen ist, da du ja noch keinen so wie Peter, James, Remus und ich hast!" erklärte Sirius leise, damit nur Lily und seine anderen Freunde ihn hören konnten.

„Und der wäre?" fragte Remus, woraufhin er ihn, ebenso wie auch Lily, James und Peter gespannt ansahen.

„Kitz!" antwortete Sirius lächelnd.

„Kitz?" fragte Lily und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Warum Kitz? Ich bin doch kein Babyreh!"

„Aber so süß wie eins!" antwortete Sirius verschmitzt grinsend.

„Stimmt!" bestätigten James und Remus, sowie auch Peter, der zustimmend nickte.

„Wenn du meinst das dieser Na…" begann Lily, wurde aber von Susi unterbrochen.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt Lil?" fragte Susi vorwurfsvoll.

„Hätte ich dich um 5:00 Uhr wecken sollen?" antwortete diese ihr mit einer Gegenfrage, trank den Rest Kürbissaft, der sich noch in ihrem Kelch befand aus, stand auf, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ die Große Halle in Richtung Klassenraum für Verwandlung.

„Sie hat mir immer noch nicht richtig verziehen!" stellte Susi betrübt fest, setzte sich neben Sirius und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

„Wieso, du sagtest uns doch, dass du dich bei ihr entschuldigt hast! Es sei denn, dass das was du zu ihr gesagt hast, ihre Gefühle verletzt hat oder du ihr mit deinen Worten sehr wehgetan hast, ansonsten hätte Lily nicht so wie eben reagiert!" entgegnete Remus und sah Susi durchdringend an.

Diese aß verlegen dass Brötchen und vermied es die anderen anzusehen.

„Wir sollten uns auch auf den Weg machen, der Unterricht beginnt in 5 Minuten!" forderte Remus die anderen auf.

Diese nickten, standen ebenso wie Remus von ihren Plätzen auf und gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle in Richtung Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, der letzten Stunde des Vormittagunterrichts, machten sich die Marauder, Susi und Lily auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, um zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Plötzlich blieb James stehen und wandte sich den anderen und Lily zu.

„Lily, wir müssen doch noch vorm Mittagessen zu Dumbledore!" erinnerte er diese.

„Stimmt!" bestätigte sie. „Wir sehen uns nachher!" sagte sie an die anderen gewandt und machte sich gemeinsam mit James auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Als sie am Wasserspeier ankamen, flüsterte Lily das Passwort und gefolgt von James stieg sie, nachdem sich dieser geöffnet hatte die gewundene Treppe hinauf. Vor der dunklen Eichentür angekommen, klopfte sie an diese und auf ein „Herein" betrat sie gemeinsam mit James den Raum.

„Hallo ihr zwei!" begrüßte Dumbledore sie lächelnd. „Ich gebe euch etwas Geld mit, damit ihr in der Winkelgasse etwas essen könnt!" fügte er an Lily und James gewandt hinzu und übergab James einen kleinen Beutel.

„Danke Onkel Albus!" bedankte sich Lily und gab diesem einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke Professor!" bedankte sich auch James.

Dieser nickte schmunzelnd und deutete ihnen sich langsam auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse zu machen. Lily trat an den Kamin, nahm etwas Flohpulver, warf dieses in die Flammen und betrat, nachdem diese sich grün gefärbt hatten den Kamin und sagte laut und deutlich" ZUM TROPFENDEN KESSEL!" Augenblicklich war sie verschwunden. Auch James trat kurz nach ihr den Kamin und reiste zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Als Lily im Tropfenden Kessel ankam, trat sie augenblicklich zur Seite, da kurz nach ihr auch schon James aus diesem heraustrat. Gemeinsam begrüßten sie noch Tom und gingen danach zur Tür, die auf den Hinterhof führte. James tippte in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge die Backsteine an, woraufhin diese sich kurz darauf auseinander bewegten und einen Torbogen freigab, durch welchen man in die Winkelgasse gelangen konnte. Nachdem Lily und James durch diesen geschritten waren, wandten sie sich nach rechts und gingen in die Richtung, die zu Madame Malkins Laden führte.

„LILY!" hörte diese plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich.

„JACK!" rief sie erfreut, als sie sich der Stimme zugewandt und den Mann, dem diese Stimme gehörte erkannte.

Dieser nahm sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht in die Arme, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum.

James versetzte es einen Stich, als er dies sah. Er sah die beiden gepuzzelt an, wobei ihm die Kinnlade langsam herunter klappte.

„Bitte lass mich runter Jack, mir wird schwindelig!" rief Lily lachend.

Jack blieb stehen und ließ sie wieder herunter, danach wandte sich Lily James zu und ging mit Jack auf diesen zu.

„Jack, das ist James Potter! James, das ist Jack Daniels, der Sohn meiner Patentante Claire!" stellte sie die beiden gegenseitig vor.

Beide nickten sich freundlich zu und James spürte ein seltsames Gefühl in sich hochsteigen.

„Wie geht es deiner Frau Jaqueline?" wollte Lily von Jack wissen, woraufhin James sich langsam wieder entspannte.

„Danke sehr gut Lily, wir bekommen in drei Monaten Nachwuchs!" erwiderte Jack.

„Das ist ja klasse Jack! Sei nicht böse ja, aber wir müssen weiter!" bat Lily, umarmte Jack noch einmal und ging, nachdem sich auch James von Jack verabschiedet hatte mit ihm weiter in die Richtung, die zu Madame Malkins Laden führte.

Als sie bei Madame Malkins Laden ankamen, gingen sie hinein und Lily ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, wo sich die Ständer mit den Kleidern für besondere Anlässe befanden. Sie schob einen Bügel nach dem anderen von rechts nach links, griff sich ein dunkelgrünes und ein dunkelrotes Kleid und ging mit diesem zur Umkleidekabine. Während sie in dieser verschwand, setzte sich James auf einen dreibeinigen Stuhl und sah zur Kabine, in welche Lily verschwunden war. Nach etwa 5 Minuten, öffnete sich der Vorhang von dieser und Lily schritt mit einem dunkelgrünen Kleid bekleidet heraus und sah James fragend an.

„James, was meinst du?" fragte sie ihn und sah diesen erwartungsvoll an.

James schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du wirkst in diesem Kleid, als wenn du übergewichtig wärst Lily!" erklärte er und verzog das Gesicht.

Als Lily wieder in der Umkleidekabine verschwunden war, stand er auf, ging zum Kleiderständer, griff sich ein Kleid und ging zur Umkleidekabine.

„Lil, probier dieses Mal an!" forderte er sie auf.

Lily sah durch einen Spalt des Vorhangs und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst James oder?" fragte sie und sah ihn an, als würde sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

„Wieso denn?" fragte dieser verwundert.

„James, dieses Kleid ist dunkelrosa, du meinst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich so etwas anziehe!" antwortete sie entrüstet.

„Bitte Lil, zieh es doch mal an, vielleicht steht es dir ja doch!" bat er sie und hielt ihr das Kleid hin.

Lily nahm das Kleid mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen und trat 5 Minuten später mit diesem bekleidet aus der Kabine und ging zu einem Spiegel, der in der Nähe von jener Kabine stand.

„Du siehst bezaubernd in diesem Kleid aus Lily!" stellte James lächelnd fest.

Lily drehte sich etwas vorm Spiegel und musste feststellen, dass James recht hatte, da das Kleid eine dezent dunkelrosa Farbe hatte, doch so ganz wohl fühlte sie sich in diesem Kleid trotz allem nicht. Sie ging zum Kleiderständer, griff sich ein royal blaues Kleid und verschwand mit diesem wieder in der Kabine.

„James, du musst mir mal bitte helfen!" rief sie aus der Kabine.

James stand von dem dreibeinigen Stuhl auf, ging auf die Kabine zu und stellte sich vor diese. „Wobei soll ich dir helfen Lil?" fragte er verwundert.

Diese zog den Vorhang auf und James sah, dass sie eine Hand vorne auf ihre Brust gelegt hatte, mit welcher sie das Oberteil festhielt.

„Könntest du mir bitte mal den Reißverschluss zu machen, ich bekomme ihn nicht zu, er muss sich verklemmt haben!" bat Lily, drehte sich zu ihm um, so dass er nun auf ihren freien Rücken sah.

James schluckte, trat auf sie zu und fasste mit zittrigen Händen nach dem Reißverschluss, wobei es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, dass er ihre Haut mit seinem Handrücken berührte. Als er ihre nackte Haut berührte, breitete sich ein wohliges Kribbeln über seinen ganzen Körper aus. Nachdem er den Reißverschluss geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Lily zu ihm um, sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte ihn an.

„Danke James!" bedankte sie sich, schaute ihn von unten nach oben an und fragte mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Geht es dir gut James?"

James nickte, trat einige Schritte zurück und sah Lily, die sich langsam drehte mit offenem Mund begeistert an.

„Wow Lil, in diesem Kleid siehst du wunderschön aus!" antwortete er begeistert und musste sich beherrschen, sie nicht zu sehr anzustarren.

„Dann kaufen wir für dich einen Festumhang in der gleichen Farbe wie mein Kleid, hm!" erklärte sie und James nickte, da er schon wieder sprachlos von ihrem Anblick war.

Lily ging langsam auf ihn zu, lächelte ihn an und schloss mit einer Hand langsam wieder seinen Mund.

Nachdem sie den Festumhang und das Kleid bezahlt hatten, verließen sie den Laden von Madame Malkins und traten hinaus auf die Straße.

„Wollen wir jetzt etwas essen gehen?" fragte Lily.

„Das ist eine gute Idee!" erwiderte James und drehte sich in Richtung des Restaurants „Zur romantischen Einkehr".

Auf halben Weg dort hin kam Jack auf die beiden zu geeilt und sagte: „Ihr müsst sofort nach Hogwarts zurück kehren. Wir haben Informationen bekommen, dass sich Todesser auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse befinden, wobei er die beiden entschuldigend ansah und sie in die Richtung Zum Tropfenden Kessel schob. Widerwillig folgte Lily den Anweisungen von Jack und bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Zum Tropfenden Kessel. Nachdem sie im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen waren, flohten sie zurück nach Hogwards.

Als Lily in Dumbledores Büro aus dem Kamin stieg, schmiss sie ihre Tasche mit dem Kleid und dem Festumhang mit voller Wucht auf den Boden vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Dann ließ sie sich gefrustet auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen. Dumbledore sah seine Großnichte erstaunt an und wollte gerade etwas sagen als James aus dem Kamin stolperte. Dumbledore sah von Lily zu James und wieder zurück zu Lily und fragte mit einem Blick über seine Halbmondbrille: „Was ist passiert?"

„Wir wollten gerade zum Essen in ein Restaurant gehen, als Jack Daniels auf uns zukam und uns mitteilte, dass er und seine Kollegen eine Information bekommen hätten, dass Todesser auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse wären!" erzählte Lily und sah Dumbledore mit einem Schmollmund an.

Dieser lächelte und zwinkerte Lily zu. „Dann werdet ihr eben hier essen Lily, du weißt wo sich ein geeigneter Raum dafür befindet und ich würde vorschlagen, dass du gemeinsam mit James dorthin gehst und ich werde den Hauselfen bescheid gebe, dass sie euch etwas zu Essen dorthin bringen, was meinst du dazu, hm?" fragte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Das ist eine großartige Idee Onkel Albus!" rief diese, sprang vom Stuhl hoch und umarmte diesen freudig.

Lily nahm James an die Hand und führte ihn durch eine Tür, die vom Büro des Schulleiters in einen Raum führte, den James noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Dort setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und kurz darauf kamen zwei Hauselfen, welche ihnen etliche Speisen servierten. James und Lily begannen, nachdem James seine Überraschung überwunden hatte zu essen. Sie unterhielten sich, wobei James es schaffte Lily des öfteren zum Lachen zu bringen. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, verließen sie wieder den Raum und nachdem Lily ihrem Patenonkel mit einem Kuss auf die Wange gedankt hatte, begaben sie sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und setzten sich dort auf die Couch vor den Kamin.

„Wo ward ihr so lange?" fragte Sirius, der gefolgt von Remus, Susi und Peter durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und auf Lily und James zukam.

„Bei Dumbledore!" antworteten beide fast gleichzeitig.

„Das kann überhaupt nicht sein, ich habe euch nicht auf der Karte gesehen und somit könnt ihr unmöglich in Dumbledores Büro gewesen sein!" erklärte Sirius ihnen leise, nachdem er sich neben Lily auf die Couch gesetzt hatte.

„Sirius, es sind nicht alle Räume, die es in Hogwats gibt auf der Karte eingezeichnet!" erwiderte Lily ebenso leise, woraufhin er erst sie und danach James erstaunt ansah.

„Stimmt!" bestätigte James grinsend.

„Wie, es sind nicht alle Räume von Hogwats auf der Karte eingezeichnet?" fragte Sirius sichtlich verwirrt.

„Sirius, welche Räume nicht auf der Karte eingezeichnet sind, verrate ich dir nicht, ansonsten hätte ich keinen Ort, wo ich mich mal zurückziehen könnte, nur soviel, diese Räume sind mein Geheimnis und werden es auch bleiben!" antwortete Lily und funkelte ihn frech an.

„Och Lil!" versuchte Sirius sie wie ein kleines Kind ansehend dazu zu bewegen, es ihm doch zu verraten.

„Nein Tatze, lass ihr ihre kleinen Geheimnisse!" entgegnete James und sah Lily verschwörerisch an.

Sirius sah James mit einem was- ist- denn- mit- dir auf- einmal- los Blick an, als wenn er ihn fragen wollte, wieso hältst du zu Lily und nicht zu mir. Woraufhin James ihn nur verschwörerisch angrinste, jedoch keinen Ton mehr sagte.

„Remus, könntest du mir den Unterrichtsstoff der Stunden nach dem Mittagessen geben, damit ich ihn nachholen kann?" fragte Lily diesen, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Dieser nickte, griff in seine Tasche die neben dem Sessel in dem er saß stand und reichte Lily seinen Notizzettel, auf welchen er die Hausaufgaben der Nachmittagsstunden aufgeschrieben hatte, welche sich Lily auf ein separates Pergament abschrieb. Danach nahm Lily ihre Tasche und begann die Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag zu machen, wobei Sirius sie immer noch verwundert und deutlich verwirrt über ihr Verhalten ansah. Nachdem Lily ihre Hausaufgaben beendet hatte, wandte sich James an sie.

„Lil, wir müssen nach dem Abendessen noch einige Vorbereitungen für das Meeting mit den Vertrauensschülern treffen!" erinnerte James sie.

Lily sah ihn an und nickte. „In Ordnung James, ich hätte fast vergessen, dass wir heute noch ein Meeting mit den Vertrauensschülern haben!" erwiderte sie, stand auf und wandte sich in Richtung Treppe, die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führte. „Ich bringe vorm Abendessen nur schnell meine Tasche nach oben okay?"

James nickte, woraufhin Lily die Treppe nach oben stieg und in ihren Schlafsaal ging. Susi folgte ihr, um ebenfalls ihre Tasche in den Schlafsaal zu bringen.

„Du bist seid letzter Zeit sehr vertraut mit James oder Lil?" fragte Susi, als sie die Tür zum Schlafsaal hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf Susi? Wir sind Schulsprecher und erfüllen gemeinsam unsere Pflichten!" antwortete Lily und sah diese erstaunt an.

„Nun ja, Sirius hat mir erzählt, dass du in James verliebt bist und da dachte ich, dass sich zwischen euch beiden langsam etwas entwickelt!" erklärte Susi.

„Sirius hat dir erzählt, dass ich in James verliebt bin?" fragte Lily und sah Susi fassungslos an.

„Ja, wieso? Ich hatte es vermutet, doch wusste ich es nicht genau und als wir letztens den Streit hatten, hat er mir erzählt, dass du in James verliebt bist, doch du nicht wüsstest, ob er dich auch lieben würde!" antwortete Susi wahrheitsgemäß, wobei sie Lily direkt in die Augen sah und feststellte, dass diese sie mit einem traurigen und enttäuschten Ausdruck in diesen ansah. „Lil?"

Diese drehte sich in Richtung Tür, verließ den Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in welchem die Marauder schon auf sie und Susi warteten. Als Lily die Treppe herunterkam, ging Sirius auf sie zu.

„Lil, wir müssen…" begann er, brach jedoch ab, als er den Blick sah, mit welchem Lily in ansah, als sie die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal herunterkam.

Diese sagte kein Wort, sah ihn nur mit einem traurigen und enttäuschten Blick an, wandte sich dem Portraitloch zu und verließ durch dieses den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Große Halle.

„Susi, was ist bei euch im Schlafsaal vorgefallen, dass Lily mich eben mit einem solchen Blick angesehen hat?" fragte Sirius diese, welche gerade ebenfalls kurz nach Lily die Treppe herunterkam.

„Ich glaube ich habe gerade einen Fehler gemacht Sirius!" antwortete Susi bedrückt und sah diesen schuldbewusst an.

„Komm Remus, lass uns zum Abendessen gehen, damit die beiden allein miteinander reden können!" forderte James diesen auf und verließ, nachdem dieser zustimmend nickte mit ihm gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als James und Remus den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, wandte sich Sirius Susi zu.

„Was ist bei euch im Schlafsaal passiert Susi?" fragte er und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen.

„Als ich in unseren Schlafsaal kam, sagte ich zu Lily, dass mir aufgefallen wäre, wie vertraut James und sie miteinander wären und dass du…" begann diese und erzählte Sirius, dass sie Lily erzählt hatte, dass er ihr erzählt hätte, dass sie in James verliebt wäre. „Als ich in Lilys Augen diesen traurigen und enttäuschten Ausdruck sah, wusste ich, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Es tut mir leid Sirius!" beendete Susi ihre Erzählung.

„Du kannst nichts dafür Susi, ich hätte dir sagen müssen, dass du es niemanden, auch nicht Lily sagen sollst, dass ich es dir erzählt habe!" erwiderte dieser bedrückt.

„Sirius, ich hatte es doch ohnehin schon vermutet, du hast meine Vermutung doch nur bestätigt!" versuchte Susi ihn zu trösten.

„Trotzdem, ich hätte es dir nicht sagen dürfen! Lily hat es mir im Vertrauen gesagt und ich hatte ihr versprochen, es niemanden zu sagen, sondern es für mich zu behalten!" entgegnete Sirius ihr.

„Shit!" entfuhr es Susi.

Sie ging auf Sirius zu und nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme.

„Komm, lass uns auch zum Abendessen gehen, hm?" meinte Susi, gab ihm einen Kuss und sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen.

Sirius nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort setzten sie sich zu Lily, James und Remus an den Tisch und begannen mit dem Abendessen.

„Sirius, wir sollten am Sonntag spätestens nach dem Mittagessen nach Hogwarts zurückkommen!" flüsterte James diesem, der neben ihm saß zu.

„Warum?" flüsterte er und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Weil Sonntag Vollmond ist!" flüsterte James und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„Stimmt! Das hätte ich bei der ganzen Aufregung fast vergessen!" flüsterte Sirius und sah zu Lily und Remus, die gegenüber von ihm saßen.

Lily sah ihn nicht an, sondern unterhielt sich mit Remus über Verteidigung der dunklen Künste, welchen die anderen am Nachmittag, als sie mit James in der Winkelgasse war hatten.

„Kommt Sharina auch mit zu Andromedas Hochzeit?" fragte Lily Remus leise.

„Sie sagte, dass sie gern mitkommen würde, doch dass sie sich nicht traut mitzukommen, weil sie dort niemanden kennen würde!" antwortete Remus ebenso leise und sah Lily bedrückt an.

Diese lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, stand auf, ging hinüber zum Ravenclaw Tisch und setzte sich neben Sharina. James beobachtete sie, da Daniel nun ebenfalls neben Lily saß, so dass diese zwischen Sharina und ihm Platz genommen hatte und sich mit Sharina unterhielt. Er sah, dass bevor sie zum Griffindor Tisch zurückkam, von Chyntia durch eine stürmische Umarmung aufgehalten wurde. Beide unterhielten sich kurz und nachdem Lily ihrer Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte, kam sie zum Gryffindor Tisch zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Remus.

„Sie wartet morgen Mittag vorm Wasserspeier auf uns!" teilte Lily Remus lächelnd mit. „Nun hast du eine Begeleitung, die dich auf die Hochzeit von Andromeda begleitet!"

„Danke Lil! Wie hast du es nur wieder fertig gebracht, dass sie mitkommt? Ich habe die ganze Woche über versucht sie zu überreden mitzukommen!" sagte Remus, nahm diese dankbar in den Arm und strahlte dabei übers ganze Gesicht.

„Remus, du brauchst mir dafür nicht zu danken, ich habe dir gern geholfen!" erwiderte Lily lächelnd.

„Kommst du Lily?" fragte James, woraufhin diese nickte, gleichzeitig mit ihm vom Tisch aufstand und die Große Halle in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum verließ.

Als sie beim Aufenthaltsraum ankamen, flüsterte Lily das Passwort und betrat diesen, gefolgt von James. Sie gingen auf ihre Schreibtische zu und nahmen dahinter Platz. Lily zog sich ein Pergament aus dem ordentlichen Haufen auf ihrem Tisch, nahm eine Feder, schraubte das Tintenfass auf und begann eine Auflistung zuerstellen, was sie mit den Vertrauensschülern beim Meeting durchsprechen wollten.

„Lil!" sprach James diese mit sanfter Stimme an.

„Hm!"

„Ich… ich wollte dich etwas fragen!" begann er.

„Was wolltest du mich fragen James?" fragte Lily und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du auf der Hochzeit von Sirius Cousins Andromeda meine Tanzpartnerin sein möchtest!" fuhr er etwas nervös fort.

„Sehr gern James!" erwiderte Lily lächelnd.

„Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?" fragte James unsicher.

„Ja!" antwortete Lily.

„Was ist in eurem Schlafsaal zwischen Susi und dir vorgefallen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Im Grunde ist zwischen Susi und mir nichts vorgefallen. Sie hat mir nur erzählt, dass Sirius ihr verraten hat, in wen ich verliebt bin, obwohl er mir versprochen hatte es niemandem zu verraten oder zu erzählen. Ich hatte es ihm anvertraut und bin nun von ihm enttäuscht, dass er es trotz seines Versprechens Susi gesagt hat, doch…" brach sie ab, da sie plötzlich einen dicken Kloß im Hals spürte und versuchte, die Tränen die in ihr hochstiegen zu unterdrücken, doch damit hatte sie wenig Erfolg und so liefen ihr doch eine die Wangen herunter.

James stand von seinem Stuhl auf, ging zu ihr und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme, wobei er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, löste sich Lily von James und wischte sich schnell mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen weg.

„Moment!" sagte James, ging zur Tür und nachdem sich Lily auf die Couch vor dem Kamin gesetzt hatte, öffnete er die Tür und ließ die Vertrauensschüler in den Raum. Nach dem Meeting, gingen sie gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Lily wandte sich der Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu.

„Gute Nacht!" wünschte Lily ihren Freunden und stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Auch die Marauder und Susi sagten sich Gute Nacht und nachdem Susi Sirius noch einen Kuss gegeben hatte, stiegen sie jeder in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf.

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück, teilte ihnen Professor McGonagall mit, dass sie nach der dritten Unterrichtsstunde in ihren Schlafsaal gehen sollten, um einige Sachen für die Tage, welche sie in Tonksville verbringen würden einzupacken, da sie nach dem Mittagessen von Dumbledores Kamin aus dort hinreisen würden. Nach Verwandlung, welche die Marauder, Susi und Lily nur eine Stunde mitmachten, verließen sie den Klassenraum und begaben sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und von diesem direkt in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle. Plötzlich hörte Lily am Fenster ein tock, tock, woraufhin sie das Fenster öffnete und eine kleine dunkelbraune Eule in den Schlafsaal ließ, welche sich auf ihr Bett setzte und ein Päckchen aus ihrem Schnabel auf dieses fallen ließ. Lily nahm das Päckchen, öffnete es und holte eine kleine Schatulle, in welche sich eine feine Diamantkette, sowie ein kleiner Brief befand aus diesem heraus.

Liebe Lilian,

Albus sagte mir, dass du nun wieder bei deinem Vater wohnen würdest,

was ich sehr Beführworte,

da ich dich von nun an,

ohne gleich von deiner Mutter beschimpft zu werden besuchen darf.

Ich schicke dir diese Diamantkette, welche sich schon seit Generationen im Besitz

unserer Familie befindet und du diese, als nächste bekommen sollst.

Ich hoffe, dass sie zu deinem Kleid,

welches du auf der Hochzeit von Andromeda tragen wirst

passt und du sie immer in Ehren hältst,

bis sie einmal deine Tochter oder Enkeltochter von dir erhält.

Ich hab dich Lieb meine Süße!

Deine Granny

Anemone Evans

geborene Dumbledore.

Als Lily den kleinen Brief gelesen hatte, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie schloss die kleine Schatulle, in der sich die Kette befand und legte sie in ihre Tasche, in welche sie ein paar Sachen gepackt hatte. Als Susi und Lily mit packen fertig waren, verließen sie ihren Schlafsaal und stiegen die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo die Marauder schon auf sie warteten. Gemeinsam mit ihnen verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Als sie beim Wasserspeier ankamen, sahen sie Sharina, die ihnen verlegen zulächelte. Remus ging lächelnd auf diese zu und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Lily flüsterte das Passwort und nachdem sie dieser geöffnet hatte, stiegen sie die gewundene Treppe zum Büro hinauf. James klopfte an die schwere Eichentür, welche er auf ein „Herein" öffnete und sie nacheinander Dumbledores Büro betraten.

„Sirius, du gehst als erster, dann Susi, danach Remus und Sharina. Lily und James folgen zum Schluss!" erklärte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Sirius nickte, nahm sich etwas Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen, stieg in diese und sagte laut und deutlich „TONKSVILLE!" Als auch Susi, Remus und Sharina im Kamin verschwunden waren, gab Dumbkledore Lily die Tasche in der sich ihr Kleid und James Umhang befanden. Lily legte das Kleid sorgsam in ihre Tasche, ebenso wie James seinen Umhang in die seine. Lily verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung von Dumbledore und reiste gefolgt von James ebenfalls nach Tonksville. Als sie dort aus dem Kamin stiegen, wurden sie von Andromeda und Ted herzlich begrüßt.

„Die gewissen Umstände sieht man Andra!" sagte Sirius grinsend und deutete auf ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch.

„Ich wusste dass du es sofort bemerken würdest Siri!" erwiderte diese und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Kommt, ich zeige euch erst einmal, wo ihr schlafen werdet, bevor wir uns zu Tisch begeben und zu Mittagessen."

Andromeda führte sie die breite Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte hinauf und blieb vor einer Tür, die sich gleich rechts von dem langen Gang befand stehen.

„Hier schläfst du Sirius!" teilte sie diesem mit und öffnete die Zimmertür, sodass er an ihr vorbei den Raum betreten konnte.

Dann wandte sie sich der Zimmertür, der der von Sirius gegenüber lag zu und öffnete die Tür zu dem dahinter liegenden Zimmer.

„Dies ist dein Zimmer Susi!" teilte sie dieser mit und Susi ging an ihr vorbei in dieses.

Das Zimmer, welches gleich neben Sirius lag, bekam James und das neben James bekam Remus. Lily bekam das Zimmer welches gegenüber James seinem lag und Sharina das gegenüber von Remus seinem Zimmer.

„Wenn ihr ausgepackt habt, treffen wir uns unten im Flur okay?" fragte Andromeda sie und nachdem alle zustimmend genickt hatten, begab sie sich wieder in das untere Stockwerk.

Nachdem alle ihre Sachen in die Schränke gepackt hatten, trafen sie sich auf dem Gang und begaben sich in das untere Stockwerk, wo Andromeda schon auf sie wartete. Sie führte die sechs einen langen Gang entlang in den hinteren Teil des Hauses, öffnete eine Tür und ließ sie an sich vorbei in den dahinter liegenden Raum treten.

„Nehmt Platz, wir können sofort mit dem Essen beginnen!" erklärte sie und kaum dass sie dies gesagt hatte, erschien auf dem Tisch ein köstlich aussehendes Mittagessen.

Als alle Platz genommen hatten, unterhielten sie sich über die Zeremonie, welche am morgigen Tag stattfinden sollte.

„Du willst eine Zauberer Hochzeit zelebrieren lassen, du weist schon, was das bedeutet Andra oder?" fragte Sirius diese erstaunt.

„Ja ich weiß, dass Ted und ich dann bis an unser Lebensende miteinander verbunden sind, doch er hat mir und ich habe ihm versichert, dass wir uns nie mehr voneinander trennen wollen und somit haben wir beschlossen diesen Weg miteinander zugehen!" antwortete Andromeda und sah Ted liebevoll und zärtlich dabei an.

„Ich freu mich für euch und bin sicher, dass ihr sehr glücklich miteinander werdet Cousinchen!" sagte Sirius aufrichtig.

„Danke Sirius, das bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du dies soeben gesagt hast!" erwiderte Andromeda gerührt.

„Wer ist eigentlich dein Trauzeuge Ted?" fragte Remus.

„Ein Freund meines Onkels, ich bin sicher ihr kennt ihn!" antwortete dieser geheimnisvoll.

„Wie heißt er?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Sagt dir der Name Gray Evans etwas?" fragte Ted grinsend, anstatt ihm zu antworten.

„Mein Dad ist dein Trauzeuge?" fragte Lily überrascht und gleichzeitig verwirrt.

„Gray ist dein Vater?" fragte Andromeda erstaunt.

„Ja, schon seid meiner Geburt!" antwortete Lily und sah alle nacheinander grinsend an.

„Das wusste ich nicht!" erklärte Andromeda entschuldigend.

„Das wissen nur wenige!" antwortete Lily.

„Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr ja noch etwas spazieren gehen, auch um diese Jahreszeit ist Tonksville sehr schön!" schlug Ted vor, um die leicht bedrückte Stimmung zu umspielen.

„Ja gern!" erklärten alle fast gleichzeitig, standen von ihren Plätzen auf und gingen gemeinsam mit Andromeda und Ted, nachdem sie ihre Mäntel angezogen hatten auf die Terrasse und von dort aus folgten sie einem Weg, der sie weiter in den Garten von Tonksville führte.

„Ich komme nach!" rief Sirius seinen Freunden hinterher und wandte sich seiner Cousine zu.

„Sirius, warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass Lily die Tochter von Gray Evans ist?" fragte Andromeda diesen etwas vorwurfsvoll.

„Lasst uns reingehen, dann erzähle ich euch alles!" antwortete dieser und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder ins Haus.

James, Lily, Remus, Susi und Sharina gingen gemeinsam den Weg entlang und kamen nach einiger Zeit zu einem Rondell, welches versteckt hinter einigen großen immergrünen Büschen lag. Sie setzten sich auf die sich dort befindenden Bänke und unterhielten sich über die morgige Hochzeit.

„Was meint ihr, wird den beiden unser Hochzeitsgeschenk gefallen?" fragte Susi die anderen.

„Das werden wir wohl erst morgen genau wissen oder?" fragte Remus.

„Ja, aber ich glaube schon, dass ihnen unser Geschenk gefallen wird, da es sich um ein Geschenk handelt, welches sie bestimmt genießen können und werden!" erklärte James schmunzelnd.

„Wollen wir noch etwas spazieren gehen?" fragte Lily die anderen.

„Ich gehe wieder zum Haus zurück und werde ein schönes heißes Bad nehmen!" erklärte Susi grinsend.

„Wir werden noch etwas hier bleiben und dann auch zum Haus zurückgehen!" teilte Remus ihr mit.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, begleite ich dich noch etwas auf deinem Spaziergang!" erwiderte James und sah sie fragend an.

„Gern!" sagte Lily lächelnd, stand ebenso wie James von der Bank auf und gemeinsam folgten sie einem Weg, der sich rechts vom Rondell befand und weiter auf die Ländereien von Tonksville führte.

Einige Zeit gingen James und Lily schweigend neben einander her. James sah Lily immer wieder von der Seite an und entschloss sich, sie doch zu fragen, was er schon seit dem sie vom St.-Mungos wieder in Hogwarts war, sie immer schon fragen wollte.

„Lil!" sprach er sich vorsichtig mit leiser Stimme an.

„Hm!" deutete sie an, als Zeichen, dass sie zuhörte.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, was mir schon lange auf der Seele liegt!" erklärte James leicht unsicher, ob er sie wirklich danach fragen sollte.

„Was wolltest du mich schon lange fragen James?" fragte Lily, blieb stehen und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen.

„Ich… ich wollte dich schon lange fragen, woher du… woher du wusstest, dass die Kette, die ich damals von Talina bekam, mit einem dunklen Fluch belegt war!" antwortete er stockend, wobei er ihr ebenfalls in die Augen sah.

„Wie du weißt, kann ich die Aura, die einen Menschen umgibt sehen! Keine Sorge, Onkel Albus hat mir erzählt, dass er es euch, sowie meinem Vater und Celia gesagt hat!" erwiderte sie, als sie den unsicheren Blick von James bemerkte. „Zu Anfang nahm ich noch keine Veränderung an dir war, doch je öfter Sirius, Susi, Remus, du und ich in den Ferien, aufgrund dessen, dass ihr nach Evanshall kamt Kontakt hatten, spürte ich eine Veränderung bei dir und sah, dass deine Aura, die dich vorher als sehr helles Leuchten umgab, sich langsam immer mehr verdunkelte, was ich mir irgendwie nicht erklären konnte. Doch als Talina sich am 1. September zu uns an den Tisch setzte, spürte ich eine Kälte, die von dir, wenn sie neben dir saß ausging, welche ich bei dir in den sechs Jahren, in denen wir befreundet und Freunde sind, nie zuvor gespürt hatte, auch der Ausdruck in deinen Augen veränderte sich James!" erklärte sie, wandte sich etwas von ihm ab, sodass sie ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sah, sondern ihren Blick auf ihre Hände richtete.

„Was ich jedoch nicht verstehe ist, wie Dumbledore wusste, was es mit dieser Kette auf sich hatte!" sagte James etwas verwirrt.

„Ich stellte das erste Mal fest, dass du eine Kette trägst, als du mich damals in das Schulsprecherabteil getragen hattest, nachdem Sirius und du mich davor bewart hattet, dass mich dieser Mann aus dem Zug werfen konnte. Ich wunderte mich erst darüber, da ich all die Jahre nie irgendeine Art Schmuck an dir gesehen hatte, doch der Mensch ändert zu weilen seine Gewohnheiten und so machte ich mir erst auch keine Gedanken darüber. Doch nach dem du mich damals angeschrieen und mich mit diesem hasserfüllten Blick angesehen hattest, wusste ich, dass irgendetwas mit dir passiert sein musste, doch ich war mir nicht sicher. Als Onkel Albus nach dem Angriff von Audrey auf mich, zu mir in den Krankenflügel kam, erzählte ich ihm von deiner Veränderung und dass du seid kurzem eine Kette tragen würdest, die du noch nicht an meinem Geburtstag um deinen Hals hattest. Er sagte mir, dass er eine Vermutung hätte, doch erst einiges in Erfahrung bringen müsste, um sicher zu gehen, dass das, was er vermutet auch zutrifft!" erklärte Lily ihm.

„Aber was meinst du damit, dass sich der Ausdruck meiner Augen verändert hätten?" fragte James.

„Der Ausdruck deiner Augen, war nicht der gleiche, mit dem du mich sonst immer angesehen hast James. Was ich damit meine ist, dass ich nicht wie sonst, wenn du mir in die Augen gesehen hast Freundschaft und Wärme in ihnen sah, sondern Hass, Kälte und Abneigung, was mich sehr erschreckte. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, da du nicht mehr der gleiche warst, wie früher und ich bekam in gewisser Hinsicht Angst vor dir! Auch war ich mir bewusst darüber, dass du nicht derselbe James warst, den ich all die Jahre kannte und mir wurde bewusst, dass du dich seid dem verändert hast, seid dem Talina deine Freundin war, doch wie sollte ich mich gegen Talina durchsetzen? Ich wusste, dass sie dich soweit beeinflussen wollte, dass du dich irgendwann von deine Freunde ab- und Voldemort zuwenden würdest und das einzige was ich noch tun konnte war, es Dumbledore zu sagen, was ich dann ja auch getan habe, weil ich mir keinen anderen Ausweg mehr wusste!" antwortete Lily und sah auf einen Punkt der irgendwo vor ihr lag.

James sah sie an, ging langsam auf sie zu und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Danke!" sagte er ehrlich.

„Wofür?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Dafür, dass du nicht aufgegeben hast und auch an mich geglaubt hast, obwohl ich dich angeschrieen und damit dir und deinen Gefühlen sehr weh getan habe Lil!" antwortete James und sah ihr dabei mit einem aufrichtigen Blick tief in die Augen.

„Wir sind Freunde James und Freunde gibt man nicht einfach auf, nicht nach einer so langen gemeinsamen Zeit!" erwiderte Lily lächelnd.

„Dumbledore hat Recht Lil, du bist wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen!" erklärte James.

„Onkel Albus sagte so manches, doch ob er immer das meint was er sagt, lässt sich schwer beurteilen oder?" fragte sie mit einem verschmitzten lächeln.

„Dass lass ihn aber nicht hören Lil!" antwortete James grinsend.

„Och, er weiß wie ich über seine versteckten Andeutungen denke James!" erwiderte Lily und fing über das Gesicht von James, als dieser dies hörte an zu lachen. „Komm, lass uns auch wieder zum Haus zurückgehen!"

James nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus der Tonks.

„Wo wart ihr beiden denn so lange?" fragte Sirius.

„Spazieren!" antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

„Ahso!" erwiderte Sirius ungläubig.

„Ja!" entgegnete James grinsend.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das Abendessen in ein Restaurant hier ganz in der Nähe verlegen und uns einen netten Abend machen, bevor es morgen für Ted und mich stressig wird?" fragte Andromeda grinsend.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee!" antwortete Ted grinsend.

„Na dann los, zieht euch etwas schickes an und dann gehen wir in ein schickes Restaurant mit Tanzfläche und machen uns einen entspannten lustigen Abend!" forderte Andromeda.

„Wann beginnt den eure Hochzeit?" fragte Susi verwundert.

„Um 11:00 Uhr beginnt die Zeremonie und eine Stunde vorher verschwinde ich in ein Zimmer, damit Ted mich nicht vor dieser zu Gesicht bekommt, da es Unglück bringen soll, wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sieht!" erklärte Andromeda.

„Du weiß aber schon, dass das von den Muggeln kommt oder?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Klar, doch wie du weißt, ist Ted ein Halbblut und seine Mutter eine Muggel! Sie hat mir davon erzählt und warum sollte man dieses nicht auch bei einer Zaubererhochzeit so beibehalten?" fragte Andromeda und sah Sirius unschuldig dabei an.

„Wenn du meinst!" antwortete Sirius grinsend.

„Na dann los, zieht euch etwas schickes an und dann geht's los!" sagte Andromeda und alle machten sich auf den Weg ins erste Stockwerk und gingen in ihre Zimmer.

Als sich alle umgezogen hatten, trafen sie sich wieder unten im Flur und gingen danach zum sich dort auf der linken Seite befindenden Kamin und floten nacheinander ins Tanzrestaurant „Zum fliegenden Habicht!"

„Wollen wir tanzen?" fragte Sirius Lily, woraufhin diese nickte und Sirius sie zur Tanzfläche führte.

„Darf ich auch um den Tanz bitten?" fragte James Susi, welche den beiden hinterher sah.

„Gern!" antwortete sie, stand gleichzeitig mit James vom Tisch auf und gemeinsam gingen sie ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche.

„Lil!" sprach Sirius diese an.

„Was?" fragte sie.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich Susi erzählt habe, in wen du verliebt bist! Ich weiß, dass ich dein Vertrauen zu mir enttäuscht habe, doch ich hab es nicht absichtlich getan, ich…" brach Sirius ab.

„Sirius, ich vertraue dir noch immer, doch du hast mich enttäuscht! Ich habe dir etwas anvertraut, was kein anderer wissen sollte und nur weil du nicht wusstest, wie du Susi davon überzeugen solltest, dass wir nur wie Bruder und Schwester zueinander sind, hast du ihr erzählt, in wen ich verliebt bin, obwohl du es mir versprochen hattest, es niemandem zu erzählen oder zu verraten Sirius!" erwiderte Lily und sah ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an.

„Lil, es tut mir leid, ehrlich! Doch ich habe ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, es niemanden zu erzählen! Bitte Lily, verzeih mir!" sagte er und sah sie mit einem Welpenblick an.

„Du weißt, dass du mich enttäuscht hast, doch will ich dir dieses Mal noch mal verzeihen, aber sollte ich hören, dass du oder Susi es irgendjemandem erzählt habt, werde ich es euch nicht verzeihen!" erklärte Lily.

„Danke Lil, es wird nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen und großes Marauderehrenwort!" erwiderte Sirius und nahm sie freudestrahlend in den Arm.

„Partnertausch!" hörten beide plötzlich neben sich James Stimme.

Somit wechselte Susi zu Sirius, sowie Lily zu James und die Band spielte gerade einen flotten Samba, wobei James wieder einmal feststellte, dass sich Lily dem Rhythmus und seiner Führung harmonisch anglich. Als Lily und James wieder zum Tisch zurückkamen, blickten ihnen acht Augenpaare grinsend entgegen.

„Ihr tanzt wirklich hervorragend zusammen!" teilte ihnen Andromeda mit.

Plötzlich beugte sich Ted zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin Andromedas Augen zu glänzen anfingen.

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee Liebling!" rief sie und sah Ted mit einem verschmitzten lächeln an.

Als auch Susi, Sirius, Remus und Sharina wieder zum Tisch zurückkamen, beschlossen sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg nach Tonksville zu machen, da es schon sehr spät war und die Braut am nächsten Morgen nicht mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen vor den Altar treten sollte. Nachdem Ted die Rechnung beglichen hatte, reisten sie mittels Flohpulver zurück nach Tonksville und begaben sich auch gleich nach ihrer Ankunft dort in ihre Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Marauder und die Mädchen von Hauselfen geweckt, so dass sie noch genügend Zeit zum Frühstücken und sich zu recht machen hatten, bevor die Zeremonie der Trauung beginnen würde. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück begaben sich Lily, Susi und Sharina auf ihre Zimmer, um sich für die Hochzeit fertig zu machen. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, ging Lily nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet zum Schrank und holte sich dort das Kleid und einen Tanga heraus. Nach dem anziehen schaute sie in den Spiegel und überlegte, welche Frisur zu dem Kleid passen würde. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und innerhalb kurzer Zeit waren ihre Haare zu einer lockeren Hochsteckfrisur hochgesteckt, in welcher kleine glitzernde Steinchen eingearbeitet waren. Lily ging zu ihrer Tasche und nahm die kleine Schatulle heraus, öffnete diese und legte sich die feine Diamantkette, die sie von ihrer Großmutter bekommen hatte um den Hals. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Lil, bist du fertig? Die Zeremonie beginnt in 15 Minuten!" hörte sie James Stimme.

„Ich komme!" erwiderte sie, ging zur Tür, öffnete diese und verließ das Zimmer.

„Lil, du siehst bezaubert aus!" gestand James ihr.

„Danke!" erwiderte sie verlegen, wobei sie leicht errötete.

„Lily, wo hast du diese Kleid auf einmal her?" fragte ein sie verwirrt ansehender Sirius. „Und du James hattest diesen Umhang auch noch nicht, als wir nach Hogwarts fuhren!" fügte er noch verwirrter hinzu.

„Du weißt eben nicht Alles Sirius!" antwortete diese lächelnd.

Sie sieht wirklich atemberaubend in diesem Kleid aus, der Carmenausschnitt zeigt ihre wunderschön geformten Schultern, auch der eng anliegende Schnitt, welcher ihre Figur betont zeigt, dass sie nicht mehr sooo dünn ist, sondern dass sie an den richtigen Stellen etwas zugenommen hat. Sie ist wunderschön und ich bin froh, dass ich sie gefragt habe, ob sie meine Tanzpartnerin für den heutigen Tag sein möchte! dachte James bei sich.

Gemeinsam gingen die Marauder und die Mädchen ins untere Stockwerk, wo sie auf einen sehr nervös wirkenden Bräutigam und dessen Trauzeugen trafen.

„Lily, du siehst einfach hinreisend aus Liebes!" begrüßte Gray Evans seine Tochter und nahm diese liebevoll in den Arm.

„Danke Dad!" erwiderte diese etwas verlegen. „Wo ist Celia?"

„Sie wird bei Andromeda sein, um ihr etwas zur Seite zu stehen, da diese wahrscheinlich eben so nervös sein wird, wie es der gute Ted ist!" antwortete Gray schmunzelnd.

„Lily!" hörte sie die Stimme von Celia.

Diese drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sah ihre Stiefmutter, die Treppe herunter auf sich zu kommen.

„Celia, wie geht es dir?" fragte Lily und sah diese lächelnd an.

„Danke gut! Du siehst bezaubernd aus Liebes!" erwiderte diese und lächelte Lily herzlich an.

„Danke, du aber auch!" entgegnete Lily und beide begannen zu lachen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr euch auf eure Plätze begebt, da es nur noch 5 Minuten bis zur Zeremonie sind!" erklärte Teds Vater grinsend an seinen Sohn und die um ihn herum stehenden gewand.

James reichte Lily seinen rechten und Celia seinen linken Arm, in welchen sie sich lächelnd einhackten und gemeinsam mit ihm in Richtung großen Festsaal, wo die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte gingen. Susi hackte sich bei Sirius und Sharina bei Remus ein und auch sie begaben sich in Richtung Festsaal. Kurz nachdem sie sich auf ihre ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze begeben hatten, begann eine sanfte Melodie zu erklingen und alle im Saal anwesenden sahen zur großen Saaltür, durch welche Andromeda am Arm ihres Schwiegervaters in diesen herein geschritten kam. Sie trug ein sandfarbenes aus fliesendem Stoff bestehendes Knöchellanges Kleid, welches ihren sich leicht rundenden Bauch gut verdeckte. Dazu passende Pumps und einen hellbeigen Umhang. Ihr schwarzes Haar war hochgesteckt und kleine sandfarbene Rosen waren in dieser eingearbeitet, so dass Andromedas zartes Gesicht noch zarter wirkte. Lily konnte von ihrem Platz aus beobachten, dass Ted feuchte Augen beim Anblick seiner Braut bekam und eine Träne der Rührung und des Glücks über seine Wange lief, welche Andromeda, als sie von ihrem Schwiegervater an Ted übergeben wurde, dezent mit einer sanften Berührung ihrer Hand an seiner Wange entfernt wurde. Sie lächelte ihn mit vor glückstrahlenden Augen an und wandte sich, ebenso wie Ted, dann dem Zauberer, der die Zeremonie vollziehen würde zu. Auch Lily wischte sich, ebenso wie Susi, Sharina und Celia vor Rührung verstohlen eine Träne von ihrer Wange und als James ihr ein Taschentuch reichte, sah sie ihn verlegen, jedoch dankbar an.

„Und hiermit ernenne ich euch vor den Göttern und euren Vorfahren zu Mann und Frau! Euch kann niemand mehr trennen und ihr seid nun auf Lebenszeit miteinander verbunden!" beendete der Zauberer die Zeremonie.

Als erstes beglückwünschten Teds Eltern und die Trauzeugen, sowie die Brautjungfern die so eben vermählten, danach die restlichen Familienangehörigen, soweit gekommen und die Freunde der beiden. James, Remus, Susi, Sirius, Sharina und Lily sprachen ihre Glückwünsche als letztes dem Brautpaar aus und alle wurden sie von Andromeda und Ted freudestrahlend umarmt. Als dann auch das Festessen, mit den ganzen Lobesreden und der Rede des Bräutigams, sowie des Brautvaters überstanden war, begann der gemütliche Teil des Abends. Lily, Susi, Sharina und die Marauder gingen auf Andromeda und Ted zu und überreichten ihnen ein mittelgroßes Packet.

„Alles Glück der Welt euch beiden!" wünschte Sirius und übergab ihnen das Paket.

„Ihr hättest uns nichts schenken brauchen, wir sind sehr glücklich darüber, dass ihr kommen und an diesem unserem besonderen Tag teilnehmen durftet!" erklärte Andromeda gerührt.

Ted und sie begannen das Paket auszupacken und stellten fest, dass sich immer wieder kleiner werdende Pakete in diesem befanden. Als sie zum Schluss zu einem kleinen länglichen Päckchen angelangten und dieses öffneten, sah Andromeda die Marauder und die drei Mädchen mit Tränen der Rührung an, entnahm dem Päckchen einen Briefumschlag, öffnete diesen und mit einem gerührten und gleichzeitig glücklichen Ausdruck in ihren Augen ging sie auf die sechs zu und umarmte sie nacheinander.

„Danke!" sagte sie gerührt, wobei ihr eine Träne die Wange herunter lief.

„Wir dachten uns, dass wir euch mit einer Hochzeitsreise auf die Malediven eine Freude machen, als wenn wir euch irgendetwas schenken, was ihr unter Umständen schon habt!" erklärte Sirius grinsend.

„Es war eine wunderbare Idee von euch, Danke!" entgegnete Ted und sah die Marauder und die Mädchen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an.

„Wir bitten das Hochzeitspaar, den Tanz zu eröffnen!" hörten sie die Stimme eines der Mitglieder der Band und Andromeda schritt gemeinsam mit Ted auf die Tanzfläche und eröffnete mit einem Walzer den Tanz.

Nachdem sich auch die Eltern von Ted, sowie der Trauzeuge und die Brautjungfer mit ihrer Beleitung zu dem Brautpaar auf die Tanzfläche gesellt hatten, sah James Lily an, woraufhin diese nickte und gemeinsam mit James auf die Tanzfläche ging. Nach einigen Tänzen, schritt Ted unauffällig zur Band und flüsterte einem der Mitglieder etwas ins Ohr. Kurz darauf begann die Band einen Rumba zu spielen und James sah Lily fragend an. Diese nickte und gemeinsam ließen sie den Rhythmus des Tanzes auf sich wirken.

James drehte sie sanft und ließ sie dann ein Solo tanzen. Lily genoss es den Rumba mit ihm zu tanzen, sie hatte das Gefühl, sie wäre etwas zerbrechliches, so vorsichtig und dennoch stark hielt er sie bei den Promenaden umfasst. James und Lily bemerkten überhaupt nicht, dass sie nur noch die einzigen auf der Tanzfläche waren, so vertieft waren sie in diesem Tanz. Sirius, Remus, Susi und Sharina, ebenso wie Mr. und Mrs. Evans sahen den beiden mit offen stehendem Mund bei diesem Tanz der Liebe zu. Als die Klänge verstummten, sahen sich James und Lily lächelnd an. Dann verneigte sich James leicht, dankte Lily für den Tanz, reichte ihr den Arm und führte sie, ohne auf die anderen Gäste zu achten zur Bar, wo sich beide etwas zu trinken gönnten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Lily so tanzen kann!" flüsterte Gray Evans seiner Frau fasziniert ins Ohr.

„Nun weißt du es Gray!" erwiderte diese und begann über seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen. „Komm, lass uns auch etwas trinken gehen!"

Auch Sirius, Remus, Mr. Evans und Ted tanzten mit Lily, doch am geschmeidigsten tanzte sie, nach Meinung all ihrer Freunde immer noch mit James. Sie waren sich einig, das die beiden gut zusammen passen und das nicht nur beim tanzen.

Die Hochzeitsfeier war erst weit nach 3:00 Uhr morgens zu Ende und die Marauder, sowie auch die Mädchen gingen müde, aber auch fröhlich lachend in ihre Zimmer, wo sie kaum dass sie im Bett lagen, augenblicklich einschliefen.

Am nächsten Tag standen die 6 erst um 11:00 Uhr auf und kamen, nachdem sie alle ausgiebig geduscht und sich frische Sachen angezogen hatten gutgelaunt ins im Erdgeschoss befindliche Esszimmer.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßten alle fast gleichzeitig die am Tisch sitzenden und setzten sich gut gelaunt zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Man könnte schon fast Mahlzeit sagen, doch das wird heute außer Acht gelassen!" erwiderte Ted grinsend.

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung!" bestätigte Sirius grinsend und biss herzhaft in sein Marmeladenbrötchen.

Es wurde ein lustiges und gemütliches Frühstück und nachdem sie dieses beendet hatten, gingen sie in ihre Zimmer, holten ihre Sachen und veraschiedeten sich herzlich von Andromeda und Ted.

„Geniest eure Hochzeitsreise!" sagte Sirius noch, bevor er im Kamin verschwand und zurück nach Hogwarts flohte.

Als sie alle in Dumbledores Büro aus dem Kamin gestiegen waren, bat dieser Lily noch bei ihm zu bleiben und den anderen teilte er mit, dass diese sich schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum begeben sollten und dass Lily bald nachkommen würde. Nachdem die Marauder, Susi und Sharina das Büro verlassen hatten, sah Lily ihren Patenonkel verwundert an.

„Was ist passiert Onkel Albus, dass ich noch hier in deinem Büro bleiben sollte?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Lily, Chyntia liegt im Krankenflügel, man hat sie gestern Abend auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum angegriffen!" antwortete dieser, wobei er Lilys Reaktion genau beobachtete.

„Darf… darf ich zu ihr?" fragte Lily stockend und sah Dumbledore flehend an.

„Ja, es geht ihr schon wieder etwas besser, doch … nun ja, du solltest dich auf einen Anblick gefasst machen, der nicht besonders schön ist Lil!" antwortete Dumbledore vorsichtig.

Lily nickte, verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore, wandte sich der Tür zu, stieg die gewundene Treppe hinunter und als sie vorm Wasserspeier stand, lehnte sie sich erst einmal gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und holte einmal tief Luft. Dann wandte sie sich nach rechts und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi ihr Süßen,

diese FF beinhaltet auch Teile meiner Fantasie, also wundert euch nicht, wenn sie nicht mit den Büchern von JKR übereinstimmt okay?

Kapitel 27

Lily nickte, verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore, wandte sich der Tür zu, stieg die gewundene Treppe hinunter und las sie vorm Wasserspeier stand, lehnte sie sich erst einmal gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dann wandte sie sich nach rechts und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

§§§§§§§§

Susi, Sirius und James machten sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und Remus brachte Sharina noch bis zur Tür ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes. Dort gab er ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss und verabschiedete sich von seiner Freundin.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen Süße!" sagte er zärtlich dabei zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ja bis später!" hauchte Sharina und strahlte Remus verliebt an.

James und Sirius begaben sich sofort in ihren Schlafsaal um ihre Taschen auszupacken und sich noch ein bisschen von der langen Nacht auszuruhen. Während es sich Sirius schon auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, stand James mit dem Rücken zu ihm, vor sich auf seinem Bett hatte er sie Karte liegen und verfolgte aufmerksam den Punkt, der mit Lily Evans beschriftet war. Wo will sie denn hin? fragte sich James in Gedanken. Als er sah, dass sich Lily auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel befand, nahm sein Gesicht einen besorgten Ausdruck an. Lily ging es doch bis eben noch gut, warum geht sie in den Krankenflügel? überlegte James und löschte dabei leise die Karte. Er faltete sie zusammen, so dass Sirius nichts davon mitbekam und steckte sie in die Tasche.

„Ich muss noch mal in unseren Aufenthaltsraum!" sagte er an Sirius gewandt, aber der hörte ihn schon nicht mehr, da er schon eingeschlafen war.

James steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und verließ den Schlafsaal um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was Lily im Krankenflügel wollte.

§§§§§§§§

Als Lily die Tür vom Krankenflügel öffnete, sah sie ihren Dad und Celia am Bett von Chyntia stehen. Ihr Dad drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie leicht an. Lily ging schnell auf das Bett ihrer Schwester zu und hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, was haben sie bloß mit ihr gemacht? dachte sie entsetzt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. An Chyntias linkem Arm befand sich eine Platzwunde, die vom Handgelenk bis zur Mitte ihres Oberarmes reichte. Ihr Gesicht war blau und grün und sehr stark geschwollen, ihr linkes Auge war Blutunterlaufen und ihr Kopf war bandagiert. Chyntia sieht aus, als hätte sie einen Boxkampf hinter sich! dachte Lily.

„Wie geht es dir Kleines?" fragte Lily ihre kleine Schwester und sah die dabei mitfühlend an.

„Och schon wieder ganz gut, nur essen kann ich leider noch nicht so richtig!" antwortete sie und zwinkerte ihrer Schwester zu.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?" wollte Lily nun wissen.

„Na wer wohl! Dreimal darfst du raten, aber dieser Schleimbeutel wird noch etwas länger an mich denken, ich habe ihm nämlich in die E…. uups, ich wollte sagen, ich habe ihn dorthin getreten, wo es Jungs besonders wehtut!" kam es kleinlaut von Chyntia und dabei sah sie ihre Eltern verlegen an.

„Du hast was?" japste Gray Evans und zuckte bei dem Gedanken daran, was seine Tochter gerade erzählt hat zusammen.

Lily schaute Chyntia mit einem Blick an, der soviel bedeutete wie, „Wir sprechen darüber später, wenn die Beiden weg sind" und lächelte.

„Was hat Madame…" fing Lily gerade an, als die Tür des Krankenflügels aufging und James in diesen hereinkam.

„Hi!" grüßte James und kam schnell näher.

Als er sah, wie Chyntia zugerichtet war, verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht. „Wer war das? Wer hat dir das angetan Chyntia?" fragte James, wobei seine Stimme einen scharfen Ton angenommen hatte.

„Hi James, ich freue mich dich zu sehen Großer! Wie war die Hochzeit?" versuchte Chyntia etwas Zeit zu schinden, aber ein Blick in James Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass er eine Antwort erwartete. „Ihr seid alle so gemein zu mir wisst ihr das? Erst darf ich nicht mit auf die Hochzeit und dann will mir niemand erzählen, wie es war! Ich dachte wenigstens du James würdest zu mir halten, aber nein…" dabei schob sie schmollend ihre Unterlippe nach vorn.

„Ich werde es dir erzählen, aber zuerst sagst du mir, wer dir das angetan hat, alles klar?" beschwichtigte James sie und sah sie dabei schmunzelnd an.

„Wirklich?" fragte Chyntia und als James nickte, begann sie zu berichten. „Also, ich war auf den Weg von der Bibliothek zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum, als mir diese Bastarde Snape, Malfoy und Goyle entgegenkamen. Drei gegen einen, das sagt doch schon alles oder? Malfoy wollte dann wissen, wo meine Halbblut Schwester wäre und ob ich so gar keine Angst hätte, wo doch nun niemand da wäre, um mich zu beschützen! Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass er Lily in Ruhe lassen solle und dass ich mich sehr gut alleine wehren könnte und nicht so wie er, zwei Idioten bräuchte, die mir den A, ähm Hintern abputzen müssten. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, würde ich sagen, dass Malfoy und Snape noch blasser wurden, als sie ohnehin schon sind. Malfoy hat seinen Zauberstab genommen und meinte nur, dass ich das bereuen würde und ich wurde mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert. Das hat er ein paar Mal mit mir gemacht, dann hörte ich Schritte und diese feigen Kreaturen ließen von mir ab und sind dann verschwunden. Wenn das nicht feige ist!" schloss Chyntia und sah alle der Reihe nach an.

„Dafür wird er bezahlen!" meinte James und sah Chyntia verschwörerisch an.

„Nun bist du an der Reihe!" erinnerte Chyntia James an sein Versprechen.

„Wir müssen gehen Kleines!" Warf Celia ein, die der Erzählung ihrer Tochter fassungslos zugehört hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passiert war.

Celia warf ihrem Mann einen besorgten Blick zu und als dieser nickte, verabschiedeten sich die beiden von ihren Töchtern und James und versprachen am nächsten Morgen wieder zu kommen.

„Ist lieb von euch, doch spätestens Morgenfrüh bin ich hier wieder raus. Mir ist es hier ja viel zuuuuuuu langweilig!" entgegnete das Mädchen.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen!" gab Gray Evans von sich und verließ mit seiner Frau den Krankenflügel.

„Erzähl!" forderte Chyntia James nun sichtlich genervt auf und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

James berichtete Chyntia alles sehr ausführlich und beschrieb gerade Lilys Kleid, als Madame Pomfrey auf die drei zukam und Chyntia ein paar Phiolen gab.

„Und diesmal wirst du sie trinken junge Dame, haben wir uns verstanden?" Fragte sie mit unnachgiebigem Blick.

Chyntia nickte und trank alle Phiolen aus. James und Lily blieben noch eine Weile und Chyntia fragte James, ob es denn wohl sehr schmerzen würde, wenn man Jungs zwischen die Beine treten würde.

James sah sie ungläubig mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun an und meinte daraufhin nur: „Autsch!" Woraufhin Chyntia laut zu lachen anfing.

„Dann ist es ja gut, geschieht ihnen Recht!" war die zufriedene Antwort von Chyntia.

Nachdem sich Lily von Madame Pomfrey bestätigen ließ, dass es ihrer Schwester soweit ganz gut ginge und diese tatsächlich am nächsten Tag den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen dürfte, verabschiedeten sich auch James und Lily von Chyntia und beide machten sich auf den Weg in die Grisse Halle, in der Hoffnung, noch etwas zu essen zu bekommen. Als Lily und James die Große Halle betraten, stellten sie erleichtert fest, dass das Essen noch nicht zu Ende war und dass Sirius noch etwas übrig gelassen hatte. Sie setzten sich zu Remus, Sharina, Susi und Sirius an den Tisch und James schaute seine Freunde nacheinander an.

„Wir müssen uns etwas ganz nettes für Snape, Malfoy und Goyle einfallen lassen!" sprach er sie ganz leise an, so dass nur Sirius, Lily und Remus ihn verstehen konnten.

„warum, was ist passiert?" fragten Remus und Sirius fast gleichzeitig.

„Erzähl ich euch später, überlegt euch schon mal etwas!" gab James zwischen zwei Bissen von sich und damit widmete er sich wieder seinem Essen.

Remus und Sirius warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu sagten und fragten aber nichts mehr.

Als sie mit Abendessen fertig waren, standen sie auf und Remus begleitete Sharina noch zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach einem zärtlichen innigen Kuss verabschiedete er sich von ihr und begab sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Lily, James, Sirius, Susi und Peter gingen gemeinsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie beim Portrait der Fetten Dame ankamen, sagte Lily das Passwort und nacheinander stiegen sie durch die Öffnung und begaben sich zur Sitzgruppe beim Kamin.

„Lily, denkst du dran, dass wir noch einmal in unseren Aufenthaltsraum müssen?" fragte James und zwinkerte dieser unauffällig zu.

„Ja, ich packe nur schnell meine Sachen aus und komme dann gleich wieder runter!" antwortete sie.

„Ich gehe auch meine Sachen auspacken!" erklärte Susi und stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

„Wir gehen vom Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher aus zur Heulenden Hütte, da wir nicht riskieren können dass Susi, solange sie noch nichts über Remus und uns weiß noch einmal mitbekommt, dass Lily gegen Mitternacht aus ihrem Schlafsaal schleicht, okay?" fragte er an Sirius und Peter gewandt.

„Okay, Peter und ich kommen so gegen 23:00 Uhr zum Aufenthaltsraum und holen euch beiden ab!" antwortete Sirius leise.

Als James Lily die Treppe von ihrem Schlafsaal herunterkommen sah, stand er vom Sessel auf und verließ gemeinsam mit ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wandten sich nach links und liefen den Gang entlang, der zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher führte. Als sie dort ankamen, flüsterte James das Passwort und ließ Lily an sich vorbei in diesen eintreten. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich Lily zu.

„Sirius und Peter holen uns gegen 23:00 Uhr von hier ab, so bekommt Susi nicht mit, dass du dich aus eurem Schlafsaal hinaus schleichst!" teilte James ihr mit und Lily nickte verstehend.

Lily setzte sich auf die Couch vorm Kamin und sah nachdenklich in die Flammen. James der sich auf einen Sessel gegenüber von ihr gesetzt hatte, beobachtete sie unauffällig.

„Woran denkst du Lil?" fragte er plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Daran, dass ich für euch alle eine Gefahr darstelle, was ich meine ist, wenn ich hier gewesen wäre, wäre Chyntia von Malfoy in Ruhe gelassen worden, da sie ein Reinblut ist und nicht wie ich ein Halbblut!" antwortete Lily leise.

„Lily, du weiß ganz genau, das die Slytherins keinen Grund brauchen, um Flüche auf jemanden zu hetzen!" erwiderte James. „Außerdem, hast du gesehen, wie Breitbeinig Malfoy vom Slytherin Tisch in Richtung Kerker gegangen ist? Als ich das sah, dachte ich nur, dass ich von Chyntia nicht so einen Tritt an diese Stelle bekommen möchte!"

Lily begann plötzlich zu lachen und sah James entschuldigend dabei an. „Entschuldige James, aber dein Gesichtsausdruck eben, sorry!" sagte sie, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sah ihn lieb an.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, standen die beiden auf und schlichen gemeinsam mit Peter und Sirius unterm Tarnumhang zur Peitschenden Weide.

Am nächsten Morgen, stand Lily sehr früh auf und nachdem sie geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, verließ sie leise ihren Schlafsaal, ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich auf die Couch vorm Kamin. Als auch die Marauder und Susi aufgestanden und von ihren Schlafsälen in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunterkamen, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Großen Halle um zu frühstücken. Nach dem Vormittagsunterricht, wandte sich James beim Mittagessen an Sirius.

„Das Quidditchtrainig beginnt heute Abend 19:00 Uhr, gleich nach dem Abendessen!" teilte er diesem mit.

„Gut, das schaffe ich, dann bin ich mit den Hausaufgaben für morgen fertig!" meinte Lily.

„Du trainierst noch nicht mit uns Lil, du hast noch zu viel vom Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen und wenn du das nicht schaffst, nützt es dir auch nichts, wenn du die Hausaufgaben, die wir noch aufbekommen machst, da der Unterrichtsstoff, den wir jetzt durchnehmen, auf dem aufbaut, welchen du noch nachholen musst, also trainierst du erst mit, wenn du den Stoff komplett nachgeholt hast!" erklärte James unnachgiebig.

„James, das kannst du nicht machen, so füge ich mich niemals in die Mannschaft ein, dann kannst du gleich den Ersatzspieler beim Spiel gegen Slytherin in einer Woche einsetzen!" erwiderte Lily und sah diesen wütend an.

„Du wirst nicht eher mittrainieren, bevor du nicht den Unterrichtsstoff nachgeholt hast, das ist mein letztes Wort Lily!" entgegnete James und sah sie ernst dabei an.

„Du bist fies, das ist ungerecht, dann spiel ich eben nicht mit, sie zu wie du deine Mannschaft zusammenbekommst!" grummelte Lily vor sich hin und sah James weiterhin wütend an.

Dieser ignorierte ihre sehr leisen Kommentare und lächelte in sich hinein, bei dem was Lily vor sich hin grummelte.

Lily ignorierte James den ganzen Nachmittag und wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah sie ihn gespielt sauer an, im Grunde wusste Lily dass er Recht hatte, doch sie wollte nicht nachgeben, da sie sich beim fliegen ebenso frei fühlte, wie als wenn sie mit Remus nach seiner Verwandlung durch den Verbotenen Wald tobten. Als nach dem Abendessen, James gemeinsam mit Sirius und den anderen des Quidditchteams die Große Halle verließen, ging Lily mit ihrer Taschen in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher, setzte sich auf den Boden vorm Kamin und begann die Hausaufgaben, die sie für den nächsten Tag aufhatten zu beginnen.

§§§§§§§

James stampfte den Weg zum Schloss hoch. Er war müde und ausgelaugt, das Quidditchtraining hatte ihm doch ganz schön zugesetzt. Gestern Nacht hatte er auch nicht viel geschlafen, weil Sirius, Peter, Lily und er Remus bei seiner Verwandlung beistanden und heute hatten sie auch noch so lange trainiert. James ging die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er noch seine Schulsachen aus dem Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher holen musste. Das auch noch! dachte er schlecht gelaunt. „Jetzt muss ich doch tatsächlich noch diese blöden Ausätze schreiben!" grummelte er vor sich hin und so drehte er sich nach rechts und begab sich auf den Weg zum Schulsprecher Aufenthaltsraum. Als er dort angekommen war, sagte er leise das Passwort und trat ein. Er durchquerte den Raum, um seine Sachen vom Schreibtisch zu holen, als ihm auffiel, dass das Feuer im Kamin noch brannte. Er ging zum Kamin und sah zuerst nur die vielen Schulsachen, die feinsäuberlich auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin verteilt waren. „Was ist das denn, wer außer Lily und mir weiß denn noch das Passwort?" fragte er sich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Couch, die vor dem Kamin stand und entdeckte Lily, die in einer sehr unbequemen Position auf dieser schlief. James betrachtete Lily und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Wie süß sie aussieht wenn sie schläft und wie wunderschön sie ist! dachte James und seufzte leise. Wieder einmal ertappte er sich dabei, dass er an Lily dachte und in seinem Körper breitete sich wieder diese Wärme aus, die er in letzter Zeit immer spürte, wenn er Lily ansah oder auch nur an sie dachte. James schüttelte traurig den Kopf, so als ob er die Gedanken an Lily verbannen wollte, holte zwei Decken aus dem Schrank und deckte Lily damit zu. Ob ich es wagen kann? fragte er sich in Gedanken und streichelte Lily ganz vorsichtig und sanft die Wange. James drehte sich leicht und sah den angefangenen Aufsatz von Lily an. Zaubertränke, na prima den muss ich auch noch schreiben! dachte er, setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Couch gelehnt auf den Boden und fing dann an, sich Lilys Aufsatz durchzulesen. Er verbesserte einige Stellen und schrieb dann auf Lilys Pergament weiter, als er fertig war, kopierte er den Aufsatz für sich und veränderte seine Handschrift in die von Lily. (dies hatte er von seinem Vater gelernt). So machte er es auch noch bei dem Verwandlungsaufsatz und bei dem Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde. Endlich war er fertig mit den Hausaufgaben und Lily auch. James lachte leise bei der Vorstellung, was Lily wohl sagen wird, wenn sie sieht, dass ihre Hausaufgaben schon alle geschrieben sind. James wollte gerade aufstehen, als Lily anfing sich zu bewegen. Es schien ihm, als ob sie zitterte und dann fing Lily an zu weinen.

„Nein bitte nicht Mum, ich werde es nie wieder machen, das verspreche ich dir, bitte Mum bitte!" flehte sie.

James war total schockiert und fassungslos. Lily hatte also immer noch diese schrecklichen Alpträume und mit einem Mal wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, warum Lily sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als mal wieder durchschlafen zu können. Vorsichtig strich James Lily über den Kopf und dann über die Wange, aber sie drehte ihren Kopf immer noch hin und her. James überlegte nicht lange und nahm ihre Hand, er strich sanft mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und mit der anderen über ihre Wange. Lily beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und James dachte schon, dass sie aufwachen würde, weil sich ihre Lider bewegten, doch Lily seufzte nur einmal kurz und schlief weiter, dabei hielt sie seine Hand fest. James beschwor noch ein paar Decken und Kissen herauf und machte es sich dann auch gemütlich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch er vor Müdigkeit eingeschlafen war.

Unterdessen im Gemeinschaftsraum:

Susi stürmte die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal herunter und schaute sich hektisch im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Da entdeckte sie Sirius, der in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin saß, um auf James zu warten.

„Weißt du wo Lily ist?" fragte Susi Sirius ganz aufgeregt.

„Lily? Ich dachte sie ist bei dir im Schlafsaal!" antwortete Sirius besorgt.

„Nein, dort ist sie aber nicht und sie hat mir auch nicht erzählt, was sie vorhat und wo sie hingehen wollte!" erwiderte Susi.

„Warte mal kurz, bin sofort zurück!" sagte Sirius, stürmte er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch und suchte die Karte der Rumtreiber.

Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, suchte er die Karte nach Lilys Namen ab und fand diesen und den von James im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. Nachdem Sirius die Karte gelöscht hatte, kehrte er zu Susi zurück und teilte ihr mit, dass Lily mit James im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher seien und dass James schon auf Lily aufpassen würde. Susi sah ihn etwas erstaunt an, fragte aber dann doch nicht weiter nach. Sirius deutete ihr an, sich zu ihm zu setzten, beschwor zwei Flaschen Butterbier und die beiden redeten noch eine ganze Weile über Gott und die Welt, bis sie sich dazu entschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen und den Gedanken bei Sirius schlief Susi dann ein. Sirius schaute noch einmal auf der Karte nach ob Jmaes und Lily immer noch im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher waren und beschloss dann aber auch endlich ins Bett zu gehen, es war mittlerweile schon weit nach Mitternacht und am nächsten Morgen hatten sie gleich die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James sehr früh auf und sah, dass Lily seine Hand immer noch festhielt. Er sah zu ihr und stellte fest, dass sie noch schlief. Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel! dachte er während er sie ansah. Plötzlich öffnete Lily die Augen und sah ihn lieb an.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßte sie ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen Lil!" grüßte er zurück und sah sie ebenso mit einem lieben Ausdruck in den Augen an, wie sie ihn.

„Wie spät ist es James?" fragte sie.

Dieser sah auf seine Uhr und antwortete: „7:00 Uhr!"

„Was 7:00 Uhr? So lange hab ich hier im Aufenthaltsraum geschlafen?" fragte sie erschrocken.

„So lange haben wir hier geschlafen!" antwortete James und lächelte sie dabei an.

„Aber, ich muss noch all die Hausaufgaben machen, die wir zu heute auf haben!" erklärte sie erschrocken.

„Die sind schon erledigt!" erwiderte James verschmitzt grinsend.

„Wie? Was meinst du damit James?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Die habe ich gestern Abend schon gemacht!" antwortete dieser, wobei sein grinsen breiter wurde.

„Wie, die hast du schon gestern Abend gemacht, auch meine?" fragte Lily immer verwirrter.

„Jep, wozu bin ich den ein Zauberer?" fragte James statt einer Antwort und musste sich ein Lachen, anhand des Gesichtsaudruckes von Lily verkneifen. „Komm, lass uns frühstücken gehen!" fügte er lächelnd hinzu, stand vom Boden auf und ließ die Decken und Kissen wieder verschwinden.

Lily nickte, stand von der Couch auf, nahm ihre Tasche, ebenso wie James und gemeinsam verließen sie den Aufenthaltsraum, um sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle zu machen. Als sie dort ankamen, setzten sie sich in die Mitte des Gryffindore Tisches und begannen mit dem Frühstück.

„Lily, wann bist du gestern in unseren Schlafsaal gekommen?" fragte Susi, als sie zu ihr und James, gemeinsam mit Remus, Sirius und Peter an den Tisch kam.

Lily sah kurz zu James und antwortete: „Ich bin auf der Couch im Aufenthaltsraum eingeschlafen, ist doch sehr spät geworden, als ich mit den Hausaufgaben fertig war!"

James zwinkerte ihr unauffällig zu. „Danach haben wir noch einige Schulsprecher Pflichten erledigt, wobei Lily eingeschlafen ist!"

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du sie im Aufenthaltsraum allein gelassen hast!" regte sich Susi auf.

„Nein, ich habe sie dort nicht allein gelassen. Lily ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen und ich habe es mir in einem Sessel bequem gemacht!" erwiderte James.

„Ahso!" meinte Susi.

„Wir müssen zum Zaubertränkeunterricht!" erinnerte Remus.

Alle anderen nickten, standen auf und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Kerker. Nach dem Vormittagsunterricht, dem Mittag und der Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei am Nachmittag, gingen Susi, Lily und die Marauder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich auf die Couch und die Sessel beim Kamin. Sirius beugte sich leicht zu James.

„Ich habe da eine gute Idee! Du weißt schon in Sachen Malfoy, Goyle und Snape!" flüsterte Sirius ihm ins Ohr.

„Und die wäre?" fragte James leise.

Sirius flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, was er sich für die drei Slytherins ausgedacht hatte und wann er dieses durchführen wollte.

„Das ist eine geniale Idee Tatze!" gab James zu und begann zu lachen, woraufhin Lily, Susi, Peter und Remus diesen verständnislos ansahen.

James stand vom Sessel auf, stellte sich vor Lily und zog sie von der Couch hoch.

„Komm Lil, wir holen Chyntia von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ab!" sagte er nur, als sie ihn verwirrt ansah.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und begaben sich in die Richtung des Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„James, was bedeutet das? Warum holen wir Chyntia ab?" fragte Lily.

„Sirius hat sich einen schönen Streich für Malfoy, Snape und Goyle einfallen lassen und ich dachte mir, wir holen deine Schwester von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ab, damit sie diesen von Anfang an miterleben kann!" erklärte James breit grinsend.

„Na wenn Sirius hinter dem Streich steckt, kann ich mir schon denken, was dabei heraus kommt!" erwiderte Lily lachend.

Als sie beim Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, sagten sie das Passwort und betraten diesen durch den davor hängenden Teppich. Als Chyntia Lily und James erblickte, stürmte sie auf diese zu und umarmte ihre Schwester herzlich.

„Lily, James was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Wir dachten uns, dass wir dich zum Abendessen abholen und du somit von Anfang an, die Lektion, die Sirius sich für die Slytherins, die dich angegriffen haben ausgedacht hat miterlebst!" antwortete James leise.

„Oh Super!" rief Chyntia erfreut.

„Na dann komm!" forderte James sie auf und gemeinsam verließen sie den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen Richtung Große Halle.

Als die drei in die Große Halle kamen, saßen Sirius, Susi, Remus und Peter schon am Gryffindor Tisch und sie setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Alles klar?" fragte James und zwinkerte Sirius zu.

„Klar ist alles klar!" antwortete dieser grinsend.

„Da kommen die drei!" flüsterte James und deutete unauffällig in deren Richtung.

„Chyntia, schau hin!" forderte Sirius diese auf, zog seinen Zauberstab, ebenso wie James und Remus aus seinem Umhang und zeigte mit diesem auf Snape, sowie James auf Malfoy und Remus auf Goyle. Dann murmelten alle drei etwas und plötzlich begannen, die Hufflepuffs, die Ravenclaws und die Gryffindors zu lachen.

Nur Malfoy, Snape und Goyle registrierten zu erst nicht, warum die anderen Haustische zu lachen angefangen hatten, bis sie einer ihrer Hausgenossen darauf aufmerksam machte, dass ihnen soeben die Haare ausgefallen waren und grüne Punkte im Gesicht hatten. Malfoy schickte einen hasserfüllten Blick in Richtung James und Sirius, doch bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Tisch umdrehte, bemerkte er, ebenso wie Snape und Goyle, dass seine Zunge aus seinem Mund heraus kam, immer länger wurde und sich wie eine Schlange über den Tisch zu winden begann. Außerdem bekam er noch spitz zulaufende Ohren, sowie eine Nase, die an eine kleine Melone erinnerte. Doch das war noch nicht alles! Plötzlich sprangen die drei Slytherins wie von der Tarantel gestochen von ihren Plätzen hoch, schlugen Purzelbäume und machten Saltos wobei sie die Hogwartshymne in den schiefsten Tönen sangen. Malfoy, Goyle und Snape, legten sich so schnell sie konnten, ihre Zunge über den Arm und rannten in Richtung Kerker, wobei sie das Gelächter der anderen Haustische verfolgte. James, Sirius, Remus, Susi, Chyntia und Lily lagen lachend fast unter dem Tisch, hielten sich die Bäuche und Tränen liefen ihnen über die Wangen, nur Peter sah die 6 mit einem wütenden Blick, welchen sie jedoch nicht bemerkten an. Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, begannen sie mit dem Abendessen.

„Das war echt einsame Spitze!" rief Chyntia begeistert. „Jetzt hat Malfoy nicht nur Schmerzen an einer gewissen Stelle, sondern auch noch ein abartiges Aussehen, welches ihm sogar besser steht als das vorige!"

„Dieser Streich ist noch einer der harmlosesten!" erklärte Susi lachend.

„Wie, einer der harmlosesten?" fragte Chyntia und sah einen nach dem anderen an.

„Na ja, James, Sirius, Remus und Peter haben in den letzten 6 Jahren den Slytherin schon so einige Streiche zukommen lassen!" erklärte Lily und lächelte ihre Schwester wissend an.

„Erzählt ihr mir die irgendwann einmal?" fragte Chyntia wissbegierig.

„Aber nicht heute Chyntia! Lily hat noch einigen Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen, aber irgendwann erzählen wir dir den einen oder anderen Streich, den wir den Slytherins in den vergangenen Jahren gespielt haben, versprochen!" antwortete James grinsend.

Nach dem Abendessen begleiteten Lily und James Chyntia noch zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem sie sich von ihr verabschiedet und ihr eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. James flüsterte das Passwort, öffnete die Tür und ließ Lily an sich vorbei den Raum betreten. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, setzte er sich zu Lily und ging mit ihr gemeinsam noch einmal alles durch, was sie an Unterrichtsstoff noch nachholen musste. Sie setzten sich auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin und machten die Hausaufgaben. Lily musste, bevor sie die eigentlichen Hausaufgaben erledigen konnte, erst einmal das Versäumte nachholen, da sie sonst die neuen Aufgaben nicht hätte machen können. James hatte ihr, als sie auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum waren versprochen ihr zu helfen, natürlich mit dem Hintergedanken, dass sie endlich am Training teilnehmen konnte, weil das nächste Spiel schon in einer Woche stattfinden sollte und bis dahin wollte er, dass Lily in der Mannschaft integriert war.

„James Potter!" ertönte es leise aber deutlich.

Lily sah erstaunt auf. „Was ist das?" fragte sie James und rückte näher zum Kamin, wobei sie ihren Kopf schief legte und in den Kamin schaute, ob sie jemanden sehen konnte.

James lachte laut, bei Lilys Anblick. „Das ist mein Dad, Lily!" brachte James unter lachen hervor.

Er holte seinen Spiegel aus der Tasche und setzte sich neben Lily.

„Warte ich zeig´s dir!" sagte er, klappte dabei den Spiegel auf und das Gesicht seines Vaters wurde sichtbar. „Hi Dad!" begrüßte James seinen Vater und schmunzelte immer noch über Lilys Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hallo mein Junge, geh bitte in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher…" weiter kam er nicht, da James ihn unterbrach.

„Trifft sich gut Dad, ich bin schon da!" lachte James und das Gesicht seines Vaters verschwand.

Lily die immer noch nicht wusste, warum sie gerade Mr. Potter in einem Spiegel gesehen hatte, blickte verwundert zu James.

„Das ist ein Zweiwegespiegel, wenn mein Dad mit mir oder ich mit meinem Dad sprechen möchte, dann braucht einer von uns nur den Namen des anderen zu sagen und schon erscheint das Gesicht des besagten!" erklärte er Lily, als plötzlich ein poltern zu vernehmen war.

Lily wandte ihr Gesicht zum Kamin und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus als sie plötzlich Rene Potter im Kamin erblickte. Mit einem schnellen Sprung stand sie auf ihren Füßen und machte einen Schritt zurück, wobei sie gegen James, der aufgestanden war stieß. Erschrocken drehte sie sich hinter James und sah ungläubig zwischen Kamin und diesem Spiegel in James Hand hin und her. Vorsichtig bewegte Lily ihre Hand in Richtung Spiegel und schaute dabei weiter zum Kamin. James legte den Spiegel in Lilys Hand und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Lily, was ist den los?" fragte er sie.

„Wie ist dein Vater den so schnell aus dem Spiegel in den Kamin gekommen?" fragte Lily misstrauisch und sah nervös auf den Spiegel in ihrer Hand.

James sah sie an und verstand erst jetzt, was sie meinte. „Lil, das erkläre ich dir später, ja?" fragte er sie bittend, woraufhin Lily nur nickte. „Hallo Dad!" begrüßte James seinen Vater und umarmte ihn.

„Hallo mein Junge, wie geht es dir? Ich soll dich von deiner Mutter grüßen!" erwiderte Rene Potter und drückte seinen Sohn liebevoll. „Guten Abend Lily!" begrüßte er danach diese freundlich. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, bitte entschuldige.

„Guten Abend Mr. Potter, ist schon okay!" antwortete Lily leise.

„James, ich habe die Bücher die du haben wolltest mitgebracht, aber sag mal, was willst du eigentlich damit?" fragte Mr. Potter diesen.

„Die Bücher sind für Lily!" antwortete James, wobei er Lily ansah.

„Für mich?" fragte Lily. „Was sind das denn für Bücher?"

„James, der Kamin ist unbequem, habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich für einen Moment zu euch komme?" wollte Rene Potter von seinem Sohn wissen.

Dieser sah Lily an und als diese nickte, verschwand Mr. Potters Oberkörper wieder aus den Flammen, um einen Moment später aus dem Kamin hinaus zu purzeln. Lily konnte sich bei diesem Anblick das Lachen nicht verkneifen und auch James grinste seinen Vater an.

„James, du wolltest mir gerade sagen, was das für Bücher sind!" erinnerte Lily ihn.

„Ich habe meinen Dad gebeten, so viele Muggelgesetzbücher, wo etwas über Sorgerechtsfragen nachzulesen ist zu besorgen!" entgegnete James.

Lily konnte es kaum glauben und drückte sanft die Hand von James. „Danke!" sagte sie zu James, so wie Mr. Potter und lächelte beide dankbar an.

Plötzlich ging die Tür vom Aufenthaltsraum auf und Albus Dumbledore betrat den Raum. „Ah Rene, hab ich doch richtig gehört, dass du durch den Kamin gekommen bist!" schmunzelte er.

„Du meinst wohl, er ist durch den Kamin gepurzelt!" stellte Lily gerade.

„Hallo Albus, wie geht es dir?" begrüßte Rene Potter ihn und schüttelte diesem die Hand.

Lily die James Spiegel noch immer in der Hand hielt, nutzte die Gelegenheit und probierte diesen gleich aus.

„Gray Evans!" sagte sie klar und deutlich und schaute gebannt in den Spiegel.

James der die Szene beobachtet hatte, trat hinter Lily und erklärte ihr gerade, dass sie ihren Dad nicht sehen könne, als Dumbledore die beiden ansprach. Enttäuscht drehte sich Lily zu ihrem Patenonkel und meinte: „Das Ding ist kaputt!"

„Das stimmt nicht Lily, du hast doch erst vor ein paar Minuten gesehen, wie ich mit meinem Dad gesprochen habe!" versuchte James Lily zu erklären, aber diese schüttelte energisch den Kopf und meinte nur: „Ja mit deinem Dad, aber mit meinem Dad kann ich nicht sprechen!"

„Natürlich kannst du nicht mit meinem Spiegel, mit deinem Dad sprechen, dafür brauchst du einen eigenen Spiegel und dein Dad braucht auch einen!" erklärte James.

Lilys Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Wirklich, wenn Dad und ich auch so einen Spiegel haben, dann können wir miteinander reden?" fragte Lily.

„Richtig!" bestätigte James.

„Onkel Albus, hast du das gewusst? Ich möchte auch so was haben, bitte!" bettelte Lily und sah ihren Onkel mit einem Blick an, den nur Mädchen beherrschen.

Die drei Männer schmunzelten und sahen Lily amüsiert an.

„Ich werde mit Gray darüber sprechen, mal sehen was er dazu meint, versprochen Lily!" entgegnete der Angesprochene. „Rene weswegen ich überhaupt hergekommen bin, Gray hat mir die genaue Uhrzeit für die Anhörung am Montag mitgeteilt, leider muss Lily schon um 8 Uhr im Gericht sein und ich bin der Meinung, dass es besser wäre, dass sie schon am Sonntag nach London reist, damit sie am Montagmorgen nicht so früh aufstehen muss. Nun ist es aber leider so, dass Gray am Samstag und Sonntag nicht da ist und wahrscheinlich erst Sonntagnacht zurückkehren wird und Celia hat Nachtdienst, so dass keiner in Evanshall wäre und Lily wäre dann allein zu Hause. Darum wollte ich Elena und dich fragen, ob Lily nicht für eine Nacht bei euch übernachten könnte und Gray würde sie dann am Montagmorgen bei euch abholen!"

„Natürlich kann Lily wenn sie möchte bei uns bleiben, ich werde Elena bescheid sagen, dass sie kommt. Gray hat mir von einem Schutzzauber erzählt, den du auf Lily gelegt hast und dass es einen Paten für diesen Zauber gibt, vielleicht sollten wir den Paten bitten mitzukommen, damit sich Lily nicht so allein fühlt!" meinte Mr. Potter und sah von Dumbledore zu Lily und als diese nickte fuhr er fort: „Ich werde Elena sagen, dass sie zwei Gästezimmer herrichten soll!"

„Mum braucht nur ein Gästezimmer fertig machen Dad!" mischte sich nun James ein.

Rene Potter sah seinen Sohn gepuzzelt an. „Seid wann darf jemand anderes außer dir in deinem Zimmer schlafen? Nicht mal Sirius ist es erlaubt in deine heiligen vier Wänden zu schlafen!" erinnerte Mr. Potter seinen Sohn.

„Ich schlafe nicht im Gästezimmer Dad!" erwiderte James.

„Ich weiß dass du nicht im Gästezimmer schläfst, doch von dir war auch keine Rede, sondern von Lily und dem Paten dieses Schutzzaubers!" entgegnete Mr. Potter.

„Eben drum und ich werde in meinem eigenen Zimmer schlafen!" stellte James klar, wobei er Mühe hatte nicht laut los zu lachen und Lily konnte sich nur noch schwer beherrschen.

„Willst du etwas damit sagen, dass…" brach Mr. Potter ab und sah seinen Sohn verwirrt an.

„Ich bin der Pate und ich werde nicht im Gästezimmer schlafen!" sagte James, woraufhin er sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte und auch Lily prustete los.

Mr. Potter schaute zuerst Lily dann James und anschließend Dumbledore an, doch selbst dieser sah belustigt zu Mr. Potter.

„Komm Rene, ich glaube wir beiden gehen erst einmal in mein Büro und besprechen alles und die beiden können ihre Hausaufgaben weiter machen!" sagte Dumbledore zu diesem, zwinkerte dabei Lily noch einmal zu und verschwand mit einem sichtlich irritierten Rene Potter aus dem Aufenthaltsraum.

„Ich bin gar nicht aus dem Kamin gepurzelt, ich weiß gar nicht was das Mädchen hat!" stellte Rene Potter entrüstet klar und stellte fest, dass Dumbledore ihn amüsiert ansah. „Es ist bewundernswert, dass sich Lily die kindliche Neugier bewahrt hat!"

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Wenn man bedenkt, was sie schon alles erlebt hat, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass ich bestimmt noch nicht alles weiß, was sie in ihrem jungen Leben noch alles durchmachen musste!" antwortete Rene Potter.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und gemeinsam mit Mr. Potter ging er in Richtung seines Büros.

Lily und James schauten sich an und fingen erneut lauthals an zu lachen, bis ihnen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?" jappste James nach Luft ringend.

„Unbezahlbar, einfach göttlich!" lachte Lily.

Immer noch nach Luft ringend erzählte James Lily die Geschichte, als er seinen Dad gebeten hatte, die Bücher zu besorgen. Lily konnte sich nun endgültig nicht mehr halten und lag vor lachen vor dem Kamin. Als sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten, schaute Lily James an und meinte: „Danke James, dass du für mich die Bücher besorgt hast, so kann ich mich ein bisschen vorbereiten!"

„Nichts zu danken Lil, ich habe bemerkt, dass du nicht so ganz von dem was dein Dad und Dumbledore gesagt haben überzeugt warst und darum habe ich meinen Dad gebeten und alles zu besorgen, was er kriegen kann. Er kennt jemanden im Ministerium, der sich mit Muggelgesetzen auskennt und der hat ihm die Bücher gegeben. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, damit du nicht zu diesen schrecklichen Leuten zurückmusst Lily und wenn wir jede Nacht hier sitzen um alles durchzulesen, doch wir finden was wir brauchen!" meinte James ernst.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir James, doch du hast schon genug andere Sachen, um die du dich kümmern musst!" erwiderte Lily.

„Hat alles noch Zeit, zuerst sehen wir zu, dass du die Anhörung überstehst, ohne dass du zuviel erzählen musst und dass du nie wieder zurück zu deiner Mutter musst und dann sehen wir weiter!" entgegnete James und deutete auf die angefangenen Hausaufgaben. „Doch zuerst erledigen wir den versäumten Unterrichtsstoff und nach diesem können wir dann noch in den Büchern nachforschen!"

Lily nickte und mit James Hilfe holte sie den versäumten Unterrichtsstoff nach. Die Tage bis zum Wochenende, verbrachten James und Lily damit, die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und bis spät in die Nacht in den Muggelgesetzbüchern zu lesen, um einen Weg zu finden, wie Lily drum herumkam, dem Richter erzählen zu müssen, was ihr ihre Mutter und ihr Stiefvater all die Jahre angetan hatten. Ehe sie sich versahen, war es Wochenende und Lily wurde von Susi recht zeitig am Samstagmorgen geweckt.

„Hey Lil aufstehen, wir wollten doch heute nach Hogsmeade!" erinnerte Susi.

„Ihr müsst ohne mich nach Hogsmeade gehen, ich habe eine Verabredung mit welcher ich ins Zaubererdorf gehe!" erwiderte Lily, streckte sich ausgiebig, stand auf und ging an einer verdutzt aus der Wäsche guckenden Susi vorbei ins Bad.

„Ähm, ich geh schon vor, wir treffen uns dann gleich im Gemeinschaftsraum!" rief sie Lily zu, verließ den Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich zu den Maraudern, die beim Kamin saßen setzte.

„Sirius, wusstest du dass Lily eine Verabredung hat, mit der sie nach Hogsmeade geht?" fragte Susi diesen.

„Ähm nein, doch warum sollte sie keine Verabredung haben?" stellte er ihr eine Gegenfrage.

„Na wegen James!" flüsterte sie ihm ganz leise ins Ohr.

„Der geht erst später nach Hogsmeade, da er noch zu Dumbledore kommen soll, weil sein Vater noch etwas wegen morgen mit ihm besprechen will!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Ach ja, morgen reisen Lily und er ja nach Green Castle, wegen der Anhörung am Montag!" fiel Susi wieder ein, wobei sie Sirius mit gemischten Gefühlen ansah.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass es für Lily gut ausgeht, doch wir erwähnen am besten heute dieses Thema nicht, Lil soll heute noch einmal einen unbeschwerten Tag haben, wer weiß schon was am Montag alles auf sie zukommen wird!" flüsterte Sirius Susi zu, da Lily gerade die Treppe vom Schlafsaal herunter und auf sie zukam.

„Lasst uns frühstücken gehen!" meinte Susi, hackte sich bei Lily ein und verließ vor den Maraudern mit ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie in die Großen Halle kamen, setzten sie sich an den Tisch und begannen mit dem Frühstück.

„Lil, mit wem gehst du nach Hogsmeade?" fragte Susi neugierig.

Sirius, Remus, James und Peter hielten mitten in der Bewegung an und sahen zu Lily.

„Das verrate ich nicht, doch ihr kennt ihn alle!" antwortete Lily geheimnisvoll lächelnd.

„Susi, ist doch egal mit wem Lil nach Hogsmeade geht, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass sie einen schönen Tag hat oder?" fragte Remus und sah diese strafend an.

„Ist ja schon gut!" entgegnete diese und biss beleidigt in ihr Brötchen.

James musste sich sehr bemühen ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, sonst hätte er bei dem Gesichtsausdruck von Susi angefangen laut loszulachen.

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore!" erklärte James, stand vom Tisch auf und verließ die Große Halle, als er um die Ecke bog fing er lauthals an zu lachen.

Was die anderen jedoch nicht mitbekamen war, dass er sich hinter einer großen Rüstung versteckte und beobachtete, wie seine Freunde noch kurz mit Lily in der Eingangshalle standen.

„Sollen wir noch warten bis deine Verabredung kommt, damit du nicht so allein in der Eingangshalle stehen musst, hm?" fragte Susi.

„Nicht nötig, wenn ich dich nicht besser kennen würde, würde ich glatt vermuten, dass du nur mit mir gemeinsam warten willst, um denjenigen zu sehen, mit dem ich Verabredet bin Susi!" antwortete Lily und biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, da Susi plötzlich zusammen zuckte, als wäre sie ertappt worden.

„Komm Susi, es geht uns nichts an mit wem Lily verabredet ist!" stellte Remus fest und zog sie gemeinsam mit Sharina aus dem Eingangstor nach draußen.

Lily lachte, kaum dass Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sharina und Susi nicht mehr zu sehen waren laut los, sodass ihr Tränen dabei die Wangen herunter liefen. Plötzlich tauchte James neben ihr auf und lächelte sie an.

„Susi wollte also unbedingt wissen mit wem du nach Hogsmeade gehst!" stellte James grinsend fest.

„Ja! Sie ist furchtbar neugierig und sie hätte mich wahrscheinlich weiter ausgefragt, wenn Remus und Sharina sie nicht mit sich nach draußen gezogen hätten!" erwiderte Lily, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Wollen wir?" fragte James und reichte ihr lächelnd den Arm.

„Gern!" antwortete Lily, hackte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam verließen sie das Schloss und folgten einem Weg, der nach Hogsmeade führte.

Beide waren darauf bedacht, dass sie keiner ihrer Freunde sah, da sie beide diesen Tag ungestört genießen wollten. Zu erst gingen sie in den Honigtopf und kauften einiges an Süßigkeiten, danach schlenderten sie die Straße entlang, schauten sich einige Schaufenster an und besorgten noch einige Weihnachtsgeschenke.

„Können wir auch nach Zonkos gehen?" fragte Lily und sah James bittend an.

James sah Lily lächelnd an und fragte: „Was bitte schön willst du bei Zonkos?"

„Na ja, nur mal so schauen!" antwortete sie und lächelte ihn dabei unschuldig an.

James sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue etwas skeptisch an und meinte: „Wenn du meinst!"

Lily lächelte ihn wieder mit diesem zuckersüßen Lächeln an und erwiderte: „Ja meine ich!"

Bei diesem Lächeln von Lily wurde James Knie weich und die Schmetterlinge begannen in seinem Bauch zu tanzen.

Lily zog ihn mit in Richtung Zonkos, doch bevor sie den Laden betraten vergewisserten sie sich, dass keiner ihrer dort drin war. Als sie sicher waren, dass sich weder Sirius noch einer der anderen Freunde im Laden war, betraten sie diesen und Lily sah sich staunend um. Mit leuchtenden Augen, zog Lily James durch die einzelnen Regalreihen und fragte ihn was dass denn alles wäre und wofür man es verwenden könnte. An einem Regal mit lauter bunten Kugeln blieb sie mit einem faszinierendem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht stehen, drehte sich zu James um und fragte: Und was kann ich damit machen?"

James schüttelte belustigt den Kopf über Lilys Interesse und wunderte sich warum sie das wissen wollte. Dann erklärte er ihr, was sie mit diesen Regenbogenkugeln alles anstellen könnte. Woraufhin sich auf Lilys Gesicht ein teuflischer Ausdruck bildete. Nachdem Lily James ihren Plan erklärt hatte, sah James sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig an.

„Du willst was machen?" fragte er fassungslos und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte Jaaammmmmes!" fehlte Lily und sah ihn dabei bittend an.

Resigniert zuckte James mit den Schultern, nahm drei dieser Kugeln und ging damit zur Kasse.

„Aber auf deine Verantwortung Lily!" meinte er und sah sie dabei an.

„Jaaaaaaaaaa! Danke, danke, danke James!" reif sie und hüpfte wie ein kleines Kind hinter ihm her zur Kasse.

Bevor sie Zonkos wieder verließen, vergewisserten sie sich, dass keiner ihrer Freunde in der Nähe von diesem war. James nahm Lily an die Hand und zog sie in die Richtung die zur Heulenden Hütte führte.

„James was hast du vor, warum gehen wir zur Heulenden Hütte?" fragte Lily und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Lass dich überraschen Lil!" antwortete dieser nur und lächelte sie geheimnisvoll an.

Als sie bei der Heulenden Hütte ankamen, lächelte James sie noch einmal an, öffnete die Tür und ließ Lily an sich vorbei die Hütte betreten. Diese blieb bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot überrascht stehen und sah sich fasziniert um. Auf dem Boden der Hütte war eine Decke ausgebreitet, auf der allerlei Köstlichkeiten wie bei einem Picknick standen und um die Decke selbst, waren lauter weiche Kissen verteilt. An zwei Seiten von dieser standen zweiarmige Kerzenleuchter, die die Hütte in ein romantisches Licht tauchten, ebenso wie das Feuer welches im Kamin brannte. An den Wänden waren Efeu, Blumen und Lianenranken angebracht, so dass diese die zuvor kahlen Wände verdeckten. James nahm wieder Lilys Hand, führte sie zur Decke und deutete auf die Kissen.

„Nimm bitte Platz Lil!" forderte er sie freundlich auf, wobei er sich bemühte, die Nervosität die ihn plötzlich überkam nicht in seiner Stimme mitklingen zu lassen.

„Danke!" erwiderte Lily und ließ sich auf eines der Kissen sinken.

James setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah sie leicht unsicher an, da Lily keinen Ton von sich gab und sich weiterhin in der Hütte umsah.

„Na ja, wenn es dir nicht gefällt können wir auch in die drei Besen gehen, ich dachte nur, da alle sich dort treffen wenn sie nach Hogsmeade gehen und ich, na ja…" begann James und sah Lily mit einem unsicheren Blick an.

Lily sah ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln an. „James, das war eine wundervolle Idee von dir! Danke!" sagte Lily und sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an.

James erwiderte das Lächeln und atmete innerlich erleichtert auf, da er schon befürchtet hatte dass Lily seine Idee nicht gefallen könnte. Er öffnete zwei Butterbier und reichte ihr eines davon, dann prostete er ihr zu und meinte: „Lass es dir schmecken Lil!"

Diese nickte und gemeinsam genossen sie das Picknick in der Heulenden Hütte, wobei sie sich angeregt unterhielten und sich über den Streich, den die Marauder am gestrigen Abend Malfoy, Snape und Goyle gespielt hatten noch im nachhinein köstlich amüsierten.

„Ohha!" meinte Lily plötzlich, als ihr Blick auf ihre Uhr fiel.

„Was Ohha?" fragte James und sah sie verwundert an.

„Es ist schon 17:30 Uhr und in einer Halben Stunde müssen wir wieder im Schloss sein!" antwortete Lily und begann plötzlich zu grinsen.

James, der dieses bemerkte, sah sie erst verwundert an, doch dann wusste er mit einem Mal, woran Lily dachte.

„Denkst du auch an das, an was ich gerade denke James?" fragte Lily mit einem verschmitzten lächeln.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich an dasselbe denke wie du Lil!" antwortete dieser und begann zu grinsen.

James stand ebenso wie Lily von den Kissen auf und ließ die Decke mit dem übrig gebliebenem Picknick, die zweiarmigen Kerzenleuchter, die Kissen und die Ranken an den Wänden verschwinden. Sie nahmen ihre Einkäufe und verließen gemeinsam die Heulende Hütte durch den Tunnel, der zur peitschenden Weide führte. Lily drückte den Knoten und stieg, nachdem sie sich nach allen Seiten umgesehen hatte gefolgt von James aus diesem heraus. Als sie beim Eingangstor ankamen und durch dieses ins Schloss gingen, trafen sie dort auf Remus und Sharina.

„Hi ihr beiden!" grüßten diese Lily und James.

„Hi!" grüßten diese zurück.

„Wart ihr zusammen in Hogsmeade?" fragte Sharina ohne Hintergedanken.

„Nein, ich traf auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss und so sind wir das letzte Stück zusammen gegangen!" antwortete Lily.

„Wo ist denn dein Begleiter?" hörten sie Susi plötzlich hinter sich.

„Er hat einen Bekannten durch Zufall in Hogsmeade getroffen und ich hatte keine Lust auf ihn zu warten!" log Lily.

James der die Unterhaltung von Susi und Lily interessiert verfolgte, musste sich sehr zusammenreisen, damit er keinen Lachanfall bekam.

„Wir sollten unsere Einkäufe in unsere Schlafsäle bringen, ansonsten verpassen wir noch das Abendessen!" schlug Sirius vor.

Alle nickten und nachdem sich Sharina von Remus mit einem Kuss und dem Versprechen sich mit ihm beim Abendessen zu treffen verabschiedet hatte, machten sich die Marauder, Susi und Lily auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem sie ihre Einkäufe in ihre Schlafsäle gebracht hatten, trafen sie sich in diesem wieder und begaben sich zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Sirius und James warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu, als sie sahen, dass Lily nur in ihrem Essen herumstocherte, sagten jedoch nichts, da sie sich denken konnten, was im Moment in Lily vorging. Nachdem sie mit dem Abendessen fertig waren, verließen sie die Große Halle in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden, in denen Lily und Remus sich in ein Buch vertieft hatten, James, Sirius und Susi Snape explodiert spielten, stand Lily von der Couch auf, sagte ihren Freunden Gute Nacht und stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Wir sollten auch ins Bett gehen!" meinte Remus und sah die anderen fragend an.

Diese nickten und nachdem sich Susi und Sirius noch einen „Gute Nacht Kuss" gegeben hatten stieg jeder in seinen Schlafsaal hinauf.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück kam Professor McGonagall auf die Marauder, Susi und Lily zu und teilte James und Lily mit, dass sie vom Büro des Schulleiters aus nach Green Castle reisen würden. Beide nickten ihr, dass sie verstanden hatten zu und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück. Nach diesem gingen alle gemeinsam in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

James und Lily gingen in ihre Schlafsäle und packten ein paar Sachen ein, die sie für die Übernachtung und den nächsten Tag benötigten. Sie wollten sich dann wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen, um dann von Dumbledores Büro aus zu den Potters zu reisen. Lily hatte die Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen und war sichtlich nervös, die Angst die sie vor der Anhörung hatte, wurde nicht weniger und ihr kam es so vor, als ob die Zeit viel schneller als sonst verging.

Sirius hatte sich auf James Bett gesetzt und sah diesem beim packen zu.

„Krone, was glaubst du wie es Lily wirklich geht? Ich meine, sie sah heute Morgen beim Frühstück sehr mitgenommen aus und hat auch so gut wie nichts gegessen!" wandte er sich besorgt an seinen besten Freund.

„Ich denke, dass Lily große Angst vor dieser Anhörung hat und dass es ihr wirklich nicht sehr gut geht!" antwortete James Sirius.

„Ich bin froh, dass einer von uns sie begleitet, so dass sie nicht nur Erwachsene um sich hat. Ich glaube dass es ihr helfen wird!" sagte Sirius und sah James dabei ernst an.

„Ja, hoffentlich hast du Recht Tatze!" stimmte er nachdenklich zu.

Als James fertig mit packen war, gingen beide in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um auf Lily zu warten. Kurze Zeit später kam eine sehr blasse und nervöse Lily die Treppe herunter. Merlin Hilfe, es nimmt sie mehr mit, als ich vermutet habe! dachte Sirius erschrocken. Er ging auf Lily zu und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.

„Sie werden es nicht zulassen, dass du zu deiner Mutter und diesem Typen zurück musst Kleines!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Lily versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang. Chyntia, die ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf ihre Schwester gewartet hatte, lief auf Lily zu und drückte Sirius zur Seite.

„Mum und Dad werden nicht zulassen, dass du wieder gequält wirst Lily, sie werden bestimmt schon einen Weg gefunden haben, damit du bei uns bleiben kannst, wo du auch hingehörst. Bitte Lily, du musst ganz fest daran glauben, dann geht dein Wunsch auch in Erfüllung, das hast du mir doch auch immer gesagt, nicht wahr Lily?" fragte Chyntia und sah dabei ihre große Schwester flehend an.

Lily nahm Chyntia ganz fest in den Arm und strich ihr über den Rücken, dann nickte sie langsam. !Ja, du hast Recht, das hab ich dir gesagt. Ich werde Celia und Dad ganz lieb von dir grüßen und sie fest drücken okay?" fragte Lily.

Chyntia nickte und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, noch nie hatte sie Lily so niedergeschlagen und bedrückt gesehen. Sirius, der sah dass Chyntia mit den Tränen kämpfte, nahm sie zur Seite und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein, auch wenn er sich selbst sehr große Sorgen um Lily machte. Hoffentlich übersteht sie das und alles wird wieder gut! dachte er. James nahm Lily ihre Tasche ab und dann verabschiedeten sie sich von ihren Freunden, um ins Büro des Schulleiters zu gehen. Als die beiden das Büro ihres Schulleiters betraten, sah er sie mit einem besorgten Blick auf Lily an.

„Es wird alles Gut werden Lily. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dorthin zurück musst!" erklärte Dumbledore ihr und wandte sich dann James zu. „Deine Eltern warten schon auf euch. Bitte richte ihnen aus, dass ich Morgenfrüh zu euch kommen werde, um Lily zum Gericht zu begeleiten!"

„Ich werde es ausrichten!" versprach James und ging zum Kamin. Er nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen, kurze Zeit später war er verschwunden.

Lily umarmte ihren Onkel noch einmal und reiste dann auch zu den Potters.


End file.
